Auras et Sortilèges
by Zuzu-kun
Summary: -Point de vue de Kirua- Arrivés à Poudlard, des événements marquants mettront Kirua et Gon à l'épreuve. Dans cette atmosphère de folie, de drame et de magie, ils seront forcés de démêler leurs sentiments... Sentiments qui, inavoués, sont pourtant impossibles à combattre. UA. Yaoi. Lime/Lemon à venir.
1. Premiers pas

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma toute première FanFiction, qui sera un crossover entre l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi qu'un éventail d'animes et de mangas qui s'incluront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Toutefois, l'histoire principale tournera surtout autour des péripéties de Gon et Kirua. **

**D'ailleurs, je vous préviens d'avance, vous pouvez y retrouver du yaoi par-ci par-là ou même, carrément, des couples homosexuels. De plus, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de spoilers, il serait préférable de terminer les animes que je vous citerai pour vous éviter des situations frustrantes.**

**Ceci dit, l'ensemble des personnages ainsi que tous les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ce qui n'appartient pas à J. K. Rowling sont les personnages et ceux-ci ont été tirés de plusieurs animes, dépendamment de chaque chapitre. Pour ne cibler que celui-ci, il sera question de l'anime d'Hunter x Hunter, bien sûr, ainsi qu'un petit moment de Kuroko no Basket.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Auras et sortilèges**_

Chapitre I : Premiers pas

Enfin un moment de paix, pensai-je distraitement. Avant mon arrivée dans le vieux Poudlard Express, un brouhaha incessant m'avait donné un sérieux mal de crâne. Désormais, notre compartiment fermé aux banquettes carottées était plongé dans un silence bienfaisant qui me permettait de me ressourcer.

\- Dis, Kirua, t'as une idée de ce qu'on va apprendre à l'école de sorcellerie?

Je détournai le regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur mon meilleur ami. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi hérissés et puisqu'ils comportaient des reflets verdâtres, ceux-ci se mariaient avec son habit de la même couleur. Malgré le fait que nous ayons seize ans, le gigantesque sourire qui fendait son visage lui donnait un air très enfantin. Son corps entier semblait tendu et ses yeux marron brillants d'excitation m'incitaient à répondre à sa question.

\- J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, Gon, lui dévoilai-je sur un ton beaucoup moins entrainant que le sien.

Je reportai mon attention sur la vue sublime au dehors. Le train allait suffisamment lentement pour me permettre de distinguer toutes les parcelles de beauté du paysage d'automne, passant des feuilles colorées aux imposantes montagnes qui découpaient l'horizon. Certes, le panorama était magnifique, mais je ne pouvais pas me départir du sentiment de regret qui me collait à la peau. C'était beaucoup trop calme pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici déjà, dans ce trou perdu? Je me demandai pourquoi j'avais accepté de m'inscrire à Poudlard, tandis que les souvenirs de l'été dernier me revenaient peu à peu en mémoire…

…

\- Kurapika, c'est quoi ce drôle d'ensemble?, me renseignai-je en pointant une longue tunique noire.

Le concerné, accoutré d'un costume de combat blanc surmonté d'un long dossard bleu aux contours navels, sourit et bougea sa tête vers l'arrière, ce qui nous fit voir sa boucle d'oreille à rubis. À son tour, il s'approcha de son armoire. Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée venait tout juste d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement avec Leorio, donc Gon, ma petite sœur et moi étions réunis pour les aider à réorganiser leurs affaires.

\- Tu as raison, Kirua, cette cravate bleue et argentée m'avait aussi intrigué par le passé, nous informa Leorio en se joignant au cercle. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est une drôle d'histoire, en fait, répondit le Kuruta en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai raconté que mon clan avait été décimé par la Brigade Fantôme? Dans les jours qui suivirent, je me suis retrouvé seul, désarmé et sans un sous. Par un jour pluvieux, alors que je gisais dans les décombres de mon ancien village, un certain Alexandre m'a pris sous son aile. Un homme robuste, qui semblait avoir traversé tant de batailles… Sans même me demander la permission, il m'a emmené avec lui à une école de sorcellerie. Là-bas, en l'espace d'un an, j'ai appris des milliers de trucs fascinants qu'aucun vivant n'aurait sus autrement. J'y ai réalisé des centaines de recherches sur mon clan, des sortilèges puissants et bien d'autres. Ç'a été l'expérience la plus enrichissante que j'ai jamais vécue, même si dans ce temps-là, j'étais aveuglé par un voile de haine étouffant.

Sa courte explication nous avait tous enroué la gorge, alors que je fixai ses lentilles de contact noires, cherchant à y déceler d'autres informations. Leo replaça sa courte coiffure ébène pour reporter un regard chocolat empli de compassion sur son compagnon. Puis, le Matérialiste se tourna vers le grand Paradinaito, attrapa doucement sa cravate turquoise allant avec son complet plus foncé, avant de murmurer, perdu dans ses pensées :

\- Je crois que le bleu t'irait bien, Kirua.

Depuis cet instant, Gon, qui avait écouté notre conversation, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'établissement de magie. De plus, Kurapika ne se faisait pas prier pour nous encourager à nous inscrire! Il en rajoutait en nous affirmant que nous pourrions diversifier nos connaissances et nos attaques, ce qui n'avait fait que motiver mon meilleur ami encore plus. Au début, je n'avais pas été certain du tout; je suspectais qu'un quelconque malheur nous arrive là-bas. Mon instinct me dictait rarement de mauvaises choses, je me devais de lui faire confiance. De plus, ma petite sœur Aruka ne voulait pas s'y rendre, alors je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser. Cependant, ils s'y mirent à trois, Gon s'y dévouant corps et âme, et après plusieurs tentatives pour me convaincre, ils y arrivèrent, non sans m'avoir promis une bonne centaine de fois de prendre soin de ma sœur durant mon absence. Peut-être aussi était-ce à cause de la fébrilité persistante dans l'air qui m'avait embobiné?

À partir du moment où je me pliai contre mon gré à leur volonté, Kurapika s'était donné le devoir de nous éduquer. Nous avions l'obligation de rattraper les cinq années passées à combattre au lieu d'aller à cette école. Évidemment, nous nous étions concentrés sur la matière théorique, car nous n'avions pas de baguettes en notre possession. Gon avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à tout retenir, mais pour moi, il s'agissait d'un vrai jeu d'enfants. Pendant ce laps de temps, Leorio poursuivait ses interminables travaux de médecine et l'unique fille de la maison aux cheveux noirs et volumineux nous observait sans se lasser.

Environ un mois plus tard, le membre de la lignée des Kuruta convoqua son bon vieil ami Alexandre afin de nous tester. Ce dernier en avait informé immédiatement un conseil supérieur qui nous autorisa à exécuter neuf épreuves du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, communément appelé BUSE, sous prétexte que nous avions été conseillé par Kurapika. J'avais été assez perplexe de ce côté; qu'avait donc accompli Kura comme prodiges pour être autant apprécié par ses anciens professeurs? Enfin, après d'intenses nuits d'études, j'avais passé les miennes avec des résultats plus-que-satisfaisants tels que ''Optimal'' ou ''Effort exceptionnel''. Pour sa part, Gon avait, ma foi, passé toutes les siennes aussi! Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment sa dévotion et sa persévérance peuvent le conduire aussi loin. En raison de ces succès, nous avions fièrement reçu nos Lettres d'admission devant nos amis très émus, ce qui nous permettait d'entrer en sixième année.

Environ une semaine avant la rentrée, nous avions dû nous rendre à Londres, en Angleterre, par le biais d'un transport aérien. Nos cartes Hunters nous avaient bien servies! Ma frangine avait choisi elle-même de rester à la maison; elle s'entrainerait durement avec Wing lors de notre séparation. Avant de se dire à la prochaine, elle avait tout de même pleuré longuement dans nos bras. L'accoutrée d'un kimono rose et vert foret m'avait ensuite affirmé qu'à notre retour, elle serait beaucoup plus forte et courageuse... Je n'en doutai pas une seconde.

Une fois dans le pays britannique avec Leorio et Kurapika, il fallut passer par une voie secrète construite sur un mur de brique, derrière un pub dénommé le Chaudron Baveur. Gon avait le cerveau en bouillie en observant le cryptogramme que Kura composait sur les bonnes touches, mais moi, je me souvenais parfaitement du code d'accès. Ainsi, nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de nous y procurer des objets nécessaires à notre apprentissage. Lorsque les morceaux de gravier s'écartèrent mécaniquement, je découvris une allée bruyante et achalandée à l'apparence vieillotte. De nombreux magasins paradèrent alors que nous nous créions une route en marchant sur les pieds des sorciers. Certains se bousculaient et se dirigeaient vers un endroit en particulier alors que d'autres présentaient leurs produits à vendre. Nous étions bien les seuls qui se vêtaient d'habits Moldus, ce pourquoi tout le monde nous dévisageait sans cesse.

En premier lieu, nous avions dû nous ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, une banque sorcière, puis convertir une partie de nos petites fortunes d'Hunters en Gallions. Cette banque se situait en plein cœur de l'emplacement et dominait, par sa hauteur, tous les monuments environnants. Alors que nous étions sur le point de pénétrer dans le portail de bronze, notre ami blond nous informa que la bâtisse était gérée et gardée par des gobelins. Ainsi, j'en concluais que nous devions nous abstenir de tous commentaires désobligeants…

La transaction se fit rapidement dans le vaste hall de service à l'allure presque gothique. Pour s'assurer que nous avions bel et bien notre argent en sécurité, je demandai à notre préposé, assis derrière un haut comptoir, de voir notre coffre. En fait, Gon et moi possédions le même compte; il n'aurait jamais pu s'occuper du sien seul! Le gobelin en uniforme qui nous servait nous escorta donc dans les galeries souterraines grâce à une sorte de transporteur sur rail. Il déverrouilla le portique en acier nous étant destiné et ce fut tout un choc; aucun de nous n'avait jamais vu autant de pièces d'or! On pouvait se baigner dans ces montagnes, celles-ci reflétant la lumière projetée par la chandelle allumée, cette dernière posée sur notre moyen de transport. Si la créature nous accompagnant ne nous avait pas arrêtés, nous nous serions jetés dans ce trésor, sans l'ombre d'un doute…

Après cela, nous savions où nous orienter pour notre matériel scolaire, car nous avions reçu une liste d'achats dans notre Lettre d'admission. La recherche débuta par des chaudrons, suivis d'objets insignifiants comme des manuels dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, pour finir à la boutique d'habits sorciers. Après une dizaine de minutes d'hésitation, nous avions optés pour le modèle conforme au règlement… Quelle puérilité. Gêné, j'essayai d'ajuster correctement les manches; j'étais très inconfortable. Habitué que j'étais au style décontracté, je ne trouvais pas que le style sérieux me convenait. C'était une tout autre histoire pour Gon! La robe et la cape d'hiver de couleurs sombres faisaient énormément ressortir ses yeux qui semblaient flamber lorsqu'il tournait sur lui-même. Leorio défit sa cravate pour l'ajuster sur le complet de Gon qui rigola de bon cœur en se voyant ainsi dans la glace. Avec Kurapika en arrière-plan, le trio me faisait penser au type de famille que j'aurais souhaité avoir avec Aruka; la famille parfaite.

Dans mon cas, il ne s'agissait pas de la rentrée qui m'excitait à ce point, mais le fait que nous pourrions nous procurer notre propre balai, ce que Kurapika avait sournoisement mentionné à la maison pour me convaincre. Certes, l'un des règlements était que les premières années n'étaient pas autorisés à voler, mais nous étions plus vieux qu'eux! Depuis, je m'imaginais souvent planer aux côtés des nuages et voir le soleil couchant d'un tout autre point de vue. Je serais dans mon élément, avec Gon dans l'équation, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, quand nous sortîmes du lieu d'habits avec nos sacs de magasinage encombrants sous un ciel devenu obscur, je fus sûrement le seul qui fut captivé par le magasin offrant des équipements de vol. Mon attention fut saisie par le nouveau balai de l'année, éclairé et exposé dans la vitrine, où une vingtaine de sorciers n'ayant pas les moyens de l'acheter le dévoraient des yeux. Le modèle se nommait la Flèche d'Argent 101, et je me reconnus dans ce dernier. Il semblait avoir été créé pour moi… Je me promis de revenir pour me l'acquérir.

Un peu malhonnêtement, je n'avais pas mentionné le droit de posséder un animal de compagnie à Gon, comme il était inscrit sur le bout de papier chiffonné. Premièrement, car moi-même je n'en désirais aucunement. Deuxièmement, car je savais bien que mon idiot de meilleur ami aurait passé toute la nuit à choisir et aurait fini par acheter tout le magasin, sous prétexte de son amour inconditionnel pour ces bestioles. Nous aurions eu des tas de problèmes si je l'avais fait, dont un surplus de tâches ménagères, ce dont il n'était aucunement capable de s'occuper en solitaire!

Puis, ce fut au tour du moment le plus fascinant de notre promenade. L'ancien sorcier de notre groupe nous conduisit à la boutique d'Ollivander, l'endroit où l'on s'offre sa baguette magique. En pénétrant dans le repaire aussi noir qu'à l'extérieur, seulement illuminé par quelques lanternes, un grand homme vint nous recevoir. Il paraissait assez jeune et possédait des prunelles plus brillantes que les étoiles elles-mêmes. Une bonté se dégageait de lui alors qu'il nous montrait différents modèles. Kurapika vérifia d'autres tablettes en nous avisant que la sienne avait été sculptée dans un bois de laurier, plutôt élastique. Il se souvenait particulièrement que le cœur était en poils de licorne. Je n'en fus pas surpris; le Kuruta avait un cœur aussi pur que la pluie, malgré son triste passé.

Gon avait essayé quelques bouts de bois avant que le propriétaire, Gabe, ne lui en propose une plus à son image. En effet, lorsqu'il la tint fermement, des serpentins oranges-dorés commencèrent à sinuer autour de sa paume et de son bras alors qu'une douce mélodie lointaine commença à se faire entendre. Toute la bande en fut éblouie et Gon nous demanda si c'était un rêve. Les teintes ambulantes me paraissaient refléter son entièreté, son âme. La baguette, souple et en sorbier, comportait un cœur en plumes de phénix. Son manche était plutôt large et contrastait avec le reste, plus mince. Ce point lui rappela sa bonne vieille canne à pêche.

\- À ton tour!, s'exclama Gabe en me fixant de son regard perçant et en me dévoilant une boite assez simple qu'il ouvrit.

Le bâton en noisetier semblait mieux proportionné que celui de Gon. Des motifs triangulaires avaient été tracés sur le manche, celui-ci délimité par deux bordures ressemblant à des bagues. Selon le créateur, la baguette était raisonnablement souple et renfermait des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Je n'en fus nullement dégoûté, j'avais même apprécié cette touche poétique… J'agrippai délicatement de ma main blanche le bras de l'objet avant que les alentours soient plongés dans le néant. Des éclairs multicolores inoffensives fusèrent de toutes parts et coloraient ce qu'elles touchaient. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Je souris quand l'une d'elle enlumina les lunettes de soleil rondes de Leorio en rose. Je me sentais puissant, j'avais hâte de m'en servir!

\- Calme-toi, Kirua!, me cria le binoclard en bondissant derrière un bureau.

Les autres fixèrent la chose, incertains et sur une position offensive. Le gérant rit un bon coup avant de nous partager que jamais dans sa carrière, il n'avait vu de tels phénomènes… Et que nous étions des personnages très singuliers. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, mais j'étais heureux de l'apprendre. Ensuite, il emballa nos bâtons puis nous lui versèrent la somme désirée.

Le reste du séjour à Londres fut dédié à faire nos au revoir à nos deux amis et à passer du bon temps ensemble. Nous étions entre-temps retournés dans le monde Moldu pour rejoindre peu à peu la gare du Poudlard Express. Une fois à la plateforme 9¾, Leorio ne pouvait plus refouler ses émotions; des larmes ruisselantes morcelaient son visage crispé. Nous le serrâmes dans nos bras et leur promirent de leur écrire des lettres dès que nous le pourrions.

…

Soudain, je fus sorti de mes pensées par une dame ouvrant la porte, qui nous proposa des friandises. Je frottai mes yeux azurs collés par la fatigue; j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions dans un train! Gon accepta avec joie en brandissant son sac de pièces tandis que je refusai poliment. Je profitai de l'occasion pour faire un rapide tour aux toilettes.

Je pris une bonne respiration avant d'aller me rincer le visage à l'eau froide. Alors, je fis une rapide évaluation de mon physique devant le miroir; vêtements impeccables, cheveux en bataille comme d'habitude, peau toujours pâle comme du papier et visage impassible. Je ne paraissais pas si mal même si j'étais accablé par le stress; j'avais toutefois besoin de me défouler. Au même moment, on défonça pratiquement la porte que j'avais barrée et me retrouvai face à trois autres élèves, tous aussi grossiers les uns des autres. Des sourires narquois ornaient leurs visages odieux alors que le plus bâti me lança :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un sang-de-bourbe fiche ici? Tu n'as pas honte?

\- Sang-de-bourbe?, répétai-je en fronçant mes sourcils blancs.

Le dernier referma la porte, je n'en fus que plus content. Si cela tournait au vinaigre, je n'aurais pas à me retenir.

\- C'est ainsi qu'on appelle les gens ayant de la magie dans leur sang en ayant deux parents n'étant pas sorciers, donc un né-Moldu. N'essaie pas de prétendre le contraire : le monde de la sorcellerie est petit et ton nom te trahit! Alors va-t'en, petit, on ne veut pas de sang corrompu…

Cet idiot qui avait traité mes parents d'impurs n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas gênés les gens par ici! Je l'envoyai valser contre le mur contraire et assommai les deux autres. Je me félicitai une seconde fois d'avoir mis au tapis celui qui m'avait reproché cela; il ne viendrait plus m'embêter de sitôt. Je me disais qu'heureusement, j'étais accompagné. Sinon, j'ignorais si j'aurais surmonté, seul, l'envie d'assassiner une bonne cinquantaine de sorciers semblables, si l'occasion se présenterait de nouveau.

Cette histoire de sang m'avait intrigué. Les classes sociales étaient définies, ici, par ce qui coulait dans nos veines? J'haussai les épaules; plonger les trois impolis dans le sommeil m'avait fait un bien fou, j'étais trop relaxé maintenant. Ce pourquoi, en revenant, je fonçai dans un jeune aux cheveux châtains. Il bondit pour me faire face, ses grands yeux bruns me fixant d'un air paniqué. Le garçon s'époumona en se penchant de maintes fois :

\- Je m'excuse, tout est de ma faute! Pardon!

Je clignai des yeux, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il vu mon œuvre? Impossible, la porte de la salle de bain était toujours close. Enfin, je lui relevai les épaules et lui dit que ce n'était vraiment pas grave et, qu'en plus, j'étais le fautif dans l'incident! De l'eau envahit ses yeux et il se mit à bafouiller des mercis ici et là. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une réaction si intense donc j'en restai pantois. Je décidai de me présenter et il en fit de même; Sakurai Ryou. Je lui envoyai la main et retournai tranquillement à mon siège.

En refermant la porte de la cabine, je compris la situation catastrophique. J'avais laissé Gon débourser l'entièreté de son argent de poche dans de stupides sucreries! Je le réprimandai immédiatement comme du poisson pourri pour cette sottise. Dans un geste de pardon, ce dernier me passa maladroitement une enveloppe en tirant la langue. J'y découvris de petites grenouilles chocolatées. J'arrachai le couvercle, toujours fâché, mais réalisai trop tard qu'elles pouvaient se mouvoir. Frustré pour ma part et à la fois amusés, nous avions l'air de primates en voulant les attraper avec nos bouches dans notre compartiment. En résumé, nous avions terminé la chasse avec plusieurs bleus et un mal de tête; nous venions de nous cogner front contre front pour en finir avec les amphibiens de cacao!

La dégustation passée, je remarquai que mon ami avait le visage taché de chocolat. Quel gâchis. Il se léchait énergiquement les doigts avant de m'avouer en souriant bêtement :

\- Je suis si content qu'on soit ici, réunis depuis l'examen Hunter et toujours en train de se serrer les coudes. Malgré que nous n'ayons pas toujours été ensemble depuis la rencontre avec Jin, mon père, j'ai la sensation qu'on est aussi proches qu'avant. Tu es mon meilleur ami pour la vie, Kirua!

\- Ahh… Tu dois toujours dire des choses si embarrassantes, le blâmai-je en détournant le regard.

Mes joues s'enflammaient et au fond de moi, je pensais la même chose.

Dehors, la luminosité avait considérablement faiblit; le soleil paresseux avait atteint depuis longtemps son apogée et maintenant il comptait se reposer. Par l'intermédiaire de nos voisins de banquettes d'à côté, nous avions entendu que nous arrivions dans à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Gon ne pouvait plus contenir son agitation et collait déjà son petit nez contre la vitre froide. Des étoiles perlaient dans ses pupilles dirigées vers les rails et ses joues étaient quelques peu rosies. Devant cette scène, je ne pouvais pas réprimer un faible sourire. S'il était heureux, alors je l'étais aussi. Je me devais de le protéger durant ce long périple.

Peu importe ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

**Voilà qui conclut mon premier chapitre,_ Premiers pas_, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Oui, je vous laisse patauger dans le mystère, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, je mettrai à jour le deuxième bientôt :) **

**Je tiens ****à remercier chaleureusement la meilleure des betas, Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka, d'avoir pris de son temps pour la correction de ce chapitre, tu m'as aidé ****à faire un grand pas dans ce monde qui m'était inconnu il y avait si peu de temps. **

**N'hésitez pas a m'écrire ce que vous en pensez!**

_**\- Zuzu-kun.**_


	2. Déflagration

**Encore une fois, bienvenue chers lecteurs!**

**Dans ce chapitre, il sera question d'Hunter X Hunter, suivi de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, de quelques morceaux de Fate/Zero et d'un petit clin d'œil à Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Je vous servirai des tranches de cette Fic de manière assez rapide comme vous pouvez l'avoir remarqué, car ma dernière publication date d'hier soir! J'y travaille depuis un certain temps maintenant, alors les publications viendront selon mon humeur :) **

**Que la lecture soit avec vous.**

* * *

Chapitre II : Déflagration

Le train ralentit progressivement en grinçant jusqu'à son arrêt total. La fumée dégagée par son tuyau d'échappement créa des nuages brumeux et fétides qui se dispersèrent en même temps que je posais le pied sur le trottoir de débarquement. Valises en main, Gon me suivit en sautillant sur les dalles. Il salua tout le monde autour d'un air enjoué en nous présentant par le fait même. Face à un tel comportement, la plupart des gens, intimidés, ne pipèrent mot, mais cela ne semblait guère l'affecter. Mon meilleur ami ne contenait plus du tout sa nervosité et la partageait avec les inconnus aux alentours. C'était pour cette raison que je lui administrai une gentille claque sur l'épaule tandis qu'une expression d'ennui maquillait mes traits, l'air de dire : ''contrôle-toi, bon sang!''. La première impression me paraissait toujours être la plus importante.

Notre duo rejoignit alors l'imposant groupe de sorciers de première année qui s'était entassé près d'une entrée en direction du nouveau monde. Notre Lettre d'admission stipulait que nous devions absolument entreprendre la traversée du Lac noir en leur compagnie, compte tenu que c'était une tradition importante ici. Pour cette raison, je levai les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi sceptique par rapport à notre choix scolaire… Était-ce bien le Kurapika que nous connaissions qui nous avait fortement conseillé Poudlard?

Une pleine lune éclairait les environs et m'aida à discerner de nombreux camarades. En effet, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Sakurai qui s'engageait dans une autre direction et qui semblait justement en train de s'excuser à quelqu'un. Face à cette scène, je me retenus difficilement de rigoler. Plus près, je reconnus les trois imbéciles qui m'avaient défié un peu plus tôt. Ceux-ci me lancèrent des regards terrifiés, allant bien avec les mauviettes qu'ils étaient, puis s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible. Gon, qui avait remarqué leur fuite suspecte, m'apostropha immédiatement afin de comprendre le phénomène. Mon haussement d'épaules lui expliqua l'histoire et il se referma dans un mutisme qui en disait encore plus long. Je ne tarderais pas à me faire réprimander à mon tour…

En effet, Gon s'apprêtait à me tirer sauvagement la joue, sauf qu'un rire tonitruant se fit entendre et capta l'attention de la majorité. Cet éclat contagieux provenait d'un homme à la carrure massive situé en avant de la troupe. Son regard de braise fit le tour de l'auditoire puis il commença un discours digne d'un roi informant son peuple, tout en agitant ses grands bras musculeux et basanés dans les airs:

\- Bienvenue aux premières années! Je me nomme Alexandre le Grand, mais les anciens savent que je préfère être appelé Rider. Ce surnom fait référence à mon don inné du contrôle des bêtes de toutes sortes. En l'occurrence, je serai, pour cette année, l'un des professeurs de l'école, celui de soins aux créatures magiques. N'hésitez pas à me demander conseil dans la matière, je vous serai tout ouïe quand vous en aurez besoin! Soyez courageux et forts concernant vos épreuves à venir. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de traverser un minuscule lac de rien du tout, avant de conquérir cette Terre qui nous revient de droit!

Sa voix grave et portante avait tôt fait d'apporter un silence absolu parmi nous. Rien, ni même le vent, n'osait faire le moindre bruit afin de ne pas déranger l'orateur expert dans le domaine. Je continuais de l'observer pendant qu'il racontait ses anecdotes. Il n'y avait pas que sa taille qui m'avaient marqué dès le début; ses cheveux de couleur vin qui se prolongeaient pour former sa barbe lui donnait un côté viril dont, j'en étais certain, bien des adolescentes raffolaient déjà. Puis, une confiance et un charisme irrésistibles se dégageaient de son être entier quand celui-ci prononça fièrement ses dires. Pour conclure son exposé qui était, ma foi, totalement réussi, il se tourna d'un coup puis nous demanda de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes sans hésitation d'un pas pressé.

Évidemment, je me plaçai avec Gon dans l'embarcation. Le ''minuscule lac'', comme l'avait cité Rider, me paraissait plus grand que le fond de ma poche! Heureusement que nous n'avions qu'à parcourir directement la distance du bord jusqu'au château. Alors que nous pagayions tranquillement, la lumière ronde du ciel ténébreux venait déverser sa coulée argentée sur la vaste étendue d'eau que notre chaloupe tranchait. Cette dernière tanguait par-ci par-là, en raison des délicates vagues venant la bercer. À cet instant, je ressentais qu'il s'agissait du début d'une toute nouvelle aventure, tandis que des rafales de vent déplaçaient ma chevelure à leur guise. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation depuis un bon moment déjà... Elle m'avait manquée. La présence de mon meilleur ami, à genou à l'avant de la barque, ne venait qu'amplifier cette agréable sensation de liberté.

Une fois sur l'île, je remarquai que le pensionnat colossal avait bien des points en commun avec une forteresse, je me promis donc d'enquêter sur le sujet. De plus, l'école comportait d'innombrables tours et fenêtres illuminées, de ponts allant en tous sens ainsi que d'étages pour que cette dernière soit si élevée dans les cieux. Peut-être que pour certains ce monument semblait angoissant, mais pour ma part, il me rappelait ma demeure, le Manoir Zoldik, en moins sophistiqué. D'ailleurs, les sorciers abasourdis, dont Gon, gardaient leurs yeux braqués sur leur maison des mois à venir. Je dus secouer mon ami aux cheveux hérissés pour le sortir de son émerveillement.

Rider nous salua puis laissa sa place à une femme blonde à l'allure sérieuse qui nous conduisit à l'intérieur. Bien au chaud derrière les lourdes portes de métal, le Renforceur à mes côtés agrippa ma manche et nous fraya un chemin à travers la horde des premières années afin de rejoindre notre guide qui déambulait devant.

\- Madame, quand est-ce qu'on va aller à nos dortoirs?, s'impatientait Gon en s'adressant à celle-ci.

Je m'embarrassai tout de suite; nous étions supposés montrer l'exemple, mais il agissait encore comme un gamin malgré son âge. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le corrige sèchement comme j'aurais souhaité qu'elle le fasse, mais contrairement à mon vœu, celle-ci s'arrêta et posa une main gantée et bienveillante sur l'épaule de Gon et lui dit doucement :

\- Patiente un peu, mon grand. Juste après ton affiliation à ta maison, tu auras l'occasion de profiter de ton séjour. Pour l'instant, allons ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Son regard café et attendrissant plongea dans les yeux de mon idiot de meilleur ami qui rougit instantanément. Je reniflai de dédain aussitôt; il était si facile à duper! Ensuite, nous reprîmes la marche et quelques couloirs plus tard, nous nous immobilisions de nouveau pour laisser le temps à l'accoutrée de bleu marine de nous faire un court résumé de ce qui allait se passer au-delà du passage de la Grande Salle :

\- Vous êtes sur le point de connaître laquelle des quatre maisons de Poudlard vous allez rejoindre; soit Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Dans chacune d'elle, vous essayerez de gagner des points et de les conserver tout au long de l'année. À la fin de celle-ci, la maison qui aura le plus de point aura une récompense bien méritée. N'oubliez pas que c'est beaucoup plus qu'une simple équipe, mais une vraie famille!

En entendant ces derniers mots, Gon me regarda du coin de l'œil et une légère courbe modela ses lèvres. Face à cela, je rougis et le bousculai, gêné, avant de me demander si notre relation était aussi forte qu'il le croyait.

Finalement, nous pénétrâmes dans le hall spacieux séparé en quatre buffets tandis que les autres années nous observaient, se délectant sûrement de mon malaise grandissant. Des chandelles suspendues au néant flottaient au-dessus de nos têtes et un mirage au plafond avait été créé de sorte que la salle parut être à ciel ouvert, donnant accès à un firmament fictif. Cependant, je flairais la supercherie, car les brises fraiches de l'extérieur me manquaient; l'établissement avait clairement vécu de trop nombreux siècles. Notre guide à la toque dorée nous amena au fond et je vis Rider à la table des enseignants qui nous offrait son plus beau sourire. La tension dans notre groupe baissa considérablement à sa vue; nous reconnûmes au moins un visage familier parmi eux. Riza Hawkeye, telle était le nom de la femme qui avait séduit Gon, se présenta en tant que co-directrice. Par la suite, elle céda la parole à un collègue. Ledit collègue se leva, habillé de la même façon que la co-directrice, et commença d'un ton neutre :

\- Directeur de Poudlard, Roy Mustang. Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les maisons pour remporter le plus de points possibles et une bonne réussite dans ce qui vous intéresse. Par contre, essayez de moins vous blesser au quidditch que l'année dernière; c'était assez difficile pour notre pauvre infirmière, madame Von Einzbern.

Le directeur se rassit aussitôt, me laissant perplexe concernant sa dernière phrase; Kurapika ne m'avait pas parlé de ''quidditch'', m'avait-il semblé. Roy scruta chaque élève de son regard sombre et se figea vers Gon et moi avant d'hausser un sourcil curieux. Je pensais qu'il avait probablement oublié que nous étions rentrés en sixième année.

Riza reprit un discours que j'ignorai; elle s'attardait sans cesse sur un chapeau brunâtre et démodé, supposément très important pour les nouveaux, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je n'étais plus du tout concentré, l'insomnie des trois derniers jours l'emportant sur mon attention. Mes paupières n'aidaient pas à la situation en se pliant à la volonté de mon manque de sommeil.

Toutefois, alors que la co-directrice arrêta de jacasser et que je pensai que nous allions enfin nous remplir la panse, ce fut au tour du morceau de tissus de parler. Je fus si surpris que j'en perdis mon souffle sur le coup. Ainsi, ce truc était magique! Gon, lui, avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Ce qui m'avait le plus surpris, c'était la voix rauque du bonnet qui résonna une deuxième fois dans mes oreilles et me prit au dépourvu, cette fois-ci en prononçant très clairement mon nom:

\- Kirua Zoldik!

Stupéfait, je figeai sur place une seconde fois. Tandis que les autres cherchaient de qui il était question, mon meilleur ami me donna une puissante tape dans le dos pour m'encourager à y aller, à laquelle je ne répondis pas. Je pouvais voir mentalement son sourire niais accroché à ses lèvres, sauf que j'étais trop confus pour lui faire face, à lui ou au reste de l'école. Sous les regards intrigués des gens présents, je m'assis sur la petite chaise de bois prévue à cet effet. Un silence étouffant persistait avant qu'on ne se décide à poser le chapeau sur ma tête. À peine avait-il effleuré mes mèches couleur neige qu'il se prononça:

\- Serpentard!

À ces mots, j'enfouis mes perles azures dans celles maronnes de Gon. À cet instant précis, il n'y avait que lui dans la salle. Que lui qui comptait. Les alentours s'obscurcissaient alors que lui, il brillait. Le temps se suspendit tandis que des pensées inondèrent mon esprit. Il fallait que nous soyons réunis à nouveau, sinon rien n'allait bien se passer… Ou plutôt, se passer comme je le voudrais. Nous avions tout prévu: notre colocation, nos cours ensemble, les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Il n'existait pas de solution si cet idiot, debout devant moi, n'était pas là. Nous avions été réunis dans les années précédentes et je ne souhaitais aucunement que cela change. Pour rien au monde.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne rebaisse le menton afin d'essayer de contrôler le rouge qui assaillait mes pommettes. Les regards féminins de la salle devaient me rendre maladroit. En même temps, elles n'avaient rien en commun avec le gorille périmé de Biscuit Kruger, mais ressemblaient plutôt à des sœurs de Kanaria, ma préférée de nos majordomes. En résumé, si je devais passer mes journées avec elles et Gon, je ne m'en plaindrais pas trop...

Enfin, on applaudit vivement lors de mon affiliation à Serpentard. L'un des professeurs me pointa la table, la dernière à droite, m'étant associée. Je m'y dirigeai nonchalamment en pensant que, peut-être, il existerait un rapport entre les diverses maisons et les types de Nen que nous possédions. Je rejoignis ma table en me fourrant les mains dans mes poches, pas plus impressionné que cela par mes nouveaux camarades. Je m'assis donc le plus loin possible de ceux-ci, en gardant un œil sur Gon qui me fixait aussi. Une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe le trahit et en remarquant cela, je déglutis difficilement. Je regrettais tout de même d'avoir été adhéré ici, car notre ami aux yeux écarlates avait été admis à Serdaigle des années plus tôt. J'haussai les épaules pour moi-même; je ne pouvais rien y changer après tout! J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs dans le train à propos des bleus et argent; comme quoi ils avaient toujours les meilleures notes lors des examens. Si cela avait été vrai, j'aurais aussi été envoyé là à coup sûr! Hypocritement et heureusement, j'étais certain que Gon n'allait pas y être…

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que beaucoup d'élèves eurent passés, parfois me rejoignant, plus souvent allant vers une autre rangée, je m'amusai à retenir les noms de ceux qui avaient attisés ma curiosité. Par exemple, un petit Gryffondor du nom de Theo Elric ou encore un nouveau Serdaigle du nom de Kaneki Ken qui semblait partager mon âge. Comme si la soirée n'était pas assez mouvementée en émotion, Zushi se présenta devant nous. Une coïncidence, vous dites? Je m'étouffai dans ma propre salive, n'étant aucunement au courant qu'il était des nôtres ce soir! Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé, peut-être était-il plus large au niveau du torse, sans plus. Je remarquai qu'il avait encore ses drôles de sourcils broussailleux qui le vieillissaient. Il nous glissa un regard discret qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord, qu'il nous reconnaissait. Ensuite, qu'il s'était rendu avec succès au deux-centième étage de la Tour Céleste! Un doux sentiment m'étreignit, j'étais satisfait qu'il ait réussi à gravir les échelons jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive là où il le souhaitait. Il avait été récompensé de ses durs efforts avec Wing, il ne lui avait fallu que du temps pour y arriver!

Au contact de son crâne basané, l'artéfact alimenté de magie prit un court moment avant de trancher:

\- Poufsouffle!

Une tonne d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux vinrent de la maison en question. Ils semblaient tous très heureux d'avoir un nouveau membre. Il s'y rendit rapidement et se présenta. Où j'étais, on m'ignorait totalement… quoi que je faisais partie des responsables de mon exclusion. Dans un sens, cela me plaisait. Seulement, lorsqu'on me prêtait attention, c'était pour me prendre de haut ou me lancer des regards hautains. J'avais très envie de leur montrer ce que je valais, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Je devais être patient et choisir la meilleure opportunité. Ils me rappelaient quasiment ma famille, en excluant Aruka. Pourquoi avais-je été admis Serpentard si c'était pour être de nouveau jugé constamment? D'où j'étais, je distinguais vaguement Zushi qui était déjà en train de socialiser.

Ce fut enfin le tour de mon meilleur ami aux cheveux hérissés. J'entendis des ricanements sarcastiques fusant de ma propre table, ce qui me frustra au plus haut point. Je dardai mes pupilles rétrécies dans celles des concernés qui arrêtèrent immédiatement de le ridiculiser dans l'ombre, effrayés par ce que je dégageais dans cet état. Seul un imbécile blond, peut-être en terminale, me jaugeait en levant un sourcil amusé. Il me mettait mal à l'aise, je ne voulais que lui décocher un bon coup de pied pour lui casser le nez. J'avais perçu quelques brides de conversation et appris qu'il était descendant d'une riche lignée, comme moi en fait. Je ne lui étais certainement pas inférieur, bien au contraire! Je reportai toute mon attention sur la scène quand j'entendis le nom recherché. Le Choixpeau, le nom du machin semi-vivant qui désignait nos places, commença:

\- Gon Freecss…

\- Oui?, répondit le concerné immédiatement, trop tendu pour rester sur place.

\- Nombreuses sont tes qualités de Serpentard…

\- Ah bon?, coupa-t-il avec une moue impressionnée, ce qui déclencha un fou rire à plusieurs endroits.

Un sourire me fendait le visage, content d'entendre ce bon présage. D'aucune façon nous n'allions être séparés! Les autres sorciers se régalèrent de la scène du duo de Gon, si naïf, ainsi que du Choixpeau qui essayait tant bien que de mal de placer ses éternelles rimes:

\- Puis, qu'en est-il de toute ta puissance?

La détermination est, certes, pour toi**,** un art…

Mais ton cœur abrite une grande tolérance...

C'est pourquoi tu iras à Gryffondor!

Je sursautai malgré moi, le monde qui m'entourait s'effondrant. De nouveau figé, je ne pouvais qu'enfouir mon regard déboussolé dans celui de Gon, encore plus perdu que le mien. Je lisais dans son expression la surprise et la déception.

Je me devais de le protéger durant ce long périple…

Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**Woops, je vous coupe cela un peu vite, pas vrai?**

**Je souhaite que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçus (enfin, je sais que je vais me faire des ennemis en séparant ce formidable duo...)! Je me demande si l'un d'entre vous s'y attendait... ;)**

**Sur ce, ****à très bientôt pour le prochain!  
**

**\- _Zuzu-kun._**


	3. Empoisonnement

**Oi à vous :D !  
**

**Je dédis ce chapitre à Kuroko no Basket, un manga doublé d'un anime et qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. **

**En espérant que vous apprécierez! **

* * *

Chapitre III : Empoisonnement

Je fus envahi par le vide total de l'incompréhension en tout premier lieu. Ensuite, telle une gifle surpuissante, la douleur et la surprise se manifestèrent d'un coup sec et se propagèrent en moi tel un flot d'émotions incontrôlables. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait tout bonnement de m'arracher une partie de moi-même. Comment en était-on arrivés là… Pourquoi devions-nous être séparés aussi brusquement? Pourquoi ce maudit Choixpeau existait-il pour me pourrir l'existence? Pourquoi Kurapika et Gon avaient-ils autant insistés pour que l'on s'inscrive? Fréquenter cette école ne faisait aucun sens si nous étions affiliés à des maisons différentes. Dans deux univers entièrement différents l'un de l'autre, voir même à l'opposé. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous étions en ces lieux et j'avais déjà eu vent de la célèbre confrontation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Alors… Pourquoi?

Je martelai la table de mon poing, ce qui me valut un jet de regards noirs. Comme si je m'en souciais! Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration, en vain; une aura colérique se dégageait de mon être à fleur de peau. J'imaginai Kurapika et Leorio; s'ils avaient été là, eux aussi auraient mal cachés leur désarroi.

En plus d'endurer les parasites de Serpentard, plus précisément de partager des moments remplis de joie et de complicité avec eux (aurais-je mentionné être un as du sarcasme?), je devais également délaisser mon meilleur ami pour vivre loin de lui, sans sa présence réconfortante. Pour couronner le tout, jamais je n'avais pas été tenté de séjourner à Poudlard mais, désormais, l'entièreté qu'était cette école me semblait totalement futile et morose suite à l'affiliation de Gon.

Gon. Étais-je si égoïste que de ne penser qu'à moi? Après cette réflexion mentalement éprouvante, je pus diriger mes yeux vers mon ami qui se tournait vers sa nouvelle demeure, une incompréhension totale dessinée sur ses traits. Essayant d'être positif et de reprendre un certain contrôle sur la situation, je me dis qu'après tout, nous pourrions nous voir autant qu'avant! Toutefois, je n'en étais plus si convaincu en croisant ses yeux, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui me paraissaient complètement vides. Je déglutis difficilement, m'efforçant encore de me persuader du contraire. Je lui fis un petit signe du pouce, l'informant qu'on s'y habituera avec le temps. Lentement, il hocha la tête et articula un petit ''osu'' qui m'étira les lèvres. En fait, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'on s'y habituerait…

Peu après, le directeur annonça le début des festivités et, comme pour souligner ses dires, il fit apparaître, d'un audible claquement de doigts, une riche panoplie de plats succulents devant chacun. Tous ne se firent pas prier pour les avaler goulûment tout en rigolant avec leurs voisins. Pour ma part, je voulais que la soirée se termine et ne gouta pas à ne serait-ce qu'une miette du festin, l'estomac trop à l'envers pour avaler quoi que ce soit...

Lorsque la majorité des élèves eurent terminés de manger, les huit préfets en chef, c'est-à-dire deux élèves par foyer devant faire régner l'ordre, se présentèrent. Évidemment, je retins les noms de ceux de Serpentard, mais particulièrement de Tamaki Suoh. Ainsi, cette chose blonde, qui avait essayé de ridiculisé Gon, portait un nom… Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

D'ailleurs, ce fut ce préfet qui nous conduisit à notre dortoir. Durant la promenade jusqu'à celui-ci, sans parler des tableaux qui se mouvaient et qui m'avaient fait une sacrée frousse, je dénombrai les nombreux avantages concernant notre localisation dans l'établissement. Par exemple, le fait que nous n'avions pas à gravir des centaines de marches, comme les Serdaigles, ou encore se rabaisser jusqu'à devoir passer par le couloir des cuisines comme les Poufsouffles. Pour être précis, nous devions descendre les escaliers pour nous rendre sous le lac.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, les anciens ne nous avaient pas repoussés comme la peste; bien au contraire! Dès que nous avions pénétré dans la salle, ceux-ci avaient fièrement dégainés leurs baguettes et décorés notre salon de banderoles et de confettis pour fêter notre arrivée. Ce fut une belle intention de leur part, en tout cas. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de converser avec des inconnus ce soir-là, mais plutôt de me rouler en boule et de prétendre n'avoir jamais vu le jour.

Étrangement, on était au chaud dans ce salon sous-marin et un autre point palpitant était que les volets donnaient directement sur une vue formidable des profondeurs de l'eau. Avant de poursuivre mon chemin, je m'étais extasié une petite trentaine de secondes devant un calmar géant et diverses créatures marines. En entrant, on voyait que les murs et le plafond était couverts de draperies de style médiévale, qui représentaient de grands Serpentards d'époques différentes, ainsi que de lanternes argentées. Grâce à une rapide exploration, j'en conclus que les pièces pour roupiller étaient tout aussi somptueuses; des lits à baldaquins aux couvertures de soie verte et brodées d'argent meublaient celles-ci. De plus, le genre sérieux et antique de la salle commune ne collait aucunement à l'air chaleureux qu'on y ressentait une fois à l'intérieur.

En effet, l'ambiance allait à l'encontre de ce que dégageait le dortoir ou des rumeurs infondées circulant à propos de la maison : l'atmosphère y était joviale et chaleureuse, tout le monde paraissait se connaître comme le fond de leurs poches et échangeaient potins et sucreries tout en s'esclaffant. J'avais définitivement jugé trop vite mes compatriotes; non pas qu'ils sous-estimaient aux premiers abords, seulement, ils étaient clairement plus réservés que la plupart des gens extravertis peuplant les autres lieux.

Avant que je ne m'évapore, sans adresser la parole à quiconque comme je savais si bien le faire, celui ayant organisé la célébration, Tamaki Suoh, avait essayé de m'approcher. Puis, il avait affiché une tête de chien battu lorsque je l'avais snobé agilement pour ranger mes effets personnels. Espérait-il que nous allions devenir bons copains? Si oui, soit il vivait dans un monde de chimères, soit il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. À l'époque, j'avais un groupe restreint de relations amicales et je comptais bien garder cela ainsi.

Tandis que la fête battait son plein derrière la porte close de ma chambre, je me couchai paresseusement. Gon avait raison… Peut-être qu'un animal de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal, en fin du compte. Je m'endormis environ une demi-heure plus tard, en rêvassant parfois à mon ami aux cheveux hérissés ou à d'autres moments à des crapauds pustuleux qui croassaient un semblant de mélodie, avant de sauter dans les bras de Morphée pour de bon. Malgré la vague de changements qui venaient de se manifester, je ne percevais rien, excepté un sentiment d'absence assez persistant qui ne faisait que s'amplifier. Ce pourquoi le besoin de câliner quelqu'un se faisait plutôt pressant dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvai docilement assis à ma table, scrutant de mes yeux de chacal ceux qui adressaient la parole à Gon, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Il m'arrivait de poser le regard ailleurs avant de surprendre du coin de l'œil un individu qui le frôlait, accidentellement ou non, je m'en fichais, de trop près. Cravate émeraude mal ajustée, cheveux en bataille et sirotant à peine un jus d'orange frais, je ne me ressemblais pas le moins du monde. Malgré mon physique à faire fuir les enfants, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers les rouges et or et non vers mon apparence. Je ne cessais de me demander de quel droit ces lions, ces sauvages s'interposaient-ils entre Gon et moi. J'étais à la fois incorrigible et désespéré… Un mélange de haine et d'amitié me tenaillait le cœur et me donnait le tournis; une nuée d'émotions contradictoires s'entrechoquaient en moi. Où était donc passé le Kirua indépendant et menaçant du bon vieux temps? Que m'arrivait-il? Je me questionnai même à savoir si ce garçon, vêtu désormais d'une cravate pourpre, se souvenait toujours de moi, son vieux compagnon. Mes orbes remplis d'orages lançaient des éclairs et j'espérai sournoisement que ceux ayant pour emblème un félin, excepté le Renforceur, les recevraient d'ici la fin du déjeuner.

Encore une fois, la nourriture ne m'intéressait aucunement, malgré les protestations infatigables de mon ventre. Je voulais simplement aller m'entrainer dehors au soleil et, avec un peu de chance, apercevoir quelqu'un volant sur un balai magique. Malheureusement, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet lorsque ceux en terminal se joignirent à mon espionnage, me tirant de mon conte de fée à l'eau de rose. Ainsi, j'étais de retour dans cet espace bruyant, entouré d'inconscients ayant consommé un maximum de champignons hallucinogènes. Pour nuire davantage à ce jour terne et peu fructueux en terme d'entrainement, l'un de mes nouveaux partenaires de chambres, aux drôles de sourcils et aux cheveux parsemés de reflets verdâtres, se présenta, en voyant un nouveau visage qu'était le mien :

\- Makoto Hanamiya, pour te servir. Tu dois être Kirua Zoldik?

Je détournai les yeux et baillai, histoire qu'il comprenne mon désintérêt. Puis, mon regard se posa sur un pudding à la vanille qui me plaisait particulièrement. Sa texture moelleuse me tentait, il semblait délicieux. J'en oubliai presque le vaniteux quand il reprit :

\- J'ai été surpris lors que le Choixpeau t'a systématique placé à Serpentard. Dans le bon sens du terme, rassure-toi!

\- À peine t'avait-il frôlé qu'il t'a placé ici, je m'en rappelle, renchérit un binoclard aux yeux bridés. Pour ma part, je me nomme Imayoshi Shoichi. N'aie crainte, on n'est pas à Gryffondor, on ne mord pas!

Je leur portai enfin un peu d'attention. En fait, c'était grâce au mot ''Gryffondor'' que je le fis, celui-ci m'ayant attiré tel une lueur le ferait avec l'œil d'un chat. Le premier adolescent m'ayant parlé lisait le journal de l'école et le deuxième touillait tranquillement sa boisson chaude à l'aide d'une cuillère. Avais-je de nouveau établit une opinion sur eux trop vite?

\- Je suis bien Kirua Zoldik. Depuis combien d'années êtes-vous à Poudlard?, enchainai-je sur un ton propice à la discussion.

\- Années?, m'interrogea un adolescent serti d'un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, assis plus loin. Tout comme toi, c'est notre première année. On a été confiné dans ce lieu un peu contre notre gré, mais tant qu'il y a du sport intense, on endurera.

\- Quel genre de sport?, m'informais-je en me redressant, de plus en plus captivé par la tournure de la conversation.

Makoto prit une bouchée de sa tarte aux pommes, lut quelques lignes d'écriture, avant de me répondre qu'il semblerait que ce soit du quidditch, un jeu des plus extrêmes. Équipé d'un balai et survolant la terre ferme, on marquerait des points par le biais d'anneaux et les équipes seraient apparemment composées de sept joueurs. Désireux et intérieurement très intéressé à essayer, je ne faisais qu'écouter son explication en silence. Voilà de quoi me parlait Kurapika et, par-dessus tout, voilà la seule raison me restant pour ne pas déguerpir de cette école!

\- Ça me tenterait. Qui d'autre voudrait participer?, demanda une voix lointaine.

\- Je veux bien, soumis Makoto, d'un ton où je percevais du sarcasme.

\- Moi de même, autant en profiter au maximum, ajouta Imayoshi.

\- Je suis bien d'accord!, acquiesça Sakurai à ma droite.

N'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était à mes côtés, j'eus un petit sursaut, mais reconnu bien vite le garçon que j'avais rencontré dans le train. Je lui souris et fit de même, hésitant. Je me demandai s'il me reconnaissait en raison de mon côté je-m'en-fichisme d'aujourd'hui, alors qu'à notre rencontre dans le train j'étais, ma foi, à mon meilleur.

\- Il ne manque plus que vous soyez capable de voler, maintenant, marmonnai-je ironiquement en buvant une lampée de mon breuvage orangé. Un jeu d'enfants!

Je tendis la main vers le pudding tant convoité et le lançai dans les airs en ayant pour but de le rattraper adroitement. Mon geste fut interrompu par un grand à la peau bronzé qui effectua le geste à ma place. Je n'avais presque pas senti sa présence et, pourtant, il se tenait juste derrière moi! Je ne me souvenais plus du jour où j'avais ressenti une aura aussi dure et glaciale. Mon père devait être la seule exception. Il engloutit ma collation sucrée d'une traite et m'avertit hostilement :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une demi-portion dans ton genre pourrait faire quoi que ce soit contre les autres membres de l'école.

Amusé, je me tournai, un sourire dansant sur mes lèvres. S'agissait-il d'un défi? J'avais beau avoir un certain respect pour ce qu'il dégageait, mais ceux qui me prenaient de haut le regrettaient toujours dans un futur proche. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, son spectacle avait fait taire la moitié de la table qui observait, angoissée, nos faits et gestes.

\- On verra ça aux entrainements, certifiai-je en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Un sourire carnassier lui fendit le visage et je plongeai dans ses orbites froides et claires. À ce moment, je sus que ce serait lui qui me motiverait dans l'équipe. Il quitta aussi vite qu'il était apparu, nous présentant son grand dos musculeux avant de disparaitre. Dès lors, les gens recommencèrent à interagir normalement, excités par l'ultimatum du bronzé. C'était décidé; dès que j'aurais un moment libre, j'irais à Pré-au-lard pour me procurer la Flèche d'Argent 101.

\- Pas mal Zoldik, me félicita Imayoshi, que je trouvais plutôt bavard. Je ne te pensais pas si courageux… tu ne serais pas un lion or et rouge, par hasard? J'espère que tu as un vrai potentiel et non simplement la langue trainant hors de ta poche…

\- P-Pardonne-le!, s'enquit Sakurai en agitant les paumes, terrifié par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Aomine-kun est toujours comme ça, de toute façon…

\- Hey, Sakurai… Ne parle pas en mal de Dai-chan!

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix catégorique qui venait de fuser dans mon dos. Une fille, aussi associée aux serpents, gonflait les joues et croisait les bras sur sa forte poitrine pour prouver son mécontentement. Remarquant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de l'entièreté de la table, un joli rose vint colorer ses joues et cette couleur pastel se maria avec ses longs cheveux soyeux. Sakurai, qui n'avait pas effectué d'épisode de pardon (ou presque) depuis le début de la journée, perpétua sa tradition personnelle sous l'œil amusé d'Imayoshi. Makoto, discret, saisit l'occasion pour s'adresser à la demoiselle :

\- Dis, Momoi, c'est quand les inscriptions au quidditch?

\- En ce moment même! Je distribue les feuilles, justement. Des intéressés?

Face à l'approbation globale de l'assemblée, elle nous les passa et j'examinai la mienne scrupuleusement. Si cela se trouvait, Gon était sûrement en train de la remplir! Satisfait par cette idée, je saisis le crayon que me prêta Sakurai et y remplit les informations nécessaires sous le regard attentif et rosé de Momoi. Celle-ci nous informa qu'elle serait notre coach personnel, me lança un dernier coup d'œil puis quitta prestement afin de remettre la paperasse.

\- Zoldik, m'interpella le garçon au grain de beauté, dénommé Himuro Tatsuya, c'est quoi ta spécialité?

\- Que veux-tu dire?, m'informai-je, étant sûr de tâter un chemin miné.

\- Sans parler d'Aomine qui t'a pris pour cible, Momoi Satsuki est capable d'analyser tout ce qui bouge et, visiblement, elle a passé un bon moment à te déchiffrer. Alors?

Mes pommettes s'empourprèrent en constatant les deux sens que pouvait prendre la question. Je me raclai la gorge avant de répondre, d'un ton plus ou moins hautain :

\- Pour être honnête, on me décrit comme étant plutôt rapide…

Me rappelant les dires de Makoto qui m'avaient troublé un peu plus tôt, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il avait mentionné vouloir jouer au quidditch d'une façon ironique, je lui demandai, l'air de rien :

\- Je suppose qu'il y a pas mal de positions sur le terrain… quel rôle vas-tu jouer?

Il baissa la tête et j'aperçus différentes personnes se retenant de sourire. De plus en plus curieux, je reportai mon regard azur sur lui en espérant obtenir une réponse ordinaire. Quelle absurdité; il fit exactement le contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais! Il rit diaboliquement un bon coup, releva son visage, tira sa langue avant de me lancer :

\- Idiot! Si tu me poses cette question, attends-toi à ce que la réponse vienne avec. ''Batteur'', bien évidemment!

Imayoshi et Sakurai poussèrent eux aussi un petit rire à leurs tours. Troublé, je me demandai ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ''Batteur'' devait obligatoirement être l'unique solution? Une aura sombre émanait de ceux qui m'entouraient et je me dis que, après mûre réflexion, je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir.

Makoto termina son manège en se lichant les lèvres d'une manière quasiment perverse avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne vienne lui lacérer les joues. Étonné et apeuré de distinguer une telle expression de folie sur son visage habituellement serein, il poursuivit, perdu dans ses pensées :

\- J'ai si hâte… Après tout, nous n'avons qu'à les briser en morceaux.

Dans quel cirque venais-je de m'embarquer?

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Gon, qui se faisait engloutir par une meute incapable de se contrôler et, sans un au revoir, j'abandonnai mes confrères devenus cinglés. Avant de partir, je maudis une dernière fois les nouveaux meilleurs amis de mon compagnon aux prunelles marron en psalmodiant des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Puis, je me dirigeai, à l'aide des quelques indications des élèves que je croisais, à la bibliothèque. Je désirais à tout prix oublier la figure macabre qu'on venait d'afficher devant mes yeux… Sinon, j'en ferais, à l'évidence, de terribles cauchemars.

* * *

**Oui, bon, je l'avoue, j'ai un penchant pour le bad-ass qu'est ce fou de Makoto...  
**

**Aussi, pas de panique; les prochains chapitres seront plus diversifiés concernant le nombre de mangas et/ou d'animes présents, promis! Seulement, je me devais d'en écrire un sur ces basketteurs qui sont un peu mis de côté par rapport à nos héros chéris venant de Seirin.  
**

**Encore mille fois merci à la meilleure des betas; Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka, pour ta patience et ta gentillesse... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ta précieuse aide?!**

**Chers lecteurs, j'espère vous revoir dans une prochaine publication!**

**-_ Zuzu-kun._**


	4. Boîte à surprises

**Au menu, ce mois-ci, pour vous servir...**

**En entrée: un rapide passage de TG (ce n'est pas nouveau),**

**En digne de plat principal: une bonne portion de FMA Brotherhood,**

**Comme dessert: un spécial du chef; une part d'Ouran High School Host Club! **

**D'ailleurs, je vais cesser de préciser qu'il sera toujours question de HXH, tout comme le fait que les lieux autant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, car si vous êtes ici, vous avez probablement lu les chapitres précédents!**

**Bonne dégustation!  
**

* * *

Chapitre IV : Boîte à surprises

L'immense bibliothèque se divisait en sections et on y trouvait des dizaines et des dizaines de rangées. Puisque le domaine était géré par une femme du nom de Scieszka, je lui avais poliment demandé où pouvaient se trouver des recueils sur le Quidditch et sur la façon dont la division de Poudlard était exécutée. La femme, qui portait une paire de lunettes improbables, m'avait indiqué les endroits où commencer mes fouilles archéologiques et, ainsi, je me mis au travail.

Après avoir recueilli les ouvrages dont j'avais besoin, je me trouvai un emplacement dans le fond du hall. Je pris quelques notes, malgré le fait que je retenais assez vite les informations concernant les rôles des joueurs selon leurs positions ou les techniques d'un habitué du quidditch. Cependant, concernant les quatre affiliations, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Selon la théorie que j'avais émise et qui était exacte (les maisons ont un rapport avec notre type de Nen), j'avais réalisé beaucoup de choses. En résumé et en se basant sur ce qu'Hisoka avait mentionné lors de son affrontement avec Gon dans la Tour des Combats Célestes, il était logique que Zushi ait été envoyé chez les Poufsouffles. Les gens loyaux, ceux qui font toujours de leur mieux et qui désirent profondément garder leurs êtres chers en sûreté était la description parfaite d'un Manipulateur! Je me rappelais vaguement les dires de l'illusionniste là-dessus :

''Les utilisateurs de la Manipulation sont des gens logiques qui avancent à leur propre rythme. Ils ont tous des arguments et ont tendance à vouloir garder leurs familles et leurs proches en toute sécurité…''.

Pour Gon, son côté Gryffondor collait parfaitement; impulsif et fort, la définition d'un Renforceur. Pour Kurapika, qui était Matérialiste, analyser durant de longues périodes et résoudre des énigmes faisaient partie intégrante de sa personnalité qui en faisait un Serdaigle tout désigné. Même ma propre maison, je devais l'admettre, me correspondait : les Serpentards veulent tout faire pour gagner de la même manière que les utilisateurs de la Transformation sont prêts à tout pour vaincre, même à tricher. Je me permis un sourire en coin en me reconnaissant. Sacrés sorciers!

L'heure tournait aux alentours de midi lorsque j'eus terminé ma collecte de renseignements et je m'étirai voluptueusement pour satisfaire les demandes de mes muscles endoloris. Par accident, j'accrochai un garçon derrière moi. Ce dernier se retourna et je fis de même.

\- Pardon!

À ce moment, je le reconnus. C'était Kaneki Ken, le Serdaigle que j'avais analysé à la cérémonie d'hier. Je distinguai un drôle de cache-œil qui recouvrait une partie de son visage et des cheveux aussi blancs que les miens. La différence étant que les siens comportaient des repousses plus foncés sur le dessus. Ce n'était pas sa drôle de coupe qui m'avait marqué, mais son air imperturbable qui dégageait un calme apaisant.

\- Kaneki Ken, c'est ça?

Là, il me dévisagea en une expression proche du dégout. Qu'avais-je dit de mal? Avant que je n'aie le temps d'en dire avantage, une fille aux cheveux violacés, apparue prestement quelques secondes après, me coupa et s'adressa à mon interlocuteur :

\- Ken, on bouge. T'iras lire une autre fois, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs…

\- Touka, mais je…

\- On part.

Ce fut la fin de la ''presque discussion'' que j'eus avec les deux Serdaigles. Ils quittèrent brusquement et Kaneki me glissa un regard furtif reflétant son incompréhension. Faisais-je si peur que cela? Tant pis, je lirais seul, comme convenu.

Seul. Curieusement, le mot s'attarda dans mon esprit, entrainant la formation d'une étrange boule au fond de ma gorge. Il y avait de cela des lustres que je ne l'avais pas été. Il me semblait qu'à deux, on se portait toujours mieux. Que fallait-il donc à cet imbécile de Gon pour venir me rejoindre? Instantanément, je revus mentalement le groupe de gamins qui s'obstinaient à le monopoliser égoïstement dans la Grande Salle. En bons Gryffondors, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils étaient en train de chasser joyeusement les papillons ou qu'ils jouaient à la cachette. Ainsi, je ne ressentais pas de rancune envers mon ami. Qui plus est, j'avais autant de chance de rencontrer Gon ici que de voir jouer Meruem et Komugi au Gungi plus loin!

Peut-être que le petit pincement de cœur que j'éprouvai signifiait que je mentais à propos du fait que je ne lui en voulais aucunement. Je poussai un profond soupir. Au moins, il ne passerait pas, comme moi, l'année terrée dans une grotte, elle-même à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Enfin, ce n'était pas ma faute si aucune autre personnalité ne resplendissait comme la sienne! Penser à l'absence de mon ami me déprimait, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, des souvenirs passés avec lui refirent surface et me rendirent encore plus nostalgique.

Un exemple parmi tant d'autres fut lorsque nous étions sur Greed Island et que nous nous battions au péril de nos vies dans la partie de ballon chasseur contre Razor. Le Renforceur ne cessait d'affirmer, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation:

«Je veux que ce soit Kirua qui tienne la balle, c'est le seul à pouvoir le faire!» ou «Je compte sur toi, Kirua!» ou encore «La seule raison pour laquelle je frappe, c'est parce que c'est Kirua qui la tient!».

Je balayai ces souvenirs de mes préoccupations actuelles et entrepris de me rendre à la Salle d'Affrontements. Cette dernière était une nouveauté à Poudlard, depuis deux ans environ, selon le journal de l'école. Elle aurait été conçue à partir des Clubs de Duel des quatre maisons qui se serraient unis afin de proposer cette idée à la direction. Tous les élèves étaient encouragés à améliorer leurs techniques et sortilèges dans ce sanctuaire. Le lieu en question empêcherait ainsi les élèves de se battre inutilement durant les heures de cours mais, d'un autre point de vue, les inciterait à se combattre davantage hors de ceux-ci. La Salle se situerait tout près de l'infirmerie, par simple précaution…

En sortant, j'accrochai un étudiant qui se tenait derrière la porte. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'excuser, je reconnus les perles marron que je convoitais tant depuis hier et leur simple vue me frappa de plein fouet, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche. Je bégayai, incertain de rêver ou non :

\- G-Gon!

Je me retins pour ne pas le serrer dans mes bras, me disant que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment propice, me rappelant que je l'avais vu la journée précédente. Vu son expression décontractée, j'en conclus, déçu, qu'il n'était pas aussi dépendant que moi à sa présence.

\- Kirua!

\- Gon, répétai-je, me donnant un air bête. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Eh bien, j'essaie d'entrer, mais tu me bloques le passage!

Il rigola de son rire typiquement enfantin et cette mélodie me berça un moment avant que je ne réalise que quelque chose clochait. Gon à la bibliothèque? Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas vérifier si Meruem et Komugi se tenaient main dans la main dans l'embrasure du porche. Je tirai le bout de ma manche noire et mis mon poignet sur son front, pour prendre sa température, en m'écriant, stressé :

\- Tu es malade? Que t'ont-ils fait durant la nuit, ces lions de malheur? Veux-tu que j'aille les battre?!

\- Pas de panique, Kirua, insista Gon, tentant de calmer le jeu, toujours de bonne humeur. J'ai un rendez-vous, c'est tout.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'étais au courant que Gon s'y connaissait dans la matière, mais déjà? Il ne se faisait pas prier! Doucement, je retirai ma main, souhaitant acquérir plus d'informations sur la demoiselle. J'avais clairement sous-estimé l'ampleur de la célébration du côté des ors et rouges!

\- Ah, mais j'y pense… Viens avec nous!

Là, s'en était trop. Je piquai un fard monumental face à sa demande inconsidérée. Venir? Interrompre leur rendez-vous? Me glisser entre eux? Comme si j'avais un quelconque talent dans la matière de toute façon! Il devait apprendre de son côté à se débrouiller et à être heureux… sans moi. Ma cage thoracique me fit soudainement mal; je me voyais comme un fardeau pour lui, un poids à porter. Je respirai un grand coup, essayant de me calmer et d'oublier les images qui inondaient mon esprit. Je n'étais pas une gardienne d'enfants ni un fauteur de trouble, alors qu'il s'arrange avec ses problèmes de cœur!

\- T'es sûr que ça va?, me questionna Gon, soucieux, en voyant la couleur homard qui s'étendait jusqu'à mon cou.

Il me palpa la peau des joues comme un bambin le ferait avec un nouveau jouet. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. J'explosai, humilié :

\- Lâche-moi! Oui, je vais bien! Démerde-toi avec ta copine; je ne suis même pas concerné dans cette histoire!

Je le quittai comme un voleur dans une direction inconnue, oubliant totalement la Salle d'Affrontements, tandis que Gon m'appelait au loin. Franchement! Comme si mon but ultime était de lui faire rater l'occasion d'avoir une belle fille pendue à son bras à longueur de journée. J'augmentai le plus possible la distance entre la bibliothèque et moi d'un pas rageur. Pour qui me prenait-il?! D'abord, où s'était-elle caché pour que je ne l'aie pas aperçue? S'agissait-il de l'accompagnatrice de Kaneki, Touka, ou quelque chose du genre? Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, une peinture m'apostropha en me taquinant sournoisement:

\- Une déclaration d'amour qui s'est mal terminée, jeune homme?

Je lui répondis d'un soupir irrité en rosissant malgré moi.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de déambulation dans les profondeurs de l'école, je me détendis quelque peu. Mes épaules étaient toujours crispées, mais je me contrôlais désormais assez pour réaliser que j'avais un peu exagéré. Un peu. J'avais été sous le choc, voilà tout! Gon aurait dû m'en parler d'abord et non me l'annoncer comme si ce n'était qu'un grain de sel dans l'océan. Comme si c'était une situation typique, qui pouvait arriver avec n'importe quelle fille en chaleur! Si nous en avions discuté avant de s'engager là-dedans sans réfléchir, ce malentendu ridicule aurait pu être facilement évité. Peut-être que d'un autre point de vue, Gon ne méritait pas ma rancœur, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ses yeux doux cette fois-ci; j'avais raison d'être contrarié dans cette situation… J'avais un motif… Pas vrai? N'était-ce pas là le devoir d'un meilleur ami digne de ce nom que de se préoccuper de l'avenir de l'autre?!

Épuisé, je m'arrêtai et me frottai le visage, captant des brides de conversation par le fait même. Attiré par les voix qui me semblaient vaguement familières, je m'avançai à pas de loup vers la source du bruit. J'avais pour intention de demander de l'aide à ces gens, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Le labyrinthe scolaire et ses tournants identiques m'agaçaient tellement que j'aurais voulu défoncer un mur et m'enfuir de cette prison magique pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

C'est pour cette raison que je tombai sur le directeur Mustang et la codirectrice, accessoirement notre guide pour la cérémonie d'hier, madame Hawkeye. À en juger par sa position aguicheuse, cette dernière, ayant les cheveux détachés, semblait prête à ne faire qu'une bouchée du directeur. En effet, elle s'accotait sur la chaise de son partenaire, noyant son regard dans le sien.

Quant à lui, cheveux charbons emmêlés et regard plus indéchiffrable qu'à l'habitude, il la scrutait de la tête aux pieds si intensément que je me demandais si l'un au l'autre finirait par remarquer ma présence. Dès lors, j'associai Gon et la fille du rencard au duo devant moi. Malicieusement, j'espérais qu'il la repousse sauvagement au lieu de s'attarder davantage sur les éclairs de peau de ses épaules, dévoilées par son chemisier abaissé. Qu'il lui crache sans retenu qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle… Qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Malheureusement pour moi, ce moment n'arriva pas.

Puis, je revins à la réalité. Je commençai par me demander ce que le directeur et la co-directrice fabriquaient dans cette salle de classe isolée, voire carrément abandonnée, si je me fiais à l'aspect de la peinture décollée au plafond. N'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire de mieux que de se réunir furtivement en ce lieu?

\- C'est risqué, susurra Riza en se rapprochant dramatiquement de l'homme qui la tenait maintenant par la taille.

\- Tu me connais, chuchota-t-il à son tour, espiègle. Je me ris du danger…

Suite à cette phrase à double sens, mon visage passa du blanc au rouge pompier pour la troisième fois de la journée. Quels irresponsables, ceux-là! Ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement à l'abri des regards, mais ils ne mettaient pas fin à leur petit jeu pour autant. En plus, un adolescent extrêmement embarrassé se trouvait juste en face et essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de les séparer afin de ne pas littéralement fondre de honte.

J'allais couper leur échange non-verbal, car ils semblaient beaucoup trop près à mon gout pour pouvoir intervenir à un autre moment, mais ce fut exactement là où ils choisirent d'unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionnés, me prenant d'une extrême surprise. D'où je me tenais, je distinguai, malgré moi, deux langues taquines qui sortirent de leurs antres respectives pour venir se rejoindre. Tandis que je me transformais en bouilloire vivante, la co-directrice, à mon grand damne, s'installa à califourchon sur l'homme ténébreux. Je blêmis et des sueurs froides coulèrent dans mon dos, ne voulant en aucun cas interrompre, désormais, leur opportunité commune de… de se voir.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi?

Suite à quoi je détalai comme un lapin, encore une fois, dans une direction purement étrangère et choisie au hasard, pour effacer définitivement de ma mémoire cette scène trop explicite pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vécu sa première réelle embrassade. Non, mais… Ils n'étaient pas supposés représenter l'autorité et la faire régner au lieu de faire complètement le contraire? Désormais, je me permettais de réfléchir à ce sujet car, de toute façon, s'en était fini de mon ancienne couleur de peau pâle; le rubis avait choisi de s'y installer durablement. Je revis derrière mes yeux la situation emplie de phéromones; la tignasse charbon de Roy qui s'emmêlait aux cheveux brillants de Riza, le chemisier déboutonné de cette dernière qui révélait son soutien-gorge à dentelles, leur échange court mais débordant de sensualité ou encore leurs lèvres qui s'étaient jointes dans un baiser fougueux. Ces images rendirent mon visage si écarlate qu'il me brûla jusqu'à atteindre la racine de mes cheveux. Décidément, je n'allais pas dormir de la nuit, surtout après avoir associé les deux adultes à mon meilleur ami et sa future copine… J'en avais des élans de haut-le-cœur.

Je débouchai, quelques secondes après avoir activé mes capacités supersoniques, sur un réseau d'escaliers qui changeaient de place et qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Je mis pied sur la première marche et, évidemment, car je possédais une chance hors du commun, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour aller vers le bas (vers ma chambre) et, pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour me venir en aide. Donc, je ne faisais qu'aller de plus en plus haut dans les marches au lieu de descendre. Parfois, il m'arrivait de perdre le peu de patience que j'avais et de tout bonnement sauter pour atteindre celui du dessous. Toutefois, je perdais souvent l'équilibre et, à la longue, l'activité me donnait la nausée. Le grincement des roches effritées devenait de plus en plus insupportable. J'aurais tant voulu obtenir l'autorisation d'éclater une ou deux parties d'escalier…

Éreinté d'endurer ce supplice, je décidai de simplement choisir une sortie du hall et de m'y engager. J'arrivai devant une embouchure rectangulaire et close. Pour être franc, je ne me souvenais même pas comment je m'étais rendu jusqu'à ces grandes portes bistres... J'avais dû faire de nombreux détours. J'espérais seulement que n'était pas la chambre commune des Serdaigles et de pouvoir enfin oublier mon début de journée traumatisant. La porte paraissait m'inviter à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur; une émanation sibylline parvenait jusqu'à moi et la tentation se fit plus forte. Résigné, je poussai le portail qui crissa langoureusement.

Étrangement, un éclat aveuglant me bloqua la vue et je dus cligner des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant que ceux-ci ne s'accoutument à la forte luminosité. Ensuite, à ma grande surprise, je distinguai un groupe composé de jeunes femmes et d'un unique adolescent, celui-ci plus en retrait. Les demoiselles, vêtues de robes aux allures royales et rocambolesques, n'hésitaient pas à exhiber leurs bijoux hors de prix. Toutes paradaient autour ou sur un divan de soie rouge dans une pose théâtrale, voire dramatique. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'émettre un son, elles braquèrent leurs regards séducteurs sur mon être, semblant détailler l'entièreté de mon âme.

Intimidé, je voulus reculer, mais j'étais sidéré par la scène… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette parodie? S'agissait-il d'un club d'improvisation? Si oui, n'était-ce pas une activité Moldue? Je fus tiré de mes hypothèses par celle qui tenait une rose dans sa main gantée. Elle me dit d'un ton nonchalant:

\- Tiens donc? Ne serait-ce pas Kirua Zoldik, de notre maison? Quelle surprise que tu aies atteint la Salle sur Demande si facilement! Tu désirais vraiment me revoir, n'est-ce pas?

Soudain, je le reconnus. En fait, il s'agissait du ''garçon'' blond qui s'était moqué impunément de Gon et qui était accessoirement l'un des deux préfets en chef de Serpentard. Il osait tout de même m'adresser la parole? La frustration que je contenais revint peu à peu quand je croisai ses yeux malins de couleur indigo. La seule chose qui me retenait de me venger à l'instant était cette robe à froufrous qui m'ôtait tout envie de me bagarrer.

\- J'aimerais plutôt crever que de vous revoir une fois de plus, toi et le morceau de tissu immonde que tu as sur le dos, rétorquai-je sans vergogne en affichant une moue dédaigneuse.

Il ne pipa mot, mais en contrepartie, son visage parla pour lui. Ce dernier perdit toutes ses couleurs une bonne dizaine de secondes et, sans plus tarder, Tamaki se rua dans un coin au fond du salon dans une position assise, genoux repliés sur lui-même et dos à nous. Une aura sombre et terne se dégagea de lui de façon immédiate, l'enveloppant dans une atmosphère de platitude et de solitude. Devant cette scène, je souris d'une manière arrogante, fier de ma réplique, et m'engageai vers la sortie.

Toutefois, je fus interrompu par deux jumelles rousses qui me bloquèrent le passage. J'en conclus qu'elles aussi devaient être, en réalité, deux garçons déguisés, tout comme le reste du groupe. En cœur, ils me lancèrent:

\- À cause de ton commentaire désobligeant à l'égard du Sire, tu l'as rendu inutilisable pour le reste de la journée… Ainsi, tu vas devoir payer.

Je les toisai un instant sans réagir. Payer? Était-ce là une menace? J'examinai leurs corps frêles en comparaison au mien en relevant un sourcil narquois. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de me faire payer mes paroles (qui m'avaient paru insignifiantes sur le coup) par le biais d'une quelconque douleur physique. Alors, parlaient-ils d'argent? Si c'était le cas, cela ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde; seules les petites tables à thé meublant la nouvelle Salle sur Demande devaient coûter le quadruple de mon budget total en Gallions d'or, puisque je ne reposais plus sur le budget familial depuis un bon bout de temps. En y repensant maintenant, cet évènement m'avait vraiment fait oublier l'histoire de la bibliothèque avec Gon et celle de la salle de classe isolée!

\- Oh, il a un joli visage et de beaux yeux… Je pense que les clientes pourraient l'aimer…, observa un petit blond costumé ayant une toute petite voix.

\- Bien vu Honey-senpai, ajouta un brun à lunettes qui me paraissait cacher son jeu. Je crois qu'il pourrait avoir un potentiel en tant qu'hôte… Cent filles devraient être suffisantes.

Je comprenais de moins en moins cette conversation, et au moment où ces mots eurent résonnés dans la salle, Tamaki sortit de sa transe aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, pour déclarer tout naturellement :

\- Kirua Zoldik, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu deviendras l'apprenti d'Haruhi dans notre cercle d'hôtes!

\- Ah?, s'étonna la brunette aux grands yeux chocolat. Et pourquoi moi?

\- Car tu as grand besoin de te former à la pédagogie; ce petit sera ton tout premier disciple.

Tandis que ladite Haruhi affichait un air compatissant m'étant destiné, le grand blond que j'avais envie d'étriper (pour m'avoir appelé ''le petit'') s'engagea dans un discours à n'en plus finir qui me donna de sérieux maux de tête :

\- Nous savons que la raison d'être de notre club est de rendre les jeunes filles heureuses et de les servir, c'est là l'essence même de la création du cercle! Perpétuer l'idéal de la beauté que nous avons créé, voilà une autre responsabilité de la Salle sur Demande que nous avons transformée à jamais! Nous nous dévouons de tout notre possible pour combler nos clientes, et ce, tous les jours. Ensemble, nous te transmettrons l'entièreté de notre savoir, Kirua. Ainsi, tu pourras, à ton tour, utiliser ces techniques magiques à bon usage pour la préservation de notre groupe!

\- Youpi, un nouvel hôte! Tu veux du gâteau, Kiru-chan?

\- Kiru…-chan?, chuchotai-je, passablement énervé par le speech désagréable et vantard de Tamaki qui résonnait encore dans mes oreilles.

\- Nous débuterons ta formation demain matin, sois à l'heure, conclut celui ayant des lunettes; Kyoya.

Sur ce, on me poussa sans retenu hors du salon. Sur le seuil, j'avais pu apercevoir Honey-senpai ramasser un lapin en peluche. Celui-ci était couvert par quelques taches de thé, mouchetant le rose de l'objet de beige foncé. Quand il se retourna dans ma direction, je compris dans quelle folie je venais de m'embarquer. Je ne voyais plus du tout l'enfant mignon qui m'offrait des desserts, mais un sosie de Makoto en raison de l'air psychopathe qu'il affichait à ce moment-là.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Usa-chan? Il est couvert de thé…

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de mon front. Kyoya avait bien raison; j'avais intérêt à venir le lendemain si je tenais un minimum à la vie. Après tout, mon séjour en tant qu'apprenti dans le Club d'Hôtes de Poudlard ne venait que de débuter.

* * *

**Comme promis, le tout était bien plus diversifié que le troisième!  
**

**J'avoue que ce chapitre a subit de nombreuses modifications avant de naître pour de bon. J'ai dû le retravailler avec ma beta de cœur, **  
**Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka, pour qu'il nous plaise à tous les deux. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais me concentrer sur le prochain; je vous réserve quelques surprises, car si vous me connaissez bien, j'ai toujours quelques as dans ma poche...  
**

**Mille merci à vous, mes lecteurs chéris, qui prenez la peine de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce texte!**

**-_ Zuzu-kun._**


	5. Incorrigible

**Bienvenue dans cette cinquième édition de ma Fic Auras et Sortilèges!**

**Le plan de match pour cette-dite édition est composé de sujets déjà abordés, soit... **

**\- Une part importante de Kuroko no Basket**

**\- Une introduction plus poussée à Tokyo Ghoul**

**\- Une infime touche d'Ouran**

**Promis, le prochain chapitre contiendra du nouveau. Pour le moment, je ne peux que vous souhaitez une excellente lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre V : Incorrigible

Il était environ quatre heures du matin lorsque mon estomac se mit à crier famine, et ce, assez fort pour être entendu partout dans la chambre du dortoir. Lors du souper dans la Grande Salle quelques heures plus tôt, je n'avais avalé que quelques bouchées de tarte, avant de m'éclipser afin d'éviter les hôtes et les joueurs de quidditch. Pour être honnête, j'étais devenu un maitre en l'art de l'évitement.

Je voyais en le contrôle que j'exerçais sur ma faim la preuve que j'avais toujours la situation en mains. Mon estomac retourné, mon esprit agité et mes sautes d'humeur ne m'aidaient pas du tout à cerner le problème. Ce genre de choses futiles ne m'arrivait jamais auparavant, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles survenaient ces temps-ci. La raison étant que Gon ne leur laissait pas le temps de se produire, habituellement.

Je grimaçai alors qu'un autre gargouillis me fit regretter mon jeûne. Celui-ci avait dû être bruyant, puisqu'il tira du sommeil Imayoshi, affublé cette nuit-là d'un pyjama bleu marine décoré de petits canards dansants. Il me demanda, d'une voix rauque où teintait la fatigue :

\- Zoldik, tu comptes rester éveillé toute la nuit? C'est ton inscription au quidditch qui t'affoles à ce point?

\- Ah oui, les entrainements futurs…, soufflai-je en fixant le plafond plongé dans les ténèbres d'un œil vide. Je les avais oubliés.

\- C'est Aomine, alors?, chuchota-t-il, par crainte d'être entendu (malgré que le bleu reposait dans la pièce voisine).

\- Pas spécialement, objectai-je en me redressant. Je crois… qu'il me faudra simplement du temps pour m'y faire.

\- Tu verras, le stress, il décampe assez vite quand l'adrénaline embarque dans le jeu. Je m'y connais, crois-moi!

\- Je veux bien.

Étant donné que nous ne parlions même pas du même sujet, cette conversation ne menait à rien. Devant le silence embarrassé, Imayoshi ajouta, tout sourire :

\- Bon allez, c'est l'heure de se rendormir! Et j'y pense, n'oublie pas d'aller te procurer un balai aussi vite que possible!

Je lui administrai un regard entendu. Suite à quoi, j'attendis un moment pour que sa respiration reprenne un débit régulier avant de souffler un peu. Si cela se trouvait, mon meilleur ami devait sûrement avoir aussi apposé sa candidature tel un enfant de cinq ans ignorant les dangers du monde environnant. Dans mon cas, je connaissais les risques, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de rater l'occasion de voler comme je l'avais toujours désiré. C'était un rêve ridicule dans le monde Moldu, mais pas dans le monde sorcier!

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis aussi, en priant afin de ne jamais combattre Gon, autant au quidditch que dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Jamais je n'aurais été capable de le blesser.

* * *

\- Tu fais encore trop de bruit lorsque tu déposes ton verre!

Cette fois, j'en eus assez. Je projetai l'entièreté des ustensiles sur le sol, éparpillant les morceaux délicats de porcelaine sur le sol blanc neige. Certains se cassèrent sous le choc et le vacarme, et les éclats me valurent des regards désespérés.

\- J'en suis incapable, voilà tout! Pas besoin de me dire quoi faire, bon sang… Vous êtes toujours sur mon dos!, m'écriai-je, alors que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Kirua, ça ne fait qu'une trentaine de minutes que la séance est commencée, et il t'en reste le double!, m'informa sournoisement l'un des jumeaux, que je n'aurais su distinguer de sa copie.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, je vis Kyoya se pincer discrètement l'arête du nez, un Tamaki arborant un air pitoyable, Honey-senpai qui avait cessé de manger après mon geste de frustration, ainsi qu'un Mori-senpai indifférent à la situation. Plus près, Haruhi, à la fois compatissante et épuisée, soupira et proposa à tous de prendre une pause. Elle aussi savait ce que c'était que ce ramassis de dictons et gestes inutiles que l'initiation. Tamaki voulut dire quelque chose, mais d'un geste de la main, je l'arrêtai. Ce n'était pas le moment de me réprimander, ou même de me consoler. Avec l'espoir d'être seul, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, et personne ne me retint.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que je papotais avec eux tout en apprenant diverses techniques étranges de séduction ou de politesse. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ces sottises! En plus, ma matinée éprouvante devint subitement plus difficile lorsque j'entrai dans les toilettes et vis ma tête de cinglé; j'étais méconnaissable. Pas étonnant que j'aie effrayé deux Gryffondors au passage! Avant de me voir dans le miroir, je ne voulais que me peigner quelques mèches folles, mais le terme ''quelques mèches'' était en réalité un euphémisme. Frustré contre moi-même et ma coupe ridicule, je me frappai violemment la mâchoire, avant de quitter l'endroit en titubant tout en regrettant ce geste obscur.

Arrivé en classe, ce ne fut pas long avant que je ne dépose mon regard d'un bleu fatigué dehors, m'imaginant manier expertement la Flèche d'argent 101 tout en marquant un point dans un anneau quelconque, sur le terrain de quidditch que j'apercevais en contrebas. Je me voyais mentalement pouvoir surfer sur les puissantes bourrasques du vent, qui elles faisaient vibrer les fenêtres de la classe. Oui… la nature était définitivement plus intéressante que n'importe quel cours théorique! Même l'allure folle du professeur d'études des goules n'avait captivé mon attention que durant un bref instant, avant que mes yeux ne soient attirés ailleurs que vers son costume de soirée.

Ledit professeur était en effet accoutré d'un par-dessus fuchsia très voyant, d'un pantalon lisse couleur améthyste et d'une cravate s'agençant avec ce dernier. J'avais remarqué que l'homme, qui paraissait au début de la vingtaine, détaillait en douce chaque élève d'une façon que je ne voudrais pas spécialement décrire. Cela me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me concentrais donc sur la vue extérieure pour oublier quelque peu ses prunelles mauves et mystérieuses quand il me scrutait, moi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas tenté de percevoir son aura, par crainte de ce que je pourrais y retrouver.

Le local où j'étais avait été construit de sorte à ce que l'instituteur soit en plongée par rapport aux étudiants, pour que ceux-ci aient accès à la totalité des notes écrites sur l'imposant tableau à l'arrière. En parlant des autres, un Sakurai déprimé, assis à mes côtés, se morfondait de ne plus trouver davantage d'idées afin de me faire écouter.

Malgré ma position dans la vaste salle, c'est-à-dire la dernière table au fond et la plus près des volets, je ressentais toute la pesanteur qu'apportait la présence de l'étrange enseignant. J'avais l'impression désagréable qu'il se tenait sur le même piédestal que moi et qu'il ne laisserait pas passer un minime acte de rébellion venant de ma part. Peut-être que j'étais trop méfiant, mais mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de menaçant chez lui, comme une sorte de lueur de folie tapie dans ses orbes impénétrables. Ça y était, j'avais mis le doigt dessus; il me rappelait Hisoka. Malheureusement pour moi, la plupart des choses dans cette école me rappelaient ce fou furieux, puisqu'Hisoka était d'ailleurs ma référence la plus adéquate dans les domaines de la folie et de la perversité…

Mes pensées recommencèrent à affluer vers le sport volant, tandis que Sakurai me donnait gentiment de petits coups de coude pour focaliser mon attention vers l'avant. Si seulement il avait utilisé le prénom ''Gon''…

Je me retournai pour réprimander mon ami châtain de son insistance exagérée envers mon bras, quand je découvris que tous étaient tournés dans ma direction. Mon regard, soudainement alerte, croisa celui de l'enseignant, avant qu'il n'entreprenne, sur un ton subjectif à la confusion :

\- Monsieur Zoldik, si mes paroles vous ennuient au point que vous vous perdez dans les nuages, je vais devoir vous obliger à rattraper la matière avec moi en récupération. Alors, nous serions seul à seul, ou si vous préférez, en tête à tête…

\- Non merci, Tsukiyama-sensei, ça va aller!, affirmai-je en sursautant.

\- Dommage, dans ce cas, fit-il en se retournant dramatiquement, une craie à la main.

Je soupirai, sauvé par la cloche qui retentit à cet instant.

Sakurai salua poliment l'homme à la coiffure violette qui l'ignora, continuant de siroter son café brulant. Par contre, à mon départ, je sentis un regard insistant dans mon dos, puis un frisson me parcourut. Je pressai le pas et rejoignit Sakurai, voulant l'accompagner vers un endroit tranquille.

\- On va rejoindre l'équipe? Je crois qu'ils sont à la bibliothèque…

Mon cœur se serra. Ce lieu était tranquille, certes, mais bourré de mauvais souvenirs…

\- Euh… Non… Je… Je vais me préparer pour le prochain cours, à plus, conclus-je en choisissant un autre couloir.

Je laissai mes pieds me diriger durant quelques minutes. J'avais besoin de le voir, pensai-je en soupirant. Je m'ennuyais à mourir et je n'avais personne à qui confier mes inquiétudes. Inconsciemment, je me mis à suivre un petit groupe de Gryffondors, les identifiant à Gon, et lorsque je m'en rendis compte, j'étouffai un hurlement de désespoir, me tirai les cheveux et courus dans la direction opposée. C'était la millième fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard que je me demandais ô combien j'étais devenu un dépendant affectif!

D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'accédai à l'un des plus bels endroits qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma courte vie. À l'époque, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait de la Tour d'astronomie, puisque je n'avais pas encore eu de cours là-bas. J'avais simplement l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un refuge ouvert sur l'immensité qu'était les terres de Poudlard. Le monde extérieur. La liberté. Au loin, de grands arbres d'automne se dressaient en ligne et dessinaient en orange, en jaune et en rouge le contour du lac. Ainsi, l'île était clôturée d'un magnifique environnement.

Un arôme de feuilles mortes emplit mes narines alors que je voyais de joyeux rayons de soleil danser sur l'eau en mouvement. Je fus envahi par la nostalgie; toute cette lumière me rappelait mes entrainements à la chaleur avec Biskuit.

En bas, je distinguai ce que je croyais être Rider, en raison de sa forte carrure, qui discutait avec une collègue beaucoup plus menue. Ne désirant pas revivre la scène de Roy et Riza, je changeai d'emplacement dans la pièce construite en forme de cercle. Puis, je m'étendis confortablement sur une bordure de fenêtre, songeur.

La nature m'aida à dénouer mes problèmes. Mentalement, je passai en revue mon arrivée ici; Leorio et Kurapika, le train avec mon meilleur ami, le Choixpeau, notre séparation, le manque qui s'en suivit, la faim, ma négligence envers certains professeurs, le manque de sommeil, la frustration, la tristesse…

Tout doucement, cela m'amena à me demander pourquoi, depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, ma vie en général avait été un enfer. Comme si le calvaire du rôle d'hôtes ne me suffisait pas, je ne dormais pratiquement plus, jeûnais presque et arborais un teint grisâtre tous les jours. Que s'était-il passé pour que j'en arrive là? Ce qui était certain, c'est que mon physique en avait atrocement souffert; comme si tous mes troubles corporels avaient surgis en même temps. Et à une vitesse fulgurante, d'ailleurs! J'en concluais que la seule chose qui pouvait en être responsable était ma séparation avec Gon. Avant elle, tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes! Tout avait été prévu d'avance, et d'un coup, mon année parfaite avait été détruite.

Cela ne faisait toutefois aucun sens, puisqu'à certains moments de notre vie, nous avions été séparés l'un de l'autre beaucoup plus longtemps et jamais je n'avais senti un tel manque auparavant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Je commençai, à haute voix :

\- Je n'aurais tout de même pas des s…

Soudain, la cloche me coupa et m'avertit de me rendre à mon deuxième cours. Je perdis ainsi le fil de ma phrase.

Toutefois, je décidai de me rendre à mon dortoir, quoique j'eus du mal en raison du coup de poing que je m'étais infligé dans les toilettes. Car, non, je n'allais pas endurer d'autres pédophiles aujourd'hui; j'avais eu ma dose avec Tsukiyama-sensei.

* * *

En me rendant à ma salle commune, je croisai Momoi qui avait l'air de se préoccuper de mon sort, suivie d'Honey-senpai qui, pour sa part, affichait une moue si attristée que j'avais envie de lui offrir une brioche, ou tout autre dessert sucré. Chose impressionnante en raison de mon état actuel! Encore une preuve que j'étais devenu fragile. Alors que je soufflai le mot de passe à la porte du dortoir d'une voix chevrotante, une petite main se posa sur mon épaule, histoire d'attirer mon attention. Je me tournai et dus me pencher pour voir mon interlocutrice; Momoi. Cette dernière avait sans doute dû presser le pas afin de me suivre, puisque je remarquai que ses cheveux normalement soyeux étaient quelques peu emmêlés.

\- Où vas-tu, Zoldik? Nous devrions déjà être en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, à l'heure qu'il est!, me questionna-t-elle en détaillant mes cernes creux d'un œil inquiet.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Kirua. Je sèche l'école. Toi, que fais-tu ici?

Mes paroles, même à mes propres oreilles, me paraissaient dénuées de sens et de vitalité. Pourtant, je m'en moquais. J'avais besoin de repos et elle devait comprendre au plus vite que je n'avais pas le _cœur_ à discuter inutilement des entrainements à venir.

\- Dans ce cas, séchons-les ensemble!, insista-t-elle en m'adressant un gigantesque sourire. Je connais un endroit qui devrait te plaire! Tu es partant?

Sans attendre de réponse, la rosée trottina jusqu'au prochain tournant dans les couloirs et me fit signe de la suivre. Ne distinguant aucune trace de fourberie dans sa manière d'agir, j'en déduisis que ce ne serait qu'une excursion amicale. Et cela me convenait bien ainsi, d'autant plus que je devais me changer les idées, et rester seul empirerait les choses. Après un moment d'hésitation, je la rejoignis.

C'est à ce moment que je perdis la notion du temps. J'étais vidé, alors je ne faisais que la suivre lentement à travers l'école en trainant des pieds. Couloir après couloir. Un escalier. Épuisé. Éreinté. Excédé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux. Momoi, qui me surveillait toujours discrètement, m'affirma :

\- Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser! Changer d'air, ça va nous faire un grand bien. C'est un peu plus loin, on y est presque…

Puis devant nous se dessina un cul-de-sac. Celui-ci comportait un unique et impressionnant portail marron et poli aux contours bien délimités. En plus de n'être constitué que d'une seule porte, l'entrée rectangulaire était encadrée de deux torches accrochées au mur qui ne diffusaient que peu de lumière. J'adressai un regard interrogatif à ma compagne d'exploration, et dans son comportement, je distinguai de la malignité; digne de la Serpentard qu'elle était. En effet, elle sortit de sa poitrine une clé brillante, qui elle était attachée à son cou, signifiant qu'elle avait accès à n'importe quel moment à cet endroit nébuleux, par le biais d'une des personnes qu'elle avait su amadouer pour se faire donner l'objet scintillant.

\- La salle des professeurs, m'informa-t-elle fièrement. Aucun élève n'y a normalement accès, mais il existe certaines exceptions…

Après le déclic de la serrure, nous pénétrâmes dans un joli salon rustique. Aucun enseignant dans les parages; tous en cours, probablement. Des fauteuils disparates meublaient ce dernier et une douce odeur de café m'emplit peu à peu les narines. D'ailleurs, sur un petit tabouret, je crus distinguer la tasse de Tsukkiyama-sensei de tout à l'heure. La boisson, maintenant froide et à moitié vide, constatai-je en y plongeant mon petit doigt, était posée sur un livre portant le nom de ''L'œuf de la chèvre noire''. Perplexe, je rattrapai Momoi qui s'était arrêtée devant le foyer. Celle-ci fouillait dans ses effets personnels, en quête de ce qui m'était inconnu, et je lui demandai donc :

\- Que fait-on ici?

\- N'est-ce pas évident?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Non, visiblement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que nous faisions dans un endroit interdit et désert. J'avais des mauvais souvenirs de ce type d'endroit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma guide sortit un petit sac qu'elle me présenta.

\- Voici de la poudre de cheminette! Avec elle, on peut se déplacer d'une cheminée à l'autre dans le réseau magique. Je l'ai achetée pour deux Mornilles au Chemin de Traverse, mais peu importe. Place-toi au centre, et prend une poignée dans ta main. Lorsque tu es prêt, prononce clairement : ''Fleury et Bott'', puis lance la poudre à tes pieds! Je sais que tu es nouveau par rapport au transport, alors je te donne un petit cours sur le sujet.

Elle me donna une poignée et me sourit. Je soupirai, me dit pour la mille-et-unième fois que ce monde de sorcellerie était ridicule, puis activai la formule, croyant que Momoi ne faisait que me narguer. Lorsque la poussière blanche toucha le sol, de grandes flammes vertes surgirent du nulle part et je fus sans plus tarder engloutit par elles. Je paniquai et criai à l'aide en essayant de me débattre. En vain; le néant m'enveloppa à son tour, et le temps que je n'ouvre les yeux encore, j'étais ailleurs.

Effectivement, je ne me trouvais plus devant le salon sombre des professeurs, mais devant ce qui ressemblait à un lieu bien éclairé. L'unique ressemblance était le fait que je me tenais toujours dans une cheminée… Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je sortis du petit espace en titubant et en regardant autour de moi alors que je sentais des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos, et remarquai que seule une pendule brisait le silence du lieu. Une bibliothèque, peut-être? Ma théorie avait du sens, en raison des tonnes de bouquins qui étaient classés dans l'allée. Je vis au dehors (car de grands volets donnaient vue sur la rue) plusieurs sorciers presser le pas.

Je réalisai que je me trouvais une fois de plus au Chemin de Traverse. La dernière fois que je m'y étais rendu, j'étais en compagnie de Gon, Léorio ainsi que Kurapika. Ces trois-là me manquaient…

Dès lors, j'entendis des flammes qui prenaient vie derrière moi; je fis volte-face et distinguai le visage heureux de la rosée qui m'accompagnait depuis le début de l'aventure.

\- Tu n'as pas trop eu peur, j'espère? Le feu émeraude est inoffensif, alors n'aie crainte, à l'avenir!

Elle m'attrapa le bras et me fit sortir de la boutique tout en saluant poliment le commerçant au son de la clochette. Au soleil, nous contournâmes quelques passants avant de nous arrêter de nouveau. J'en déduisis que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je posai les yeux sur la bâtisse ancestrale, puis compris immédiatement de quoi il était question, et fut totalement chaviré par l'émotion; j'avais devant moi le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch! Satisfaite de ma réaction, soit de l'admiration pure, ma partenaire de maison m'empoigna encore le bras et me traina à travers l'endroit.

Pour le plaisir, nous essayâmes tout ce qui était à notre portée; des gants, des ensembles, des bottes conçues expressément pour le sport, sous l'œil ravi du vendeur… Jamais je n'aurais cru le magasinage aussi palpitant! Nous avions l'air de petits enfants à leur première journée en maternelle; ce fut hilarant du début à la fin. Tranquillement toutefois, ma bonne humeur revint. Puis, ma nouvelle amie fit emballer tous mes achats et insista afin de payer, mais je me promis sournoisement de tout lui rembourser en chocolat ou friandises. Selon Gon, les filles aiment bien ce genre d'attentions. Après avoir réalisé cela, je me rappelai cyniquement à quel point monsieur était expert dans le domaine de la féminité…

Nous nous apprêtions à sortir quand je remarquai avoir oublié un balai, soit l'outil le plus important du sport! Je m'excusai auprès de Momoi, rentrai une seconde fois pour me procurer ce à quoi je rêvais depuis mon inscription, la Flèche d'Argent 101. Donc, je m'informai au commis :

\- Serait-ce possible de me procurer le balai en vitrine?

\- Oui! C'est drôle, ça semble être une mode pour les plus fortunés de l'avoir, celui-là… C'est une mode?

\- Une mode? Ça, je n'en sais rien… Beaucoup de gens l'ont acheté dernièrement?

\- Le garçon ayant passé juste avant que tu ne viennes. Il était… spécial. D'ailleurs, j'ai reconnu son ensemble, lui aussi étudie à Poudlard!

Intéressé, je poursuivis la discussion :

\- À quoi ressemblait-il?

\- Difficile à dire… Petit aux cheveux rouges, yeux semblables… Petit, mais imposant. Tu le sauras bien vite si tu le croises…

J'haussai les épaules et sortis en vitesse, article volant en main. Heureusement que je trainais toujours mon portefeuille sur moi! Ayant une petite fringale, ce fut à mon tour d'entrainer Momoi chez un marchand de glace sur notre route. Se plaignant de ne pas vouloir grossir, je la fis taire en lui donnant un cornet de chez Florian Fortarome. En sortant, je fonçai dans une autre personne. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de me lever les yeux.

La première chose à quoi je pensai fut : ''gigantesque''. Ce personnage avait au moins une tête de plus que moi, et j'étais quand même l'un des plus grands de notre année avec Gon. Tête qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer puisqu'elle était couverte de cheveux mauves! Le géant, ayant une bonne carrure, se tourna vers moi et je vis une crème glacée verte dans sa main droite. Il m'adressa le regard le plus morne qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma courte vie. J'aperçus aussi une cravate mal nouée, dorée au ruban noir qui ornait son collet d'habit sorcier. L'inconnu devait être un Poufsouffle.

\- Muk-kun?, fit Momoi en sortant à son tour, étonnée par la rencontre.

\- Sa-chin?, répondit le grand, toujours impassible.

\- Qui est-ce?, murmurai-je à l'intention de mon amie.

\- Oh! Muk-kun, je te présente Kirua! Kirua, je te présente Murasakibara!

Il hocha la tête en signe de présentation, cornet toujours en bouche, et je fis de même. Je ne percevais aucune méchanceté dans son aura, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter? Tandis que je pensais que nous étions seuls, Momoi reprit :

\- Akashi-kun, tu es là?

\- Bien sûr, répondit une voix derrière Murasakibara.

L'atmosphère changea lorsque je croisai le regard de l'autre individu. Cheveux rouges et yeux de la même couleur, exactement comme l'avait décrit le vendeur de la première boutique visitée. ''Petit, mais imposant. Tu le sauras bien vite si tu le croises…'', était en effet la meilleure description que j'aurais pu lui donner. Contrairement à son acolyte, il portait une cravate bleue et argent bien ajustée qui mettait en valeur ses yeux indécelables. Ces derniers me paraissaient cacher quelque chose, sans parler de ce sourire vicieux qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Pour sa part, il me tendit sa main valide afin de se présenter, l'autre tenant un cône à boule jaune-dorée.

\- Enchanté, Kirua-kun.

\- Moi de même, prétendis-je en posant les yeux sur la Flèche d'Argent qu'il avait transportée sous son bras.

\- Peut-être que nous allons nous combattre, qui sait?

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne. Pour cela, j'en étais convaincu. Sur ce, Momoi et moi les quittâmes pour reprendre notre chemin vers la bibliothèque. De plus, mon amie m'informa que je devrais tenir ces deux-là à l'œil pour le quidditch, tout comme dans la vie en général. Je ne m'y opposai pas le moins du monde, je la crus même sur parole.

Étonnamment, la conversation de notre duo était toujours fluide et les sujets à aborder se présentaient constamment au fil de celle-ci. Ainsi, la journée était passée en un temps record! Au bout d'un moment et à force de discuter de quidditch, le tout avait dérivé sur Aomine :

\- Tu sais, Kiru-chan, Dai… Aomine-kun n'est pas vraiment méchant. Il est comme ça, tout simplement. Il se donne perpétuellement des défis, et tu étais la carte parfaite pour le motiver au maximum. Il a un bon fond.

\- En tout cas, son ''bon fond'', il est très difficile à trouver!, conclus-je en affichant une moue ennuyée. Mais sinon, sortez-vous ensemble?

Ma question simple provoqua chez elle un déboulement de changements que je notai comme intéressants. D'abord, elle fut sidérée. Puis, elle nia énergiquement le tout en agitant ses mains en tous sens avant de rougir progressivement. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, puis reprit la parole :

\- Non, nous ne sommes que des amis d'enfance. On se connait depuis toujours, je ne pourrais jamais me le permettre. De toute façon, j'en aime un autre…

À cet instant, elle se tourna vers moi et vit ma blessure que je m'étais moi-même faite aux toilettes lorsque je m'étais frappé. Sur un coup de tête, la rosée passa délicatement ses doigts sur l'ecchymose qui avait dû s'y former. Son regard devint plus tendre, son geste, encore plus doux… Oh. Non. Je voulais disparaitre. J'espérais réellement qu'elle ne s'était pas attachée à moi… Même le fait qu'elle se colle davantage ne provoquait en moi aucun effet particulier. Cela serait du gâchis que de créer une relation à sens unique.

Puis, une autre idée malicieuse commença à me ronger de l'intérieur. Un choix s'offrait à moi comme sur un plateau d'argent. Si mon meilleur ami profitait des lionnes rouge et or, dans son propre dortoir et en ayant des rencards, alors dans le mien, pourquoi m'empêcherais-je de me satisfaire avec des Serpentards? Des Serpentards féminins, comme Momoi. Momoi et, par extension, son énorme poitrine. Je dus me forcer afin de ne pas rire d'une manière totalement perverse, mais un sourire se forma tout de même sur mon visage. On peut toujours jouer double à ce genre de choses, alors qui rira bien rira le dernier.

Voyons voir qui fera jalouser davantage l'autre. Si Gon s'en fichait, alors pourquoi pas moi aussi?

D'un autre côté, ma conscience me ramena quelque peu à l'ordre. Non, me repris-je immédiatement. J'étais irrécupérable! Mes pensées précédentes, grotesques. Je n'étais pas ainsi, je ne me servais pas des autres pour mon bonheur personnel. J'avais changé, je n'étais plus un assassin égocentrique!

Quoique…

Je devrais bien me trouver une raison de participer au Cercle d'Hôtes de Poudlard. Peut-être même qu'en fait, leurs techniques de séduction m'allaient être profitables. Cela pourrait même me donner un air détaché et conquérir les cœurs de la gente féminine. Ma supposition devenait à la fois meilleure, mais aussi de pis en pis. D'ailleurs, Gon aussi en saliverait de plus en plus…

Un vil sourire m'illumina le visage alors que Momoi continua sa caresse, qui s'étendit jusqu'à ma joue.

* * *

**De retour en piste!  
**

**Quoi dire de plus... Un très gros investissement dans ce chapitre qui porte particulièrement bien son nom... INCORRIGIBLE. Il lui va à merveille, croyez-moi, ma bêta et moi en avons vu de toutes les couleurs!  
**

**Malgré tout, je désirais que l'évolution psychologique y soit logique et cohérente, d'où**** le temps qu'il m'a prit à écrire, car ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé habituellement. Enfin, après toutes ces retouches, il me satisfait pleinement. **

**Une dernière chose: MERCI À VOUS! Patients, vous avez accepter ce délai inhabituel avec maturité. Si vous avez appréciés, vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires. Je reviendrai bientôt en force avec, je l'espère, bien des rebondissements! **

**\- _Zuzu-kun._**


	6. Et une pincée de culpabilité!

**Bon matin, bonjour, bon après-midi et bonsoir à tous!**

**J'ai eu des problèmes de santé dernièrement et c'est avec une joie immense que je me remets à l'écriture de ma FanFic! J'ai la conviction que ce chapitre saura vous enchanter comme il se doit... J'ai confiance en ce dernier, il vous fera sûrement vivre certaines émotions :3 **

**Bonne lecture mes précieux, j'ai effectivement respecter ma promesse étant de sortir du nouveau! Pour le reste, à vous de le découvrir...**

* * *

Chapitre VI : Et une pincée de culpabilité!

D'un mouvement lent, je posai ma main gauche sur sa hanche et enfouit mon nez dans ses cheveux ridiculement doux. Prise d'un soubresaut, elle recula d'un bond et rosit jusqu'au cou. Pour ma part, je jouai le garçon innocent; je savais pertinemment que mes simples mouvements lui avaient fait de l'effet. Je me permis même un petit sourire narquois. Déboussolée, elle s'indigna :

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas de toi dont il était question… si tu m'avais mal comprise! C'est vrai, tu es un splendide jeune homme… mais j'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un de très spécial. Pas que tu ne le sois pas, ne le prend pas comme une insulte! Je veux dire… Wow! Qui a des cheveux blancs à notre âge? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas méchant, mais plutôt ce qui te met en valeur… Attends, ça, ce n'était pas un compliment… Si?

Ce discours m'avait grandement flatté l'égo. Gonflé à bloc, je revins à la charge sur un ton qui me paraissait encore plus détendu et confiant que je ne l'étais intérieurement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Momoi. Moi aussi, j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre… Ce pourquoi je crois que nous allons, ma foi, très bien nous entendre.

Étonnée, elle rit de bon cœur avant de se pendre à nouveau à mon bras, mais cette fois, d'une manière beaucoup plus taquine. Je distinguai une lueur attrayante d'amusement et de provocation au fond de ses billes rosaces en forme d'amande. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cette amitié naissante allait m'être favorable à ce point…

Maintenant, il était tard; le crépuscule pointait déjà le bout de son nez et une brise frisquette emportait nos vêtements dans la rue. Comme je l'avais dit plus tôt, cette journée était passée extrêmement rapidement en bonne compagnie. De plus, le reste du trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque s'était fait dans un silence apaisant. Seuls quelques passants brisaient le silence en nous saluant en tant que ''couple'', et ce fait rendait notre duo encore plus complice quand nous ricanâmes face à leurs commentaires faussés.

En pénétrant dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott, je fis un rapide survol des bouquins présents et l'un d'eux attira mon attention. Donc, pour 39 Gallions, je m'achetai _Le guide officiel de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch_, puis repris la balade avec mon amie. Quant à elle, je lui payai _Voyages avec les vampires _et _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ pour un prix fort intéressant. Sur ce, balai en main, nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers la cheminée au fond du magasin. Ce fut à son tour de quitter l'endroit d'abord, en citant l'incantation à haute voix. Lorsqu'elle disparut, je me plaçai au centre du foyer, puis lorsque mes paroles furent prononcées et que la poudre eut été éparpillée dans les cendres, les longues flammèches jade m'avalèrent entièrement.

Ma première expérience avec ce moyen de transport n'avait pas été agréable, mais là, j'avais adoré la sensation. En deux temps trois mouvements, j'étais de retour à la salle des professeurs, à Poudlard. Toutefois, l'odeur de café matinale avait disparu, et quelques bougies éteintes fumaient encore. Soudainement anxieuse, Momoi commença :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la clé que je peux accéder à cet endroit quand ça me chante… Et avec un ami en plus… C'est un peu défendu, vois-tu. Alors nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que…

Un bruit provenant de la serrure de la porte close nous glaça sur place et la fit taire. Sortant de mon ahurissement, j'empoignai sans ménagement Momoi par la taille, puis, grâce à mes pouvoirs supersoniques, eus assez de temps pour courir jusqu'à un géant placard. J'y lançai pratiquement la rosée avant de me coller à elle pour avoir assez d'espace afin de rentrer mon corps en entier par la suite. Ma nouvelle amie voulut me souligner quelque chose, mais je lui plaquai la main sur la bouche, histoire de lui clouer le bec avant que l'on ne se fasse remarquer.

J'entendis la porte qui s'ouvrit finalement, et dans l'entrebâillement du placard, je distinguai deux adultes fatigués qui semblaient revenir de leurs derniers cours ce jour-là, puisqu'ils remettaient en ordre leurs propres bureaux. Un homme et une femme. Mauvais signe, me dis-je en plissant les yeux. La première impression que j'eue de la femme en question était qu'avec ses courts cheveux roux et ses grands yeux brillants, qu'elle dégageait une profonde sérénité et je souhaitais grandement l'avoir comme institutrice. En me concentrant, je perçus une aura sublime, semblable à une auréole de bonté qui se propageait tout autour d'elle, telle celle d'un ange. Accoutrée d'une jupe serrée et d'un chandail gris pâle à manches courtes tout aussi moulant, elle paraissait encore plus minuscule, puisque l'homme à ses côtés ne la dépassait que de quelques centimètres et était plus petit qu'Akashi. À cette constatation, je faillis rire.

De son côté, il possédait des cheveux coupés court et rasés sur les côtés, puis de petits yeux couleur orage délimités par des sourcils constamment froncés. Tout aussi soigné que sa collègue, le professeur imperturbable portait un pull en laine noire, agrémenté d'un foulard blanc à son cou, qui s'agençait parfaitement bien avec son pantalon chic gris et ses souliers brillants de propreté. Rien à redire; l'hygiène esthétique faisait partie intégrante de ces deux personnages. D'une toute petite voix, la rousse engagea la conversation :

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté de devenir directeur, lorsque le conseil te l'a proposé, Levi?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Petra, poursuivit l'homme d'un ton ferme tout en sortant une bouteille d'alcool de son pupitre. Tu connais ma réponse. Mon rôle est, encore aujourd'hui, d'éduquer les trouble-fêtes. Je ne reviendrai jamais sur ma décision, un point c'est tout.

Ladite Petra se froissa face à ces paroles tranchantes et se referma sur elle-même. Remarquant son trouble, Levi remplit deux verres du liquide cristallin et la rejoignit au fauteuil adjacent. Il déposa la boisson sur la table, mais elle l'ignora. L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de frôler, avec une délicatesse qui m'impressionna, l'épaule frêle de sa compagne du bout de ses doigts. Rien à voir avec la scène du directeur et de la co-directrice. Puis, il approcha sa main du visage de sa compagne et le tourna vers lui. Ses joues avaient rosies et elle s'était détendue. Petra entreprit, dans un murmure :

\- Tu n'as jamais su t'excuser en face…

\- C'est vrai; je ne suis pas un bon orateur. Par contre, pour mimer, il parait que je me suis amélioré…

Je constatai que l'interlocutrice retint difficilement un sourire. Puis, le professeur se leva, et tranquillement, il se déplaça derrière le siège de son amie de cœur. Momoi et moi échangeâmes un regard interrogateur. Je n'avais pas assez confiance pour enlever ma main de sur sa bouche, juste au cas où.

\- Je sais comment tu me pardonnes, habituellement…

Sur ce, Levi débuta un massage des épaules crispées de Petra qui s'apaisèrent à vue d'œil. C'était quelque chose qui me titilla un peu l'esprit. Ce geste affectueux me fit me poser des tonnes de questions. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée pourquoi. J'étais simplement absorbé par l'évènement… Était-ce cela, une preuve d'amour? Alors… Ce n'était pas nécessairement avoir des relations plus… poussées? Simplement de petites attentions agréables comme celle-là? Si ce n'était que de faire plaisir à l'autre, qu'avait-il de mal à entretenir une relation?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le moment de gentillesse se termina. Par derrière, Levi embrassa tendrement le cou de celle qu'il aimait, avant de la prendre comme un prince charmant dans ses bras, puis quitter avant de refermer méticuleusement la porte derrière eux. Cela nous prit un court instant avant de réaliser que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la salle.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement lorsque je remarquai avoir encore la paume plaquée sur les lèvres de Momoi qui tentait de me dire de la lâcher.

\- Kiru-chan… Nous sommes trop… À l'étroit…

J'ouvris la porte de l'armoire dans lequel nous nous étions cachés mais ne bougeai pas, puis compris de quoi il était question. Après notre rapide déplacement de tout à l'heure, son habit de sorcier avait… quelque peu descendu. J'étais donc collé à son corps à moitié dénudé depuis le début de notre arrivée dans la salle. Je déglutis et la laissai sans plus tarder remonter en paix ses vêtements. Ceci fait, elle se retourna, espérant que nous agissions tout deux comme si de rien n'était :

\- Bon… Euh… Oui, partons avant que d'autres ne nous surprennent encore!

\- Bien dit, approuvai-je en m'étirant avant de repartir. En tout cas, tu as un très beau soutien-gorge…

\- La ferme!, me hurla-t-elle en recevant une sacrée dose de rouge pompier au visage, alors que je fus pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire.

* * *

Arrivés au dortoir, on se sépara à l'entrée. Tous les deux épuisés, on se promit tout de même de remettre cette folie de nouveau. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, je voulus y entrer, mais j'entendis au loin quelqu'un prononcer mon nom. Croyant rêver, je poursuivis ma route, avant que je ne fusse immobilisé par une main puissante qui m'agrippa l'épaule. Surpris, je fis volte-face et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Zushi qui arborait un air très sérieux. À la fois stupéfait et angoissé, je lui demandai :

\- Il y a un problème?!

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question!, s'étonna-t-il en me regardant d'une drôle de façon. Depuis hier que tu nous évites, Gon et moi!

\- Je vous… évite?

De plus en plus confus, je ne pus que me frotter les paupières en signe d'impuissance. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore manqué?

\- Premièrement, on t'a cherché aujourd'hui et nous t'avons trouvé nulle part pour savoir ce qui t'arrivait. Deuxièmement, c'est toi qui as refusé l'invitation hier, alors pourquoi lui as-tu piqué une crise de nerf?

\- Zushi, je suis perdu là…

Ce dernier soupira et se frotta les tempes. Le basané reprit :

\- À la bibliothèque, hier. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de toi et Gon avec j'ai voulu vous inviter tous les deux, sauf que le message ne s'est pas rendu jusqu'à toi, puisque tu es Serpentard donc... Tu te souviens? Tu lui as crié dessus comme du poisson pourri sans raison valable… Depuis, il déprime.

\- Tu veux dire que…

Gon ne m'avais pas remplacé, ni oublié. Il n'avait jamais eu de ''rencard'' avec une fille, je l'avais simplement mal compris. Je me sentis fiévreux et honteux, immédiatement. Toute cette histoire de jalousie et de traitrise n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, un malentendu. Ni plus ni moins… Je m'en voulais à mourir.

\- Zushi… Je me suis trompé. Et je dois des excuses à Gon, et ce, dès que possible.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Le seul hic dans l'histoire était le dédain de Zushi face à ma maison, Serpentard. Je crois qu'après tout, j'avais su m'attacher un peu à ceux qui peuplaient la même Salle commune que moi et, comme on dit, qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture…

Cette nuit-là, je remarquai qu'un autre point positif, donc une anecdote qui vaut la peine d'être lue, était qu'il est captivant d'entendre les bruits relaxants des fonds marins tout en étant au sec et confortable dans ses draps. Un contraste surprenant, je vous l'assure! Après que Makoto et Imayoshi se soient couchés, je m'endormis à mon tour, et pour la première fois depuis ma rentrée scolaire, je profitai enfin d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain, je m'habillai en vitesse et me levai très tôt, ce qui surprit mes deux colocataires, ceux-ci épuisés par leur première journée. Ils furent davantage stupéfiés en voyant mes lèvres retroussées en un sourire enjoué. Ce matin-là, je me sentais en pleine forme et productif! En effet, j'avais déjà prévu l'intégralité de ma journée; tout d'abord me rendre à la Salle sur Demande pour reprendre mes cours de séduction, juste au cas où, pour ensuite retrouver Gon et m'excuser auprès de lui à la Grande Salle lors du déjeuner, pour finalement y manger le plus gros repas qu'il m'ait été donné d'avaler. Un peu plus et je commençais à maigrir; non merci! Je lançai un dernier regard dans le miroir pour ajuster ma cravate verte et argent, avant de me dire à quel point mon repos avait été bénéfique; j'avais l'air d'un dieu en comparaison aux autres jours moroses que j'avais passés ici.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me présentai sans crier gare dans la Salle sur Demande, désormais la salle dédiée aux Hôtes du Club de Poudlard. Tous me regardèrent de travers et, pour me tirer de cette mauvaise passe, je leur mentis sans un regret :

\- Hier, j'ai eu une dispute avec ma copine. Je sais que cela peut paraitre banal, mais nous nous sommes criés dessus pendant un bon moment, et je devais me rendre ici par la suite… Désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle et d'avoir déversé ma colère sur vous. Je suis prêt à reprendre mon apprentissage, si vous aviez la complaisance de me donner une deuxième chance. Mon mauvais caractère ne refera plus jamais surface, je vous le garantis.

Haruhi avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites, et il en était de même avec Tamaki. Les hôtes s'attendaient à tout de ma part sauf des excuses et à ce que je me représente de nouveau! Honey-senpai fut le premier à réagir en me sautant dans les bras avec son lapin en peluche tout en chantonnant :

\- Kiru-chaaaaan est de retour!

\- Bienvenue, me souffla Kyouya en remontant ses lunettes.

\- J'aimerais commencer le plus tôt possible, repris-je en déposant Honey-senpai sur le sol. J'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer après ma séance.

Curieusement, ma session afin de me pratiquer à être un gentleman digne de ce nom passa en un temps record. L'intégralité des gens présents ne m'auraient jamais cru aussi serviable, et j'offrais des sourires charmeurs à quiconque voulait bien en recevoir un. J'appliquai avec une facilité incroyable les conseils de Tamaki quant à ma prestance et mes devoirs en tant qu'Hôte. Les autres avaient l'air ravis et impressionnés. Suite à mon heure de gloire, Kyoya vint me féliciter, tout comme Tamaki qui ouvrit ses bras, comme pour m'enlacer, avant que je ne le repousse dans le mur du fond de la pièce. Kyoya me promit que dès demain, j'allais passer de la théorie à la pratique avec des clientes en chair et en os. Je n'en fus que plus ravi.

Ils me libérèrent peu de temps par la suite. Tel un enfant de cinq ans surexcité, j'activai mes capacités supersoniques et me rendit à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Avant d'y entrer, je m'ébouriffai les cheveux pour me donner un air de mauvais garçon. Oui, j'aimais donner cette impression à ceux qui m'entouraient, et pour une fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, j'étais à mon meilleur… Autant faire une bonne impression face à mes camarades!

Je donnai une poussée aux grandes portes massives qui me rappelèrent le portail du manoir Zoldik. À mon apparition, la majorité des curieux tournèrent leurs têtes dans ma direction et certains parurent étonnés. Peut-être venaient-ils de me remarquer? Ce fait me fit rire intérieurement. Alors que j'envoyai mon écharpe vert et argent fouetter le vent pour placer l'une de ses extrémités dans mon dos, mettant ainsi l'emphase sur mon col en ''v'', mon regard se posa instinctivement sur Momoi. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur pivoine tandis qu'un sourire narquois étira mes lèvres. Je n'adressai aucune attention à Aomine qui, j'en avais pleinement conscience, grinçait des dents à la gauche de la rosée. Cette scène rendit la plupart des spectateurs tout émoustillés et quelques-uns commencèrent à propager des rumeurs sur notre trio. Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant une poignée de Gryffondors envier le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas le centre de l'attention de Poudlard, pour une fois. Un sentiment d'appartenance à Serpentard était probablement en train de s'imprégner en moi, mais je sentais que je n'avais aucune affinité avec les lions rouge et ors; ceux-ci paraissaient un peu trop vantards pour moi. Évidemment, je n'incluais pas Gon dans ma théorie.

Gon. Mes excuses passaient avant tout dans ma liste de priorités.

Surprenant les élèves attentifs à mes moindres mouvements, je me dirigeai vers la table de mon meilleur ami. Ceux ayant parlé dans mon dos, disant que la scène était ridicule, ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, inquiets du sujet de ma venue vers eux. Les ignorant froidement, je posai une main sur l'épaule de Gon, qui lui avait des sourcils froncés, exprimant son incompréhension totale. Il pensait que j'étais encore fâché contre lui.

\- 'Faut qu'on parle, fis-je simplement, sentant les regards pesants du reste de la Salle.

Gon venait de se transformer en petit chiot apeuré à cet instant. Craignant de quelconques représailles alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il bafouilla un piètre :

\- Mais, mais…

\- Je peux te rejoindre après le déjeuner, si ça t'arrange? On s'attendra à la sortie.

\- Y-Yosh!

Affamé au plus haut point, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers Sakurai et le reste de la bande, ignorant de plus belle les autres élèves. Au passage, j'évitai de peu un Gryffondor aux cheveux bleutés qui venait d'apparaitre subitement dans mon champ de vision. Au lieu de lui foncer dedans complètement, je lui fis accidentellement renverser son lunch. Je m'apprêtai à présenter mes excuses au minuscule personnage, quand un géant se plaça entre lui et moi.

\- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds!, s'indigna ledit géant, qui portait lui aussi une cravate aux couleurs chaleureuses.

\- Tu n'es même pas concerné, soufflai-je dédaigneusement.

Je l'observai plus en détails : sur son visage, de petits yeux rouges vin, suivi de sourcils assez singuliers, puisqu'ils étaient découpés en deux. Ensuite venaient des cheveux coupés courts cramoisis, et je remarquai qu'il avait une peau un peu plus bronzée que la moyenne. Il me dépassait de quelques pouces et des épaules larges complétaient son profil athlétique. Sans nul doute ce drôle de personnage faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch! Une veine transparaissait sur son front, et il reprit tout aussi rageusement :

\- Bien sûr que je suis concerné! Contrairement à toi qui ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, il s'agit de mon ami!

Suite à ses propres paroles, il rosit. Quelques filles touchées poussèrent de petits ''awwwn'' qui firent rougir davantage mon opposant. Opposant qui, d'ailleurs, me divertissait bien. Il toussa, comme pour reprendre la situation en main, avant de replonger son regard bestial dans le mien. Un éclair de lumière atteint mes yeux; une chaine en argent accrochée à son cou l'avait projeté. Au bout de cette même chaine pendait une bague de la même couleur.

\- Tout va bien, Kagami-kun, intervint une petite voix qui m'était inconnue.

Il s'agissait du bleuté à l'arrière que j'avais failli oublier. Le supposé Kagami laissa passer à contrecœur son acolyte qui commençait à ramasser de ses petites mains les aliments éparpillés sur le plancher. Étonnamment, je distinguai à travers sa chemise un dos sculpté dans le muscle, sans aucune once de graisse. Avait-il lui aussi été recruté dans le jeu sur balais volants?

En voyant où mon regard était posé, Kagami se racla la gorge et me jeta un drôle de regard. Définitivement, cet étudiant allait être distrayant tout au long de l'année… Ce pourquoi je lui lançai un sourire gigantesque qui le cloua sur place, avant d'aller aider celui qui était penché.

\- Tiens, ta pomme.

\- Merci, Zoldik-kun. Je me nomme Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ahuri qu'il connaisse mon nom, je bafouillai un ''q-quoi?'' peu glorieux. Me regardant pour la première fois de ses beaux yeux bleus indécelables, Kuroko m'expliqua qu'il connaissait Sakurai, et que dans le train pour se rendre ici, le châtain lui avait raconté notre rencontre. Le monde est si petit!

\- Enchanté, Kuroko-kun, déclarai-je, à la fois gêné et heureux d'avoir une nouvelle connaissance.

Je me relevai et enchainai avec un merveilleux :

\- De même pour toi, Kagami-kun.

Ce dernier se figea sur place, incertain de répondre ou non. Je les quittai nonchalamment avant d'avoir reçu sa réponse puis rejoignis enfin ma table. L'atmosphère silencieuse que nous avions créée ne m'empêcha pas d'engloutir tout sur mon passage. Repu, je recommençai à interagir avec mes compatriotes qui ne comprenaient pourquoi je me tenais avec des Gryffondors. Je leur répondis que j'avais quelqu'un d'important pour moi là-bas, bouclant le sujet. Lorsque je finis de manger et que la moitié des élèves étaient déjà sortis de la Grande Salle, ce fut à mon tour de quitter l'endroit. En ressortant du lieu, Gon m'apostropha au loin :

\- Kiiiiiruuuua!

\- Oi!

Gon se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. À cet instant, je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas que Zushi qui avait changé… Lui aussi avait pris un coup de vieux! Des épaules larges, la ligne de sa mâchoire plus découpée, des muscles noueux qui créaient de belles formes dans ses bras, ceux-ci dépliés le long de son grand corps tout aussi bien sculpté. Par contre, ses yeux n'avaient pas changés. Quand les miens pénétrèrent dans les siens, une douce chaleur m'envahit; c'était génial que de retrouver mon meilleur ami! Je lui fis le même sourire angélique envoyé précédemment à Kagami. Il parut surpris.

\- Je… Je croyais que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose?

\- En fait, le rendez-vous, la bibliothèque, j'avais mal compris…

\- Mal compris quoi?

\- Peu importe, Gon, répondis-je en étirant de nouveau mes lèvres. Je m'excuse d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives et d'avoir craché mon venin sur toi. Je suis désolé.

Gon prit un ton cynique :

\- C'est curieux que cette phrase sorte de la bouche d'un Serpentard!

Alors que je me raidissais, il pouffa de rire en voyant ma réaction, larmes aux yeux. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée quand je compris qu'il se jouait de moi, puis je lui tournai le dos, tentant de cacher le changement de couleur.

\- Arrête de nous insulter, idiot!

\- J'adore me chamailler avec toi, Kirua! Ces moments font toujours mes journées; c'est certain qu'on restera toujours ensemble… je ne m'en lasse jamais!

Je me tournai et acquiesçai silencieusement, puis la cloche retentit, nous séparant. En me dirigeant en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je remarquai que j'avais déjà hâte de le retrouver.

* * *

**Voilà qui conclut ce 6ème chapitre!**

**Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point je jubile en ce moment même... Ç'a pris 3 siècles à ma beta avant de se mettre à la correction. La prochaine fois, je vous promets de poster même s'il reste toujours des fautes (que j'afficherais ensuite si cela prend trop de temps), par question de principe :)**

**Vous êtes géniaux! S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, à toute!**

**\- _Zuzu-kun._**


	7. Tous les mêmes

**Tout beau, tout chaud, le 7ème chapitre est servi! **

**J'avouerais être très contente de publier aussi près de Noël :D ! Ça donne un côté festif et joyeux au décor, quoi que rien ne s'y rattache dans ma Fic (normal, on est toujours aux premiers jours de la rentrée... Du moins, je tente constamment d'oublier ce détail puisque je veux finir cette histoire de mon vivant :') ). J'ai donc balancé des éléments disparates dans cette partie relativement longue, vous verrez par vous-mêmes... **

**En espérant mettre de la joie dans vos cœurs, ayez une bonne lecture. xox**

* * *

Chapitre VII : Tous les mêmes

La classe de défense contre les forces du mal était construite en large et chaque élève y possédait son propre bureau. Au départ, je m'y sentais à l'étroit, étant assis sur le pupitre le plus rapproché du tableau noir à l'avant. Heureusement, je pus m'y habituer rapidement grâce aux quelques fenêtres qui diffusaient toute la clarté du dehors et qui créaient de joyeuses formes lumineuses sur ma petite table de bois. En fait, peut-être que ma bonne humeur améliorait ma perception des choses, puisqu'en réalité, l'ambiance était plutôt monotone et les gens autour de moi n'échangeaient que des banalités. Ma gaieté devait être due au poids qui s'était enlevé de mes épaules lors de mes excuses avec Gon.

Derrière moi se tenait un groupe bavard et majoritairement composé de Poufsouffles. Je sentais qu'ils me lançaient des regards en coin, et pour en être sûr, je tournai la tête pour les regarder. Dès que je le fis, les curieux se cachèrent immédiatement derrière leur manuel scolaire _Vadrouilles avec des goules_. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur en entendant leurs chuchotements :

\- Connie, on s'est fait débusquer! Tu crois qu'il nous a vus?

\- J'en sais rien, Sash'. Baisse ton cahier et tu verras…

\- Pas question! Toi, fais-le!

De petite taille, ledit Connie apparut lentement derrière le manuel. Je remarquai tout de suite sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux rasés. Il me rappelait beaucoup Zushi. Quand ses yeux dorés se plantèrent dans les miens, ils s'illuminèrent d'un mélange de peur et de surprise, puis il se cacha de nouveau derrière le cahier de cours.

\- Merde, il nous fixe! On a l'air vraiment ridicule maintenant! Engage la conversation, tu es la plus sociale de nous deux…

\- Es-tu fou?! Il nous prend pour des cinglés maintenant…

Éreinté de les entendre parler de moi sans qu'ils ne débutent une conversation digne de ce nom, j'abaissai le livre, et la propriétaire rougit violemment en me voyant aussi près de son visage. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets rougeâtres et épais ramenés en une queue de cheval, une frange et des yeux de la même couleur que son ami. Ainsi apeurés, les deux personnages avaient un côté très mignon.

\- Je me nomme Kirua Zoldik, fis-je, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous savez, vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne mors pas!

\- C-Connie Springer!, continua le garçon du duo de manière impulsive. Désolés de t'avoir espionné, seulement, les nouveaux nous intriguent toujours…

\- D'autant plus que tu es un Serpentard!, renchérit la fille. C'est la maison la plus mystérieuse qui soit…

\- Bah, tu sais, les rumeurs y contribuent beaucoup. Nous ne sommes pas tellement différents des autres. Par contre, certains adorent donner cette impression aux inconnus, répondis-je en ayant Tamaki en tête.

\- Vraiment?!, s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Ça m'étonne que ça soit un Serpy qui nous raconte tout ça… Je suis Sasha Braus, soit-dit-en-passant.

J'étais content d'avoir brisé la glace avec eux; ils me semblaient être de super acolytes! Notre conversation fut interrompue par un duo tendu à la table d'à côté. Intrigués, nous regardâmes dans leur direction et nous vîmes ce qui semblait être un conflit. En effet, deux garçons, l'un venant de ma maison et l'autre de Gryffondor, se défiaient du regard, torse contre torse. L'un, plus petit, avait les muscles de bras contractés, prêt à frapper, et le plus grand avait la mâchoire crispée.

\- Encore ces deux-là…, souffla Connie, visiblement ennuyé. Je n'ai même plus la motivation de les séparer, ça arrive si souvent.

\- Qui sont-ils?

\- Nos bons amis, mais aussi des ennemis qui se tolèrent à peine, répondit Sasha qui avait sorti un sac de maïs soufflé pour l'occasion. Par contre, quand ça tourne au vinaigre, c'est tout un divertissement!

\- Parle pour toi, rétorqua son ami, les yeux braqués sur la scène. C'est pas toi qui dois recevoir des coups de poings dans la gueule pour leur éviter un séjour à l'infirmerie…

\- Cesse de faire ta chochotte, Springer, riposta la voix lointaine d'une grande Serpentard picotée de taches de rousseur. Moi, je vote pour Jean!

\- Sacrée Ymir…, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Ne les encourage pas!

Avant que le tout dérape, un partisan de Poufsouffle s'interposa entre le duo. Ce dernier était grand, musclé mais pas trop, avait des cheveux foncés coiffés sur le côté, des yeux pétillants de la même couleur ainsi que des taches de rousseur couvrant l'intégralité de ses pommettes, comme Ymir. Il paraissait très bien, ma foi… Je ne dirais pas _attirant_, mais… C'était étrangement le seul adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit pour le décrire. Il possédait aussi un air enfantin semblable à celui de Gon.

Tentant de calmer le jeu, le médiateur s'enquit :

\- Eren, Jean, prenez ça mollo, pour une fois! Ce bout de papier magique ne voulait rien dire…

\- Ouais, c'était qu'une blague Jean, détends-toi!, répliqua sarcastiquement ledit Eren tout en croisant ses bras.

\- Toi, tu la fermes…, objecta le Serpy concerné d'une voix âpre.

\- Jean! Ce n'était qu'une petite farce, rien de bien grave, reprit Marco en esquissant un sourire charmant.

\- Alors t'as définitivement pas lu ce qui était écrit sur ce fichu bout de papier volant!, explosa Jean en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle du trio.

Cette phrase furax avait réduit la pièce entière au silence. Pourquoi étais-je le seul qui pensait à l'absence totale du professeur? Bref, l'attention de tous, mise à part la mienne, était dirigée vers le papier froissée dans la main de Jean. Sasha, d'une curiosité naturelle, fut la première à briser cette ambiance désagréable :

\- Donc… Qu'est-ce qu'Eren a écrit?

Le cou de Jean me parut soudainement très rouge et il y passa une main nerveuse. Puisqu'il était de dos à moi, je ne voyais que sa coiffure aux extrémités blondes tondus à ras sur les côtés. Il avait un corps plus frêle que Marco et quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Eren se tenait derrière Marco et semblait fier de son coup. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, cette attitude m'énervait royalement. Que voulait-il tant prouver devant tout le monde?

Jean, embarrassé, balbutia un faible :

\- ''Freckled Jesus x Horse Face''…

L'incompréhension se lut sur la moitié des visages de la classe tandis que mes sourcils se froncèrent. Il y eut une courte pause : chaque personne essayait de comprendre la signification de cette phrase, en vain.

\- ''Horse Face'', c'est pas le surnom qu'Eren te donne?, fit Marco.

\- Ouais…

\- Et alors? C'est quoi ce ''Freckled Jesus''?

\- R-Rien du tout!, bafouilla Jean, plus rouge que jamais. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est qu'une connerie!

\- Ou plutôt le surnom de Marco, compléta Eren.

Suite à quoi une atmosphère lourde engloutit la pièce. Marco, songeur, se mit à rosir progressivement à son tour. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Eren avait voulu les humilier, mais son geste irrespectueux était bien une plaisanterie de mauvais gout. Toutefois, quelque chose en moi me disait de penser à deux fois à ce qui était écrit. Pourquoi Jean bouillait pratiquement de l'intérieur face à ce mauvais coup? Pourquoi se sentait-il autant concerné s'il n'y avait rien de vrai là-dedans? Quelque chose dans mon esprit faisait sonner des cloches, mais je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Même Sasha et Connie échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Gon, si tu étais là, tu me donnerais certainement la réponse… Toi qui comprends si bien la nature humaine!

Ymir fut la seule qui comprit la situation. Elle avait cogné du poing sur sa table, sauté de sa chaise et fixait Eren furieusement, comme si elle était sur le bord de le dévorer tout cru.

\- T'as un problème contre les personnes de _notre type_, Eren Jeager? Ce bout de papier était supposé être une insulte, peut-être?!

Eren, toujours aussi méprisable, affichait le sourire le plus malhonnête qui soit et se mit à chantonner :

\- Aucunement. Toutefois, j'avais une dent contre Jean depuis la fois où il m'en a cassé trois. Et je savais que ce secret est la seule façon dont je peux lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à moi…

J'étais confus, simplement perdu et cette histoire me donnait le tournis. Qu'insinuait donc Eren? Celui-ci reprit bêtement :

\- Je les ai surpris à la Tour d'Astronomie… et disons qu'ils étaient là pour la partie pratique...

\- Connard, siffla Ymir, la colère lui barbouillant les tripes. T'es vraiment qu'une sale merde de t'insinuer dans leurs affaires personnelles! T'ouvres ta gueule encore une fois et j'te botte le cul!

\- Non, Ymir, Eren a raison…, commença Marco, surprenant tout le monde. J'en ai assez de cacher mes sentiments…

Suite à quoi ''Freckled Jesus'', mal à l'aise, baissa la tête. Cela attisa la curiosité des témoins qui désiraient en savoir davantage, totalement perdus dans un brouillard d'incompréhension. Quand Marco la releva, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile et toisaient Jean de manière arrogante. Le Poufsouffle se mit à cracher des paroles teintées de sarcasme :

\- Alors, c'est tout? Tu ne dis rien? J'aurais cru que tu te défendrais stupidement comme les dernières fois…

Je ne saisissais pas plus le sens de cette phrase que la plupart des gens de la pièce, exceptés Connie et Sasha qui semblaient être au courant de ce qui se déroulait. De son côté, Jean était figé sur place. Pourquoi ce lâche ne réagissait pas?! Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, ressentant le malaise qui s'installait peu à peu dans la classe. Marco prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un minimum, et reprit avec l'émotion transperçant dans sa voix :

\- Je… Je suppose que tu as encore honte de moi. Tu n'as pas changé du tout, Jean Kirschtein. Et pourtant… Tu me l'avais promis.

En distinguant le léger tremblement qui animait les lèvres de Marco, un brin de tristesse vint me serrer la poitrine. Après tout, je le comprenais parfaitement : il fut un temps où Gon se fichait éperdument de notre relation, ne prenant pas en compte ce que j'éprouvais. Effectivement, quand mon meilleur ami cherchait un moyen de tuer Neferupitô, je n'avais pas la moindre importance pour lui et il m'avait jeté comme un vulgaire déchet. Ce pourquoi, dans une situation pareille, je supportais le Poufsouffle et lui envoyais des ondes positives. Ni Gon ni Jean n'avaient le droit de profiter de ceux qui tiennent le plus à eux, me dis-je en serrant les poings.

Marco tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie, ce qui me tira de mes souvenirs malheureux.

\- M-Marco, attends!, s'époumona Jean en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Oh, et attendre quoi, Jean?!, fit celui ayant des taches de rousseur, se retournant rageusement vers son interlocuteur. Tu veux encore que j'attende après toi?

\- P-Parlons de ça ailleurs, ok?, insista Jean en sentant des regards inquisiteurs sur lui. C'est pas le bon moment de parler de… de n… de _ça_…

\- De quoi ''ça''? Tu parles peut-être de notre relation? De nous?! Les mots que tu refuses de prononcer en présence d'autrui?

\- M-Mar…

Freckled Jesus envoya une main dans les airs.

\- N'ose pas m'interrompre, Jean Kirschtein! Je te rappelle que ça fait des années que ça dure, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié! Des années que je vis dans ton ombre en attente du grand jour, le jour où tu allais dire fièrement à ton entourage ce que je représente réellement pour toi.

Cette déclaration frappa la foule de plein fouet. Dans mon cas, mes méninges s'étaient activées à la vitesse de l'éclair et faisaient désormais des liens entre les deux personnages. Mon cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus fort, tandis que Freckled Jesus poursuivit d'un ton acerbe :

\- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver en tout cas… Je ne vaux sûrement pas grand-chose à tes yeux…

Sa voix avait craqué en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Mes joues se mirent elles aussi à chauffer suite à ce revirement de situation. Tout ce qui se tramait devant mes yeux semblait évident et si impossible à la fois… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux? Bizarrement, j'éprouvais un tiraillement puissant à la poitrine face à cette scène… S'agissait-il de la jalousie? Et de quoi pouvais-je être jaloux?!

\- Marco, parlons-en plus tard, veux-tu?

Je reniflai de dédain. Jean allait-il cesser de se chercher des sorties de secours? Si quelqu'un ne l'assommait pas bientôt, je me porterais bien volontaire.

\- Plus tard?! Tu as si peur du jugement des autres que ça, espèce de poule mouillée? Contrairement à toi, je m'en contrefous qu'Eren nous ait surpris, moi! D'ailleurs, notre sortie à la belle étoile à la Tour d'Astronomie, c'était ton idée!

Le pauvre s'était écrié à la fin de son monologue, ses faits et gestes dictés par les sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps. Marco tremblait de frustration, grinçait des dents et semblait prêt à exploser, telle une bombe à retardement. Son aura était passée d'un halo lumineux comme Petra à celle noire et dépressive de Palm. Mieux valait que Jean se fasse pardonner au plus vite ou, encore mieux, qu'il le supplie en embrassant ses pieds. Par ailleurs, du feu me brulait carrément les entrailles. Je n'avais jamais souhaité assister à leur querelle, mais désormais, je me sentais plus impliqué que jamais et attendait la suite avec impatience.

\- Je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus que tu acceptes _notre_ relation, celle que l'on a construite _ensemble_, Jean. Dis-moi la vérité. Tu me dois bien ça, après tout.

Un ange passa. L'esprit de Jean semblait s'être mis en marche, cherchant une solution pour se sortir de cette impasse. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas dire réellement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur? Le Serpy ouvrait la bouche, la refermait. Je ne m'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je priais pour qu'il dise la vérité. Il répéta ce manège de nombreuses fois avant de répondre d'un ton sarcastique :

\- A-Ah ouais?! De q-quelle relation tu parles? _Notre belle amitié_?

Cela plongea le cours dans un silence de mort. J'étais complètement dépassé, vidé. Insulté. Jean n'avait même pas l'air convaincu de sa propre réponse et avait usé d'un ton rieur, histoire d'éviter l'ultimatum. Je lui en voulais de s'être joué de celui qui l'aimait et la frustration se mit à se propager lentement dans les pores de ma peau. Marco, quant à lui, ne riait pas avec ses yeux éteints. Il ne riait pas du tout. Je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer à quel point il pouvait se sentir blessé. Le Poufsouffle se racla la gorge et se replaça fébrilement les cheveux. Les muscles au bord de sa mâchoire se contractèrent et se relâchèrent sans cesse sous l'effet du stress. À cette vue, j'avalai de travers. Ses yeux paraissaient plus rouges et la classe entière avait deviné qu'il se retenait difficilement de fondre en larmes. Faiblement, Freckled Jesus dit :

\- Merci pour ton honnêteté. Je sais désormais à quoi m'en tenir.

Marco partit pour de bon, et cette fois, Jean ne le retint pas. Une longue minute de silence s'en suivit, et le Serpy concerné n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la porte. Encore une fois, une certaine Serpentard fut la première à s'emporter.

\- T'es qu'une grosse merde, Jaeger!, beugla Ymir en se dirigeant dangereusement dans sa direction. Tu vois ce que ça t'apportes de vouloir jouer les plus forts?!

Eren Jaeger, ce petit aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux bruns, parut outré et se tourna vers la grande Serpentard. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : casser le nez de ce foutu Gryffondor. Après leur échange, Jean tomba à genoux, se rendant probablement compte de l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Sasha, Connie et moi avions la gorge nouée.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est moi le problème?, s'offusqua Eren. Comme si j'étais au courant que Marco souffrait autant à cause de lui…

\- E-Eren!, s'indigna Sasha en se précipitant vers Jean. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille?! Tu ne vois pas que tu en as assez fait?

\- Comment ça, que j'en ai assez fait?! J'ai rien fait du tout!

\- Pas que c'est pas intéressant tout ça, mais… Moi, je le ramène à son dortoir, renchérit Connie, tout en passant le bras de Jean sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

Le basané lança un regard froid à Eren avant de reprendre :

\- J'croyais que tu valais plus que ça, Eren. C'tait vraiment pas nécessaire pour un truc aussi bidon que la vengeance personnelle…

Eren attrapa le collet de l'habit sorcier de Connie et murmura entre ses dents :

\- Tu sais très bien ce que la vengeance représente pour moi. Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Springer.

Ce fut au tour d'Ymir d'attraper Eren et de le soulever de terre. Certains spectateurs, alarmés, se levèrent instinctivement sous le coup du stress. D'une voix menaçante, elle cracha :

\- Je te conseille de rester bien sage, Jaeger. Mon amoureuse n'est pas là, je ne vais pas retenir un seul de mes coups.

\- De toute façon Eren, c'est pas de tes oignons, fit remarquer Connie en replaçant son collet.

\- Ymir, lâche-le.

Une nouvelle intervenante, répondant au nom de Mikasa, venait de donner cet ordre direct qui ne laissait pas place à la contradiction. Se forçant à obéir à ses yeux aussi froids que ceux de Touka, Ymir lâcha Eren au sol et à contrecœur. Quant à lui, ahuri, il balança ses bras dans les airs avant d'hurler :

\- Hé-ho! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il passe son temps à prétendre vénérer le cul de Mikasa comme tous les autres!

L'adolescente concernée rougit et baissa les yeux. Eren souligna :

\- Comment j'étais supposé savoir qu'il aimait sucer, moi?!

Tous furent choqués d'entendre la dernière phrase. Ce fut d'ailleurs la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler sèchement ses paroles, dont moi, un coup de poing avait déjà fusé.

Jean.

Jean s'était réveillé de sa torpeur, et son coup avait provoqué un son de craquement. Un nez en moins, de ce que j'en concluais joyeusement. Ce bruit se répercuta dans ma tête et fit danser ma colonne vertébrale. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait! La vengeance pure et dure m'enflamma de la tête au pied et me fit vivre un sentiment exaltant. Je respirai un bon coup en revoyant mentalement le nez d'Eren se fracasser contre le poing de mon compatriote. Quelle joie de savoir qu'une personne si exécrable souffrait ainsi.

Toutefois, un déclic se fit dans ma tête et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je venais de me rendre compte de la situation périlleuse dans le monde sorcier, et je criai subitement :

\- Ôtez-leur tout de suite leurs baguettes! S'ils mélangent la magie à ça, ça sera le chaos!

Faisant d'abord sursauter tous les spectateurs avec mes paroles, mon avertissement incita tout le monde à se jeter dans la mêlée, tentant de leur arracher le précieux bout de bois. Je fus ébahi par force colossale que Mikasa possédait : elle séparait avec une facilité inquiétante les gens qui se battaient. Seulement, il y avait tellement de monde dans la mêlée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre le centre, là où Jean et Eren devaient présentement être en train de se défigurer.

\- Arrêtez le combat!, insistèrent peureusement des élèves terrifiés.

\- Ce duel n'est pas la solution!

\- J'VAIS TE TUER, JAEGER!, s'égosilla Jean en continuant de lui balancer des coups au visage et au torse.

\- TU LE MÉRITES BIEN, CONNARD!, renchérit Ymir en encourageant son ami Serpentard.

\- Ça suffit!

La première réaction de Connie avait été de tirer Sasha loin de la bagarre. Une fois son ''amie'' en sûreté, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et rentra lui aussi dans la vague humaine. J'entendais les jurons qu'Ymir poussait alors qu'on tentait de l'immobiliser. Un petit blond fétiche venant de Serdaigle reçut involontairement un coup de coude de sa part sur le front. Il tomba au sol, immobile.

\- Armin!, s'exclama Mikasa en se jetant sur lui.

Elle le tira loin de là et demanda qu'on appelle les professeurs. Sans l'aide de la forte demoiselle, ce conflit dangereux ne s'arrêterait jamais, et elle le savait pertinemment. De ma position, je remarquai que Connie semblait être celui le plus en danger; situé pile entre Jean et Eren, il recevait la moitié de leurs coups sur le crâne, tentant vainement de les séparer pour de bon.

\- KIRUA!, gueula Sasha, les larmes aux yeux. Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie!

La Poufsouffle avait raison, il était temps que j'entre en scène. L'adrénaline se propagea dans toutes les fibres de mon corps et je sentis mes muscles s'électrifier. D'une rapidité qui dépassa l'entendement et la vision humaine, j'ôtai d'abord Connie du milieu et allai le porter aux côtés de Sasha qui eut un soubresaut lorsque j'apparus aussi vite. Je donnai ensuite un petit coup précis sur la nuque d'Ymir qui me tomba gracieusement dans les bras, se métamorphosant en Belle au bois dormant. Je la déposai tout près du blondinet évanoui, Armin, et de Mikasa qui n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux. Je me fis une joie immense de donner un léger coup de pied aux derrières des Gryffondors qui encourageaient Eren, pour les envoyer hors du cercle du duel. Le ménage terminé, il me restait à m'occuper des deux trouble-fêtes.

\- P-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu avant?!, me demanda Mikasa, complétement décontenancée.

Bonne question. Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu peur de le faire. Le fait étant que…

\- La réponse est évidente, répondit une blondinette qui observait le combat en retrait, indifférente. Il voulait voir Eren se faire éclater la gueule. Après tout, il l'a bien cherché.

Effectivement, c'était exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Je tournai mon regard dans sa direction et je vis immédiatement la même cravate que moi, émeraude et argenté. Outre sa franche dorée qui lui bloquait une partie du visage, je vis un nez aquilin et des yeux d'un bleu ciel. Malgré sa petite taille, elle me semblait avoir une musculature semblable à celle de Mikasa. Elle daigna m'adresser un regard morne, et je lui répondis par un sourire poli. Cette personne me semblait si spéciale que j'en avais complètement oublié Jean et Eren.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air du coin, Kirua Zoldik.

\- Je te l'accorde, Annie Leonhart.

Un éclair de surprise traversa son regard lorsque je prononçai son nom. Je me souvenais simplement de son affiliation à Serpentard et de sa personnalité introvertie légendaire. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce que je me souvienne d'elle.

\- Je sens que nous allons très bien nous entendre, soufflai-je.

Annie parut de nouveau étonnée alors que je retournais à ma besogne. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, je savais que j'allais avoir besoin de sa présence dans un futur proche. Puis, quand je m'apprêtais à les séparer, je me rendis compte d'un détail critique et je me figeai immédiatement. Comme ça, mon avertissement du début n'avait servi à rien…

Jean était couché dos au sol, les bras en croix. Ce dernier avait un œil et la lèvre enflés. Eren était penché sur lui, encore plus mal en point à cause de son front et de son nez dégoulinants de sang. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées au maximum et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis la baguette de celui en position de force plantée sur le cou de Horse Face. Il n'avait qu'une phrase à prononcer, et tout serait fini pour son adversaire. Les témoins de la scène tremblaient, n'avaient pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, par peur d'envenimer les choses.

\- Vas-y. Fais-le, lui intima Jean, au bout du rouleau.

\- Ne me provoque pas, espèce de salaud!, rétorqua son ennemi en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette dans la pomme d'Adam de l'autre.

\- T'attends quoi au juste? T'as déjà foutu ma vie en l'air, la partie est terminée pour moi de toute façon.

\- Lâche l'affaire!, le supplia Mikasa en serrant les poings.

\- Reprends-toi, vieux!, l'implora Connie dans les bras de Sasha.

\- L-Laisse-le partir!, rajouta Sasha.

Le sérieux de Jean et ses yeux vides déstabilisèrent Eren davantage. Il ignora royalement les supplications de ses amis lui étant destinés.

\- J-Je sais que t'es qu'un trouillard, Kirschtein! En réalité, tu te retiens de pisser dans ton froc…

\- Si tu le dis, le coupa Jean, en fermant les yeux. Mais pour une fois, je suis prêt à accepter les conséquences de mes choix.

Les doigts d'Eren étaient si fortement refermés sur sa baguette que ses jointures avaient blanchi et son bras tremblait de rage. Jean était ridiculement calme et son regard froid énerva encore plus son adversaire. En constatant qu'il ne lui faisait pas le moindrement peur, Eren vit rouge.

\- ALORS MANGE ÇA! _ENDOLOR_–

Je m'apprêtai à activer mes pouvoirs supersoniques, mais je fus interrompu par une voix portante, surgie de nulle part :

\- _EXPELLIARMUS_!

* * *

**Ah non! Mystère... Qui pourrait bien être ce nouveau personnage ;) ? **

**J'ai de nouveau coupé à un moment critique, je m'en excuse, et ce chapitre n'a même pas prit une période de classe dans la journée de Kiru :') ! J'ai sorti de nombreux thèmes pour faire des liens afin que mon perso principal se sente interpellé. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos...**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et rendez-vous à la prochaine publication! En attendant, profitez de l'hiver à nos portes: un chocolat chaud ou un bon bain moussant procurent toujours un bien fou :3 .**

**-_ Zuzu-kun_.**


	8. Nager entre deux eaux

**Oiiii everyone! **

**Toujours et encore beaucoup d'implication de la part de ma correctrice en or, merci Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka (t'es la meilleure, mais dis-le à personne ;)****). Que serait cette fic sans elle? Encore plus bordelique qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment, si vous voulez mon humble avis! **

**Ceci dit, je suis toujours émue que vous prenez le temps de me suivre dans mes ébauches étranges et complexes de Poud'. Merci à vous, car je ne me donnerai pas autant sans vous, chers lecteurs. Je vais mieux d'un côté médical, ce pourquoi je vous donne la parole de vous pondre le chapitre suivant dans moins d'une semaine. Entre temps, et comme à mon habitude, je vous souhaite de vous amuser en lisant _Nager entre deux eaux_. **

**Bisous xox**

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Nager entre deux eaux

\- _EXPELLIARMUS!_

Grâce à ce sortilège lancé, Eren fut désarmé et sa baguette virevolta dans les airs, hors de sa portée. Je l'attrapai d'un mouvement vif... J'avais si envie de la briser en mille morceaux, mais je me retins en voyant qui l'avait désarmé : le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal – enfin, la professeure. Une expression d'ennui total se glissa sur mes traits. C'était là qu'elle avait choisi d'arriver, avec une bonne trentaine de minutes de retard à son cours?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!

Personne ne lui répondit. La jeune femme s'avança pour constater des dégâts. Elle passa en revue les élèves blessés et son regard émeraude et sévère s'arrêta sur Annie et moi. Elle devait être en train de se demander pourquoi nous avions l'air d'être si détachés devant leur duel. Pour ma part, j'étais accoté sur le bureau de la blondinette, j'avais les mains dans les poches et fronçait les sourcils, l'air de dire : ''Y a-t-il un problème, madame?''. Annie ne lui accorda aucune attention et continua de fixer le tableau noir au fond de la classe. L'enseignante poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se pinça l'arête du nez.

Eren recula de quelques pas et tomba sur les fesses, tandis que Mikasa, Sasha et Connie (et certains Gryffondors craintifs) continuaient de me lancer des regards en coin. Après tout, c'est moi qui avais fait la plus grosse partie du sale boulot.

\- Je… constate qu'il y a eu des accrochages en mon absence.

L'enseignante se racla la gorge avant d'utiliser une voix plus grave et autoritaire :

\- Il me semble que dans cette école, il existe de nombreux moyens autres que d'inutiles querelles pour régler nos différends. Pourquoi croyez-vous que l'on a créé la Salle d'Affrontements? En vous combattant de cette manière, vous m'avez profondément déçu, mais surtout, vous m'avez fait perdre l'intégralité de la confiance que je plaçais en mes élèves! Soyez assurés que j'en glisserai un mot au directeur et qu'il y aura de graves conséquences. N'espérez pas que les coupables s'en sortiront indemnes.

Elle fit une pause pour ajuster sa cravate noire sur son smoking serré tout aussi sombre.

\- Il me parait évident que tout ceci ne se répétera pas, n'est-ce pas? Je vous dispense du cours pour aujourd'hui, ne trainez pas dans les corridors, et rendez-vous à la Grande Salle. Les blessés, on me suit à l'infirmerie.

Puis, elle pointa notre duo de Serpentard de sa main gantée en ajoutant, d'un ton sec et sans appel :

\- Vous deux, vous nous aiderez en transportant ceux au sol.

Annie envoya ses yeux au ciel et se leva, puis je la suivis sans grande motivation. Mikasa sortit de sa torpeur et se brusqua d'aller voir Eren, le soulevant par les épaules tandis qu'il poussait des cris de douleur. Annie, elle, lança Ymir sur son épaule et la transporta comme un sac de farine. Sasha servait d'accotoir à Connie qui semblait avoir une grosse migraine. Eh bien, on dirait que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'occuper d'Armin. Je le pris en princesse, avant de lancer un regard vers Jean. La professeure à la queue de cheval basse couleur de blé l'aidait à se relever difficilement.

\- Tiens bon, tes plaies seront soignées d'un moment à l'autre, assura-t-elle. Je peux…

\- Ça va, dit-il faiblement. Je… Je vais bien.

Je n'avais jamais entendu un mensonge sonnant aussi faux, mais je me tus. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'obstiner sans raison. Toutefois, je désirais connaitre la raison pour laquelle ma partenaire de maison n'avait pas bougé un seul petit doigt durant le conflit, paraissant totalement indifférente de A à Z; comme je l'avais mentionné plus tôt, ce n'était pourtant pas la musculature qui manquait chez Annie.

\- Attends-moi, Annie!

Celle-ci, incrédule, se retourna en me montrant le derrière d'Ymir sur ses épaules.

\- Que veux-tu, Zoldik?

\- Rien de spécial, ta simple présence. Je me sens seul dans cette classe vide de Serpentards.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Jean ou Ymir?

\- Ymir est, premièrement, sur ton dos, et deuxièmement, non-fonctionnelle pour l'instant. Ma faute, je l'avoue. Quant à Jean, je préfère le laisser tranquille.

Je glissai un regard dans la direction de ce dernier : ses mains tremblaient, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements étaient dans un état pitoyable. Annie ne fit aucun commentaire et je lui emboitai le pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes tous au point de rendez-vous. Après avoir déposé chacun des blessés dans un lit confortable, l'enseignante nous dit :

\- Drôles de circonstances pour me présenter, mais je suis Arthuria Pendragon. Je préfère, tout comme Rider, utiliser le sobriquet de Saber.

Nous acquiesçâmes silencieusement alors que l'infirmière pénétrait dans la pièce, alarmée par tous les corps étendus sur les matelas. La jeune femme consternée avait, tout comme moi, les cheveux blancs. Cependant, les siens étaient si longs qu'ils retombaient au creux de ses reins. Elle possédait une paire d'yeux rubis brillant d'inquiétude et était vêtue d'une chemise bourgogne aux manches amples. Celle-ci avait le visage dégagé par une boucle d'ébène qui attachaient sa franche vers l'arrière. Ses petits souliers couleur neige se mariaient parfaitement avec sa longue jupe qui lui tombait sur les chevilles. Si ma mémoire était bonne, selon les dires du directeur, son nom de famille était Von Einzbern.

La jolie albinos s'exclama, renversée :

\- S-Saber?! Jamais je n'aurais dû te retenir d'aller à ton cours… Regarde-moi leurs têtes, c'est affreux!

\- Voyons, Irisviel! Pensez-vous vraiment que tout ce raffut est de votre faute? En réalité, je pense en être l'entière responsable.

L'infirmière agita fermement la tête tout en se mettant au travail :

\- Bien sûr que non! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai retardée… C'est moi qui est dans le tort! Si tu t'étais présentée en classe, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit…

Annie et moi haussions un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Retardée? De quelle façon?, les questionnai-je.

\- A-Aucune importance!, s'empressa de répondre madame Von Einzbern alors que ses pommettes rosissaient.

\- Irisviel, laissez-moi vous aider, insista Saber.

En ayant l'intention de donner un jus de citrouille à Connie, les doigts de Saber frôlèrent ceux de madame Von Einzbern. Cette dernière eut un soubresaut et le pichet de jus se renversa au sol. Saber plongea alors son regard jade dans celui de sa collègue et le temps eut l'air de se suspendre. D'abord mal à l'aise de briser leur intimité, je fus ensuite exaspéré par la scène… Il s'agissait d'un évènement trop commun dans cette école!

Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit une autre histoire d'amour compliquée entre nos profs, marmonnai-je à Annie.

\- Je ne sais et je ne veux pas le savoir, m'affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ceci eut le don de clore le sujet. Je fis un au revoir rapide à Connie et Sasha, puis reçut par le fait même deux sourires gratifiants. Par la suite, je voulus aller en direction de la Grande Salle, mais Annie me parut tout à coup hésitante. J'en déduisis qu'elle ne comptait pas réellement s'y rendre, ne respectant pas la règle établie par Saber. J'aimais déjà son attitude de mauvaise fille.

\- Tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu?, lui demandai-je, curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur elle.

\- Non.

Annie ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de facile d'approche du tout. Cette dernière choisit un chemin à l'opposé du mien et, inquiet de me perdre, je ne la quittai pas d'une semelle. J'essayai d'engager la conversation, mais bientôt, ses onomatopées se transformèrent en étrange mutisme. Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal?

La blonde s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu d'un couloir et me balança froidement :

\- Bon, Zoldik, que veux-tu de moi?

Je me glaçai sur place, étonné de découvrir son côté franc et rigide pour la première fois. Ma curiosité n'en fut que plus attisée, et je répondis sur un ton faussement indigné :

\- Rien de spécial… Est-ce mal de t'aborder ainsi?

Elle détourna les yeux et poursuivit sa marche d'un pas énergique. Je ne la lâchai pas pour autant; plus cette fille me fuyait, plus j'avais envie de percer sa carapace d'impassibilité.

\- Arrête.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, pesta-t-elle, un nuage noir planant au-dessus de son front.

Un frisson me traversa la nuque. Mon corps me disait pourtant de me rendre dans la même direction qu'elle emprunterait. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y trouver, mais mon petit doigt me disait que cela allait être très intéressant.

\- D-D'accord, je… je suis désolé de t'avoir autant dérangée. Je ne le referai plus, promis.

Je la quittai, les épaules voutées, tout en tournant à un coin en forme de ''T'' avant de disparaitre définitivement de son champ de vision. Évidemment, je lui avais menti. Quand elle n'entendit plus mes pas qui s'estompaient au loin, car je prétextais m'éloigner davantage, je l'entendis à son tour reprendre son cheminement. Je me glissai alors le long des murs pour la rattraper à pas de loups, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre nous (histoire de la suivre ni vu ni connu). Je devais prendre pour acquis que la blondinette avait un bon instinct et prendre ma filature au sérieux.

Oh, ça va. Vous avez sûrement deviné qu'à ce point de ma vie, j'aurais tout fait pour oublier le geste traitre de l'infirmière Irisviel Von Einzbern quand elle avait échappé le jus de citrouille avec Saber, ou encore le cri du cœur de Marco envers Jean. J'en gardais toujours des souvenirs amers… et un brin de jalousie. Je désirais plus que tout jouer les espions-ninjas et oublier mes propres problèmes émotionnels.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il me sembla que j'étais dans une dimension totalement différente. Je questionnai mentalement à ma proie :

''Annie, tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques dans les toilettes des filles?''.

Effectivement, cette dernière venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la salle de bains des filles du deuxième étage, ce qui ne correspondait pas trop aux attentes que j'avais envers le lieu mystérieux ou elle se rendait. Un fait me titillait tout de même : pourquoi avoir choisi la toilette la plus éloignée du cours précédent? Il devait bien y avoir une raison derrière tout cela. J'inspectai les environs : personne. Je trottinai jusqu'à la porte puis l'ouvrit tout aussi silencieusement. L'endroit n'avait rien de bien spécial... Enfin, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une salle de bains! En son centre trônait un unique assortiment de forme ronde d'éviers. J'étais déçu et poussai un soupir d'ennui. Moi qui croyait élargir mes horizons, le domaine privé de la féminité ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Sur le coup, je trouvai bizarre qu'aucune cabine ne soit barrée tandis qu'Annie allait supposément y faire ses besoins. Je balayai du regard le reste de la pièce; elle n'y était pas non plus… Que faire? Je décidai d'entrer puis effaçai ma présence. Dans l'un des miroirs, il était dessiné à l'aide de ce qui devait être un rouge-à-lèvre :

''Appelez le chat plus d'une fois, et il se montrera. Bisous xox''

\- Un chat?, murmurai-je tout en plissant les yeux. Je ne vois pas en quoi une boule de poil pourrait m'aider. Annie, es-tu là?

Le silence reprit la place qui lui revenait de droit. Non, la Serpentard n'était définitivement plus dans la pièce. Je ne sentais plus du tout son aura hostile et mystérieuse. La seule chose qui pouvait m'aider, c'était ce canular de message écrit en rouge. Je tentai ma chance en balançant à haute voix :

\- Montre-toi, monsieur le chat.

Je ne prenais pas la chose au sérieux pour deux sous. En réalité, les idées me manquaient et j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'étais sur le point de découvrir une cachette secrète si je n'abandonnais pas ma recherche. Je repris, cette fois d'une voix plus forte :

\- Saleté de chat, je sais que tu rôdes dans le coin. Sors et rends-toi un peu utile!

Dès lors, comme par magie, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, dans l'une des cabines des toilettes. Je m'attendais à voir un gros matou velu sortir de l'une d'elles (ou Annie, ce qui serait plus plausible), mais je fus pris de court en entendant la chose prononcer très clairement :

\- C'est toi, Ki-ru-a?

La _chose_ venait tout juste de parler... Correction : de ME parler. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas de la présence d'un animal de compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui venait de s'adresser à moi? Qui était donc caché ici? Je déglutis difficilement en anticipant toutes les possibilités; la liste était longue. Pitié, j'étais prêt à tout sauf à Palm!

\- Non, tu n'as pas imaginé mes paroles mélodieuses, susurra la voix féminine. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu ne m'aies pas reconnue, après ce que je t'ai infligé il y a longtemps. En fait, pas si longtemps que ça… Disons que je ne croyais pas te revoir dans la mort.

Dans la mort?! Était-ce un esprit, une présence surnaturelle? Une ancienne ennemie? Ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que cela dans le monde sorcier, mais je devais tout de même prendre certaines précautions. Mon pouls se fit plus intense dans mes oreilles, alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement et avec un léger grincement. Une main dépassa de l'embrasure. Une grande main, blanche comme le lait. Je croyais halluciner. Mes yeux se scotchèrent sur les ongles pointus au bout de cette paume immaculée. Des ongles? Non : des griffes. Je me mis sur la défensive puis attendit, vigilant. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette personne morte me connaissait, que ce soit de nom ou de visage. J'avais pourtant des souvenirs rattachés à cette manche mauve qui dépassait aussi du cadre de porte, j'avais son nom sur le bout de la langue. Ma mémoire me faisait défaut, je ne trouvais pas sa propriétaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?, dis-je d'un ton faussement confiant. Tu as peur de te tenir devant moi?

Cela ne prit pas de temps à savoir de qui j'avais affaire. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une bestiole exécrable. Mon cœur s'embrasa, un poids coupa ma respiration. Mes mâchoires se contractèrent si fortement que je craignis de m'être cassé des dents sur le moment. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum et ils lancèrent des éclairs de fureur. Ma tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie… Tuer. Tuer fut la seule chose qui se répercuta dans mon crâne durant une longue minute.

''Tue-la, tue-la, tue-la, tue-la…''

\- Espèce de merde…, soufflai-je presqu'imperceptiblement.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, ricana mon ennemie jurée. J'adore ces petites retrouvailles. Tu pourrais même m'appeler par mon surnom… Pito.

Neferupito, en chair et en os. Ou alors de ce qu'il restait de son esprit, de ses cheveux comme les miens, de ses oreilles pointues et de ses prunelles déstabilisantes et trop grosses pour sa tête. Un tel être n'avait pas le droit de subsister alors qu'elle avait ôté cette option à tant de gens, à commencer par Kite. C'était injuste, immoral. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je pensai que la mort avait été infligée à quelqu'un par erreur.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à foncer vers elle, souhaitant lui fourrer la face dans la cuvette, et tirer la chasse d'eau pour me débarrasser de tous les torts que ce monstre m'avait causés, une petite voix dans ma tête me retint :

''Elle est morte. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de la blesser. Elle est inatteignable.''

Je bus cette évidence comme une toxine mortelle. Je ne pouvais accepter cela, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il s'agissait de la triste réalité. Je n'avais d'autre choix qu'aller me noyer dans l'évier au centre de l'endroit pour éviter une discussion avec la féline répugnante. Je la haïssais, et cette haine me tenaillait plus profondément le cœur chaque fois que je l'entendais miauler. Saleté de chat, en effet… Même dans la mort, elle persistait à être un parasite, une coquerelle perfide. Je n'osais toutefois pas m'enfuir à sa vue comme je l'avais fait des années plutôt. Elle ne méritait pas cette douce attention.

\- Ki-ru-a, croassa de nouveau la chose immonde qui s'approcha en se dandinant. Je t'ai manqué? Disons que je ne crois pas manquer à Gon, mais peut-être qu'à toi, si.

Gon. Elle l'avait rendu totalement barjo et fou à lier. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait eu sa peau en se révélant extrêmement puissant. Je l'avais vue mourir, j'avais entendu ses os se fracasser en mille morceaux. Dans mon cas et suite à l'assassinat de Kite, Neferupito m'avait rendu paranoïaque et extrêmement vulnérable. J'en avais fait des cauchemars horribles, j'en avais vu son visage hideux dans ma soupe. Je l'avais effroyablement crainte. Je priai pour ne pas avoir à affronter de nouveau cet épisode de ma vie lorsque j'avais été impuissant, seul et faible. Jamais plus.

J'ouvris le robinet et rinçai mon visage en laissant de douloureux souvenirs m'envahir. Mon meilleur ami m'avait abandonné et livré aux démons qui me hantaient à l'époque. Je serrai mon habit au niveau de ma poitrine; quels sentiments désagréables. Neferupito avait autrefois condamné mon meilleur ami aux ténèbres. Seule ma sœur dotée de son don miraculeux avait pu le sortir de ces confins réservés aux damnés. Moi, j'en avais été incapable.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la queue de chat de Neferupito se tortiller dans les airs. Détester était un mot trop délicat et insuffisant pour décrire ce que je ressentais envers cette Kimera Ant odieuse. Trop délicat pour la douleur qui s'insinuait dans mes poumons à chaque respiration quand je posais mon regard sur son être.

\- Va-t-en, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en priant pour qu'elle disparaisse dans un écran de fumée.

\- Alors là, pas question!, rouspéta joyeusement mon interlocutrice. J'étais là d'abord.

\- Dégage, fis-je avec plus de fermeté.

\- Tu es définitivement trop heureux de me voir!, poursuivit Neferupito à la légère.

Cette phrase se déversa sur moi telle une chaudière d'eau glacée. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé.

\- Tu m'ignores, Ki-ru…

\- ASSEZ!

Tout en la coupant sauvagement, j'enfonçais mon poing dans le miroir en face de moi, le brisant en mille miettes par le fait même. Mon coup avait été si puissant que toutes les autres glaces de la pièce s'éclatèrent elles aussi de manière simultanée. La Kimera Ant eut un léger soubresaut, les sens en alerte. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. J'avais sommeil.

Je n'avais en tête que Gon dans son corps d'adulte suite à sa métamorphose, Gon en train de frapper sans cesse le corps depuis longtemps éteint de Neferupito. Gon qui se fichait de savoir si moi aussi j'allais mourir dans l'explosion.

Sans broncher, je retirai un long morceau de verre qui avait sectionné certains tendons de ma main. Un filet de sang s'en échappa et coula dans le lavabo.

\- Tu dois être fière de toi, Neferupito. Tu dois être très, très fière de toi.

Je me mordis les lèvres, tentant de réprimer ma douleur. Ma voix s'était presque cassée. Je n'allais pas la laisser gagner. Non, pas cette fois-ci. Au moins, mon geste avait eu le don de réduire mon ennemie au silence le plus complet. Enfin un peu de paix.

Neferupito ne fit aucune remarque et s'effaça avant de disparaitre complètement. Une bonne chose de faite. Je me permis de souffler un peu. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Autre chose qu'à réduire cette école en un champ de ruine, en un tas de poussière.

Je me frottai les yeux, et lorsque je les rouvris, je vis au-dessus de mes yeux, là où les miroirs étaient installés quelques minutes plus tôt, des mots dans une langue qui me parut incompréhensible. Neferupito venait probablement tout juste de les écrire. À quoi bon? C'était un sort pour se suicider? Cela aurait été très gentil de sa part, en tout cas.

Au fur et à mesure que je regardais les mots, ils devenaient plus clairs, voir lisibles. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu, lu, ou entendu cette langue étrangère. Une flèche tracée en rouge pointait aussi un des robinets ayant, sur le bec, l'effigie d'un serpent. Je me plaçai devant lui d'un pas incertain, et attendis. Rien ne se passa. Je dirigeai une fois de plus mon regard sur les hiéroglyphes, tentant de tisser un lien entre les deux. Devais-je encore lire le tout à haute voix? Ça me paraissait logique. Je réussis peu à peu à décortiquer les lettres, puis les syllabes. Comment diable y arrivais-je?!

\- _Ouvre-toi._

Ça y est, j'y étais parvenu! Ces formes étranges signifiaient bel et bien des mots. Toutefois, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je m'y étais pris pour lire le tout et encore moins de le dire dans un dialecte m'étant inconnu jusqu'à ce jour. J'haussai les épaules; plus rien ne devait à présent m'épater dans un établissement de sorcellerie.

Tout à coup, comme si la salle de bain avait perçu mes pensées, un déclic se fit entendre. Je sursautai alors qu'un léger tremblement se fit percevoir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque?! Dès lors, les éviers se tortillèrent en tous sens, se déplacèrent magiquement, avant de laisser place à un énorme trou béant en plein milieu de la salle de bain. J'y glissai un œil, à la fois inquiet et curieux.

Un sous-terrain. Je m'y engageai en prétendant être habitué à de tels évènements inexplicables.

Je venais tout juste de passer un mur massif sur lequel étaient gravées deux autres rampants d'argent aux yeux émeraude. J'avais encore dû énoncer quelques brides dans la langue bizarroïde. Dans le temps, je n'avais aucune idée que le Fourchelang existait, donc personne ne pouvait me blâmer pour mon ignorance. Dire qu'en deux jours, je m'étais aventuré à des endroits que certains élèves de Poudlard n'avaient jamais explorés en cinq ans me faisait bien rire. Avec la Salle des professeurs et la Salle sur Demande, je cochais une autre case dans ma liste des endroits mystiques à visiter dans cette école de fous. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas prêt de m'arrêter.

Bref, je repris ma petite marche et fourrai mes mains dans mes poches. Je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour éloigner le plus possible de mes pensées le fantôme des toilettes. Ce nom, ma foi, lui allait à merveille, pensai-je sournoisement. Une petite crotte sèche devait bien aller à la place qui lui revenait de droit, pas vrai?

Dès lors, j'accédai à un immense hall menant, au bout du long passage, à un énorme visage d'un homme barbu et chauve. Cette statue aux sourcils froncés n'en restait pas moins sculptée avec une finesse remarquable. Des deux côtés de cet espace aux murs transpirant d'humidité, des rangées d'imposantes sculptures en formes de serpents aux crochets dévoilées se faisaient face, et semblaient prêts à engager le combat de leur vie. J'étais époustouflé par la minutie du travail contenu dans cette unique et mystérieuse grotte.

Tout à coup, je réalisai qu'il y avait déjà deux garçons qui flânaient dans cet endroit, tout au fond du hall. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer et grâce à mes pouvoirs supersoniques, je me fondis dans les ténèbres en deux temps trois mouvements. L'un d'eux, attiré par le bruit provoqué par la porte, s'aventura dans ma direction.

\- Attendez ici, vous deux, dit-il à l'intention de ses camarades. J'ai cru entendre la porte s'ouvrir….

Caché dans l'ombre, il ne me remarqua pas, même lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de l'entrée. À peine quinze mètres nous séparaient. Je ne respirai plus; c'était une mission suicide de prétendre faire partie de la noirceur! Puis, il croisa ses bras sur son torse bombé, un front soucieux se dessinant sur ses traits. Ma première impression de ce Gryffondor blond était qu'il paraissait très viril et sociable.

\- J'aurais juré avoir entendu un nouvel arrivant…

Il se mit à fouiller l'obscurité, et pile quand son regard se posa sur la masse d'ombre que je créais et qui trahissait ma présence, une voix qui m'était bien connue perça le silence :

\- Salut tout le monde!

Neferupito venait de surgir de l'entrée et cela eut le don de faire manquer un battement de cœur au blond musclé. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'inconnu et il répondit par un chaleureux :

\- Ah c'était toi, Pito! Je venais d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, j'ai eu peur de devoir faire face à un étranger.

\- Non, c'était bien moi, mentit-elle avec allégresse. Je comptais venir vous visiter; qu'est-ce que l'on s'ennuie en haut!

\- Mais, dis-moi, tu n'aurais simplement pas pu passer au-travers de la porte?

La Kimera Ant eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Oups, je n'y avait pas pensé! J'oublie parfois être morte, vois-tu.

\- Ça ne fait rien, et je t'en prie, suis-nous! Après tout, c'est toi qui nous as présenté cette salle secrète…

Je n'avais rien compris du comportement de mon ennemie. Avait-elle essayé de m'aider?! Certes, cela m'avait bien sauvé les fesses, mais je n'avais rien demandé de la part de ce monstre. Consciente de l'endroit où je me tenais, elle m'envoya un délicieux sourire, et je lui jetai un regard noir en retour. Va, saleté de chat!

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe au loin. J'entrepris de me joindre moi aussi à cette réunion, mais je devais faire attention aux éclaboussures d'eau au moment où je posais mes pieds au sol. Mes chaussures étaient complètement mouillées, désormais. Quand je fus suffisamment près pour distinguer correctement son visage, je remarquai un autre garçon, un grand brun, qui était perché en hauteur. Ce dernier était assis en indien sur la tête d'une des nombreuses statues écailleuses. Un Serdaigle, à en juger par la cravate bleue qui prenait place à son collet. Il me paraissait plus réservé que son ami. De profil, je distinguai chez lui un nez en bec d'aigle, comme Annie.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait le dos appuyé sur le visage du monsieur barbu, impassible comme à son habitude. La voilà, cette petite cachottière! Un sourire narquois étirait mes lèvres; dire qu'elle m'avait cru sur parole par rapport au fait que je ne la suivrais pas!

\- Bon, on récapitule : Annie, que vas-tu faire de ce Serpentard, ma foi, fort intéressant? Vas-tu faire de lui un ami à surveiller de près, ou un ennemi à ne pas sous-estimer?

Je compris immédiatement que le Gryffondor faisait référence à moi. Je me tendis et attendis patiemment la suite. La Serpentard du trio ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire ''mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?''.

\- De qui parles-tu, Reiner?, fit Neferupito, jouant l'innocente, tout en s'adressant au Gryffondor du lot.

\- Kirua Zoldik, un nouveau à Serpentard. Annie dit qu'il faut le garder à l'œil.

\- Oh, je vois.

La blonde enchaina :

\- Tu l'as déjà vu trainer dans les parages?

Neferupito parut songeuse, avant d'affirmer :

\- Non, jamais! Et crois-moi, avec un nom pareille, je me souviendrais de lui!

Elle recommençait à me défendre; qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?! Je ne savais pas du tout ce que mon ennemie recherchait, mais dans tous les cas, je me promis de ne jamais baisser ma garde en sa compagnie! Tandis que je fulminais dans mon coin, Neferupito poursuivit la conversation :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce Kirua?

Le Serdaigle prit la parole :

\- Il pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Dangereux pour _nous_.

Je tiquai. Qu'insinuait-il par ''_nous_''? Annie renchérit :

\- Zoldik n'est pas un humain, ça, je le sais. Il a des capacités hors du commun. Il a arrêté Ymir d'un seul coup en classe de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est impossible, compte tenu qu'Ymir est comme _nous_.

Moi, pas humain? J'avais envie de leur rigoler en pleine face. J'avais acquis des capacités surprenantes grâce au Nen, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que je n'étais pas un individu ordinaire parmi tant d'autres… La blondinette l'avait dit avec tant de conviction que je trouvais dommage de devoir la contredire.

\- En tout cas, tant qu'il ne connait pas les mots pour se rendre ici, vous êtes sauvés, nota Neferupito, chose cocasse puisqu'elle était celle qui m'avait donné le code d'accès.

Dès lors, une gouttelette de sang provenant de la plaie toujours fraiche de ma main tomba dans l'eau. Suite au tic que cela avait provoqué, le regard d'Annie se planta dans la noirceur ou j'étais dissimulé. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent. Comment avait-elle pu entendre ce bruit presqu'imperceptible?

\- Je l'espère, souffla Annie qui ne détourna pas ses yeux froids de ma position.

Reiner, le Gryffondor, sortit alors un journal sorcier de son habit et le donna à ses compatriotes en leur conseillant fortement de lire la page couverture. Éberlués, ils fixèrent le magazine, et y lurent à haute voix :

\- ''POUDLARD, UNE ÉCOLE DÉSORMAIS BOURRÉE DE FAUX SORCIERS ET DE MONSTRES'', ''SUPERCHERIE, À VOS BAGUETTES, ILS SONT PARTOUT'', ''SOYEZ PRUDENTS, ILS SONT PLUS NOMBREUX QUE VOUS NE L'IMAGINEZ''.

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent et ils se lancèrent des regards entendus. Pour ma part, j'étais sidéré. C'était comme cela que nous percevait les sorciers ordinaires? Balivernes, voilà ce que j'en pensais! L'ensemble avait l'air d'une bande-annonce de film post-apocalyptique.

\- Les sorciers pensent que nous sommes des démons surpuissants. Ils nous craignent et veillent à notre disparition de l'enceinte de l'école. Tu comprends pourquoi je vous ai parlé de Zoldik? Sa démonstration de force de tout à l'heure nous a mis dans de beaux draps, il y a tant de témoins risquant de le dénoncer. S'ils le font, ce sera la panique générale ici.

''Connie et Sacha ne feraient jamais ça'', rétorquai-je dans ma tête.

\- Alors on va devoir s'en assurer, ajouta Reiner.

Son ton était sinistre et lourd de sous-entendus. Venant de sa part, je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Soit il fallait qu'ils se… débarrassent d'eux, les faisant taire à jamais, ou je me rapprochais d'eux pour qu'ils n'aient pas à en arriver là. Je choisis la deuxième option, évidemment. Disons que, moi non plus, je n'avais pas trop envie de me faire traquer simplement parce que j'étais plus puissant qu'un humain qui n'avait pas développé son Nen.

Ceci dit, qu'en était-il d'Annie, de Reiner et de Bert? Qu'étaient-ils? En y réfléchissant davantage, avais-je réellement envie de le découvrir? En étudiant leurs auras, je percevais des auras instables, différentes de ce à quoi j'avais été confronté dans le passé. Les leurs comportaient quelques tâches d'ombres au lieu d'être uniforme et lumineuse. Habituellement, l'aura d'une personne était uniforme et non moucheté de points noirs. Ils n'étaient certainement pas tous de mon espèce. Peut-être pensaient-ils que je faisais partie de leur clan?

Ne semblant pas aimer être porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, le Serdaigle informa à contrecœur au reste du groupe :

\- Et ils le surveillent déjà, ce Kirua.

Je sursautai en entendant cela. Les autres affichèrent une moue sévère. Moi? Pourquoi? Comment?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Bert?

L'interpellé se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il est suivi.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Le temps se suspendit. Depuis quand? Par quels sorciers? Une panoplie de questions se bouscula dans ma tête. Je devais obtenir des réponses. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'indices. Le seul moment où quelqu'un aurait pu voir mes pouvoirs était la fois où j'avais fui la scène de Roy et Riza (durant la deuxième journée suivant mon arrivée). Qui s'était caché dans les escaliers, qui m'avait observé, qui avait noté mes faits et gestes?

Je me fis un serment de le découvrir coute que coute. Ce n'était pas un choix, si je ne le découvrais pas, j'allais être éjecté hors de cette école tellement vite que je n'aurais pas le temps de dire ''oh''. N.B : j'irais mettre une bonne raclée à quiconque aurait rapporté aux autorités que j'étais un supposé danger pour la population!

Sans plus de détails, le trio me quitta pour aller manger en haut. Je restai planté au même endroit, plus pensif que jamais.

Dans mon cas, j'avais de nouveau perdu l'appétit.

* * *

**Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai constamment l'impression que notre pauvre Kiru est en jeûne lorsqu'il est soumis à de fortes émotions.**

**Oui, je me permet tout de même de le faire souffrir autant; je suis une vraie sadique, pas vrai? Mais ça, vous l'aurez deviné...**

**Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que j'apprécie autant votre dévouement pour cette Fic! Avez-vous une idée de la suite :3 ?**

**\- _Zuzu-kun._**


	9. L'art de plaire

**Tel que promis, le chapitre 9 est sorti du four, tout beau, tout chaud!**

**Je l'ai pondu assez rapidement, je dois dire. Ça m'étonne d'avoir trouvé le temps, en fait! **

**Bref, ici il sera question de SnK, d'un clin d'œil à TG et d'une part de KnB. À toutes mes amours! xox**

* * *

Chapitre IX : L'art de plaire

J'avais paressé longtemps dans la salle secrète que je venais de découvrir, m'intéressant à chaque recoins de cette dernière. Cette exploration fut très instructive car, entre autres, je découvris des tunnels proches de la porte et qui s'enfonçaient très loin dans les profondeurs de la Chambre. Ces catacombes puaient la moisissure et les crottes de rat, mais au moins, mon esprit s'était évadé du monde sorcier. À une intersection entre deux voies, je vis graver sur le mur, à l'aide d'un caillou, les noms d'Annie, Reiner, Berthold et Neferupito. J'avais envie d'y laisser ma trace aussi, mais j'en aurais amplement le temps une autre fois. En y repensant, je crois avoir manqué l'intégralité de la deuxième période et une partie du diner durant mon excursion.

En sortant enfin du sous-terrain secret, les robinets de la toilette des filles avaient de nouveau fusionnés pour reprendre leur forme originelle, ne laissant derrière eux aucune trace du passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets, que j'appelais à l'époque ''le bunker de ceux aux auras dysfonctionnelles'', ce qui était effectivement très long et complexe à dire. Par la suite, j'avais adopté le terme ''bunker'', tout simplement.

Au bord d'une des nombreuses fenêtres cassées, j'avais distingué Neferupito qui regardait à l'horizon. Croyant qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarqué, je marchai à pas de loup en direction de la sortie, tout en évitant les morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire remarquer non plus. Puis, des fourmis invisibles me parcoururent le dos quand j'entendis les paroles suivantes :

''Vulnera Sanentur''.

J'avais arrêté tout mouvement pour ensuite cherché une malformation quelconque sur mon corps, avant de demander à cette vipère dégoutante d'un ton sec ce qu'elle venait de me lancer comme sort. La Kimera Ant s'était renfrogné, avait accoté sa tête sur ses genoux, puis balbutié que c'était un sortilège pour guérir les blessures. Je glissai un regard à ma main meurtrie; soit. J'avais failli cracher sur le sol en guise de remerciement, mais je me retenus au dernier moment et tournai vivement les talons. Tandis que j'écrasai l'amalgame d'objets coupants sur mon passage en m'en allant furieusement, je me promis que ce monstre, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, ne me ferait pas abaisser à un tel niveau d'arrogance.

Je respirai enfin un bon coup tout en claquant la porte permettant d'aboutir au lieu supposément réservé aux demoiselles. Je pris une chance quant à la direction à opter pour me rendre à la Grande Salle; je devais rejoindre Annie, Bert ou Reiner pour leur quémander d'autres informations pertinentes sur mon cas comme du leur. Je n'en avais pas fini avec cette histoire glauque qu'on me surveillait de près, ou encore que j'étais suspecté d'être une créature sordide qui maitrisait de la fausse magie (à en juger par le journal La Gazette que tenais toujours dans la pince). Le trio avait abandonné le bout de papier dans le bunker avant que je ne m'en empare. De retour dans les couloirs, je pressai le pas.

Miracle! Voilà qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard (non sans suivre un groupe d'élèves qui allait diner), j'étais à quelques mètres d'atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle! Pour une fois que je ne me perdais pas, je me donnai mentalement une bonne claque dans le dos.

Dès lors, je sentis un souffle froid dans ma nuque. Je sentis une ombre se tenir juste derrière moi.

\- Kirua Zoldik.

Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond; j'étais_ certain_ qu'il était à quelques millimètres de moi, et pourtant, le personnage répugnant se tenait à une bonne distance de mon être. Cela avait été un sentiment déstabilisant et fort désagréable.

\- Tsukiyama-sensei, fis-je, suspicieux. Comment puis-je vous aider?

Le professeur d'études des goules touilla distraitement son café tout en encrant ses billes améthyste dans les miennes. Il s'agissait de la même tasse dont j'avais trempé mon petit doigt dans la Salle des professeurs le jour précédent avec Momoi. Qu'est-ce que cet homme en smoking aux allures clownesques pouvait-il bien vouloir de moi?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Zoldik-kun, appelle-moi simplement par mon prénom : Shuu.

\- Non merci, Tsukiyama-sensei. Je me plais mieux avec les formalités.

\- Comme tu veux, Zoldik-kun.

Mon interlocuteur but une lampée de café et glissa langoureusement sa langue sur les rebords, histoire de paraitre encore plus maniaque qu'il ne le semblait déjà. Celui-ci exclama un _deliciozo_ et un _hot _de manière dramatique, ce qui en aurait fait ricaner plus d'un en classe. Pour ma part, je portais sur les épaules le poids de la honte à sa place; n'avait-il aucun orgueil? Comme si rien ne venait de se passer, ce pervers en costard continua :

\- Avec ta camarade Momoi Satsuki, ou plutôt ton amie proche, vous me ferez un plaisir de venir tous les deux à la Salle de retenue pour que nous ayons une légère…_ discussion_ des règlements de cet établissement. Je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce à quoi je fais référence.

Tsukiyama-sensei désigna sa tasse tandis que je plissai les yeux. Mon estomac se révulsait à la simple idée d'entretenir une conversation avec ce spécimen de foire.

\- Sachez que la porcelaine a des oreilles, Zoldik-kun.

* * *

\- … et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il m'a dit que la porcelaine a des oreilles, le con.

\- Tu y vas pas un peu fort, Zoldik?, insista Himuro, assis devant moi à la table. Il ne doit pas être si pire que ça.

\- Je n'exagère pas du tout! Je l'embellis presque, tu constateras par toi-même...

\- Attends de voir le professeur d'études de métamorphose… Tu vas comprendre la définition de sociopathe, répliqua mon compagnon de maison, qui me paraissait déjà exténué de son parcours scolaire. Vivement les sélections de quidditch de la semaine prochaine!

\- J'avais oublié les sélections, parfois j'ai l'impression que je suis déjà admis dans l'équipe, renchérit Imayoshi en remontant ses verres. Zoldik, as-tu trouvé un balai finalement?

J'opinai du chef tout en attaquant une pointe de tarte aux bleuets. Je prétextai me remplir la panse alors que je ne décollais pas mon regard d'Annie à l'autre bout de la table… Je devais trouver une façon de l'aborder.

\- Oui, j'ai raté quelques cours hier après-midi pour me procurer un balai dernier cri. La Flèche quelque chose…

Mes compagnons cessèrent de manger en entendant ce sobriquet, stupéfaits. Je fis de même, intrigué.

\- La Flèche d'Argent 101?!, crièrent-ils au même moment.

Sakurai avait de gros yeux ronds. Ébahi, je leur confirmai que c'était bel et bien mon achat. Quelques curieux dans mon dos avaient eux aussi porter leur attention dans ma direction. Je rougis graduellement. Qu'avait mon balai de si spécial?

\- C'est le joyau des grands amateurs, la tendance du moment, expliqua Imayoshi, impressionné. Tu es très chanceux d'avoir eu la monnaie pour cette acquisition, Zoldik! En plus, ça devait faire partie des derniers modèles en magasin. Il s'agissait même d'une édition limitée, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

\- En tout cas, j'ai très hâte de l'essayer!, m'exclamai-je.

Dès lors, brisant l'ambiance détendue du moment, un commentaire haineux fusa de ma droite :

\- Tu fais donc partie des riches qui se la pètent.

Je reniflai et cherchai le coupable sans plus attendre. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que je comprenne qu'Aomine en étant le fier propriétaire, pas du tout inquiet de s'être fait démasqué dans la seconde.

\- Pas du tout, ripostai-je posément. Il s'agit de mes propres économies, et je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté avant d'entreprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Aomine esquissa un sourire arrogant et rigola un bon coup d'une voix rauque. Sakurai semblait départagé entre moi et son compatriote de toujours. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir jouer le médiateur. Le basané répliqua :

\- C'est exactement comment pensent les perdants.

Mes poings se serrèrent, la tension monta d'un cran. Je répliquai froidement, tout en écrasant ma fourchette dans mon gouter :

\- C'est exactement ce que dirait quelqu'un qui manque cruellement de logique.

La rivalité était palpable entre nous à des kilomètres. Nous n'avions pas joué un seul match! Je me demandais vraiment comment j'allais m'y prendre pour l'endurer à chaque partie. Disons que j'avais hâte au lundi à venir. D'abord Neferupito, et ensuite lui? Non, il y avait des limites à se faire marcher sur les pieds! Pour le bien de l'humanité, quelqu'un devait trouver une solution pour dissiper cette lourde atmosphère, et vite. Comme de fait, Momoi pointa le bout de son nez à cet instant même :

\- Coucou, mes joueurs préférés!

Aomine avait attisé une flamme de colère en moi, et je comptais bien lui faire ravaler sa salive. Mon aigreur allait malheureusement s'abattre sur la nouvelle arrivante. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, préparant ma prochaine offensive. Personne ne se douta de la phrase que j'allais dire à la Serpentard :

\- Ah, c'est toi! Tu crois qu'on pourrait se refaire notre petit rendez-vous comme celui d'hier, bientôt? Une certaine scène, dans un certain garde-robe, me manque déjà.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge criard à vue d'œil. Les autres joueurs s'étouffèrent avec leurs bouchées et Imayoshi se mit à saigner du nez. Aomine, lui, s'était froissé en une fraction de seconde et avait envoyé un regard glacial à Momoi. Il avait l'air de dire : ''qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré d'albinos raconte là?''. Du haut de ses 5''3, la pauvre coach venait tout juste de se métamorphoser en tomate ambulante. Je souriais intérieurement en préparant de manière tout à fait sournoise ma prochaine contre-attaque. Comme dirait Tsukiyama-sensei, cette dernière était _deliciozo_.

\- K-Kirua-chan…, tenta-t-elle vainement.

\- Voyons, _Satsuki-chan_. Ne sois pas si embarassée, tu me connais mieux que ça…

\- D'où connais-tu ce surnom?!, pesta Aomine.

Je venais tout juste d'employer le surnom qu'il attribuait à son amie d'enfance… ''Oups! Je ne voulais pas provoquer chez toi un tel sentiment de frustration, Aomine-kun'', aurais-je voulu ajouter. Mais je laissais ma dernière réplique avoir un plus grand impact sur le cerveau peu développé de mon rival.

\- Comme je disais, poursuivis-je tout en ignorant le basané, tu me connais mieux que ça, Satsuki-chan… Je ne vais quand même pas dévoiler à tout le monde _de quelle couleur elle était_!

Je faisais bien entendu référence à son soutien-gorge énorme dont je m'étais rincé l'œil auparavant. C'en était trop pour Sakurai qui venait tout juste de sombrer dans un coma prolongé. Heureusement que le reste de la troupe était assis, sinon, ils seraient tous déjà tombé sur le derrière! Mon rival avait de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles, bouillonnait visiblement de rage et était à deux doigts de fêler son verre de jus de pomme tellement il le serrait fort. Finalement, je me voyais bien dans la peau du Serpentard typique : calculateur et un brin fourbe quand on le cherche de trop près.

C'est alors que Makoto, amusé, fit son entrée en scène :

\- Momoi, tu veux bien nous en dire davantage?

J'ouvris la bouche à sa place, au grand dam de la rosée :

\- Enfin, peu importe. On devra expliquer notre excursion au prof d'études des goules en retenue. Si on arrive d'avance, je suppose que l'on peut appeler ça un rencard. Pas vrai, Satsuki-chan?

Cette dernière était complètement figée et ne pipa mot. Je saluai mes compagnons, me leva, puis partit. Le fait de laisser derrière moi cette foule de points d'interrogations dans leurs yeux me satisfaisait pleinement, comme si ma vie amoureuse était remplie de mystères et de pêchés interdits! Ce qui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, est encore aujourd'hui un mensonge pur et dur. Je souris de nouveau; Gon me trouverait si vil!

En me dirigeant vers la porte, je déposai un petit morceau de papier à l'endroit où Annie était assise seule. Son regard suspicieux passa de moi à la petite note, elle l'ouvrit puis le lut. Cette dernière ne semblait pas très enthousiaste de recevoir un petit message secret.

Peu de temps par la suite, elle me rejoignit docilement à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu souhaitais que l'on aille une discussion?

Son ton paraissait neutre aux premiers abords, mais j'y distinguai aussi de l'agacement et une pointe d'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas encore comprise que je l'avais suivi jusqu'au bunker, et je comptais qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Cela m'avantageait de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, du moins, pour l'instant.

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse de tout à l'heure; je ne t'ai pas suivi. J'aimerais au moins que tu me dises ce que tu avais de si important à faire puisque tu te fichais des directives de Saber. L'enseignante avait pourtant employé une voix cassante qui donnait la chair de poule. Personnellement, je la craignais, alors que toi, tu n'avais guère l'intention de te plier à ses ordres.

Cette dernière inspecta furtivement les alentours l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'aurais même pas remarqué ce point si je n'avais pas porté l'intégralité de mon attention sur chacune de ses réactions.

\- Rien. Rien d'important.

Encore cette tonalité monotone, risquant de la trahir si elle laissait ses appréhensions prendre le dessus. Malgré son regard vide, j'avais l'impression de la tenir en cage, comme un petit lapin coincé dans un cul-de-sac et qui voit le loup s'approcher. La Serpentard se savait prisonnière, comme je savais avoir mis le doigt sur une corde sensible.

\- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins : où t'es-tu rendu, alors?

Cette fois-ci, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je la sentis étouffé. Je plongeai mes yeux azurs dans les siens qui étaient noirs de méfiance. Plongé dans le feu de l'action, je crus l'avoir eu à son propre jeu. Par contre, j'entendis une voix m'apostropher au loin et me sortit de ma bulle :

\- KIRUA-CHAN!

Je vis Momoi courir en trombe vers moi, faisant remuer sa poitrine dans toutes les directions. De loin, je percevais le tout comme un troupeau d'éléphant qui s'apprêtait à me piétiner. Quand la rosée arriva à ma hauteur, elle ne fit que marteler mon torse de minuscules coups de poings impuissants. Cette dernière avait les yeux rougis, faute de n'exprimer sa colère que par des larmes.

\- J'ai eu l'air complètement ridicule à cause de toi! Tout le monde pense que je suis une fille facile, désormais. Je te déteste! Dai-chan me déteste!

\- Aomine, je suppose? Laisse-le faire, il va revenir vers toi comme un vieux chat errant dans à peine quelques jours.

\- C-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

Mon interlocutrice me força à plonger dans ses perles rosaces et à contempler sa moue piteuse, qui était en fait à croquer. Je me laissai attendrir et m'excusai aussitôt. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je n'avais aucun regret; je le faisais seulement par politesse.

\- Mes répliques étaient quand même bien trouvées, pas vrai?, lui fis-je remarqué.

Je reçus une seconde dose de coups de poings avec une force comparable à celle d'un ourson en peluche. Je me tournai pour enfin recevoir la réponse d'Annie, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Avait-elle osé s'enfuir durant ce court laps de temps?! J'eus envie de crier sur tous les toits et tout était de ma faute; j'avais manqué de vigilance. En plus, je savais que je n'allais pas revoir sa figure de sitôt, même si nous étions dans le même dortoir. Annie se tapirait dans le bunker dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

À ce moment précis, et dans une position laissant planer des doutes sur la relation ambiguë entre moi et Momoi, Gon apparu dans le cadre de porte de la Grande Salle, juste devant nous. Mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'il nous examina de la tête aux pieds. D'abord de nature joyeuse, il se referma comme une huitre et eut un moment d'hésitation. Je crus voir, l'espace d'une millième de seconde, une ombre noircir son regard... J'avais dû halluciner.

\- Kirua? Je… dérange?

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que notre duo ne se mette au garde à vous, se séparant instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Momoi était toujours rouge pivoine.

\- P-Pas du tout!, clamai-je pratiquement, sentant moi aussi mes joues s'empourprer. C'est un… un malentendu!

Momoi se contenait difficilement de pouffer de rire. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Seul Gon semblait perdu et essayait tant bien que de mal d'analyser la situation. Réaliser que cela l'importait autant me fit chaud au cœur. Je ne pouvais mentir à Gon; ma couverture de Serpentard confiant s'était complètement envolée à sa vue. Ensuite, ma partenaire de maison fit un au revoir maladroit avant de nous quitter précipitamment. Je me raclai la gorge puis lui questionna :

\- B-Bref, tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

\- O-Osu! Je voulais savoir si tu comptais jouer au quidditch, car moi je me suis inscrit aux sélections.

\- Yosh, alors on va s'affronter dans les semaines à venir.

Une flamme de détermination naquit dans son regard.

\- Compte sur moi pour t'en mettre plein la vue!, enchaina-t-il sur un ton de défi.

\- 'Faudrait déjà apprendre à manier le balai.

\- Ah ouais… C'est vrai.

Nous fûmes pris d'un rire contagieux et entreprîmes de se suivre pour notre prochain cours. Nous étions très excités d'aller au tout premier que nous avions en commun! Après quelques minutes de discussion, Gon s'enquit :

\- C'était qui, cette bombe de tout à l'heure?!

Était-ce une pincée de jalousie ou un simple intérêt qui s'était échappé de cette phrase lancée à la va-vite? Chapeau à moi-même dans les deux cas possibles! Si ça incluait de gagner son attention, j'avais remporté la mise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Merci pour ta présence, belle poitrine.

\- Une simple amie, fis-je sur un ton qui laissait place aux interprétations.

\- Kirua! Tu es supposé tout me dire… Tu es mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle!

\- Tu n'auras jamais besoin de me le rappeler, Gon.

Je ralentis volontairement la cadence pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Le cours d'histoire de la magie ne pressait pas du tout, je préférais voir le temps filer en bonne compagnie. En sa compagnie, plus particulièrement. J'avais mémorisé mon horaire par cœur (reçu lors du premier déjeuner à la Grande Salle), et Gon me faisait pitié en trimballant le sien partout où il se rendait. Mon meilleur ami m'invita aussi à transgresser l'une des règles de Poudlard : se rendre à l'extérieur, dans la Forêt interdite, et ce, vendredi prochain. Il allait sans dire que j'avais accepté avec joie :

\- C'est une excellente idée, on se mettra à jour de nos quatre premiers jours ici. J'ai plus d'une anecdote à te faire part! Disons que j'ai passé plus de temps à visiter l'école qu'à aller à mes classes…

\- Kirua! Soit un minimum autonome…

Nous rigolâmes. Ce dernier me prévenu alors que Zushi allait être présent avec nous lors de notre prochaine sortie. Mon expression s'assombrit; je croyais qu'éventuellement nous allions être seul à seul, comme dans notre enfance. Zushi était un type bien, je ne pouvais pas le nier, mais j'espérais être en avant-première de tout ce qui concernait Gon. C'était _mon_ meilleur ami, donc les autres devaient s'en tenir à cette simple consigne : pas touche. Mon interlocuteur n'eut pas l'air de noter mon changement d'attitude, et poursuivit :

\- Savais-tu que, logiquement parlant, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors sont fait pour s'entendre?

\- J'en suis pas trop convaincu…, tempêtai-je, un brin irrité par les conventions étables par l'établissement scolaire. Il n'existe pas d'étude fiable qui prouve que certaines maisons ont plus d'affinités.

\- Au contraire!, protesta-t-il. Étant donné que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles sont des opposés, un Serdaigle serait plus porté à se faire un copain Serpentard! Tout comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont...

Je tiquai, attendant que mon meilleur ami ne termine sa phrase. La culpabilité se lut dans ses yeux alors que ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers sa propre cravate rouge et or; il ne voulait pas énoncer les ''faits'' alors que ça signifiait que l'on n'était pas supposé être aussi proche. Malgré le fait que j'avais moi aussi entendu maintes rumeurs sur nos maisons adverses, je ne pouvais adhérer à cette idée. En ayant l'intention de réduire cette idée préconçue en cendre, je blaguai :

\- Une autre étude a prouvé que les contraires s'attirent et qu'il ne faut en aucun cas se fier aux apparences!

\- Et ça, c'est une étude fiable, peut-être?, riposta-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Je souris et l'on se donna un poing, se faisant ainsi une promesse silencieuse : notre amitié n'allait jamais être dictée par les autres, et encore moins contrôlée par une stupide école de magie!

Entre temps, je prévenus Gon de ne pas montrer nos pouvoirs ou capacités surhumaines au risque de se faire prendre pour cible d'espions engagés par les sorciers. Cet avertissement digne d'un film de science-fiction le choqua fortement, mais il promit d'y faire gaffe à l'avenir. Nous allions devoir nous entrainer ailleurs si besoin était; la Forêt interdite était l'endroit tout désignée.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi!, s'emporta-t-il. Où as-tu entendu cette histoire boiteuse?

\- C'est une longue histoire…

Je lui tendis La Gazette, avant de continuer :

\- Je n'ai pas eu assez de détails. Toutefois, j'ai absolument besoin de connaitre les noms des gens qui m'ont dans leur ligne de mire. J'aurais dû me douter que tout ne se passerait pas comme sur des roulettes… Dire que je suis déjà surveillé va me rendre autant parano que ces sorciers de malheur!

\- Tu as raison, on doit savoir de qui se méfier! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, car ça voudrait dire que même Zushi est potentiellement en danger. Finalement, je suis heureux que ta sœur ne nous ait pas accompagné à Poudlard…

\- Et moi donc!

Puis, nous arrivâmes en cours d'histoire de la magie. À ma grande surprise, j'avais déjà vu la professeure. Effectivement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rosir en reconnaissant la petite rousse que j'avais aperçue dans la Salle des Professeurs avec Momoi. Cette jeune femme avait reçu un massage plus que sensuel de la part d'un autre enseignant. L'homme se prénommait Levi, mais elle, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Enjouée, cette dernière souhaita la bienvenue à chaque élève tout en abordant un sourire chaleureux. Le regard de Gon resta vissé sur elle, et à cette constatation, j'envoyai mes yeux au ciel. Pardonnez-moi de mon désintérêt, mais cette femme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire…

Je choisis un pupitre situé à l'arrière de la classe en forme de carré. Gon s'assit évidemment à ma gauche. À l'avant, un grand tableau noir prenait place derrière le bureau simpliste de la professeure. Les murs et les planchers étaient de la même matière; je ne distinguais rien d'autre que des pierres froides qui me donnaient l'impression d'être dans un cachot. Ce n'était décidemment pas le lieu que je préférais du site.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés, la rouquine se présenta :

\- Bonjour à tous. J'ai eu la chance de croiser certains d'entre vous dans les corridors; je reconnais certains visages ici.

Gon me vit me tortiller sur ma chaise. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais croisé dans la Salle des Professeurs…

\- Je suis Petra Ral, professeure depuis peu au département de l'histoire de la magie. J'avais un tout autre métier auparavant, mais je crois préférer davantage le calme et les horaires fixes que les conditions extrêmes de mon ancien travail. Ceci dit, je serai toujours à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions ou pour parler de sujets plus personnels. Sachez qu'il y a toujours des oreilles attentives dans votre entourage, et que j'en fais partie.

J'entendis deux garçons qui préparaient déjà une histoire plus que farfelue pour partager du temps en tête à tête avec madame Ral. Leur complot en disait long sur leurs réelles intentions envers leur ainée…

\- En fait, je ne veux pas voler la vedette aux autres professeurs. Ils seront tout aussi ouverts à discuter avec vous que je ne le suis!

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive en pensant à Tsukiyama-sensei; mieux valait sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie que de me confier à cet homme louche. Ensuite, madame Ral se mit à présenter notre futur plan de cours. Je m'ennuyai déjà en regardant les différents titres : la guerre des géants, les révoltes des gobelins et bien d'autres futilités.

Dès lors, Gon, affichant un air sérieux, attira mon attention et désigna son voisin de pupitre d'un mouvement de tête. Je regardai dans la direction indiquée et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible. Il s'agissait de Marco! Le pauvre qui avait été humilié maintes fois par Jean, au tout premier cours de la journée. Ce fut pile à ce moment que madame Ral nous autorisa à procéder à un travail d'équipe. Gon et moi, tout en synchronisme, nous assîmes au pupitre de Marco sans même lui demander son autorisation. Le Poufsouffle paraissait, de toute façon, bien trop dévasté et chamboulé pour protester. Trois boites de mouchoirs étaient empilées sur son bureau et sa pile de linges utilisés grandissait à vue d'œil au sol.

\- Q-Que faites-vous?, réussit-il à articuler, entre deux sanglots.

\- Nous voulons prendre de tes nouvelles. J'étais là, en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il éclata de nouveau en pleurs quand il sut ce à quoi je faisais référence. Mon meilleur ami me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis mentalement : ''je t'expliquerai plus tard''. Gon fit son possible pour être aux petits soins avec l'inconnu, donc il se mit à lui tendre des mouchoirs. Il afficha une moue préoccupée, visiblement aussi soucieux que moi de son état. Bizarre, mon meilleur ami n'avait jamais agi comme cela avec moi auparavant.

\- Si tu veux en parler, on est là pour toi, vieux.

\- C'est… C'est vraiment apprécié. Merci.

Peu de temps après, le Poufsouffle se ressaisit et sécha graduellement ses larmes de crocodiles. Ce dernier fit une pause, avant d'entreprendre bravement à mon intention :

\- Il faut dire que… que Jean a toujours été ainsi. Il refuse de montrer qui il est réellement aux gens qui l'entourent, quoi que je fais exception à cette règle. Il ne dévoile pas sa vie personnelle à autrui et met constamment un mur pudique entre nous quand nous sommes en public. Il a une peur bleue du regard des autres…

\- Pour citer un grand homme : le regard fait parfois mal, mais le regard n'en est pas moins humain…

Il comprit ce que j'entendais par là. Jean n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'après quelques temps, même ceux qui ne comprenaient pas leur union n'en auraient rien à cirer de leur relation. De toute manière, tout ce qu'on faisait dans la vie risquait d'être mal vu ou critiqué par quelqu'un d'autre… Pourquoi se priver d'être heureux pour des êtres emplis de méchanceté?

\- Dans un sens, je peux le comprendre. Il ne veut pas m'approcher devant nos amis, c'est totalement compréhensible.

\- Pourquoi donc?, insistai-je doucement.

\- C'est évident… Tu m'as déjà regardé?

Il pleura doucement et ses spasmes se mélangèrent à des brides de rire. J'espérais qu'il était en train de plaisanter, qu'il ne se désignait pas comme un être indésirable ou repoussant. En vérité, ce Marco, aux joues parsemées de taches de rousseur et au sourire craquant, avait fière allure. Je voulus lui souligner cette évidence, mais ce fut au tour de Gon de prendre la parole :

\- Je ne comprends pas toute cette histoire... Ça me semble très compliqué!

Pas étonnant, Gon était absent lors de la vilaine querelle des deux tourtereaux. Dès lors, je me demandais comment celui-ci réagirait quand il allait comprendre que Jean, alias Horse Face, et Marco, alias Freckled Jesus, était plus qu'en fréquentation. Plus que des simples copains. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à cette pensée : oui, comment mon meilleur ami allait-il le prendre?!

\- Je… J'ai des sentiments pour Jean. Ce n'est… simplement… simplement pas… pas réciproque.

Un petit hamster s'activa dans le cerveau de Gon. Je déglutis. Il ne devait pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un nom masculin. Soudain, je compris qu'il réussissait à faire des liens, puisqu'il posa la question suivante :

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais meilleur ami avec Jean?

\- En… en quelque sorte.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Nous nous sommes disputés. Et en fait, il est… il est un peu plus que meilleur ami pour moi.

Gon hocha la tête mais je doutai qu'il ait compris du premier coup. Même assis, mes genoux tremblaient. Impossible de me détendre. Je devais connaitre la suite, mais la scène s'éternisa :

\- Donc, Jean est ton meilleur meilleur ami?

Je faillis lui sauter à la gorge tandis que Marco lui sourit légèrement, comprenant que Gon apprenait les choses une étape à la fois. Le Poufsouffle se sentit du coup un peu moins embarrassé de répondre petit à petit à ses nombreux questionnements, suivant le lent parcours des illuminations dans le cortex cérébral de Gon :

\- C'est un garçon?

\- Oui.

Je serrai les poings. Une pause s'en suivit, et Gon reprit :

\- Jean… Jean quoi?

Mon pouls résonna dans mes oreilles. La finale se rapprochait; je la sentais.

\- Jean Kirschtein. C'est aussi…

Marco me lança un regard anxieux, craignant que je ne secoue la tête pour lui indiquer que mon meilleur ami était homophobe. Je soutins son regard, mais ne fis rien de plus. En réalité, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir de ne pas savoir; jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui. Je ne savais même pas ce que _je_ ressentais envers les homosexuels… Alors qu'en était-il de la personne qui me connaissait plus que je ne me connaissais moi-même? Si je ne me serais pas retenu, je claquerai probablement des dents à cet instant.

\- C'est aussi quoi?

Sa naïveté ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. En même temps, peut-être espérait-il que Marco lui dire autre chose que la vérité, et non qu'il aimait une personne du même sexe que lui? De la part de Gon, cela m'étonnerait fortement; après tout, il comprenait mieux les émotions humaines que la plupart! Toutefois, j'avais quelques doutes sur le fait qu'il l'accepterait à cent pour cent…

J'entretenais en moi quelques craintes inexplicables à cet égard.

\- C'était aussi mon petit ami, avant qu'il ne me dise qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Nous étions en couple.

Marco avait lâché la bombe, restait à savoir comment mon meilleur ami réagirait. L'homosexualité était-il tabou pour lui? Je cessai de respirer et n'entendit plus que les battements de mon propre cœur. Le Poufsouffle aussi paraissait tendu, mâchouillait sa plume, puis s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tu… Tu l'as peut-être déjà vu, il… il a la mauvaise habitude d'avoir de se chamailler avec les autres!

Je crus qu'il y avait un malaise planant dans l'air, ce pourquoi Gon n'avait pas répondu immédiatement. Toutefois, son visage s'illumina quand il répondit :

\- Ah… Je me souviens de lui! J'étais certain d'avoir déjà entendu son nom. En fait, il est dans mon cours de divination. Tu as raison : il fait parfois son petit malin!

Il rigola en cœur avec Marco. Moi, je soupirai enfin, relâchant toute ma tension accumulée et qui me crispait les trapèzes. Gon n'avait même pas tenu compte que Jean était gay, il s'en fichait éperdument. J'étais libéré de tout stress!

Malgré tout, ma sérénité fut de courte durée. Des questions sans réponse se mirent à apparaitre l'une à la suite de l'autre dans mon crâne. Et si Gon avait justement évité le sujet intentionnellement? Et si son rire était un faux, un rire pour dissiper sa gêne? Décidément, je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. Devant mes yeux, Gon et Marco semblaient être en harmonie totale et s'échangèrent potin après potin dans une ambiance joviale. Et s'il jouait la comédie? Et si…

Et si la seule raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient si bien ensemble, c'était grâce à leur relation privilégiée entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor? Cette idée me donna le tournis et je ressentis un pincement au cœur.

J'en avais assez d'être constamment sur les dents.

* * *

**Ceci conclut L'art de plaire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu (LE JEU DE MOT HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA (pardon))!**

**J'essaie de ne pas avancer trop rapidement non plus, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si le cœur vous en dit. :)**

**Après tout, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite...**

**\- _Zuzu-kun._ **


	10. Chaud et froid

**Plus court cette fois, je vous offre _Chaud et froid_ avec une certaine fierté. Ma correctrice m'a assuré qu'il lui plaisait, alors j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Pour une fois que notre petit Kiru mûrit un peu... Vous verrez bien! ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre X : Chaud et froid

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que le travail d'équipe en Histoire de la magie était commencé; avec Marco, on ne s'ennuyait jamais! Il va sans dire que nous nous amusions plus que nous travaillions (pour ma part, je n'avais même pas encore ouvert mon livre à la page 44). Certes, les yeux du Poufsouffle étaient toujours bouffis, mais sa voix avait reprise de l'assurance. Il ne me semblait plus aussi sensible qu'au début du cours. Ainsi, je prévoyais aborder le sujet délicat qu'était sa dispute avec Jean; c'était mon devoir de l'informer de ce qui s'était passé avec Eren! Ce pourquoi, à la fin du cours, je l'amenai à l'écart avec Gon, tentant de clarifier le tout.

\- Marco, commençai-je, je préfère que tu l'apprennes de moi que d'un parfait inconnu, mais es-tu au courant à propos de Jean?

En entendant ce prénom, je sentis que sa gorge s'était nouée et je vis ses yeux s'emplirent d'inquiétude. Cela n'allait pas être du gâteau que de lui raconter l'histoire. Sur le point de laisser tomber la chose, je repris :

\- En fait, tu n'as probablement aucune envie de savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui en ce moment, je te conterais plus tard, si tu veux...

\- Je m'en fiche, dis-moi tout, Kirua, insista-t-il, anxieux.

Je soupirai, me préparant mentalement à la crise future.

\- Lorsque tu as quitté le cours de Saber, Jean s'est immédiatement rendu compte de l'ampleur de son énorme bêtise. Ensuite, disons qu'Eren a rajouté de l'huile sur le feu et...

Je sentis Marco faiblir. Le Poufsouffle, déjà au bout du rouleau, allait flancher d'une seconde à l'autre. Toutefois, en bon copain, je préférais qu'il le fasse maintenant plutôt qu'il ne pleure toutes les larmes de son corps au beau milieu de son prochain cours.

\- Disons que ça d'abord créé quelques flammèches au début, puis rapidement ça a dégénéré en sacrée guerre en classe...

Je me sentais terriblement coupable à cet instant. Marco avait le teint livide et la prestance d'un condamné à mort. Dire que j'avais eu l'occasion de stopper le combat avant et je ne l'avais pas fait me faisait regretter mon comportement d'anarchiste!

\- J'aurais pu les arrêter avant que ça n'empire, mais je n'ai pas agi... Je suis affreusement désolé. Mais pour être à cent pour cent honnête avec toi, ça s'est terminé très mal des deux côtés.

Gon, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère, fit exactement l'effet inverse:

\- ''Très mal''… Tu dois exagérer un peu, Kirua! Ils ne sont quand même pas en train de se faire soigner... Pas vrai?

Je lui lançai un regard qui en disait long. Il se mit la main sur la bouche et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir ouverte. Marco, quant à lui, avait les épaules et les mains tremblotantes. Ses lèvres se mirent à s'agiter elles aussi malgré lui.

\- Marco, fit doucement Gon, ne te retiens en aucun cas de pleurer. Ça ne te fera qu'un bien immense... Ça fait toujours du bien de sortir le méchant!

Soudain, l'interpellé brailla de nouveau et tomba à genoux. Essayant de le réconforter, Gon lui fit une chaude et réconfortante étreinte. Encore une fois, je fus surpris de son comportement; à moi, j'avais la conviction qu'il ne m'aurait donné qu'une bonne claque dans le dos! En quoi Freckled Jesus était-il si différent de son bon vieux copain pour qu'il change ses habitudes?

Je me surpris moi-même en prenant encore une fois la parole, coupant ainsi leur moment d'intimité:

\- Je propose que nous allions le voir les trois ensemble, histoire que tu ôtes ce poids de tes épaules. Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler...

\- Bien dit, Kirua!, approuva joyeusement le Gryffondor du lot. Ce sera l'occasion idéale pour démêler toute cette affaire...

\- A-Après avoir soupé, balbutia le petit oiseau aux ailes brisées. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état...

Après avoir reconduit Marco à sa classe, nous nous séparâmes finalement. La cloche avait sonné depuis quelques minutes et je ne comptais pas me faire taper sur les doigts durant la première semaine d'école, surtout au cours de Potions qui me paraissait particulièrement intéressant. Avant de pénétrer dans mon cours, le dernier de la journée, je priai pour que Marco soit suffisamment fort pour affronter ses démons à l'infirmerie.

Toujours précédé du cours de madame Ral, le cours de Potions avait une ambiance bien singulière. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, j'avais été frappé non seulement par le fait que le lieu donnait l'impression d'être une prison, mais aussi par l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans cet espace sombre; bref, tout le contraire du cours d'Histoire de la magie! De plus, son cours resplendissait de propreté malgré qu'il s'agisse d'un endroit où divers mélanges explosifs étaient préparés.

Je me souviens aussi que chaque élève était parfaitement silencieux et avait déjà ouvert leurs manuels à la page demandée, et ce, sans rechigner. Intrigué, j'avais glissé un regard au professeur et reconnu l'amant de Petra Ral : Levi Ackerman, selon mon horaire de classe. Curieux de savoir s'il était du genre autoritaire, je lançai à Momoi, ma partenaire de table toute désignée :

\- Pourquoi ce silence total? On est en punition?

\- Chut!, rouspéta-t-elle. On ne doit pas blablater avec monsieur Ackerman.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Dès lors, l'enseignant en question déposa un regard monotone dans notre direction. Craintive, Momoi baissa la tête et fit mine de gribouiller dans son cahier de notes. C'est alors que le petit homme en smoking, qui n'en paraissait pas moins très joli malgré sa petite taille, vint à notre rencontre :

\- Kirua Zoldik. Où te trouvais-tu lors du tout premier cours en Potions de l'année? Il me semble bien que cette place était vide la dernière fois.

Je devais sans doute l'avoir manqué d'une quelconque manière durant les jours d'avant; disons que je n'avais pas été aussi assidu à l'école que la majorité de mes confrères, notamment après avoir raté volontairement plusieurs notions depuis la rentrée. Remarquant que les autres autour attendaient aussi une explication de ma part, j'inventai une péripétie qui tenait plus ou moins la route :

\- Il y avait des problèmes à régler au sujet de mon inscription à Poudlard, étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première année ici. Afin de peaufiner quelques détails dans mon dossier d'étudiant, je devais me rendre auprès du directeur Mustang. Je l'ai cherché longuement à travers l'établissement, lui et madame Hawkeye, la sous-directrice, mais les trouver a été plus difficile que prévu. Soyez assuré que ça ne se produira plus… Pardonnez-moi de mon irresponsabilité, monsieur Ackerman.

Flatté par la politesse que je portais à son égard, et peut-être un brin étonné par ma réponse détaillée, il tomba dans le panneau :

\- En effet, tout est toujours compliqué avec Roy Mustang. Ne t'en fais pas pour cet incident, mais ne recommence pas pour autant.

La classe se permit ensuite de respirer. En voyant quelques-uns s'éponger le front, j'eus l'impression d'avoir évité la catastrophe. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait su que je mentais? Ce petit bonhomme ne me donnait pas froid dans le dos, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Comme on dit, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

Tandis que je croyais que l'orage était passé, la voix de monsieur Ackerman retentit encore dans le silence :

\- Takao Kazunari, tu as omis de nettoyer ton chaudron avant de partir avant-hier, je me trompe?

La terreur se lut immédiatement sur le visage de l'interpellé. Je déglutis en me demandant ce qu'allait être sa conséquence. Le pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de dire ''oh''.

Sans crier gare, et à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement, Levi empoigna le bras de Takao et le propulsa dans l'allée séparant les rangées de bureaux. Le petit s'écrasa face contre terre avant de hoqueter de douleur. Tout aussi méchamment, monsieur Ackerman lança son chaudron à quelques centimètres de son visage. À voir son expression, le Serdaigle était à deux doigts de mouiller son pantalon. Quant à moi, j'étais sur le point de contester cette violente figure d'autorité.

\- Va gratter les résidus de saleté là-dedans, vermine. Que je le vois reluire à la fin de ta besogne!

\- O-O-Oui, sensei!, balbutia le malmené en attrapant son bien et en partant la queue entre les jambes.

\- Tu auras aussi l'obligeance de te présenter en retenue et de laver tous ceux de tes camarades, ajouta l'enseignant sévère.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis d'autres Serdaigles discuter à voix basse :

\- Pauvre de lui!

\- Takao est un idiot, objecta un autre élève. Je suis content de ne pas avoir été mêlé à ses bêtises, pour une fois…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un grand à la silhouette svelte et aux cheveux verts forêt. Ce devait être celui qui avait pris la parole. Momoi approuva ses dires :

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Midorima-kun. J'ai pitié pour Takao; il est naïf et amusant, pas besoin de lui faire subir ça…

Midorima ne répondit pas, puis remonta ses verres à l'aide d'une de ses mains couvertes de pansements.

\- Midorima-kun, je te présente Kiru-chan. Tu dois déjà le connaitre, toi qui es à l'affut de tout ce qui t'entoure.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas.

Il m'ignora, faisant son homme trop indépendant pour le peuple. Sourire aux lèvres, je rétorquai :

\- Je parie que t'as déjà entendu parler de moi, en plus.

Je l'énervai volontairement, et le grand au teint pâle prit dans le filet comme un gros poisson. On se mit à se quereller sans méchanceté tout le long du cours. Je disais mon opinion sur un thème quelconque, et il revenait à la charge en m'énumérant tous les points prouvant que j'avais tort. Il va sans dire que je faisais de même, mais le Serdaigle ne démordait pas de son avis. Il semblait très orgueilleux. Je m'amusais bien avec lui derrière notre table, malgré qu'il n'ait pas l'air de trouver nos échanges drôles en raison de son ton sérieux et de son visage impassible.

La théorie finalement terminée, nous pouvions enfin sortir et retrouver nos camarades de dortoir. Bras dessus-dessous, Momoi et moi quittions cet espace restreint en direction de la Grande Salle. Dans ma tête, de petits chérubins ayant le visage de Gon se dandinaient pour m'annoncer la fin d'une journée d'études. Enfin libres!

* * *

Le souper avait passé étonnamment vite. Nous avions échangé gaiement entre verts et argents tout au long de ce dernier, puis je m'étais demandé où pouvait bien être Aomine. Momoi m'avait répondu qu'il avait pris l'habitude de déguster ses repas sur le toit de l'école. J'espérais secrètement qu'il n'avait pas découvert la Tour d'astronomie; il s'agissait de _mon_ endroit. Ensuite, j'avais quitté la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Gon devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Remarquant enfin ma blessure à la main, inquiet, il m'obligea moi aussi à recevoir des soins. C'est alors qu'il m'avait demandé comment je me l'étais infligé. Sachant pertinemment que ce serait la pire idée du siècle que de lui avouer avoir revu Neferupitou, je lui mentis et prétextai m'être blessé en m'interposant entre Eren et Jean. Mon meilleur ami parut suspicieux, mais ne dit rien.

Peu de temps après, un Marco tremblotant nous avait retrouvés. Il semblait s'armer de courage lorsqu'il franchit d'abord l'entrée. ''C'est parti'', avais-je pensé.

L'infirmière vint tout de suite nous accueillir, et j'espérai secrètement que Saber n'était pas dans les parages pour ne pas assister à une scène pleine de romance– _encore_. Madame Von Einzbern nous conduisit docilement vers le lit de Jean, situé tout au fond de la pièce à aire ouverte. Ce dernier avait le regard rivé vers l'extérieur et semblait atterré. De larges cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux et un verre toujours rempli à ras bord et un fruit étaient posés sur le petit tabouret à sa droite. Il paraissait, tout comme moi, jeûner lorsqu'il vivait de fortes émotions d'un seul coup.

\- Jean, tu as des visiteurs, murmura presque Irisviel, tellement elle avait dit cela doucement.

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il réussit finalement à articuler d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu peux leur dire de partir.

Ses paroles étaient teintées de tristesse et de nostalgie. En les entendant, je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur. Marco, lui, se prit en étau pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre.

\- J-J-Jean, bégaya le Poufsouffle. Je… Je suis simplement venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

Ses derniers mots avaient été à peine audibles. N'y croyant qu'à moitié, Jean tourna lentement son visage vers nous. Ses yeux se plantèrent directement dans ceux de son ''ami'', puis ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un silence à la fois tendu et apaisant. Gon me fit signe de m'éloigner un peu, leur procurant ainsi une certaine intimité.

Marco n'avait pas anticipé les blessures physiques de Horse Face, et en voyant les écorchures sur ses mains et les plaies sur sa figure, il faillit quitter la pièce en courant. Faisant preuve de courage et de contrôle de soi, celui-ci se tira toutefois une buche et choisit de s'approcher davantage du Serpentard. Ensuite, gêné et préoccupé, Marco détourna les yeux et se retint de trembler. Le pauvre n'était pas d'humeur à entretenir une discussion avec lui, mais il le devait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, souffla Jean, les yeux tout grands.

Malgré que cette phrase n'ait rien de méchant en soi, Marco le prit comme une insulte et se raidit. Le pauvre ne savait plus comment interpréter les paroles du garçon en face de lui. Désormais, le Poufsouffle pensait qu'elles pouvaient être plus souvent porteuses de mensonge que de sincérité et de gentillesse.

\- Sache d'abord que j'ai compris ton… ton message précédent. Je viens seulement en tant qu'ami.

_En tant qu'ami. _Ces simples mots se répercutèrent inlassablement dans mon crâne. Elles me hantaient, et cela me perturbait. Je glissai un regard vers Gon, qui lui gardait toute son attention vers la scène. Il avait l'air si innocent et naïf lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils de cette manière, cherchant une solution pour venir en aide coute que coute à ses amis.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, je voulais simplement savoir si tu vas bien.

Contre toute attente, les yeux de Jean se remplirent d'eau tandis que j'écarquillai les miens par surprise. Je savais bien qu'il était déchiré, mais je ne savais pas qu'il tenait autant à notre nouveau compagnon! Sa réaction réchauffa ma poitrine de l'intérieur.

Puisqu'il interprétait dorénavant les faits et gestes de Jean de travers, Marco se leva pressement et promit de ne plus venir l'embêter avec ses apparitions soudaines. Le Poufsouffle avait la conviction que c'était de sa faute si Jean s'était mis à pleurnicher. Horse Face s'empressa d'ajouter, frôlant la crise de larmes :

\- Au… Au contraire! Idiot… Tu n'as jamais su cerner correctement les gens. Tu es tellement naïf!

Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Freckled Jesus n'était pas dans un meilleur état; perdu dans un brouillard d'incompréhension et de souffrance, il tentait de se justifier :

\- Jean, j'ai… saisi. Je ne compte pas rester si ça te fait souffrir autant. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur… cette… relation. Tu me l'as fait comprendre.

Sa voix cassa. Ma gorge se noua. À son tour, Marco pleurait.

\- J'aurais dû l'arrêter avant, j'ai compris! Ça ne menait à rien… Ça faisait que je m'attachais plus à toi. Tu… Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir aimé, de t'aimer encore, Jean Kirchstein. J'en ai bien le droit, après tout.

Face à cette déclaration, Jean rougit et explosa :

\- Mais je t'aime aussi, espèce d'imbécile!

Silence total. Marco s'essuya les paupières, troublé à souhait. Moi, j'avais bien compris la situation : le Serpentard avait commis une erreur immense et ne pensait pas pouvoir recoller les morceaux, alors que c'était son souhait le plus cher. Voyant que j'étais à cran, Gon me lança un regard interrogateur. Je sentais que je faisais littéralement partie de cette intrigue!

\- Et c'est justement ça, le problème, poursuivit Jean. Je t'aime, et j'ai tout gâché! Je casse toujours tout autour de moi, je mérite de te perdre! Je ne suis pas digne de toi, de tes sentiments…

De brillantes perles morcelèrent leurs visages. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que leur peine commune ne leur sonnait pas encore des cloches; selon moi, ce n'était qu'un obstacle à franchir dans leur relation… Je le souhaitais tellement. Je souhaitais tellement leur bonheur.

\- C'était ma punition, je l'ai cherché. Maintenant, va-t'en, oublie le gros con que j'ai été et passe à autre chose. Tu mérites cent fois mieux qu'un Serpentard égoïste.

Maladroitement, Jean prit les devants et attrapa la main de Marco, et ce dernier sursauta. Il s'agissait de leur premier contact depuis leur dispute. Il reprit, tout en la serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait :

\- Une dernière chose. Je veux que tu sois débarrassé de toute haine, je veux que tu sois libéré de toute douleur. Pardonne-moi, Marco, et après ça, tu seras libre. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Et m'oublier définitivement. Je t'en prie… Je m'excuse, et je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, il porta ses lèvres à la main de Marco et y déposa le plus délicat baiser qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je rougis à cette constatation et me fis tout petit. Comme Jean était particulièrement incertain de son geste, j'en conclus qu'il n'était pas habitué à dévoiler ses émotions ouvertement, et encore moins à y ajouter une touche de romantisme. Il avait donné le tout pour le tout. Tout pour l'obtention du pardon.

Après quelques secondes à digérer ce qui venait de se passer, Marco sortit de sa transe et cria, l'émotion transperçant sa voix :

\- Si ça signifie te perdre pour de bon, jamais je ne te pardonnerai!

Comme des aimants, leurs bouches ne firent ensuite qu'une et elles ne se lâchèrent plus. Leur connexion fut si intense qu'après quelques secondes, Marco se trouvait déjà en califourchon sur son partenaire. Je vis une langue taquine rejoindre sa jumelle et cela eut le don de m'enflammer le bas-ventre. Je ne compris pas ce réflexe de mon corps, mais quand je distinguai la main de Jean qui passa sous le chandail de Marco pour qu'ils se rapprochent davantage, je ne pus même plus détacher mes yeux de la scène. Je passai instinctivement ma langue sur mes lèvres. C'était fort intéressant tout ça. Peut-être que je me visualisais aussi à sa place…

\- a… rua… Kirua?!

\- E-Euh quoi?!, fis-je en sortant finalement de ma torpeur.

\- Tout va bien?!, s'inquiéta Gon en fixant mon cou. Tu as des rougeurs partout sur le corps!

\- O-Oui, je t'assure.

\- Bon… Alors suis-moi, on devrait leur donner du temps seul à seul pour leurs retrouvailles.

Il avait raison, et moi, je me sentis immédiatement comme le pire des voyeurs. Que m'était-il donc arrivé?! J'avais eu l'air d'un vrai pervers! Je suivis Gon, honteux, en direction de la sortie de l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, c'est en regardant au sol que je me rendis aussi compte d'un léger détail… Voilà la raison pour laquelle je m'étais senti coincé dans mes vêtements! C'était la première fois que cet _incident_ m'arrivait en public, que je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Ce n'était pas du tout joli à voir.

J'avais, en fait, une horrible élévation dans mon pantalon. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je n'en comprenais pas la cause. À cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal. J'appréhendais l'idée que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, je craignais même que Gon l'ait remarqué auparavant, d'où son comportement ahuri en me disant de sortir. J'aurais tant voulu disparaitre en fumée tellement ma gêne était grande! Depuis quand ce genre de choses m'arrivait à moi?!

En chemin, on passa devant les lits vides où Connie, Ymir et Armin étaient allongés quelques heures plus tôt (ils devaient être rentrés à leurs dortoirs), puis je m'arrêtai devant un lit dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Curieux de savoir qui était toujours au repos, je lançai un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur.

La surprise, la colère et l'énervement se propagèrent en moi à une vitesse folle lorsque je reconnus le visage du blessé. Mon petit _problème_ disparut bien vite en voyant cette espèce de merde.

Eren Jaeger. Celui qui avait commandé les représailles dans son propre groupe d'amis.

Sur le coup de la frustration, je déplaçai d'un coup les rideaux et me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui. J'attrapai son collet alors qu'il couina de surprise. Je plongeai mon regard assassin dans le sien. Il était à deux doigts de mouiller son pantalon, je le sentais. Je percevais ma propre aura qui se faisait menaçante, noire, imposante. J'appréciais lire la frayeur sur son visage.

Mon meilleur ami, se tournant pour voir ce que je fabriquais, me cria immédiatement d'arrêter, puis me rejoignit aussitôt. L'ignorant royalement, je pestai d'une voix qui n'était plus la mienne en direction du brun blessé :

\- Écoute-moi bien, Eren Jaeger, je ne me répéterai pas : tu lâches Jean, tu m'as bien compris?

Figé, celui-ci ne réagit point alors que je tentais de le sortir de son ahurissement en le secouant un peu. Gon m'empoigna le bras solidement et me força à le fixer :

\- Kirua, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

\- T'en mêle pas, il le mérite pleinement. Attends que j'aie terminé ma petite discussion.

\- Lâche-le enfin… Je ne te reconnais plus aujourd'hui!

De plus en plus fâché, je laissai ce sentiment destructeur m'envahir et mis la faute sur l'handicapé devant moi. Je soufflai finalement à Eren :

\- Recommence ton petit manège, et je te tue.

Je le haïssais depuis qu'il avait parlé en mal de Jean et de sa relation avec Marco. Gon recula d'un pas en voyant cette puissance mauvaise émaner de moi. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir dans cet état.

Sur ce, je sortis de l'infirmerie d'un pas rageur tout en claquant la porte. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux à partir de ce moment-là et pus enfin respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais après avoir déversé mon aigreur sur cet idiot de Gryffondor. Je cultivais une boule de haine envers lui depuis un moment déjà et cela m'avait fait un bien fou que de m'en débarrasser! Plus jamais il n'intimiderait quelqu'un en raison de ses _préférences._

Par la suite, Gon réapparut, un brin sur la défensive alors qu'il m'inspectait à une distance raisonnable. Remarquant qu'il prenait des précautions avec moi, je me mis à rire et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à agir de la sorte, que jamais je n'allais lui faire du mal. Il répliqua :

\- Qui sait! Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu de cette humeur…

\- Il l'a cherché, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais pas eu une crise de nerfs sans raison…

\- J'ai demandé à Eren et il m'a dit que c'est toi qui les as séparés durant leur duel. C'est vrai?

\- Tout à fait. Je ne lui permettrai pas de causer encore des ennuis à Jean ou à Marco! Il va le regretter amèrement s'il ose encore les traiter de noms…

Gon pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Mais… Tu n'es pas concerné, pas vrai? Je veux dire… D'habitude, tu gères parfaitement bien tes sentiments, alors je me disais que…

\- Que quoi?

Il prit une pause, fit un drôle de sourire, et continua :

\- On dirait simplement que tu t'es beaucoup attaché à ces deux-là!

Suite à cette remarque, Gon m'ordonna de le suivre et d'oublier l'infirmerie, qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je me repose. Dans mon cas, je me glaçai et me questionnai : était-ce une phrase à double sens? Tentait-il d'insinuer quelque chose par-là? Je déglutis difficilement. Certes, je n'avais rien à cacher, oui je m'étais senti concerné, mais… à ce que mon meilleur ami insinue une telle chose me rendait grognon. À ce stade, il ne pouvait pas faire le lien avec mon léger _souci_ inexplicable situé dans mon pantalon, puisque ce dernier s'était volatilisé.

Ou peut-être que c'était moi qui décortiquait mal ses paroles. Toutefois, je doutais de l'innocence des siennes. Se trompait-il sur mon compte? Pensait-il que je le remplaçais par d'autres personne? J'espérais que non, ou encore pire, qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de faire pareil en me voyant m'éloigner.

Toujours aussi incertain à cause de la tournure qu'avait prise notre conversation, je lui emboîtai le pas.

* * *

**Une nouvelle intrigue commence... **

**Certes, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre en raison de mon double publié le mois dernier, mais je vous assure que j'ai une autre surprise en suspens... Allez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic, un OS de Levi x Petra, que je publierai très bientôt! Puisqu'il découle de cette fic-ci, c'est aussi un UA. :) Gâtez-vous!**

**À dans un mois! xox**

**\- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	11. Réactions en chaîne

**Encore une fois, je souhaite que les événements vous épateront... Disons que _Réactions en chaîne_ a mérité son nom pour une raison. **

**J'ai décidé de publier plus souvent désormais, vous me verrez un peu plus dans votre actualité! Sans compter que j'ai d'autres One-shots reliés à _Auras et Sortilèges_ qui se préparent... Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon _Recueil des aventures du Bataillon d'exploration_!**

**À toute! :)**

* * *

Chapitre XI : Réactions en chaîne

\- _Quelle sera la première chose que tu diras à ton père, lorsque tu le verras enfin?_

\- _Je te présenterai, Kirua, évidemment! Je lui dirai : ''c'est mon meilleur ami au monde!''_

\- _Idiot!, avais-je tout de suite répliqué, gêné. Tu me fous la honte… _

Je me réveillai en sursaut et farfouillai les ténèbres autour de moi. J'étais sûr que Gon était dans le même lit que moi tellement la scène m'avait paru réelle! En fait, je venais de faire un rêve tiré de mon subconscient. Pourquoi mon esprit m'avait-il ramené ce vieux souvenir datant de notre enfance, et ce, précisément cette nuit-là?

J'avais chaud, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Bizarre, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'un cauchemar. À cet instant, je saisis… En fait, ce qui m'avait tiré de mes songes, c'était la bosse impressionnante dans mon bas de pyjama, et celle-ci me ramena à la triste réalité. Presque douloureuse, j'en avais désormais pleinement conscience et tentai d'y remédier sans faire trop de bruit. Comme la journée précédente, je n'en connaissais pas la cause et espérais pouvoir, à l'avenir, me contrôler un minimum. Quel naïf j'étais…

* * *

Le lendemain, tous les évènements s'étaient bousculés à une vitesse effrayante. Mon réveil, m'habiller, me brosser les cheveux et les dents, se rendre au Club d'Hôtes et draguer quelques Serdaigle passa en un temps record! À ce point-ci de mon vendredi matin, tout allait comme sur des roulettes; Tamaki ne se trainait pas trop dans mon champ de vision, les jumeaux me jouaient des tours sans méchanceté, j'échangeais des informations pertinentes avec Haruhi, puis Honey-senpai semblait s'être levé du bon pied. Bref, ma journée était un succès, ou presque…

J'entendis la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir alors que je servais des clientes qui gloussaient. Mori-senpai me fit signe d'aller m'occuper de la nouvelle arrivante, donc je m'y rendis d'un pas pressé. En voyant l'inconnu, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter et de me figer sur place. Des cheveux blonds comme le blé, des yeux noisette en forme d'amande, une cravate bleue et argent, un corps d'Apollon de la même grandeur que moi… Je faisais face à un _garçon_. Médusé, je bafouillai :

\- Euh… Tu… Tu es arrivé ici par hasard? Ou…

Il détailla mon ensemble d'hôte vert pâle, symbolisant ma maison, d'un œil attentif. Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier pour nous siffler tandis que je rougissais brusquement. Le Serdaigle blond, qui me rappelait désagréablement Tamaki, me répondit d'un ton aguicheur :

\- En fait, je suis venu ici de mon plein gré. Tu dois être le nouvel hôte du club, je présume?

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il s'avançait de quelques pas, scrutant le lieu immaculé de blanc, mains dans les poches. Il dégageait quelque chose de bien spécial; je présumais qu'il faisait lui aussi partie d'une équipe de quidditch car, tout comme Kagami, Akashi et Aomine, une aura féline émanait de lui.

\- Je suis Kise Ryouta. Midorimacchi m'a parlé de toi, hier soir. Je ne savais pas que tu… Enfin, que tu participais à ce genre d'activités. Je te croyais un peu plus… _viril._

Je tiquai à ce commentaire, avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Pour qui ce Kise se prenait-il pour me juger aussi ouvertement?

\- Enfin, comme on dit, on fait avec ce que l'on a! Tu m'accompagnes ou pas, Kirua Zoldik?

Comme pour me guider, il mit sa main dans mon dos et la glissa presque jusqu'à ma taille. Outré par son manque de pudeur, et par le fait qu'il me prenait pour un enfant incapable de marcher seul, je me tendis et me retins d'ôter furieusement son membre de sur mon être. Une fois arrivés à notre petit îlot, je suivis les instructions d'Haruhi et lui proposai quelque chose à boire. Il refusa d'un geste de la main, disant qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose qu'un simple breuvage. Ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait référence, je me tortillai sur ma chaise et toussai afin de dissiper le malaise qui s'en était suivi.

\- Alors, commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, parle-moi un peu de toi, Zoldicchi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

J'aurais aussi pu lui dire que durant toute mon enfance, quand il n'était pas question d'électrochocs, je jonglais entre la torture classique et l'entrainement militaire, mais cela aurait créé encore plus de questionnements venant de lui, et je n'y tenais pas tant. Gon était le seul à qui je désirais confier les détails de ma vie personnelle.

\- Mais encore? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

\- Pour être honnête, c'est le fruit d'un fâcheux incident, lui avouai-je.

\- Mon pauvre… Ç'a dû être terrible!

Sur ce, il posa sa main sur la mienne. De plus en plus perturbé par son comportement, je la fixai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne l'enlever de là. Je commençais enfin à cerner pourquoi il avait opté pour cette attitude concernée… Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir servi du thé au départ.

\- C'est ta première année à Poudlard?, poursuivit-il, tout en examinant chacun de mes faits et gestes.

\- Euh… O-Oui.

\- Quelle coïncidence, il s'agit moi aussi de ma toute première!

\- Génial, fis-je sans grande conviction.

Il se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis revint à la charge :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir étudier ici? Le prestige, les nouvelles rencontres ou encore, comme moi, le quidditch?

J'avais donc eu raison : il s'agissait d'un joueur calé dans le domaine. Je répondis, d'un ton plus sec cette fois :

\- Mon ami et moi voulions expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

\- Oh… Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire…

Il alla jusqu'à mettre une main sur ma cuisse et je considérai ce contact comme dérangeant. Les muscles de ma mâchoire se crispèrent. Profitait-il de mon poste qui exigeait que je sois serviable et gentil pour abuser autant des familiarités?

\- Non, je ne crois pas que tu m'as compris, répliquai-je en m'éloignant d'un bon mètre.

Je lus la surprise dans ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un refuse ses avances de la sorte. J'essayais surtout de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas à l'aise de poursuivre la conversation dans ce sens.

\- Pour ma part, sache que cela fait plus d'un an que je fais du mannequinat pour divers magazines de magie. Je me disais que, peut-être, tu serais intéressé à voir quelques clichés pris la semaine dernière…

\- Non merci, Kise-kun.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que nous ne jouions pas dans la même ligue. À l'avenir, je me promis d'être plus clair.

\- Ah d'accord, tu n'aimes pas les photos et tout ce qui va avec. Je te comprends; moi aussi, au début, je trouvais que ce domaine était réservé aux gens matérialistes et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Si tu veux, on peut discuter de d'autres sujets…

\- Aucun sujet te concernant ne m'intéresse assez pour en discuter, tranchai-je sans retenu.

En me voyant aussi tendu, il referma lentement son album, avant de déclarer :

\- J'ai dû faire erreur sur la personne, mais je croyais, en te voyant de temps à autres dans l'école, que…

Il marqua une pause, me sourit poliment, puis continua :

\- Enfin bref, désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec tout cela, j'ai saisi où tu voulais en venir. Je me sens terriblement mal… Pardon.

Il s'en alla ensuite tout en remerciant les autres pour leur accueil chaleureux. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, je me sentis immédiatement coupable de l'avoir presque chassé avec mes paroles cinglantes. Toutefois, courts furent mes remords puisque je me mis à me questionner sur le sens de ses derniers dires. Ce joueur de quidditch pensait-il que, comme Jean et Marco, je préférais la compagnie de la gente masculine? Pas que cela me froissait, mais son trouble valait une certaine réflexion de ma part : avais-je l'air gay? Malgré que le fait que j'avais la conviction qu'il était dans le tort, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer en revue mon entrée à cette école. Certes, rejoindre le Club d'Hôtes n'aidait pas ma cause, mais insinuer que j'étais l'un des siens me laissait pantois. Comme si les homosexuels avaient un radar en eux qui leur permettaient d'identifier leurs semblables! Cette idée me paraissait ridicule et j'étais sceptique au plus haut point. Balivernes!

_Ou peut-être que…_

Bon, d'accord… Il m'arrivait de détailler les garçons plus que je ne le faisais avec les filles, mais cela ne voulait rien dire!

_Menteur._

À cette pensée, je ne sus comment réagir. Si j'étais réellement ainsi, alors pourquoi les avances de Kise m'avaient pratiquement répugné? Il devait y avoir une explication logique derrière tout cela…

_Car il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui tu te permettrais de tels contacts._

Cette satanée voix ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter d'une semelle! Me tirant subitement de mes pensées, Mori-senpai posa une main conciliante sur mes épaules, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il savait par quoi je passais; comment on se sentait lorsqu'une personne se trompait sur son orientation sexuelle. Je lui souris alors qu'il se remettait aussitôt au travail. Lui, au moins, il avait compris!

Choisissant de ne pas tenir compte des propos de Kise, je profitai ensuite pleinement de cette journée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse! En fin de soirée, j'avais un entrainement bien mérité avec Gon, mon meilleur ami au monde, rien que lui et moi et un coucher de soleil magnifique!

Et Zushi. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour s'interposer entre nous, celui-là!

La faim nous tiraillant l'estomac, Haruhi et moi avions enfilé rapidement nos habits sorciers et avions rejoint promptement la Grande Salle. Là-bas, ma camarade choisit de boire ce qu'elle appelait du ''café instantané'', tandis que je décidai de manger au hasard un pain aux bananes et pépites de chocolat. Ma première bouchée me laissa un gout amer en bouche alors que je vis Gon qui était entouré de Gryffondors trop collants. De quel droit ces inconnus passaient-ils leurs bras autour de ses épaules? Un peu de retenue ne leur aurait pas fait de mal! Voyant où mon regard était posé, Haruhi m'informa :

\- Puisque les lions ont toujours leur initiation la première semaine, ils semblent toujours plus proches que les autres maisons. Mais ne t'en fais pas; en réalité, les Serpentards ont toujours été les plus soudés, quoi qu'on en dise.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine?

\- Les rumeurs courent vite, et Gryffondor est la maison dans laquelle il y a le plus de drama et potins de mauvais genre. Ne te fis pas aux apparences, et ouvre plutôt tes oreilles.

Elle esquissa un sourire tout en me volant un minuscule morceau de pain pour le tremper dans sa boisson. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas conscience que le clan des rouge et ors était synonyme de conflit et de blablas inutiles.

\- Notre initiation à nous est la semaine prochaine. Prépare-toi autant mentalement que physiquement à passer au travers de cette épreuve! Tamaki, l'organisateur, ne vous a pas rendu la tâche facile cette année…

J'haussai les épaules, n'étant même pas sûr d'y aller. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de consommer de l'alcool, si cela impliquait de ralentir mes réflexes, ou encore de me mêler à de parfaits étrangers.

\- D'ailleurs Kirua, t'es-tu inscrit à Poudlard seul?

\- Non, j'étais avec mon meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il a été admis chez nos ''ennemis''.

Ses grands yeux bruns se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la table opposée à la nôtre. Son attention fut retenue par l'endroit où Gon était assis.

\- Tu regardais par là, tout à l'heure. Ce doit être le musclé aux cheveux hérissés, ton meilleur ami? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de la difficulté à se faire des copains!

\- M'en parle pas, Haruhi… J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'il m'oublie.

Notant le ton peiné que j'avais utilisé, cette dernière fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

\- Êtes-vous plus que meilleurs amis?

Je fus pris d'un rire sarcastique, alors qu'elle resta interdite. Remarquant son sérieux, je me transformai en statue de pierre. J'avais eu envie d'user de la question de Gon à Marco : ''meilleur, meilleur ami?''.

\- Vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard côte à côte, poursuivit-elle, donc je me disais que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que mes joues et mon torse se mirent à bouillirent. Que voulait-elle donc dire par là? Que j'étais gay? Cela faisait deux personnes en l'espace d'une heure! Un peu maladroitement, je répliquai sans plus attendre :

\- N-Non! Bien sûr que non! On partage une bonne chimie, mais sans plus…

Haruhi n'eut pas de réaction particulièrement, mais voulus tout de même que je me justifie :

\- Ce que tu me dis, c'est que c'est chose impossible que votre relation n'aille plus loin?

Cela eut le don de me clouer le bec. Ne comprenait-elle pas que j'éprouvais un lien unique avec lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec une passion charnelle? J'étais stupéfait par le fait qu'elle doutait de mon assurance.

\- Je ne me permettrai jamais de risquer cette précieuse amitié pour de… de stupides sentiments!

Comme si elle m'avait vaincu à un quelconque jeu, elle se désintéressa enfin de la conversation avec un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas m'être trahi, étant donné que j'étais certain de ne pas porter d'émotions à l'égard de Gon! Je revins à la charge en balançant :

\- En plus, il y a des chances qu'il soit homophobe. Bref, tout ceci prouve que tu dis des âneries, Haruhi.

Toujours aussi sereine, mon amie me proposa de clarifier la chose avec lui lorsque j'allais le voir dans quelques heures. Il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, mais évidemment, j'allais devoir aborder subtilement le sujet pour ne pas que Gon se sente attaqué, surtout que ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes de discuter de valeurs et d'opinions!

Avec Haruhi, tout me paraissait tellement plus simple, tellement plus claire. Celle-ci arrivait à me conseiller, m'aider à voir la vie sans qu'aucun détail superflu ne puisse nuire à la réalité. Ma perception des choses était comme éclairée, guidée par ma nouvelle connaissance. Je me plaisais dans cette relation saine qui ne demandait rien de superficiel : seulement un peu d'entretien et de respect mutuel.

\- Kirua, la chose a sonné. Le cours de métamorphose nous attend.

* * *

\- Bienvenue dans ma classe de métamorphose, mes petits louloups!

Devant nous se tenait une horrible dame aux seins monstrueux et au derrière tout aussi volumineux. Maquillée comme un clown, l'enseignante vulgaire à souhait se dandinait à travers la classe et ne se faisait pas prier pour montrer ses atouts à notre petite assemblée de Serpentards. Sakurai, assis à côté de moi, faisait ce qu'il pouvait afin de fixer autre chose que son décolleté plongeant, mais cela nécessitait une concentration extrême. Momoi, quant à elle, semblait comparer sa poitrine à celle de la dame d'un air jaloux. Moi, j'étais littéralement écœuré par son comportement, tandis que bien des garçons en profitaient sans aucune gêne. Ymir, qui me lançait des regards assassins de temps à autre (pour l'avoir fait tomber dans les pommes le jour précédent), s'était même penchée pour regarder sous la jupe de la professeure. Plusieurs rires avaient fusé suite à sa blague, et Aomine et elle s'étaient donnés un poing complice. Je voyais un certain lien se créer entre eux deux, et ce, à mon grand désarroi; comme si j'avais besoin que mes ennemis se lient d'amitié!

\- Qui est ce phénomène de foire?!, m'exclamai-je en direction de mon partenaire de table avec une moue exténuée.

\- Elle vient probablement d'un autre pays, puisque sur l'horaire des cours, il est écrit ''Hisoka''. Ça sonne exotique, tu trouves pas?

Je fis volte-face et enfoui mon regard affolé dans celui de Sakurai. _Pardon?_ Que venait-il de dire?

\- Que… Que viens-tu de dire?

\- Le nom du professeur, c'est Hisoka, répéta-t-il tout en le pointant sur le papier.

À ce moment précis, je sentis une aura meurtrière derrière ma chaise et, par réflexe, je bondis, atterris à pieds joints sur le bureau en avant du mien et me retournai pour faire face au personnage, et tout cela, en l'espace d'un clignement de cils. Tous sursautèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle de mon déplacement ultra-rapide. Mais je n'en avais sérieusement rien à cirer de leur réaction; un fou à lier qui avait toujours voulu ma peau jouait cette énergumène à talons! Mes tripes étaient en feu : j'étais plus que prêt à le combattre!

\- Kirua Zoldik… Me voilà comblé de t'avoir dans mon cours, susurra la supposée ''professeure''. Devine pourquoi j'ai appliqué à ce poste cette année… C'est pour être plus proche de toi et Gon, évidemment.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant, _Hi-so-ka_.

La femme passa une langue sur ses lèvres et cela me donna la nausée. Je le reconnaissais bien, même avec cette fausse carapace. Comment avait-il pu réaliser cette supercherie?! Les autres, complètement déboussolés, nous dévisageaient à tour de rôle, attendant des explications. Pour répondre aux milliers de questions dans leurs yeux, Hisoka reprit peu à peu sa forme normale. C'était horrible… D'abord, sa figure s'était élargie, modelée dans le vide, afin de reprendre son aspect initial. Ses yeux d'un orange crépusculaire avaient regagné leur terrain, de même que son nez pointu, sa peau aussi blanche que la mienne et ses habituels dessins sur les joues. Ses cheveux longs féminins s'étaient raccourcis jusqu'à retrouver sa fameuse coupe de cheveux rouge rejetés vers l'arrière.

Ymir en pâlit d'étonnement après avoir réalisé que c'était un homme. La bouche des étudiants formaient de grands ''O'', et moi je plissai les yeux, tentant d'analyser son prochain mouvement. Prévoyait-il mettre sa main, ses griffes, sur l'un de mes amis ici? Je ne lui en donnerais pas la chance. Que la future victime soit Aomine ou Sakurai, je les protégerais coute que coute.

Soudain, Hisoka bougea.

Oui, il bougea : celui-ci alla nonchalamment se placer à son bureau, comme si ne rien n'était. Je restai tout de même sur la défensive et attendit sa prochaine réplique :

\- Kirua Zoldik, m'intima-t-il, je te demanderais de t'assoir tranquillement à ta place, s'il te plait.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais toujours debout sur le bureau de Jean et d'un autre inconnu, prêt à me battre. Mes joues se colorèrent peu à peu de rose en raison de la situation qui me paraissait complètement improbable. Et notre combat?

\- Ne me fais pas chier et dis-moi ce que tu fous ici, crachai-je à Hisoka en me rendant compte qu'il se jouait de moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kirua. C'est mon dernier avertissement : assieds-toi, ou je t'envoie chez le directeur.

Il savait comment tourner la situation à son avantage, et moi, j'étais pris au piège. Son expression calme me donnait davantage le gout de l'anéantir. Quelques-uns commencèrent à m'inciter à m'assoir. Eux aussi n'y voyaient que du feu; les pauvres, ils ne savaient pas que leur enseignant de métamorphose était un meurtrier en série!

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!, criai-je subitement.

J'étais moi-même étonné par la force de mon insulte. Cette fois-ci, certains de mes collègues qui se situaient tout près semblaient me craindre et s'étaient levés. Même Sakurai s'était reculé de quelques pas et me regardait de ses gros yeux ronds. Hisoka, lui, n'avait même pas daigné lever un sourcil. Comme un automatisme, son bras ne fit que me désigner la porte et il se donna un air dramatique. Mais… Mais c'était quoi cette situation grotesque?!

Docilement, je descendis de la table et me dirigeai mécaniquement vers la sortie. Je sentais des regards pesants dans mon dos. Venais-je de réduire à néant l'image de mauvais garçon que je donnais? Ou je renforçais cette idée? Dans tous les cas, je ne me sentais pas gagnant du tout. Et, comme si mes malheurs étaient sans limite, je me dirigeais tout droit chez Roy Mustang et sa sous-directrice, deux adultes trop sexuellement actifs pour moi. J'étais exténué.

\- K-Kirua, attends-moi!

Je me retrouvai face à Jean. Me remémorant les évènements à l'infirmerie de la veille, j'avoue avoir un peu rougi.

\- Ah, Jean. Je suppose que tu vas mieux?

Ses ecchymoses semblaient être moins bombées et la plupart de ses plaies semblaient avoir été soignées magiquement. En somme, je me trouvais face à un Serpentard qui avait fière allure. On ne pouvait pas nier que Marco avait du gout, et vice-versa.

\- Oui, merci. Après… Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et… Et Marco hier, je tenais à te remercier personnellement. Je préfère aussi t'accompagner chez Mustang, je m'entends bien avec lui, ça pourrait te sauver la mise!

Je ne savais même pas où le directeur se trouvait à cet instant, donc j'avais laissé mon compatriote me guider à travers les couloirs et les nombreux escaliers. Il ne me posa aucune question sur mon comportement envers Hisoka, et pour ça, je lui en étais redevable. Nous avions effleuré le sujet de sa relation avec mon ami Poufsouffle, et il vint un temps où il m'avoua tout bonnement :

\- Tu sais, je ne me suis pas mis à me douter que j'étais… _gay,_ du jour au lendemain. Dès que quelqu'un a des doutes, il devrait selon moi… Tu sais, _essayer des trucs_. Au moins, ces essais m'ont permis de me situer parfaitement. Il n'y avait simplement pas de doute possible avec Marco.

\- Ça a toujours été la vie en rose entre vous, mis à part la dispute?

Il eut un rire sarcastique et il se frotta la nuque. Visiblement, sa réponse n'allait pas être positive.

\- J'ai vraiment été un salaud à partir du tout début et ça a duré des années! J'essayais de nous cacher, j'inventais des excuses pour expliquer que l'on se voyait plus souvent… Le pire des hypocrites. Je suis content que ça soit bel et bien derrière nous, toute cette histoire. Je suis un homme nouveau, et je compte bien le lui prouver.

\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça?

\- Il arrive que je n'accepte pas complètement qui je suis, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une petite étape à franchir vers… vers notre bonheur commun.

Les tensions chez moi disparurent à cet instant. Je me sentais libéré d'un certain stress. Il regardait à l'avant, confiant, et pas l'ombre d'un doute ne transparaissait dans sa démarche. Je voulais être ce genre de personne : quelqu'un pouvant clamer haut et fort qui il était vraiment! Qui ne reculerait devant rien pour celui qu'il aimait. Jamais plus.

\- Toi, Kirua, as-tu des vues sur quelqu'un?

Malgré qu'il ait demandé ça de façon innocente, je sentais que Jean attendait que je réponde par l'affirmatif. Ne voulant pas le décevoir, j'inventai :

\- Peut-être, enfin, plus une fréquentation…

\- Ah bon? La belle Momoi?

Tissant lui-même mon mensonge, je n'avais qu'à approuver de la tête. Jean bailla et dit à la va-vite :

\- C'est drôle, puisque je te voyais plutôt avec un garçon. J'avais cette impression en te voyant en classe. J'ai dû me tromper; sans rancune, vieux!

Je me glaçai et cessai tout mouvement. Troisième. Foutue. Personne. En. Deux. Heures. Parmi eux, une personne qui analyse le comportement humain, et deux homosexuels. Ma vie était terrible. Tandis que je fulminais dans mon coin en me demandant ce qui clochait avec mon apparence, nous arrivâmes finalement à un portail donnant accès au bureau du directeur. Jean dit à haute voix le mot de passe, ''Flamme Explosion'', en direction d'une gargouille en pierre. Ayant le même effet que ''Sésame, ouvre-toi'', la grosse porte de pierre, qui nous bloquait l'accès précédemment, laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon. Après l'avoir gravi, Jean haleta un moment (nous venions quand même monter dix étages avant d'arriver ici) puis nous fîmes face à un second portail muni d'un butoir prenant la forme d'une créature hideuse.

\- Mustang appelle ce monstre un ''Homonculus''… Ne pose pas trop de questions, il vit dans son monde.

À peine Jean avait-il frappé que le personnage apparaissait dans le cadre de porte. Cigare au bec, l'homme dans la fin de la vingtaine nous dévisagea sans aucun scrupule et, sans piper mot, nous invita à entrer. Son regard profond, d'un noir de jais, balaya le lieu spacieux et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son cendrier. Il s'approcha de l'objet et y écrasa d'un geste vif son barreau de chaise, avant de supposer :

\- Jean, tu t'es encore embêté avec Eren? C'est plus récurrent ces temps-ci…

\- Non, monsieur, corrigea-t-il. J'ai accompagné Kirua jusqu'à vous.

J'en concluais que Roy Mustang et Jean se connaissaient bien, vu le nombre de fois où le Serpentard se rendait ici.

\- Sachez que je suis déjà occupé avec un autre morveux, alors soyez sage.

À cet instant, mon regard croisa une paire d'yeux mauves des plus arrogantes. Un petit bonhomme aux bras croisés, aux cheveux noirs, avec un air hautain était peint sur son visage sans un défaut. Malgré son jeune âge, son regard était mature et il était habillé d'un veston-cravate Serpentard assorti. En me voyant, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers moi, puis me tendit sa petite main tout en se présentant :

\- Selim Bradley, pour vous servir. Tu dois être Kirua Zoldik, on parle beaucoup de toi, dernièrement. C'est vrai que tu as stoppé un combat dans la classe de Saber?

\- Comment?!, s'enquit Mustang. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de la chose?!

\- Car tout le monde se fout de toi, Roy, objecta Selim en haussant un sourcil. C'est pas comme si t'étais la figure d'autorité la plus convaincante à Poudlard…

Je serrai finalement sa petite main et il afficha une moue satisfaite. Las de devoir se justifier contre un gamin, le directeur poursuivit, tout en se prenant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts :

\- Selim, viens en aux faits : qu'as-tu fait cette fois?

\- Moi?! Comme si c'était de ma faute! On m'a placé contre ma volonté en cours de botanique, et ce, un vendredi! J'exige que l'on change mon horaire!

\- Tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois de te faire envoyer chez les Serpy. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus changer d'horaire.

J'eus presque pitié de l'homme, il avait l'air exaspéré. L'enfant tapa du pied et rétorqua :

\- C'est inexcusable! En plus, les projets d'équipes sont débiles. Après on se demande pourquoi j'ai étranglé mon coéquipier…

\- PARDON?!

\- Enfin bref, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Pendant que ma maison a de la botanique à l'horaire, je voudrais que vous me placiez avec des gens pas trop cons, comme les Serdaigles, par exemple. Peut-être qu'ils égaleront mon intelligence supérieure aux Gryffondors, qui sait!

La figure d'autorité de la pièce s'apprêtait à objecter, mais Selim se tourna dans ma direction, et m'avisa :

\- Kirua, de grâce, ne te tiens jamais avec les lions, ça nuirait à ta réputation. Si tu ne comptes pas te faire intimider durant ton séjour ici, fais-moi confiance : ignore-les. Ils ne méritent pas de partager la même école que nous! Tu le constateras par toi-même…

Jean avait l'air d'être en accord avec ses dires, probablement car Eren faisait partie des leurs. Moi, je n'avais que Gon en tête. Allais-je réellement devoir me tenir loin de lui pour me faire des amis dans ma propre cohorte? C'était impensable et légèrement stupide.

\- Ah… Ça va!, soupira Mustang en lâchant son morceau. Tu iras avec les Serdaigles _de ton année _durant tes cours de botanique. Pars tout de suite avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision!

Le petit sautilla jusqu'à la porte, nous fit un au revoir tragique, puis se dirigea joyeusement vers son nouveau cours. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait mené Mustang par le bout du nez, et ce dernier se massa les trapèzes, agacé au plus haut point.

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Qu'as-tu fait, Kirua?

\- J'ai envoyé chier le prof de métamorphose.

Mon interlocuteur parut suspicieux.

\- Ça m'étonne de ta part. Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de bien dérangeant pour les professeurs…

\- Justement, c'est le cas. Sachez qu'il l'a mérité.

\- Mais encore?

Alors que j'allais lui dire la vérité, l'histoire complète sur ce monstre d'Hisoka, une main congelée se posa sur mon épaule et me coupa dans mon élan. Des fourmis invisibles montèrent sur ma colonne vertébrale; il n'y avait qu'une personne qui me donnait une aussi mauvaise impression. Roy Mustang, voyant le nouvel arrivant dans son bureau, se renseigna :

\- Tsukiyama, que faites-vous ici? N'avez-vous pas un cours à donner?

Je m'éloignai de l'enseignant répugnant et me mit devant Jean, comme pour le protéger de cet aura plus que menaçante. Le Serpentard avait des points d'interrogations dans les yeux, et son regard se promenait du professeur d'études des goules à mon être.

\- J'ai laissé mon groupe aux bons soins de Rider qui passait par là, répondit l'homme aux allures clownesques. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans la classe d'Hisoka, car j'ai entendu un cri provenir de là-bas. Ensuite je suis venu vérifier si tout allait bien.

Il encra un regard tendre, presqu'amoureux, dans le mien. J'eus la nausée.

\- Mustang, vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Kirua pour ses bêtises, continua-t-il, tandis que la surprise s'empara de moi.

\- Ah bon?!, fîmes le directeur et moi, simultanément.

\- Oui… Vous savez, Hisoka est en fait le nouveau beau-père de Kirua. Kiru-chéri lui en veut terriblement de s'être approprié la place de son papa.

J'étais choqué, mon cerveau ne faisait plus de connexions avec ce qui se passait autour de moi. Pourquoi avoir tissé ce mensonge aussi grotesque?! Pour me sauver la peau? Et qui était ma fausse mère, alors?

\- Je comprends désormais, fit le directeur. La raison pourquoi Kirua a pu entrer cette année si facilement est en fait car son père ainsi que son beau-père sont professeurs, c'est cela?

Je ne compris pas non plus cette logique, mais quand Tsukiyama m'enlaça et me donna un bisou sur le front… Je saisis où il avait voulu en venir.

\- Exactement. Moi et Hisoka sommes fiancés depuis peu, et Kiru est mon fils adoré. C'est avec mon accord qu'il a pu entrer à Poudlard.

Ensuite, il me murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ne dit rien de la vérité, ça vaut mieux pour toi, Zoldik-kun.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

**À, je l'espère, la semaine prochaine ! **

**En attendant vos avis,**

**\- _Zuzu-kun_. **


	12. Voix

**Ça commence bien la semaine! **

**Aujourd'hui, rien de bien gros, un 3000 mots facile qui, je l'espère, vaut le détour...**

* * *

Chapitre XII : Voix

\- Non, il va bien, il a simplement besoin de repos. Ça arrive souvent aux adolescents de son âge de faire des baisses de pression pareilles!

Je m'extirpai difficilement du sommeil, mais je gardai les paupières fermées. Je voulais percevoir d'autres brides de la conversation avant d'affronter la réalité de nouveau.

\- Parfait, fit une voix derrière moi. Je vais le dispenser de sa deuxième période, mais son dossier indique qu'il a manqué beaucoup de cours déjà donc, une fois sur pied, il finira son après-midi.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu rude de votre part, Mustang?

\- Madame Von Einzbern, rétorqua l'interpellé, ce Kirua a même une retenue samedi matin donnée par Tsukiyama, son propre père! Pensez-vous qu'il mérite une autre pause?

\- Je vois…

\- Cet étudiant n'est pas de tout repos, et il n'est pas le seul à nous donner du fil à retorde. J'ai l'impression que j'ai mal fait d'accueillir autant de sorciers issus de familles Moldues cette année...

\- Roy, tu as tort, contesta une seconde voix féminine. Sans eux, Poudlard aurait définitivement fermée ses portes par manque flagrant d'élèves. Souviens-toi : toutes les familles sorcières de souche ont quittées l'école, trop inquiètes des rumeurs qui circulent dernièrement…

\- Les rumeurs répandues par le journal de La Gazette? Des monstres à Poudlard? N'importe quoi! Les gens logiques savent que c'est parfaitement ridicule!

J'entendis l'infirmière ajouter :

\- Depuis le départ des Détraqueurs, les sorciers ne se sentent plus en sécurité ici. Malgré l'apparence horrible de ces créatures, leur but était de nous protéger. Nul ne sait pourquoi ils se sont envolés ainsi…

Le directeur affirma :

\- Et si par malheur, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y aurait des monstres, les _Exterminateurs_ se chargeront de leurs cas…

La sous-directrice, Riza Hawkeye, persista à dire :

\- Jamais les _Exterminateurs_ ne pourront égaler les Détraqueurs!

\- Patience, laisse-leur le temps de se familiariser avec les élèves… Et dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion, _bam!_, ils chopperont les mauvaises herbes!

J'avais déjà entendu parler des Détraqueurs à Poudlard, d'étranges hominidés qui aspiraient l'âme de leur victime, en bref, que de joie et de bonheur. Je ne savais toutefois pas qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard et ses alentours pour de bon. Visiblement, quelqu'un, ou plutôt, _quelque chose_ devait les avoir fait fuir…

Pour commencer, qui étaient donc ces fameux _Exterminateurs_? Des remplaçants temporaires?

\- Tu es sûr que les Exterminateurs sont des gens de confiance? Ils n'ont pas l'air plus sains d'esprit que les soi-disant monstres de Poudlard…

\- Riza, fit Mustang, sache que pour chasser des monstres, il faut en être un soi-même. Je ne leur fait pas plus confiance, n'aie crainte. Dès qu'ils auront accompli leur travail, je les chasserais d'ici moi-même s'il le faut! Seulement, pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de leurs services.

Une image me revint en mémoire. D'abord floue, je revis la scène du bunker avec Reiner, Annie et Bert. Le trio s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de leur sort, eux qui craignaient des représailles avec les sorciers. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils faisaient partie des monstres cachés dans l'établissement scolaire? Au fond, ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout (étant donné que leurs auras étaient étranges), puisque ces personnes s'étaient liées d'amitié avec le fantôme de Neferupitou!

J'ouvris finalement les yeux et m'étirai, feignant d'avoir dormi à poing fermé durant leur échange. Le directeur, presque sur la défensive, me lança :

\- Bon réveil. Dans quelles circonstances t'es-tu fait cette blessure à la main?

Voyant que cette dernière avait disparu, mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout ronds alors que madame Von Einzbern afficha un sourire chaleureux. Elle devait m'avoir guéri durant mon dodo! Voulant être logique, je servi la même excuse qu'avec Gon, comme quoi je me l'étais infligé en séparant Jean et Eren. L'homme aux allures sombres ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu?

De tout. Je me souvenais des dernières paroles de Tsukiyama, prétendant qu'il était mon père, et qu'en plus, Hisoka était mon supposé beau-père. Je me souvenais aussi parfaitement de ses paroles; comme quoi j'allais le regretter si j'en glissais un mot à Mustang, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Pour l'instant, je croyais qu'il valait mieux jouer la comédie :

\- Mon… mon… mon… p-pa… papa ne m'avait pas dit qu'Hisoka enseignait ici. J'étais furieux de l'apprendre à mon cours… Je ne me suis pas inscrit à Poudlard pour qu'ils se lèchent les amygdales devant moi!

Notant mon ton colérique, les trois adultes tombèrent dans le filet.

\- Je comprends ce que tu traverses, approuva la sous-directrice, me prenant par pitié. Tu veux un chocolat chaud?

\- Il a aussi besoin de prendre des forces… Je vais chercher les gâteaux!

Alors que les deux femmes à l'instinct maternel se mirent au travail, Mustang envoya les yeux au ciel et alla rencontrer un autre trouble-fête. Avant de me laisser paresser sur le divan de cuir, Roy me lança :

\- Tu avais oublié ta baguette en cours de métamorphose. Hisoka est venu la déposer sur la table devant toi.

Pour une raison qui m'échappa, dès que je pris ce morceau de bois dans ma main, j'eus des frissons dans le dos. À l'avenir, jamais je n'oublierais un instrument aussi important dans une classe aussi horripilante…

Après avoir mangé un petit quelque chose devant le feu qui crépitait, je me dirigeai à ma troisième classe d'un pas chancelant : Sortilèges, enseigné par Kotomine Kirei.

Dès que je mis le pied en classe, l'attention de tous se dirigea vers moi. Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues, puis je m'assis un peu en retrait. Je ne désirais pas que l'on m'apostrophe pour discuter d'Hisoka, une fois de plus…

À première vue, Kotomine Kirei semblait être un professeur réservé, froid et exigeant. Bizarrement, un chapelet trônait sur son torse musculeux; l'un de ses parents devait être un Moldu croyant. Sa longue tunique marine virevolta dans les airs lorsqu'il écrivait au tableau avec une main dans le dos. Sur le mur noir, il était inscrit :

''6ème année : Sortilège d'Aguamenti et Sortilège d'Amnésie''

Il s'agissait de ce que nous allions apprendre durant les mois suivants. Plus bas, il y avait des formules incompréhensibles et diverses pages à étudier dans notre manuel. Chacun avait sa baguette bien en vue sur son pupitre et socialisait avec son voisin de table, visiblement pas très inquiet de recevoir un regard noir de l'homme en face d'eux. En tout cas, son visage incapable d'émotion ne daigna même pas se tourner vers moi malgré mon retard flagrant en ce lieu! Je n'aurais pas trop de problème à sécher quelques-unes de ses périodes…

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna subitement monsieur Kotomine tout en se retournant. Je voudrais mettre quelque chose au clair : je m'occuperai de la Salle d'Affrontements cette année. Elle vous sera accessible les mardis et vendredis midis uniquement. Si la porte du local est barrée, veuillez me consulter pour emprunter les clés.

\- À quoi sert-elle?, demanda Imayoshi.

\- Son nom le dit : à vous combattre. Vous n'en ressortirez que plus puissants.

Les élèves se glissèrent des regards méfiants. Comme cela, on pouvait se battre quand ça nous chantait, sans possibilité de régler les choses de manière pacifique? Bon, soyons honnêtes : disons que j'avais très hâte d'essayer! D'un autre côté, cela pouvait servir aux Exterminateurs pour déterminer qui était doté d'un pouvoir surnaturel quelconque. Sachant que j'étais surveillé et que j'usais du Nen, je devais donc être vigilant moi aussi… Et prévenir Gon et Zushi de la menace potentielle ce soir-là!

Quant à moi, le cours de Sortilèges était aussi intéressant que le cours de Potions. Monsieur Kotomine nous avait enseigné les bases du Sortilège d'Amnésie. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu selon son horaire, dans moins de quelques semaines, nous allions pouvoir commencer la partie pratique et pouvoir jeter ce sort! Par contre, je ne voyais pas à quoi ce dernier pourrait me servir…

J'étais heureux que c'était vendredi, puisque je n'avais jamais de quatrième cours à l'horaire ce jour-là. Ainsi, je m'étais rendu à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur l'établissement scolaire, curieux que j'étais d'en savoir plus sur son passé. Au départ, j'avais la conviction que Poudlard était une forteresse, mais en fait, son apparence peu accueillante n'avait que pour intérêt d'éloigner les Mages noirs. J'appris de toutes nouvelles choses sur le pensionnat, par exemple des informations sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers organisé à tous les cinq ans, une compétition aussi dangereuse que l'Examen Hunter, consistant à faire affronter trois écoles de magie. Je souhaitais vraiment y participer, mais ce n'était pas à moi de décider : les champions étaient pigés au sort!

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me rendis à la Grande Salle et dévorai divers plats afin d'être pleinement en forme pour mon entrainement à venir. Je remarquai peu à peu un groupe Serpentard se former autour de moi : Momoi, toujours pile à l'heure, Sakurai, anxieux comme à son habitude, Haruhi, calme en toutes circonstances, ainsi que Jean qui m'avait salué dès mon arrivée en ce lieu. Notre gang était autant unie dans le silence que dans nos échanges, j'appréciais ces nouveaux liens. Non loin de là se tenait le reste de l'équipe de quidditch, dont Ymir et Aomine, puis Annie, seule au bout de la table.

Je rentrai dans mon dortoir après avoir soupé, puis me préparai immédiatement à sortir. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je pris un long moment à flâner devant mon miroir, à m'inspecter de fond en comble. Je voulais être à mon meilleur, chose étrange puisque je retrouvais simplement de vieux copains à l'extérieur. Indécis quant à mon apparence physique, je quittai la Salle commune des Serpentard et me rendis aux portes de l'école. Sachant que les professeurs ne nous laissaient pas sortir après le couvre-feu, je fis de mon possible pour ne faire aucun bruit dans les couloirs.

Je rejoignis Gon et Zushi qui m'attendaient tout près d'une petite cabane en bois aux abords de la Forêt interdite. Je crois que cette petite maison était la résidence de Rider, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Je ne savais pas comment ce géant faisait pour entrer dans ce minuscule abri, mais tant qu'on ne nous choppait pas, tout allait comme sur des roulettes. En me voyant, mes amis m'envoyèrent la main et Gon fit de petits sauts pour exprimer sa joie. Ensuite, de manière furtive, nous pénétrâmes dans la Forêt, les sens en alerte. Nous allions enfin pouvoir profiter de la présence de chacun!

\- Alors Gon, comment s'est déroulé ton initiation avec les lions?, s'enquit Zushi, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

\- Bah, tu sais…, commença l'interpellé, nous faisant languir un peu plus. Il y avait des défis assez… compliqués, disons.

\- Comme quoi?, demandai-je en ayant en tête certains jeux d'alcool.

\- Les organisateurs nous ont fait prêter serment de ne rien dire…

J'insistai, choqué de comprendre qu'il me cachait des choses :

\- Tu peux bien nommer une ou deux choses…

\- Disons que…

Il se mit à rougir, et moi donc.

\- Je crois que j'ai embrassé plus que cinq personnes après avoir joué à la bouteille!

Zushi et lui se mirent à rire, tandis que je me transformai en bloc de glace. Pourquoi prenait-il cela autant à la légère?! Son attitude me mit hors de moi. Et si c'était moi qui avais fait une telle chose, aurait-il trouvé cela aussi comique?!

\- C'est tout?!, demandai-je sur un ton presque furieux.

\- Non! J'ai aussi appris à faire des choses dans le noir avec les filles…

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je détournai le regard. Ma poitrine brulait de l'intérieur. Il avait osé! Ce qui me tracassait le plus était qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé avant… Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

\- Nous aussi c'est bientôt, fis-je remarquer à mes amis. À mon tour de leur en mettre plein la vue…

\- Je compte sur toi, Kirua!

Gon et moi eûmes un regard entendu. Je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur alors qu'il me fixait de la sorte. Au fond de moi, j'aurais souhaité qu'il tente de me convaincre de ne pas agir comme lui l'avait fait… Je ne désirais pas du tout allumer une flamme de compétition entre nous à ce sujet. Premièrement, car il aurait certainement gagné, et deuxièmement car… Je n'avais aucunement envie de le voir aller.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Jean et Marco venaient tout juste d'apparaitre dans mon esprit. Voilà une bonne occasion de discuter de cela avec lui…

\- En parlant de contact, Gon, que penses-tu de Marco? Enfin, de sa relation avec Jean…

Je fixai le sol, incapable de le regarder en face. J'aurais eu peur que mon visage ne rosisse à cette question.

\- Je ne comprends pas, m'avoua-t-il, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Je déglutis et repris avec plus de conviction :

\- Est-ce que ça te… Tu sais, est-ce que ça te répugne de les voir ensemble, en couple?

Je venais de lâcher la bombe, j'en avais eu le courage. Haruhi aurait été fière de moi. Puis, je me mis à appréhender la suite. Contre toute attente, mon meilleur ami parut choqué, comme si je venais de l'insulter au plus haut point :

\- Tu me demandes si ça me dérange?! Bien sûr que non! L'amour c'est l'amour, quel qu'il soit! Toi, Kirua, ça te dégoute?!

Je lus la déception et la colère dans ses yeux. Je m'attendais à tout sauf qu'il se montre aussi ouvert concernant leur homosexualité. Enfin une bonne nouvelle!

\- A-Au contraire!, répondis-je avec autant d'émotion dans la voix. C'était juste pour savoir…

Libre de tout stress, je marchai avec vigueur alors que le crépuscule illuminait les alentours plutôt sombres. J'étais comblé de joie; quoi de mieux qu'un meilleur d'ami aussi ouvert d'esprit avec lequel passer le restant de mes jours! Je regrettais d'avoir douté de sa bonté car, après tout, j'étais certain que Gon resterait toujours aussi pur et innocent.

Durant notre promenade, on continua de raconter nos aventures, et je leur détaillai mon arrivée à Poudlard. Suspendus à mes lèvres, mes amis écoutaient mon récit respectueusement; je crois qu'ils étaient stupéfaits de mes actes de mauvais garçon, notamment mes agissements avec Momoi… (Zushi était royalement jaloux de la facilité de mon parcours amoureux, tandis que Gon enrichissait son histoire avec les Gryffondors). En bref, on passait un bon moment.

Je dus briser l'ambiance détendue en leur parlant des Exterminateurs et de la conspiration des sorciers mettant possiblement en vedette Annie, Bert et Reiner. Gon était étonné d'entendre le nom de Reiner, un Gryffondor, parmi les rangs des monstres. Je dus aussi leur parler de l'histoire avec Hisoka et de Tsukiyama. Se sentant beaucoup moins en sécurité, ils en conclurent qu'ils seraient sur leurs gardes eux aussi.

Assez éloignés de l'école, on arriva à une plaine ou l'on avait suffisamment d'espace pour utiliser nos différentes habiletés. Le Poufsouffle de notre trio nous avait surpris en nous démontrant ses nouvelles capacités, acquises à la Tour céleste, lui permettant d'être quasiment indestructible. Gon et moi, dans notre cas, pratiquions en solo comme nous avions l'habitude de faire. Gon usait de ses poings contre les troncs gigantesques et je m'amusais à utiliser ma rapidité supersonique. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à maitriser davantage l'électricité, donc je la stockais durant plus d'une semaine en moi. Lundi prochain, je n'aurais donc plus accès à ce pouvoir… Il allait falloir que je me trouve un endroit pour me ravitailler.

Après une heure à s'échauffer de la sorte, Gon me défia :

\- Kirua, je veux faire un duel contre toi!

Il va sans dire que nous n'étions pas sérieux, mais le simple fait de me battre contre mon meilleur ami me donnait des frissons d'excitation. J'adorais ce sentiment qui affluait dans mes veines…

\- Prêt, partez!, clama Zushi, posé sur une branche en hauteur.

Nos premiers mouvements se déroulèrent en un clin d'œil. Coup de pied puissant, coup paré, attaque sournoise, réplique tout aussi furtive.

\- Tiens donc, fis-je en mettant une certaine distance entre nous. Tu n'as rien perdu de ta force d'antan!

\- Et toi donc!, répliqua-t-il en se craquant les jointures. On dirait qu'on va devoir y aller moins en douceur…

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé ça un peu rude…

Le combat repris alors que je me questionnais sur le propre sens de mes pensées. Heureusement, Gon n'avait pas vu un quelconque sous-entendu, mais en voyant la face de Zushi en haut, je craignis que lui aussi ne l'avait perçu…

Notant qu'il allait me donner un coup de poing, je lui fis un croche-pied, mais étant donné qu'il s'était propulsé vers l'avant, nos nez se cognèrent et mon pied s'agrippa dans une racine. Je tombai sur le dos d'un coup sec, entrainant Gon dans ma chute. Ce dernier tomba violemment sur mon torse, nous fîmes quelques culbutes, avant de foncer directement dans un arbre. Gon se cogna la tête avec un bruit sourd alors que mon dos reçu tout le choc. Je grinçai des dents, alors que mon meilleur ami se prit le crâne entre ses mains, tout en criant rageusement :

\- Aïeuuuuuuh!

\- Ok, là me frappe pas, je la trouverais pas drôle du tout!

Nous rigolâmes en cœur avant de remarquer dans quelle position nous étions couchés. Ses jambes étaient enroulées en califourchon autour de moi et mes mains s'étaient placées instinctivement sur ses hanches. Gon se releva enfin, lui aussi ayant le feu aux joues, avant de s'excuser de m'avoir poussé aussi loin. Je me redressai enfin et balbutiai que ce n'était rien. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et me fit un merveilleux sourire auquel je répondis sans attendre.

_Peut-être qu'avec Gon…_

Et, à cet instant, croyez-le ou non, je me sentis de nouveau coincé dans mon pantalon serré au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Et, bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment que Zushi vint nous rejoindre. Je me tournai vivement vers le tronc, prétextant un mal de dos, me permettant ainsi de dissimuler non seulement mon cou rouge pompier mais aussi mon vilain _trouble_.

Ensuite, j'ôtai une feuille orange de mes cheveux, tout en pensant que ça serait le moment idéal pour retourner au dortoir.

Vraiment, je ne comprenais plus mes réactions corporelles, et surtout, j'étais désormais incapable de les contrôler.

* * *

**Ça s'en vient... Un petit pas à la fois... :P**

**En espérant vous revoir dans une nouvelle publication, **

**\- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	13. Opposé

**Voilà le chapitre 13 (déjà!)...**

**L'écriture de cette Fanfic est réellement une aventure pour moi. Je prévois d'autres intrigues qui viendront très prochainement chambouler notre petit Kiru. :3**

**À toute! xox**

* * *

Chapitre XIII : Opposé

Tout juste avant de me réveiller en sursaut, le samedi matin, j'avais fait un rêve assez… étrange. Désormais, imaginer des scènes durant mes songes faisait maintenant partie intégrante de ma routine!

J'étais dans la même posture que Jean et Marco à l'infirmerie. Au départ, je surplombais Marco en califourchon, et peu à peu, son visage s'est déformé. Bientôt, je me suis mis à en embrasser un autre. D'abord surpris, il me cloua le bec avec des baisers audacieux. Sa langue venu rejoindre la mienne, puis elles se mirent à danser en cœur. Mes hanches se mouvaient sur cet inconnu, son parfum presque sauvage m'emplissait les narines, j'haletais tout en continuant nos mouvements. Ses mains se baladaient sous mon pull, tandis que je me rapprochais davantage.

Je ne pouvais dire de qui il s'agissait précisément, mais ses cheveux étaient dressés vers le ciel, les taches de rousseur de Marco s'étaient volatilisées, et sa peau me paraissait plus bronzée. L'inconnu avait aussi pris de la masse musculaire. Si le brouillard qui me bloquait son visage avait disparu, je l'aurais peut-être reconnu à ce moment-là.

Chose est-il qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille, ça, j'en étais certain.

Il va sans dire que lorsque je fus tiré des bras de Morphée, je bouillais de désir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'essayai de repousser loin de mes pensées ce rêve torride et me levai précipitamment. J'atteignis ma penderie et enfilai des sous-vêtements propres. Je devais me rendre en retenue. Au moins, je me disais que j'allais y rejoindre Momoi. Ainsi, pas de tête à tête prévu avec Tsukiyama cette journée-là. Selon ce que j'avais appris sur Poudlard à la bibliothèque hier, les colles pouvaient être exténuantes, limite dangereuses pour les élèves. Cela n'allait donc pas être une partie de plaisir du tout…

Je pénétrai dans le local pile à l'heure. Je croisai le regard de mon amie rosée qui avait l'air dans tous ses états. La connaissant, elle devait être arrivée au moins une heure d'avance pour ne pas subir de conséquences supplémentaires. L'ahurissement s'empara de moi quand je remarquai qu'Annie avait elle aussi droit à une place dans cet endroit. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur, et la blonde ne fit que détourner les yeux, exaspérée. Voyant que nous étions tous présent, le professeur d'Étude des goules, prenant appui sur la bordure d'une fenêtre, prit la parole entre deux gorgées de son café fumant :

\- Te voici enfin, Kirua-kun. Nous t'attendions avec impatience.

Il marqua une pause, me désigna une place ou m'assoir, attendit que je m'y rende, puis continua :

\- Vous devez savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés ici, n'est-ce pas?

J'haussai les épaules, Momoi toussa et Annie n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Je vous ai surpris tous les trois à sécher des cours, poursuivit-il avec un air dramatique. Vous devriez prendre vos études plus à cœur! Je vous pénaliserai en ôtant 20 points chaque pour votre maison commune.

Il se laissa choir sur son bureau, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis, atterré, nous dit :

\- Ceci devrait vous servir de leçon… Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je _le_ libérerai…

Le professeur pointa une armoire noire comme de l'encre d'où des bruits étranges et sinistres s'échappaient. Un frisson nous parcourut. Qu'y avait-il donc à l'intérieur?

\- Attendez!, implorai-je presque. Qu'est-ce qui se trouve là-dedans?

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Kirua-kun.

Il ancra ses yeux fous dans les miens et, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- P-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours sur mon dos?!, m'écriai-je, tentant ultimement de le retenir.

L'homme se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Tsukiyama conclut :

\- Tu as beau courir vite, tu ne pourras pas éternellement me fuir, Kirua-kun. Je te surveille. Ce sera toujours moi qui aurai le dernier mot… Désobéis-moi une seule fois encore, et ce sera la fin de ton parcours. Sur ce, _Adios!_

Puis la porte forgée se referma lourdement. Les paroles du professeur fou à lier se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête : '_'Tu as beau courir vite, tu ne pourras pas éternellement me fuir. Je te_ surveille''. Je n'avais pourtant jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs supersoniques en cours, ça n'avait aucun sens!

Dès lors, je me souvins d'un détail important : j'avais couru dans les couloirs de l'école lors de la première journée à l'école. Si je tenais compte du fait que chaque sorcier aux parents Moldus était surveillé de près, cela signifiait que j'avais été observé depuis mon arrivée ici…

Donc, la théorie du trio Reiner-Annie-Bert dans le bunker tenait la route! J'étais déjà surveillé par Tsukiyama depuis un moment. Et si on poussait encore plus loin cette idée, Tsukiyama et ce débile profond d'Hisoka, qui possédaient tous les deux un lien bizarre, pouvaient être deux Exterminateurs à Poudlard! En plus, comme le directeur l'avait dit dans son bureau, pour chasser des monstres, il fallait en être un soi-même. Tsukiyama venait tout juste de sentir un mouchoir trempée de sang… Était-il une sorte de vampire? Cela existait-il dans le monde sorcier?

D'un mouvement vif, je me tournai vers Annie, et l'apostrophai sans plus tarder afin d'éclaircir la chose :

\- Alors c'est ça : Bert avait raison… Les sorciers m'ont à l'œil et ont engagé des Exterminateurs pour venir à bout de gens _comme nous_? C'est ça, Annie? Réponds-moi!

Prise au piège, ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude et elle ne put qu'articuler un piètre :

\- Tu… Tu m'as suivie aux toilettes?

\- Bien sûr! Maintenant, dis-moi… Est-ce que j'ai raison?!

Elle serra les poings avant d'hocher la tête malgré elle. Je savais qu'Hisoka n'avait pas des gênes sorciers, donc le seul moyen qu'il avait d'être admis en ces lieux était qu'il n'endosse le rôle d'Exterminateur, celui ayant pour but de tuer les gens Moldus qui, comme moi, possédaient des capacités surhumaines. Pour lui, toute raison était bonne pour venir à bout d'un autre humain! Les sorciers, pour leur part, nous confondaient avec des monstres puisque nous étions très puissants. En réalité, nous possédions simplement une magie différente de la leur!

En y pensant, je ne savais pas plus ce que cachait Annie et ses deux camarades aux auras sombres.

\- Annie, qu'es-tu?

Je faillis rire à la simplicité de ma question, mais cette dernière me considéra avec un tel sérieux que je repris le contrôle sur mes émotions. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'esclaffer.

\- Je te retourne la question.

J'en restai sous le choc. La Serpentard avait raison; je ne lui avais jamais donné des informations sur mon cas, alors que j'espérais qu'elle me dévoile tout d'un coup. J'en avais visiblement trop demandé. Momoi nous interrompit :

\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous discuter, mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter…

Dès lors, un bruit de grincement me ramena sur terre. Comme mon amie venait de le souligner, la fête ne venait que de commencer. La porte de la penderie venait de s'ouvrir, et nous allions devoir affronter son contenu.

\- Mettez-vous derrière moi!, leur ordonnai-je. Je vais vous protéger…

\- Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, objecta Annie, méfiante. Tu ne pourras peut-être rien y faire…

Des serpentins de fumée sortirent du placard, tâtant le terrain. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Momoi blêmir de peur et sa bouche fit un grand ''O''.

\- Oh non… Non, non… Je sais ce que sais… Kiru… RECULE!

Instinctivement, je l'écoutai, tirai Annie par le bras et nous nous réfugiâmes contre le mur opposé de la pièce.

\- Momoi, c'est quoi cette chose?!

Lorsque je me tournai de nouveau en direction du placard, la fumée avait disparue.

Et je me retrouvai face à Gon.

\- C'est un épouvantard! Ne l'écoute pas, Kiru, ce n'est pas réel! C'est une créature magique, tu dois…

Je n'écoutai pas Momoi, j'étais trop concentré sur Gon. Mon meilleur ami avait un air étrange.

\- KIRUA! N'y va pas… Il faut que tu m'écoutes : tu dois rire pour le vaincre! Ce n'est pas réel!

J'ignorai involontairement les paroles de Momoi et me dirigeai d'un pas ferme vers ce qui paraissait être Gon. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de différent chez lui.

\- Gon! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment es-tu entré?

\- Kirua! Ce n'est pas lui!, me cria mon amie.

Je fis signe à Momoi de se détendre, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était un épouvantard avant, et cette créature simule notre plus grande peur. J'essayai d'engager la conversation de nouveau :

\- Gon? Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais. Il répliqua vivement :

\- Je t'ai toujours détesté, Kirua.

Sa phrase eut le don de me réduire au silence. Au départ, je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais l'épouvantard en remit une couche :

\- Oui! Depuis le début, tu me tapes sur les nerfs! J'ai toujours haïs la façon dont tu prenais soin de moi, agissant constamment en mère poule… Tu me dégoutes!

\- G-Gon, ça n'a jamais été mon intention…

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique, alors qu'au fond de moi je n'avais jamais été aussi humilié et blessé. Je croyais que ''Gon'' plaisantait, mais il reprit avec une conviction malsaine :

\- Tu es pitoyable. J'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaitre!

Ses paroles teintées de colère et de désarroi se répétèrent inlassablement dans mon crâne. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je retenais difficilement mes yeux de se remplir d'eau et l'effroi de s'emparer de mon être. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux!

''Gon'' s'approcha alors, les poings serrés et les muscles tendus, exactement comment il agissait à la vue de Neferupitou. Sa démarche ferme, son regard empli d'une colère sourde, ses mouvements guidés par la haine… Tout chez lui trahissait qu'il paraissait vouloir ma mort.

À cet instant, j'avais une peur bleue de mon meilleur ami et je me mis à trembler. Je n'eus pas la force de répliquer quelque chose, et je m'effondrai à genoux.

Cette fois-ci, Momoi en déduit que c'en était assez et vint me prendre la figure en coupe, me bloquant la vision de l'épouvantard. Ma sauveuse. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que j'aurais éclaté en sanglots.

\- Kiru, ce n'est pas réel. Écoute-moi : c'est une créature diabolique qui se transforme à sa guise pour nous faire peur. Laisse-moi m'en occuper!

Momoi se mit alors devant moi et se tint bien droite dans sa robe de sorcier. Je repris un peu de mes esprits et prit une grande inspiration. Cet épouvantard avait bien failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque! J'en étais toujours aussi déboussolé…

Elle lança haut et fort le sort _Riddikulus_, et bientôt, les vêtements de ''Gon'' s'épluchèrent, tombèrent sur le sol, et il ne resta sur lui qu'un boxer doré trop petit pour lui. Son _outil_ était extrêmement visible, et j'en vins à me demander s'il était réellement de cette taille aussi imposante. Mes oreilles se mirent à rougir. Honteux d'être vu dans cette position, l'épouvantard eut lui aussi une dose de rouge au visage et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, avant de s'enfermer lui-même dans son placard.

Après l'avoir vaincu, Momoi m'aida à me remettre sur pied, et j'eus encore une fois de la difficulté à cacher le _trouble évident_ dans mon pantalon. Voir mon meilleur ami ainsi semblait m'avoir chauffé un brin… Pourquoi donc?!

\- La porte vient de se rouvrir, souffla Annie. Je pars.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla. À contrecœur, Momoi accepta de me laisser ici, seul, pour que je prenne un peu de temps pour moi. J'avais un besoin pressant de réfléchir. Et si Gon pensait vraiment cela de moi? Est-ce que les termes ''meilleur ami'' signifiaient quelque chose pour lui? Avait-il d'autres meilleurs amis? Pourquoi moi?

Connaissant l'endroit rêvé pour aborder le sujet avec le vrai Gon, je me mis en tête de le trouver et d'en discuter calmement avec lui. Anxieux et impatient de connaitre toutes ses réponses, je pressai le pas dans les couloirs (sans pour autant utiliser mes capacités supersoniques… J'en avais déjà assez de Tsukiyama et Hisoka à mes trousses).

Mes mains étaient moites et je ne pouvais me concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois. Mon esprit était bombardé de questionnements, et plus d'une fois je m'enfargeai dans mes propres souliers. Je ne devais pas avoir fière allure du tout, mais je m'en fichais : j'avais terriblement besoin de le voir, d'entendre sa voix joviale, d'avoir la confirmation que cet épouvantard mentait. Sa simple présence, sans cette aura meurtrière de tout à l'heure, me comblerait. Je voulais entendre que je n'étais pas énervant. Que ç'a n'avait pas été réel.

Au bout d'un corridor, je vis deux Poufsouffles se balader main dans la main. À mon grand désarroi, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Connie et de Sasha; je n'avais pas la patience de blablater de futilités avec eux. J'allai tout de même à leur rencontre, espérant qu'ils ne remarquent rien de mon état.

\- Ah tiens, Kirua! Comment vas-tu?

\- Ça va, répondis-je simplement.

Ridicule menteur que je faisais… L'étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sasha me disait bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. En fait, j'étais en proie à de terribles tourments. Elle s'inquiéta :

\- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour t'aider?!

Remarquant l'empressement de sa copine à me demander cela, Connie eut aussi la puce à l'oreille quant au fait que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

\- Non, non… Je voudrais simplement savoir où est Gon, un bon ami à moi à Gryffondor.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, les lions se sont rassemblés dehors pour profiter d'un peu de soleil!

Sans même les remercier, je fonçai en direction des portes de l'école et bousculai plusieurs élèves sur mon passage. À l'extérieur, je reconnus immédiatement ses éternels cheveux hérissés au loin, et une pensée me frappa : était-ce ceux que j'avais vus en rêve? Pourquoi aurais-je embrassé mon meilleur ami? C'était absurde…

Au moment où je posai ma main sur son épaule, je me glaçai en voyant avec qui il jasait.

Eren.

Il était nonchalamment en train de discuter avec Eren, un être homophobe qui m'horripilait au plus haut point. Je croyais que Gon avait plus de jugement et savait éviter ce genre de mauvaise graine! Interdit, je demandai gauchement à mon meilleur ami :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là?

Gon me sourit, puis affirma :

\- Kirua, je te présente mon nouvel ami!

Je me transformai en bloc de glace, et voyant que je m'étais tendu, il me murmura :

\- Fais un petit effort… Eren a un bon fond.

Suite à ce rapprochement, j'eus un sursaut en sentant son souffle chaud dans mon cou, mais je me ressaisis aussitôt. Mes yeux lancèrent ensuite des éclairs à mon interlocuteur. Comment mon meilleur ami osait-il dire que je devrais me réconcilier avec Eren, sachant que j'avais failli étamper le Gryffondor dans un mur le jour précédent? Sa demande ne faisait aucun sens…

\- Non, ripostai-je avec froideur. Garde ton lionceau peu viril avec toi… On dirait que tu viens de trouver tes préférences!

Assommé par la fureur contenue dans mes paroles, Gon se froissa. Tant mieux! Il savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre s'il s'entichait trop d'Eren. Par précaution, j'activai mon Nen et inspectai l'aura de ce dernier, au cas où je trouverais un pépin qui permettrait d'appuyer davantage mon aigreur envers lui. Soudain, je distinguai des tâches d'ombre… Exactement comme sur l'aura de Bert, Reiner et Annie.

Il était donc lui aussi un monstre. Combien étaient-ils donc dans cette foutue école?!

\- Dites-moi que je rêve…, lâchai-je tout en blêmissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?!

Je m'approchai dangereusement d'Eren et le poussai au sol. Je voulais que ce lionceau comprenne qu'il devait se tenir loin de mon meilleur ami. Gon m'était plus que précieux et se tenir avec des monstres n'aiderait pas à dissimuler nos pouvoirs! Pour sa part, ce dernier sursauta et eut des yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Gon, compris?

Dès lors, une ombre se glissa dans mon champ de vision et me bloqua le chemin. Une fille aux traits asiatiques et aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, ayant des yeux sombres, prenait la défense d'un Eren perdu. Gon, confus, ne savait pas où donner de la tête et mit sa main sur mon torse, essayant de me calmer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses paumes étaient aussi chaudes.

\- Mikasa!, cria Eren, paniqué. Il ne s'est rien passé, je suis en train de régler un conflit. Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester tranquille, de ne pas intervenir…

\- Et tu dis me connaitre…, cassa ladite Mikasa. Je te protégerai.

\- Pas la peine de régler ça à l'ancienne, la coupai-je. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vos sales gueules…

Je dévisageai la nouvelle arrivante et une atmosphère lourde s'installa. J'étais à deux doigts de les réduire en bouillie, mais je me retins. Partant d'un pas rageur, je pressai le pas en direction de je-ne-sais-ou. Ailleurs.

\- Tu viens, Gon?!

Il en resta interloqué. Je dois dire que même moi j'avais été surpris par mon attitude possessive envers lui. Il fallait que je me calme, et vite.

\- O-Oui, Kirua… Je viens.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son cou. Je suivis son trajet jusqu'elle se perde sous son t-shirt.

Puis, je tirai Gon sans ménagement vers la Tour d'astronomie, lieu de culte pour moi, dans un silence de mort. Là-bas, je me mis à tourner sans cesse en rond, tandis que Gon s'assit docilement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, attendant que j'explose. Les feuilles tombaient dehors, l'humidité me fit grelotter.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie de me sermonner pour la manière dont j'avais traité Eren. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire naïvement. Avais-je l'air de vouloir rire? J'étais paniqué!

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je voulais parler avec toi, commençai-je, le cœur lourd. D'abord, pourquoi tu te tiens avec ce con d'Eren? Je le hais!

\- Tu le connais à peine…

\- Ouais, et les seules fois où j'ai voulu établir le contact avec lui, c'était à l'aide de mon poing sur sa figure!

Gon pencha la tête et rigola faiblement. Qu'avais-je dit de drôle?! Mon meilleur ami, condescendant, renchérit :

\- C'est vrai qu'il a mal agit avec Jean et Marco, mais ils ont réglé leur problème ce matin. Tu devrais peut-être faire pareil…

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il me fit une moue piteuse en retour. Le salaud, il savait que je ne pouvais rien contre cette attitude…

Je répliquai, sarcastique :

\- Si tu comptes me remplacer, fais-le donc avec quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine!

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais cela, Kirua. Arrête d'imaginer des choses!

Justement, je m'imaginais trop de choses dernièrement, surtout depuis son initiation secrète de Gryffondors, le retour de Zushi, l'arrivée d'Eren… C'était trop à digérer à la fois. J'avais besoin d'être réconforté, rassuré, cajolé… Et non pas ignoré, et encore moins oublié par la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Je me mis à ronger mes ongles. Il se leva et vint vers moi tout en disant :

\- Tu sais très bien que je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal, Kirua. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Soudainement, je sentis ses bras passer le long de mon corps, se refermant sur moi en une chaude étreinte. J'en oubliai tous mes maux, toutes mes craintes, et me laissai porter par cet élan de tendresse inexplicable. J'étais bouche bée.

Un rayon de soleil nous éclaira.

\- Moi non plus, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Gon. C'est promis.

* * *

**La conclusion du chap _Opposé_!**

**Avez-vous des personnages favoris dans l'histoire? Des idées concernant la suite?**

**En espérant vous retrouver parmi nous bientôt,**

**\- _Zuzu-kun_. **


	14. Pacte de sang

**Le chapitre 14... Déjà! **

**Le temps me file entre les doigts, mais c'est merveilleux de voir cette Fic grandir à mes côtés. Merci infiniment pour les reviews reçues dernièrement, vous m'avez motivés à pondre le prochain. :D**

**Bonne lecture mes choupidous! xx**

* * *

Chapitre XIV : Pacte de sang

J'avais la désagréable impression que tous était contre moi. Poudlard se moquait ouvertement de ma personne! La preuve : l'entièreté des professeurs étaient contre moi, de Saber en passant par Rider jusqu'à Tsukiyama. J'avais une folle envie de m'éclipser par le foyer dans la Salle des professeurs, et disparaître à jamais. Et tout cela, car on m'obligeait à affronter mon meilleur ami le lendemain midi.

À la fois impuissant et en colère, j'avais flâné dans l'école pour atteindre les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Eh oui, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est là que Neferupitou passait le plus clair de son temps. Je crois que mon but initial avait été d'atteindre le bunker, mais en cours de route, j'avais été tellement absorbé par mes idées noires que j'avais perdu le fil de mes pensées.

Quand je me retrouvai devant la Kimera Ant, j'avais complètement oublié la raison de ma venue. Il eut une longue pause, avant qu'elle ne constate :

\- Je vois que ta blessure à la main est guérie.

J'acquiesçai, toujours silencieux, alors qu'elle se rapprocha plus près de moi. Je me tendis instinctivement. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, à la manière d'un chat.

\- Tu penses encore que je te veux du mal?

\- Évidemment, répondis-je, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup appris dans la mort. Entre autres, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas vous énerver, Gon et toi!

Son ton amusé me détendit, et je retins un rire en constatant que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était… morte. Cette situation était tellement bizarre, si irréel.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, blagua-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Non, j'ai eu un rude début de journée.

Je me rappelai alors tout ce que Neferupitou nous avait infligé à Gon et moi. De lointains souvenirs refirent surface avant que je ne reprenne mon sérieux. À partir de ce moment, je ne me permettais plus de prendre sa présence à la légère.

\- Moi, je peux te dire qu'après avoir passé si près de la mort en ta compagnie, j'ai appris à me méfier des autres plus qu'il ne le faut.

Cela coupa court à notre échange, et je m'avançai près du lavabo, composa le code pour entrer dans le bunker, et me glissa agilement dans le tunnel.

Puisque je n'avais pas très faim, je sautai mon dîner et passai une majeure partie de la troisième période couché sur une tête de serpent géante. Je ne risquai pas d'avoir de conséquences, car il n'y avait ni troisième ni quatrième période à mon horaire le lundi. Par contre, tard le soir, j'avais une classe d'astronomie avec un enseignant que je n'avais pas encore rencontré… Ça promettait.

Tandis que mes idées dérivaient au loin, me rappelant mille et un souvenirs avec Gon, une silhouette se découpa au loin et me ramena sur terre. Bert, le Serdaigle et ami d'Annie, vint directement à ma rencontre :

\- Je savais que je te retrouverais ici.

Indifférent à cet étudiant, malgré cette aura louche qu'il partageait avec Eren, j'enchaînai :

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui. J'ai une info express sur les Exterminateurs.

Intrigué, je me relevai à moitié tout en poussant un bâillement. Pas que je n'avais pas d'intérêt pour la conversation, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je lui priai tout de même de poursuivre.

\- Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de rallier Touka Kirishima à notre cause. Selon ta supposition, aucun des élèves n'est un Exterminateur, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ni humaine ni sorcière non plus, et donc il serait bien de faire d'elle une des nôtres. Ça nous ferait plus d'espions.

\- D'où tiens-tu cela?

\- Elle est dans mon dortoir… Et je sens toujours quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu'elle passe près de moi. Une odeur qui m'est familière.

Son visage s'assombrit, et ma concentration s'éveilla. Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre cela à la légère.

\- Quelle odeur, exactement?

\- Celle du sang.

Une atmosphère lugubre envahit le bunker. Mentalement, je revis Tsukiyama qui tirait un mouchoir imbibé de sang de sa poche lors de ma retenue avec lui. Cela avait-il un lien? Ces deux personnes se connaissaient-elles? Étaient-ils de la même espèce? Si oui, qu'étaient-ils?

\- Tu en es sûr?

\- À cent pour cent. Les deux ne sont pas humains, et ne cherchent querelle avec personne, donc je crois que ce sont des innocents pouvant faire de bons alliés.

\- Parfait. Essaie de lui en parler seul à seul.

\- Impossible. Elle traîne toujours avec son pote, Kaneki quelque-chose. Lui aussi, il est à Serdaigle. Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre m'accompagne... S'ils se décident à attaquer, je ne serais pas complètement seul.

Je me portai volontaire, et pour cette raison, nous nous étions rendus au dortoir des bleus et argent. Pendant le trajet, Bert m'informa qu'ils avaient aussi une entente avec Neferupitou, puisque la Kimera Ant voulait absolument participer à ce jeu du chat et la souris pour démystifier des coupables avec nous. Je plissai les yeux, méfiant, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon ancienne ennemie semblait tant vouloir se racheter. En tout cas, c'était trop tard, et jamais je n'allais accepter des excuses de sa part.

Après avoir gravi les marches de tous les fichus escaliers capables de se mouvoir, et après avoir dépassé le corridor d'où j'avais déniché par hasard la Salle sur Demande, nous arrêtâmes devant la porte d'entrée du dortoir des Serdaigles. Un butoir d'argent, en forme d'aigle, était accroché en plein centre de celui-ci. Cet objet magique ne devait laisser passer que ceux capables de répondre aux énigmes, donc ceux peuplant cette maison.

Une voix puissante surgit alors de nulle part, et entama :

''Un homme arrive devant deux portes, une menant au Paradis, et l'autre à l'enfer. Deux gardiens l'empêchent de passer, chacun d'eux gardant leur porte respective. L'homme doit poser une seule question aux gardiens pour accéder au Paradis, et ce, sachant qu'un gardien ment et que l'autre dit la vérité. Quelle est cette question?''

Bert, pensif, eut un délai de réflexion. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, j'avais déjà lâché une réponse :

\- La question est : ''est-ce que l'autre gardien me dirait la vérité?''.

Il eut un déclic de serrure dans l'air et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement. Je réalisai avoir eu raison et mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire victorieux.

\- Quoi?!, s'étonna mon acolyte en balayant les environs des yeux, comme s'il cherchait un témoin de la scène. Comment…?

\- Il suffit de mettre les deux gardiens dans le même paquet pour obtenir deux réponses négatives. Si c'est oui, alors on prend l'autre porte, si c'est non, alors on entre sans crainte au Paradis.

\- Mais… N'es-tu pas un Serpentard pur?! Seuls les Serdaigles seraient capables de répondre!

\- Bien sûr, là n'est pas le problème, fis-je, malicieux.

Je poussai la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer, tout en affirmant :

\- Je connaissais déjà la réponse, puisque j'ai entendu cette énigme auparavant!

\- …Sacré Zoldik!

En notant que je le suivais par derrière, Bert s'étonna :

\- Attends une seconde… Tu ne comptes pas entrer, quand même?!

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Z-Zoldik!, tenta vainement Bert pour me retenir.

Je pénétrai dans un salon vide et ayant une forme ronde et je m'extasiai devant toute cette nouveauté. De larges fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière de jour et cela m'aveugla durant un court instant. Au loin se dessinait une vue spectaculaire donnant sur les montagnes près de Poudlard, et je compris que nous étions en haut d'une tour. Je remarquai ensuite le plafond voûté peinturé comme un ciel de nuit, parsemé de constellations magnifiques. Des tables de lecture et des divans habillés de couvertures soyeuses azurs meublaient cette espace de détente. Une statue réaliste de la créatrice de Serdaigle séjournait dans un espace plus privé, la bibliothèque, dans une pièce adjacente à ce spacieux salon. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être chez moi comme à Serpentard, mais on s'y sentait tout de même confortable.

\- Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'il n'y a pas eu d'intrus en ce lieu…, se plaignit Bert, blanc comme un drap. Si je me fais prendre la main dans le sac, les préfets vont m'étriper…

\- T'en fais pas, on va parler à Kaneki et Touka, puis je disparaitrai.

Après avoir étudié leur Salle, nous nous mettions mis en quête des deux individus. Il n'y avait toujours pas un chat tandis que nous nous enfoncions plus profondément dans cette pièce.

\- Tu es certain qu'ils sont là?

\- Affirmatif. Je les ai vus ici avant de venir te chercher… Je pensais que c'était le moment idéal pour les aborder.

Puis, une silhouette apparut dans le coin de mon œil. Mon regard se posa sur Kaneki Ken, ce garçon imprévisible, aux cheveux noirs et aux pointes blanches, possédant des yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Une ambiance tendue régnait dans l'air, malgré que ce type silencieux ne parut pas surpris du tout de me voir dans sa Salle commune. Avait-il _flairé_ ma présence?

\- Je t'attendais, dit-il simplement tout en déposant son café sur une petite table. Je savais que tu viendrais nous chercher tôt ou tard.

Je fronçai les sourcils, dubitatif. Il disait m'avoir attendu? Pour quelles raisons? Certes, je voulais faire de lui et Touka mes alliés, mais je n'avais pas prévu de le faire avant aujourd'hui. Instinctivement, je me mis à sonder son aura, à chercher ce que son physique pouvait me dissimuler. Je trouvai quelque chose de bien singulier; au lieu de rejeter un flux constant de Nen comme une aura humaine ordinaire, la sienne semblait plutôt absorber l'énergie aux alentours. Cela confirmait donc la théorie qu'il n'était pas humain, sans pour autant être la même créature qu'Eren, Annie, Bert ou encore Reiner, puisque la leur était tachetée de noir.

Alors que j'allais lui proposer de se rallier à nous, un poids s'effondra sur moi et m'écrasa au sol. Touka, qui avait dissimulé sa présence comme Gon savait le faire, était accroché à un lustre quelques secondes auparavant et venait de se laisser tomber sur mon être, espérant me clouer à terre. Bert, lui, sursauta vivement avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette vers l'extérieur.

Merci beaucoup pour ton appui, aurais-je souhaité lui crier.

Je me relevai d'un bond, saisis Touka par les avant-bras et la projetai contre le mur le plus près. Elle s'y cogna le crâne alors qu'une partie du mur de pierre se fissura. Pendant ce temps, Kaneki s'était élancé vers moi et avait commencé à me rouer de coups, espérant me blesser, en vain. Je parai ses attaques et lui donnai un coup de pied dans les côtes pour me dégager. Un éclair, un vrai, jaillit de mon œil, avant de s'éteindre aussitôt. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Oh, merde…, murmurai-je.

Constatant que ma réserve d'électricité s'était affaiblie, et que je n'avais aucun moyen de me recharger à Poudlard, je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs supersoniques. Je ne pouvais compter que sur ma force herculéenne pour me sortir du pétrin!

Je pris alors le temps d'étudier leurs comportements animales pour trouver une stratégie. Outre leur démarche bestiale –ils marchaient en cercle autour de moi, à la manière d'un prédateur–, d'autres détails chez eux accrochèrent mon attention. Mon cœur se serra.

De la salive s'écoulait littéralement de leurs gueules et leurs blancs d'œil était devenus entièrement noir, et leurs iris, rouge sang. En examinant Kaneki, je vis qu'une excroissance horrible, ressemblant étrangement à un mille pattes, prenant place sur son dos et bougeait en tous sens. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, et j'étais consterné à la vue de cette monstruosité sans égal. Touka, pour sa part, avait des sortes d'ailes de cristal qui dirigeaient leurs pointes menaçantes dans ma direction. J'essayais de contrôler mon pouls, mais la terreur m'en empêchait. Mon souffle se fit court.

J'entendais en boucle les paroles que Mustang avait dites dans son bureau :

_''Les rumeurs répandues par le journal de La Gazette? Des monstres à Poudlard? N'importe quoi!''_

Peut-être que La Gazette avait raison, au final, et que les familles sorcières avaient bien faites de quitter cet établissement pour de bon… Devant mes yeux, j'avais la preuve concrète que c'était la vérité, que les journalistes avaient mis sur papier la stricte réalité.

\- On savait que tu allais nous créer des problèmes, pesta Touka.

\- Pourquoi?! Qu'ai-je fait pour que vous m'haïssiez à ce point?

\- Tu te traînes avec Tsukiyama… Vous êtes tous des foutus Exterminateurs!

En voyant la surprise sur mon visage, elle reprit avec ardeur :

\- Eh oui! Tu croyais que nous ignorions votre existence?! Nous ne sommes pas ignorants, si tu veux savoir…

\- Je ne suis pas un Exterminateur, je viens en ami!

\- Ton odeur nous dit le contraire.

Je voulus me défendre, mais ils n'eurent pas l'air de vouloir entendre quoi que ce soit, puisqu'ils se jetèrent simultanément sur moi. J'esquivai les piques de Touka et attrapai son excroissance repoussante tandis que ma paume se mit à pisser le sang. Je contenus un juron, avant de lui faire faire une vilaine collision contre son partenaire. Ils virevoltèrent contre la statue de Minerva Serdaigle et la brisèrent en morceaux, avant de se relever, une peur sourde peinte sur leurs visages. Au lieu de les attaquer de nouveau, comme je l'aurais fait auparavant, je tentais de calmer le jeu. De toute façon, ils avaient sûrement remarqués qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids :

\- Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'utiliser la force?! Après tout, si nous nous battrions sérieusement, vous connaissez déjà l'issue de cette bataille, pas vrai?

Ils eurent un regard entendu et se levèrent péniblement. Malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient enfin collaborer, ils gardaient toujours leur look vampiresque qui me donnait froid dans le dos. Après tout, s'ils se montraient dans leur véritable forme, c'était parce qu'ils avaient prévu se débarrasser de moi pour toujours…

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, mais simplement de m'écouter.

Touka, furibonde, en rajouta une couche :

\- Tu espères qu'on t'écoute, sale Exterminateur?!

J'eus une illumination. Si je voulais que ces deux-là soient attentifs, je n'avais qu'à parler de sujets communs. Dans ce cas-là, il s'agissait de leur faire part de ma haine contre Tsukiyama, et le tour était joué! Je leur racontai tout ce que ce connard m'avait fait subir depuis le départ, en passant de son comportement pervers avec moi, jusqu'à la retenue où il m'avait fait affronté ma plus grande peur (soit Gon qui me détestait secrètement), jusqu'à la fois où il m'avait obligé de dire que c'était mon père. Et tout ça, puisque ce professeur croyait que j'étais un monstre moi aussi.

Kaneki semblait un peu plus détendu, mais Touka ne démordait pas de son jugement précaire et me continuait de me jauger. Je leur racontai aussi que j'étais un humain et le même blabla que j'avais servi à Annie.

\- En bref, je suis venu avec Bert pour avoir plus de rebelles à Serdaigle. Ensemble, avec Gon et Reiner de Gryffondor, Zushi de Poufsouffle, Annie et moi de Serpentard, nous avons une chance de les vaincre. Vous pouvez refuser, mais ne m'obligez pas à me battre encore.

Je suppose qu'ils avaient cru bon de faire de moi un des leurs comme une bonne idée, puisqu'ils hochèrent finalement la tête. Ils voyaient enfin les avantages à former un groupe. Je glissai un regard aux alentours, constatant les dommages de notre affrontement, et nous conclûmes qu'il était plus judicieux de fermer les yeux sur ceux-ci et de passer au prochain appel.

Quand je sortis de la Salle commune des bleus et argent, Bert m'attendait en se rongeant les ongles. En réalisant que je n'avais aucune blessure, il s'époumona :

\- Q-Quoi?! Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, oui. Mais on ferait mieux de partir, car on va se faire accuser du fouillis dans la pièce…

\- Que s'est-il passé?!

\- En gros, Touka Kirishima et Kaneki Ken sont désormais nos alliés.

Je lui fis un large sourire, avant d'enfouir mes mains dans mes poches, l'air de m'en contreficher. C'était le cas, car ceci n'était qu'un minime incident en comparaison avec ce que j'avais vécu avec les Kimera Ants. Pour sa part, Bert semblaient complètement dépassés par les événements.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait si, en réalité, Touka et Kaneki sont nos ennemis?

Mon regard espiègle croisa ses pupilles apeurés.

\- Oh… Mais ne connais-tu pas le proverbe ''garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près''?

* * *

\- En formation… Et plus vite que ça!

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que Momoi nous dictait des directives à suivre, à nous, les futurs joueurs de quidditch. Pour l'instant, nous n'avions fait que tâter le terrain, nous n'avions même pas décollé nos pieds du sol, à mon grand dam. Nous ne faisions que nous échauffer, ce qui était, selon la rosée, d'une extrême importance.

\- Kiru-chan!, me cria Momoi. Mets-toi en rang, et que ça saute!

Sortant ma tête des nuages, je fis tel que demander d'un pas pressé et me plaçai juste derrière Aomine afin de faire un exercice quelconque. Celui-ci me lança un regard venimeux. Je lui renvoyai son attitude de connard, avant qu'il ne fasse exprès de me marcher sur les chaussures. Me souvenant que ces dernières m'avaient couté une petite fortune, je le bousculai sans retenue, et cette poussée fit un jeu de domino sur les joueurs en avant. Je regrettai ma vengeance lorsque le pauvre Sakurai se fit compresser entre Jean et Makoto, quoi que la scène ait été comique.

Aomine avait eu une raison suffisante pour se mesurer à moi, semblait-il, car avec un sourire mauvais dans la figure, il profita de sa chute pour effectuer un tourniquet et approcher son poing de ma figure. J'avais eu tellement de drame en cette journée que son attaque surprise ne m'atteignit même pas; je me reculai d'un pas, alors que son avant-bras frôla le bout de mon nez, puis je levai mon genou d'un coup et il s'enfonça dans ses abdominaux. Privé d'oxygène, il eut de la difficulté à rester debout, tandis que je pris sa place dans la file. Je me mis à courir comme si de rien n'était, alors que le reste de l'équipe nous lançait des regards inquiets, certains s'apprêtant même à nous séparer. Ce n'était pas chose commune de voir Aomine manquer son coup.

\- Reviens ici, Zoldik!, aboya-t-il, la rage au ventre. Ça ne faisait que commencer!

Momoi se planta dans son champ de vision et, le visage sévère, lui obligea de se retirer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Comblé de joie après avoir réussi à me provoquer un minimum, et d'avoir une pause par le fait même, Aomine alla se coucher dans l'herbe plus loin sans détourner son regard de sur mon être. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul qui me fixait de la sorte; dans les gradins, Gon et Zushi m'envoyait de temps à autre des coucous enthousiastes. En temps normal, j'aurais rougi d'avoir autant d'attention, mais ma concentration était imperturbable. Je devais absolument être pris dans l'équipe de quidditch pour pouvoir enfin voler de mes propres ailes. Pour être libre.

Après une série d'échauffements, nous étions prêts à procéder au vol. Mais comme je n'avais jamais eu de cours, j'étais très anxieux à l'idée de ne pas en être capable en raison de mon sang Moldu ou autre complications. Je fus rassuré en apprenant que l'entièreté des joueurs présents n'avait jamais volé non plus, étant donné que nous étions tous nouveaux de cette année.

\- Bon, mettez-vous en une ligne droite, face à moi. On va y aller de la façon la plus simple, celle enseignée normalement aux premières années quand ils entrent à Poudlard. Il suffit de dire ''debout'' très fort, et votre balai se lèvera magiquement.

Contre toute attente, et à peine après que Momoi nous ait donné les instructions, le balai sauta dans la main d'Himuro. Il fut lui-même surpris de la rapidité de son apprentissage, et les autres le félicitaient, une pointe de jalousie et de respect dans la voix. De l'autre côté, Imayoshi et Jean peinaient à le faire mouvoir d'un centimètre. Sakurai et Makoto, eux, avaient réussirent après seulement quelques essais. Moi, j'étais bien trop absorbé par leurs tours pour avoir eu l'idée de le faire.

\- Kiru-chan, à toi, me commanda Momoi d'un geste du menton.

Toujours stressé, je tendis ma main vers le bas et me concentra du plus que je ne le pus. Fermement, je criai :

\- Debout!

On aurait aussi pu entendre le son des criquets en arrière-plan, cela aurait revenu au même. Je n'avais jamais vu un balai aussi immobile de toute ma vie. Je sentis une perle de sueur se former sur mon front. Puisque la majorité avait compris comment cela fonctionnait, les yeux étaient rivés vers moi, attendant la suite, et cela n'aidait en rien la tension dans mes épaules.

\- Debout!

Toujours rien. J'entendis vaguement Imayoshi me dire que rien ne pressait, mais je n'en avais guère cure, car tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment-là, c'était que mon Éclair 101 collabore. Après une quinzaine de tentatives sans aucun résultat, je m'emportai :

\- Debout, bordel de merde!

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer une prochaine fois, proposa Sakurai pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais, tu pourras te reprendre!, s'enquit Jean, notant mon air atterré.

C'est pile à cet instant qu'Aomine choisit de faire son apparition :

\- Qui sait, peut-être que le vol n'est pas fait pour toi?

Sur cette attaque personnelle, il lança son vieux balai défraichi au sol, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes à un vieux instrument de ménage, lança un ''debout'' plutôt mou, et soudainement, le manche rebondit contre sa paume. Envieux de ce talent, je me renfrognai tout en le dévisageant.

\- Qui est le perdant, maintenant?

J'eus envie de lui faire ravaler ses mots, mais je vis le visage suppliant de Momoi à ma droite. D'accord, j'allais me retenir, mais pour c'était la dernière fois. Ravalant ma fierté, j'affirmai au reste de l'équipe :

\- Vous pouvez poursuivre… Lorsque je vais y arriver, j'irais vous rejoindre.

Ils approuvèrent ma sagesse et se mirent à progresser rapidement par la suite. Et près d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais toujours au même stade. En voyant Sakurai et Jean dans le ciel, s'amuser et riant aux éclats, j'en voulus à mon ''sang-de-bourbe'' de me duper de la sorte. Je baissai alors les bras, m'étendant par terre, et me résignai : je n'allais _jamais_ pouvoir voler. Ma gorge se noua à cette idée.

J'étais un échec dans ce monde sorcier que je détestais de plus en plus chaque jour. Même cet exécrable Aomine semblait passé un bon moment dans les airs, et moi, j'étais confiné sur la terre ferme. Je ne pouvais décrire le sentiment d'impuissance qui m'envahissait à cet instant.

De gros nuages gris tachetaient maintenant le panorama, et bientôt, de fines gouttelettes mouillèrent ma peau. Les bancs des spectateurs se vidèrent et je fus plongé dans la solitude comme jamais auparavant. Momoi, qui gardait ses distances, avait elle aussi comprit mon incapacité à voler. Elle me glissait parfois des regards de pitié que j'ignorais royalement. En avais-je vraiment besoin? Je pouvais pleurer sur mon propre sort tout seul, ok?

Dès lors, je penchai ma tête sur le côté et vis, très loin, qu'une personne du public était restée. Il avait revêtu sa capuche de sorcier, mais on voyait qu'il l'avait mis depuis peu puisque ses cheveux étaient trempés. Une peau bronzée, une bonne carrure, de mon âge.

Gon. Gon était resté.

Ses poings étaient serrés, il paraissait sur les nerfs. Et quand mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, d'une couleur magnifique, je sus qu'il ne me prenait pas en pitié. Il attendait quelque chose. Il patientait pour me voir réessayer. Gon n'avait jamais baissé les bras lors d'une épreuve, et semblait m'inciter à faire pareille.

Je me remis sur pied. Plus personne ne regardait, sauf lui. Il avait confiance en moi, je le pressentais au plus profond de mon cœur. Gon m'avait toujours appuyé, que ce soit dans mes meilleurs que dans mes pires moments. Ça n'avait jamais changé entre nous, cette éternelle confiance en l'autre qui nous distinguait d'autres duos. Notre lien était plus fort, c'était un lien qui paraissait incassable. Un lien qui me semblait aussi inclassable.

Une relation que je n'avais jamais su décrire.

Puis, un murmure, un mot, un souffle, franchit mes lèvres :

\- Debout.

Je vis le balai remuer en contrebas. C'était un début.

\- Debout, répétais-je avec plus de conviction.

Il avait carrément levé du sol. Je n'avais pas lâché Gon des yeux pour autant. Et lui non plus.

\- Debout!

Je refermai ma poigne sur le manche de l'Éclair 101. La sensation du bois contre ma paume était fabuleuse, comme si j'apprenais le sens du toucher pour la première fois de ma vie. Incrédule et fier, je criai victoire alors que Momoi se tourna vers moi, les yeux ronds. Les joueurs, à l'exception d'Aomine, descendirent de leur balai pour venir me serrer dans leurs bras, tout aussi joyeux que moi suite à ce que je considérais comme un exploit!

\- Zoldik, tu l'as eu!

\- J'en reviens pas! Ta détermination a payé!

À la fois embarrassé et heureux, je les repoussai en leur rappelant que ce n'était que la première étape franchi. Je ressentis tout de même une pointe de tristesse en sachant les sélections terminées, et que j'allais être disqualifié par la suite.

Momoi, tout aussi satisfaite, s'avança vers nous pour nous faire part des résultats. Angoissés, on se remit au garde-à-vous tout en entendant :

\- Les inscriptions retenues sont : Imayoshi, Makoto, Dai-chan, Sakurai, Himuro, Jean, et le dernier mais non le moindre, Kiru-chan.

Tout aussi étonné que les autres à retrouver mon surnom dans cette liste, je questionnai, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague :

\- Ça m'a pris trente minutes faire lever mon balai… Alors pourquoi moi?

\- La détermination mon cher, la détermination. Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche en essayant tant de fois, et comme tu as pu le constater, ça a payé. Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Jean, Sakurai et moi avions sauté dans les bras de chacun après avoir appris la nouvelle et nous nous sommes promis de célébrer notre succès commun lors de l'initiation Serpentard du vendredi à venir.

\- À quoi servaient ces sélections si tout le monde qui s'est présenté a été pris?, demanda Imayoshi, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Momoi nous fit un sourire exemplaire.

\- J'ai menti… Il n'y avait pas de sélections, puisque vous êtes sept, soit le nombre requis pour une équipe complète. Je voulais simplement voir de quoi vous êtes capables sous pression!

Nos mentons se décochèrent, alors qu'elle émit un petit rire.

\- Vous êtes si naïfs! Informez-vous donc au lieu de paraitre si ignorants! Après tout, c'est mon rôle de Serpentard de vous jouer de tels tours…

Moqueuse, elle quitta le terrain pressement pour ne pas plus être davantage mouillée, et les autres en firent de même. Quand je regardai les estrades pour remercier Gon, je constatai qu'il avait disparu.

Je fermai les yeux et souris.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, idiot?

* * *

**Du développement, encore et encore. ;) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!**

**Pour vous remercier de suivre cette histoire (qui est, en réalité, un fouillis total qui, je vous l'assure, en vaudra la chandelle), je posterai le chapitre 15 la semaine prochaine! xoxoxox**

**\- _Zuzu-kun_. **


	15. Paroles d'honneur

**Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser que les choses commencent à devenir plus sérieuses, mais je le fais tout de même :P !**

**Par contre, ce sera à vous d'en juger...**

* * *

Chapitre XV : Paroles d'honneur

Je repérai une étoile filante dans le spectaculaire tableau qu'était la Voie lactée. Momoi m'incita à faire un vœu, et comme il s'agissait d'un secret, je souhaitai que Gon et moi restions ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Oui, je me sentais nostalgique en ce cours d'Astronomie très enrichissant. C'était d'ailleurs durant celui-ci que j'avais appris que mon lieu préféré de Poudlard se nommait en fait la Tour d'astronomie!

Je ne saurais décrire notre enseignant, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, qui désirait se faire appeler Lancer, par autre chose que sa beauté incomparable. Sa grâce féerique faisait tout son charme. Les traits de son visage étaient doux, sans toutefois manquer d'intensité, et ses iris, pareils aux étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes, contenaient une lueur de vécu d'un temps très ancien, d'un monde depuis longtemps disparu. Et que dire de son corps, le corps d'Apollon en personne, en faisait rêvasser plus d'une –non, plus d'un, constatai-je en voyant les joues de Jean qui rosissaient à son insu lorsque le professeur était dans les parages.

Je dois dire que mes réactions en sa présence ne valaient pas mieux; Lancer avait posé sa main sur mon épaule un peu plus tôt, afin de diriger mon attention vers une quelconque constellation, et son toucher avait provoqué chez moi d'incontrôlables tremblements. J'avais mis la faute sur le parfum irrésistible qu'il dégageait… Nul besoin de se poser de questions là-dessus.

À l'aide de nos télescopes, nous avions passé le reste de la période à identifier des parties importantes du ciel étoilé. Perdu dans mes pensées, je songeai à la relation avec mon meilleur ami qui avait fortement évoluée depuis notre arrivée. Gon avait peut-être gardé son cœur d'enfant, mais je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant qu'il avait aussi acquis une grande ouverture d'esprit que je ne le croyais pas capable d'avoir. Par exemple, je me souvenais de la fois où il avait été fâché quand il croyait que j'étais homophobe, alors que mon intention au départ était de savoir si lui il l'était. J'avais été sur un petit nuage en apprenant qu'il acceptait Marco sous toutes ses coutures, peu importe la sexualité il avait. En quelque part, j'avais même été soulagé de l'apprendre… Pourquoi?

_Cesse de fermer les yeux sur ce qui est évident._

Cette satanée voix! Je croyais m'être débarrassée d'elle… Celle-ci semblait réapparaître à des moments totalement inopportuns.

* * *

Des nuages noirs couvraient le ciel et semblaient être sur le point d'éclater à tout moment. Je regardai autour de moi; les alentours étaient plongés dans un brouillard inquiétant, et une atmosphère lugubre se faisait ressentir. J'étais en train de survoler le terrain de quidditch, comme au ralenti, quand j'entendis une voix lointaine :

\- Promis… Tu m'avais promis…

Je fis demi-tour grâce à mon Éclair 101 avec une facilité remarquable, et distinguai la silhouette de Gon qui était aussi en train de chevaucher un balai. Il n'y avait personne autour, la scène me paraissait très louche.

\- Gon, c'est toi?

Mon pouls s'accéléra en pensant affronter de nouveau un Épouvantard, mais il n'en fut rien, car Gon affichait une moue cette fois-ci déformée par la peine, et non par la rage.

\- Tu avais promis de ne jamais me faire de mal, pas vrai, Kirua?

Sa phrase résonna en écho et je vis mon meilleur ami s'éloigner en accélérant sa vitesse. Le tonnerre gronda et le ciel fut déchiré par un éclair.

\- Attends-moi!

Une pluie glaciale se mit à me fouetter les joues tandis que je le rattrapais de plus en plus. Le terrain de quidditch s'était déformé pour ressembler à une surface de verre, totalement vide de quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu m'avais promis, Kirua…

Essoufflé, je criai :

\- Bien sûr… Tout ce que tu voudras, Gon!

Mon meilleur ami, les traits tirés par la tristesse, me lança d'un ton lourd de reproches :

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu déjà rompu ta promesse?

Sidéré, je tentai de le convaincre du contraire, que je ne le blesserais jamais, mais le brouillard autour, tels des serpents, s'enroulèrent autour de moi et me privèrent d'air. Son visage s'évapora, et moi je tombai, tombai, tombai.

Quand je me réveillai, collé aux draps par la sueur due à cet horrible cauchemar, je murmurai trop tard :

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Gon?

Je ne trouvai évidemment plus le sommeil après avoir analysé ce songe de fond en comble, sans pour autant trouver une explication logique à ce récit. Sa signification m'était encore floue, et je ne voulus pas me concentrer là-dessus en sachant que j'allais l'affronter quelques heures plus tard. J'avais mentalement conçu un plan d'attaque : j'allais le laisser gagner aisément, sans même avoir à lancer un sort. C'était là mon devoir de meilleur, meilleur ami.

* * *

\- Enlève ton chandail.

Je roulai des yeux, mais je suivis quand même la consigne d'Haruhi qui ne laissait pas place à la contradiction. La thématique en ce mardi pluvieux était la plage, et afin d'attirer le plus de clientèle possible, la gente masculine de notre équipe d'Hôtes du Club de Poudlard devait se vêtir du moins de vêtements possibles. Après avoir mis un collier de fleurs exotiques autour de mon cou et préparé un cocktail non-alcoolisé, j'étais fin prêt à effectuer ma tournée.

Nos invités, encore toutes des Serdaigles, me dévoraient carrément des yeux. Si vous voulez mon avis, elles manquaient franchement de subtilité. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise dans mon ensemble révélateur comprenant des sandales roses et un short d'eau de couleur pêche que Tamaki m'avait fièrement sorti d'un tiroir pour que je l'enfile. Quelques minutes après avoir commencé à les servir, je m'étais éclipsé pour reprendre mon souffle, loin de tous ces regards séducteurs.

Et c'est en me retirant de ma tâche ardue que je surpris Kyoya en train de prendre des clichés des autres Hôtes en pleine action, et ce, à leur insu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Oh, c'est toi Kirua. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour les calendriers que je confectionne.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait dans une langue étrangère.

\- Le calendrier?, répétai-je, confus.

\- Oui. Nos clientes en raffolent. Il suffit de prendre des photos de vous et de faire un album pour chaque hôte. Et, pour être honnête, nos ventes ont doublées depuis ton arrivée parmi nous.

Je rougis furieusement en comprenant qu'il en avait fait un de moi aussi. Pire encore : ces clichés se vendaient et se promenaient dans les mains de parfaites inconnues! Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Une pensée m'électrisa par la suite : qu'arriverait-il si Gon tombait sur l'un d'eux?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses un sur moi exclusivement!, m'exclamai-je. Si jamais un de mes amis en trouve un…

\- Il dirait sans aucun doute que tu as fier allure, compléta Kyoya.

Je déglutis en pensant qu'il serait fort utile que je complète mon quota de dames à charmer si je voulais quitter ce lieu aussi tôt que possible. Kyoya rangea son appareil photo et vaqua à d'autres occupations, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui touchait le financement et les économies du Club. Pour ma part, encore estomaqué de me savoir aussi populaire, j'entrepris de reprendre mon boulot.

\- Tâche à l'avenir de prendre les compliments que l'on te fait, Kirua.

J'hochai la tête, puis avançai de façon maladroite en direction de mes fans. Je comprenais de mieux en mieux comment ce jeu pour plaire fonctionnait. Mon apprentissage m'avait rajouté cinq demoiselles sur ma courte liste de conquêtes et, petit à petit, j'approchais de mon but.

À la fin de notre travail, je m'étais informé pour la date de parution des calendriers auprès de Mori-senpai, l'un des hôtes, excluant Haruhi, avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux. J'avais tôt fait de faire dériver la discussion vers d'autres sujets, et malgré le fait que Mori-senpai était le plus réservé d'entre nous, il n'en restait pas moins très à l'écoute. Pour cette qualité chez lui, je l'appréciais.

Je l'avais donc attendu pour que l'on se rende ensemble au cours de Vol sur balai, et lui attendait que Honey-senpai finisse de manger ses confiseries. C'est là que j'avais appris que la vie de Mori-senpai, selon Haruhi, ne se résumait qu'à être aux côtés de son ami, de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Je m'identifiais aussi à ce rôle, car sans Gon, je n'étais rien.

En route pour le cours de Vol sur balai, nous avions marché côte à côte et je lui avais parlé de mon meilleur ami. Notre relation hors du commun et tout ce que l'on avait traversé. Je lui avais même confié que si Gon se mettait à me détester, je ne pourrais pas le tolérer. Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais, ou j'emploierais n'importe quel moyen pour me faire pardonner, pour lui faire oublier nos possibles accrochages.

À l'extérieur, nous rencontrâmes Izumi Curtis, une enseignante qui déplaçait beaucoup d'air. Elle se présenta comme une femme bien déterminée à nous voir réussir dans sa classe. Pas étonnant que ce soit elle que j'avais vu échangé avec Rider la semaine passée, ces deux personnages au tempérament fort devaient à coup sûr s'entendre à merveille. Ses cheveux noirs attachés dans des dreads et ses yeux plissés de la même couleur contrastaient grandement avec sa peau très pâle. Sa carrure imposait le respect, tout comme sa poitrine proéminente.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous survolerons les bases du Vol, dit-elle en introduisant son cours.

Ensuite, elle nous énuméra les étapes de la programmation de l'année. Cela me parut durer une éternité, puis enfin madame Curtis nous expliqua à voler comme il se doit.

Cette fois-ci, je réussis parfaitement à attraper mon balai en criant une seule fois ''debout'', non sans avoir une petite pensée pour Gon, avant de me mettre en selle. J'espérais au moins sentir mes pieds décoller du sol, et c'est parfaitement ce qu'il arriva. Malgré les efforts de l'enseignante qui persistait à vouloir me voir très haut dans les airs (comme la majorité de la classe), c'était la seule chose que je pus accomplir. Néanmoins, j'étais très fier de cette petite réussite, et je m'étais dit que la prochaine fois allait être la bonne!

Le deuxième et dernier cours de la journée s'était déroulé bien différemment. À peine étions-nous arrivés dans la classe d'Alchimie que le professeur Alex Louis Armstrong avait fait une entrée spectaculaire. Cette montagne de muscle avait lancé son habit de sorcier plus loin et nous avait dévoilé ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux sans aucune gêne. Comme la plupart, j'avais rougi de gêne et attendu la suite avec impatience. Toujours torse nu, le moustachu s'était promené dans la classe tout en faisant balancer la seule mèche de cheveux blonde sur son crâne. Il avait alors posé sur le bureau de chacun des élèves une rose rouge tout en présentant son stagiaire de sa voix grave :

\- Voici Greed, qui m'accompagnera toute l'année pour apprendre à mes côtés!

Greed en question était homme beaucoup moins costaud que monsieur Armstrong, mais il avait toutefois une bonne carrure. Il me faisait penser à madame Curtis en raison de ses yeux plissés, de son teint pâle, et de la couleur sombre de ses courts cheveux noirs.

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, j'avais aussi l'impression bizarre qu'il faisait partie de la même famille que Selim Bradley, ce petit arrogant que j'avais rencontré à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt. Et quelque chose me disait que j'allais le regretter si je vérifiais son aura pour en avoir la certitude… J'avais déjà assez de problèmes sur les bras, pas la peine de chercher des bibittes là où il n'y en avait pas.

Le reste de la période se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, étant donné que je ne voulais pas que cette dernière se termine, car le midi était synonyme d'affrontement contre Gon, et donc de suicide pour moi.

Puis, à mon grand dam, la cloche sonna.

* * *

\- Kirua, mange au moins un petit quelque chose.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Ce n'était pas une option, trancha Haruhi, le regard sévère. Tu as déjà sauté ton dîner d'hier, pas question que tu me refasses le même tour aujourd'hui.

Contre mon gré, j'écoutai mon amie et l'aura maternel qui se dégageait d'elle, et j'avalai un chausson aux pommes. Ce dernier fut bientôt suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième. Haruhi avait raison : c'était le temps pour moi de reprendre des forces.

\- Es-tu nerveux?, s'inquiéta Sakurai.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ma gang lisait dans mon comportement que je craignais mon prochain combat. Mon état semblait se désagréger au fur et à mesure que j'approchais du duel tant attendu par la Grande Salle toute entière. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des confrontations étaient autorisées, et qui plus est, elles opposaient Gryffondors et Serpentards! Pour ma part, j'arborais un air malade et ma langue était râpeuse. Je voulais déjà que ce duel se termine au plus vite!

Après avoir fini mon assiette, je me rendis en traînant les pieds à la Salle d'Affrontements, près de la bibliothèque. J'avais l'impression de mettre le pied dans ma propre tombe quand j'entrai dans le lieu bondé de gens provenant de toutes les maisons, qui était divisé entre Serpentards et Serdaigles d'un côté, et Gryffondors et Poufsouffles de l'autre. L'alliance entre ces deux-là me rendit immédiatement marabout.

Kotomine Kirei, le professeur de Sortilèges qui s'occupait du déroulement des affrontements, monta sur une plateforme noire et polie servant aux combats. Ce carré, qui était tout de même assez spacieux, était délimité tout autour par des cordes rouges, empêchant les fuyards de se jeter en bas. J'aurais pu comparer cela aux stades de la Tour céleste.

Monsieur Kotomine tenta alors de faire régner le silence dans cette jungle où se mêlaient déjà encouragements et paris ridicules. Seuls ceux qui nous connaissaient, Gon et moi, ne se plaisaient pas dans les estrades de ce spectacle grotesque.

\- Taisez-vous!, tonna Kotomine plus rigoureusement. Je demanderai tout de suite aux premiers adversaires, Makoto Hanamiya et Kiyoshi Teppei, de se présenter ici.

Une vague de cris enthousiastes engloutit l'énorme pièce tandis que je sifflai mon partenaire de chambre pour lui donner du courage. Makoto, impassible, arriva sur scène sans plus tarder. Son concurrent, le préfet des Gryffondors, se joignit à lui. L'hostilité était palpable sur la plateforme comme dans les gradins. Je déglutis en m'imaginant être à sa place, sous les regards de centaines de curieux qui profitaient du malheur d'autrui pour pimenter leur quotidien un brin. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Kotomine Kirei attendit que les choses se calment avant de leur demander d'amorcer le duel. D'abord incertains de la procédure à suivre, les deux ennemis pointèrent leurs baguettes dans la direction de l'autre, puis lancèrent des regards interrogateurs aux alentours. Makoto croisa le mien avant que je ne lui mime d'attaquer pour le prendre par surprise. Celui-ci, comprenant la signification de mon geste vif, prononça rapidement une formule avant qu'un éclat ne jaillisse de son arme en direction de Kiyoshi.

Le Gryffondor, rapide, fit une culbute vers l'avant, évitant ainsi l'attaque, et répliqua d'un _Incarcerum_ sans plus tarder. Makoto, qui avait prévu le coup, eut une moue diabolique, avant d'esquiver la projection. Puisque Kiyoshi s'était rapproché de lui-même, il lui était presqu'impossible d'éviter le _Stupéfix _que le Serpentard lui lança à l'instant. Au grand dam des lions, le sort atteignit sa cible et figea leur préfet.

Notre maison se fit bruyante et Makoto lança un regard mauvais à son ennemi avant de sortir de scène.

\- Makoto, tu es le meilleur!

\- En deux temps, trois mouvements… Littéralement!

\- Tu l'as défait leur préfet si vite… Incroyable!

Les exclamations se poursuivirent tandis que le joueur de quidditch nous fit la révérence, comme pour dire : ''ce tour vous était dédié, chers confrères. Rien de moins pour vous''. Nous rigolâmes en cœur alors que le professeur de Sortilèges coupa court à notre excitation en criant :

\- Suivants : Himuro Tatsuya contre Kagami Taiga!

\- Vas-y, Himuro, entendis-je Ymir dire. Tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de lui…

\- Compte sur moi.

Ils s'avancèrent alors qu'un brouhaha les accueillit des deux côtés. Pour tous, il semblait évident qu'Himuro, qui connaissait une panoplie de formules impressionnantes sur le bout des doigts, allait aisément vaincre le Gryffondor maladroit. Quant à moi, je me disais que c'était pile dans ce genre de situation qu'il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde…

Le duel commença. Bien des rebondissements s'en suivirent : Himuro invoqua toutes sortes de sorts encore plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, tandis que Kagami peinait à les éviter, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il se tenait à une très grande distance de son adversaire. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais l'occasion de riposter, étant donné qu'Himuro ne lui en laissait pas la chance.

Une nuée de couleur sortait de sa baguette dans une harmonie exceptionnelle, cette démonstration de force laissaient les spectateurs, incluant moi, bouche bée. Les Serpentards semblaient fiers d'être associés avec un tel sorcier qui, à l'évidence, avait beaucoup d'avenir dans le domaine. Son don pour la magie était incontestable.

Essoufflé, Kagami s'enfargea dans son habit sorcier et tomba au sol, recevant un _Stupéfix_ au passage. Notre maison cria de nouveau victoire tout en se moquant des Gryffondors. Himuro, sourire aux lèvres, nous dit :

\- C'était du gâteau!

Soudainement, un revirement de situation bouleversa le court des choses. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Kagami se releva d'un bond, et lança à son tour un _Stupéfix_ en plein dans le dos d'un Himuro vulnérable. Paralysé à la fois par ce sort simpliste et par l'incompréhension, le Serpentard s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne m'en prit pas plus pour que je ne précipite sur scène pour l'aider.

C'était un évènement purement illogique! À mes côtés, Imayoshi lui lança un _Enervatum _pour le ranimer, et c'est avec difficulté que notre ami se remit sur pied.

\- Dans tes dents, Himuro!, s'emporta Kagami. Tu ne m'as jamais touché… J'ai fait semblant de l'avoir été!

Le public rouge et or hurla de plaisir alors qu'un silence de mort envahit notre côté de la Salle. Je surpris Rider en train d'applaudir chaleureusement ses ''préférés'' tandis que Kagami sauta dans les bras de Kuroko et le reste des joueurs de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Je lui en voulais d'avoir été aussi fourbe et je ne pensais pas que le résultat du combat était juste. Après tout, il ne connaissait aucun sortilège et n'avait sûrement fait que répéter celui d'Himuro… Le lion n'avait pas mérité du tout de remporter la mise.

\- Après, ils viennent dire que c'est nous qui leur plantent des couteaux dans le dos, siffla un Makoto insulté.

\- Effectivement, approuva Imayoshi. Les Gryffondors ne sont peut-être que de pâles copies de nous… La différence étant qu'ils ont constamment besoin de se rappeler de leur supposée supériorité.

\- La preuve, c'est eux qui sont le plus hypocrites, si on se fie à tous les mauvais ragots qui circulent sur eux…, nota Sakurai. Rien à voir avec nous, jamais nous ne parlons en mal d'un des nôtres.

\- Bien vu…

\- Suivants : Sakurai Ryou contre Junpei Hyuga!

Sakurai sursauta vivement tout en se levant immédiatement. Ce duel allait faire pencher la balance, donc je souhaitai que mon ami châtain le remporte haut-la-main, puisque j'avais prévu perdre le mien.

J'étais en train de servir d'accoudoir à Himuro, qui quittait la plateforme, quand j'entendis une menace dans mon dos :

\- Je vais t'écraser, espèce de champignon.

Je me retournai pour voir que le concurrent de Sakurai venait de l'insulter de la sorte. Mon ami sembla perdre toute sa confiance et chercha mon appui des yeux. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien aller, et ensuite, je prévis anéantir moi-même ce Gryffondor adverse quand j'allais en avoir le temps…

\- Commencez!

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'assoir qu'une baguette virevoltait dans les airs. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle tomba hors de la scène. J'avais déjà entendu ce sort, il s'agissait d'_Expelliarmus_. Quand je reportai mon attention sur scène, l'ennemi avait un sourire vantard sur le visage et déclara haut et fort :

\- Échec, et mat.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre alors que Sakurai revint bredouille, les épaules voutées, dans les gradins. Jean lui donna une claque dans le dos à son retour, l'air de dire ''meilleure chance la prochaine fois''. Il ne releva pas la tête, trop atterré par sa misérable défaite.

\- Kirua… Venge-moi, je t'en prie. Sauve mon honneur!

Poings serrés, Sakurai m'implorait et retenait des larmes d'impuissance, alors que je me levai, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais exaucer son souhait. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Gon.

\- Le dernier duel : Kirua Zoldik contre Gon Freecs!

Étonnamment, j'entendis mon nom retentir partout dans l'arène, comme si j'étais connu dans tous les dortoirs. Je déglutis en empruntant le chemin de la plateforme, et j'évitai avec précaution de croiser le regard des gens autour. Je ne devais en aucun cas être déconcentré; j'avais un but, et je tenais à le respecter sans être influencé par qui que ce soit.

Arrivé devant Gon, il me fit un malicieux sourire, mais je savais qu'il dissimulait son stress, étant donné que j'étais dans la même situation que lui. Les acclamations m'étant destinées étaient écrasantes, et je crus reconnaître quelques-unes de mes clientes du Club d'Hôtes parmi les Serdaigles émoustillées. Leur présence me donna une bouffée d'adrénaline, mais malheureusement, elles allaient être déçues de ma performance à venir...

\- Toujours aussi populaire?

Ses paroles teintées de sarcasme me ramenèrent au moment présent. Je ne sus comment interpréter les paroles de mon meilleur ami, mais puisque je le croyais incapable de m'envier, je n'en tins pas compte. Je décidai de jouer le jeu à mon tour :

\- Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu!

Je tiquai en voyant son sourire s'effacer. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il avait changé d'attitude aussi rapidement. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que de cet affrontement stupide qui lui enlevait le gout de plaisanter. Sur ce point, je le comprenais parfaitement.

Kotomine Kirei nous demanda de débuter le duel, et nous nous mîmes sur la défensive. Ce show était complètement absurde. Gon et moi avions toujours combattu côte à côte, pourquoi cela devait-il changer à cause de cette foutue école? Les choses entre nous ne devaient jamais, au grand jamais, diverger du point où nous en étions à cet instant. Si notre relation évoluais dans un sens, cela impliquerait s'éloigner de chacun, car je ne voyais pas de quelle façon nous pouvions être plus proches l'un de l'autre…

_En es-tu sûr?_

Je retins une moue écœurée en entendant la voix, mais je l'oubliai dès que mon meilleur ami me projeta un _Rictusempra_, ce qui m'étonna de sa part. Je croyais que Gon ne connaissait que le strict minimum dans les sortilèges, et pourtant, il venait de me sortir un terme plutôt approfondi.

Je me projetai sur le côté tout en me disant que ce serait peut-être plus subtil si je lui lançais quelques sorts faciles à parer, sinon, les spectateurs se douteraient bien que je ne me battais pas sérieusement.

Ses autres incantations ne me firent pas le même effet; du déjà-vu. Ses formules me paraissaient un peu pataudes, pas très confiantes, et si je l'aurais voulu, j'aurais pu aisément le déjouer à plusieurs reprises. Mais ce n'était pas mon but, et je farfouillai dans mon crâne pour trouver un sort indolore que je pourrais lui envoyer.

Après quelques minutes à esquiver, je me mis les mains dans les poches tout en cherchant toujours. J'hésitai entre un _Tarentallegra_ et un _Dentesaugmento_, quand j'entendis des voix de mon dortoir ricaner :

\- Oh, je viens de comprendre! Zoldik se moque de ce Gryffondor incapable!

\- Regardez sa nonchalance! On voit bien que Freecss ne vaut même pas la peine d'être affronté…

\- Pauvre Zoldik! Il mérite quelqu'un à sa hauteur!

Ils se mirent à ensevelir Gon de commentaires haineux quand je me tournai vers eux, inapte à les gérer et contenir leur haine. Mon meilleur ami, rougissant de honte et complètement perdu, m'interpella :

\- K-Kirua, ils ont raison… Pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas?!

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié de sortir ma baguette!

Les rires redoublèrent dans mon dos alors que Gon me dévisageait, ne sachant que penser. Glacé, il attendit que je sorte mon arme et que je ne la pointe vers lui. C'était un affreux malentendu, mais comme je voyais que Gon ne bougeait pas, une goutte de sueur se forma sur mon front.

\- Tu vas éviter, pas vrai?, chuchotai-je.

Le bruit autour se fit de plus en plus étouffant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Gon paraissait me prendre de haut. Tout était flou.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme ça avec moi, pesta-t-il presque. Je ne suis plus un enfant!

Son ton me laissa pantois. Je m'y prenais visiblement mal pour lui plaire puisqu'il déformait mes mots en insulte. Je pris quelques secondes pour me rétablir, puis formulai :

\- _Dentesaugmento_!

Je me résignai à accepter que le sort provenait de ma baguette, mais la pointe de culpabilité dans mon cœur me faisait quand même vivre un cauchemar. Je vis au ralenti cette décharge qui prit une couleur sombre inhabituelle. J'expirai de soulagement quand Gon l'évita, mais bizarrement, le sortilège se mit à sa poursuite, comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Pris au dépourvu, mon meilleur ami se protégea avec son bras gauche et il le reçut de plein fouet pile à cet endroit.

Dès lors, quelque chose d'horrible se produisit.

Gon se mit à crier à s'en déchirer les poumons. Pris de folie, il déchira son habit sorcier et tenta de soigner la plaie inexistante qu'il avait au bras. Des veines noires monstrueuses se dessinèrent sur cette partie de son corps et il continua à se tordre de douleur. Il tomba à terre alors que des secours, dont des professeurs, allèrent lui porter appui.

Paralysé, j'observai la scène comme dans un film, comme si je n'avais aucun rapport avec ce qui se passait. Je n'y comprenais rien. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire? J'avais bel et bien lancé un sort inoffensif, la Salle d'Affrontements en entier en avait été témoin!

Je détaillai ma baguette, toujours aussi confus et en retard sur les évènements. Un halo lugubre émanait d'elle, et croyez-le ou non, j'étais certain qu'on l'avait ensorcelée.

Mais avant toute chose, il y avait un problème encore plus urgent à régler. Mon meilleur ami se tenait en boule sur scène, souffrant le martyr et grimaçant en raison des élancements dans son bras. Je reculai d'un pas.

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais fait cela… Je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Puis, je revis le rêve lugubre que j'avais fait la nuit précédente, et je réalisai, en portant ma main à ma bouche, qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve prémonitoire.

Et moi, j'avais rompu ma promesse.

* * *

**Une bonne fin, poignante comme je les aime! Vous aimez la tournure des choses?**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chap, qui sera tout aussi intense, sinon plus... :3**

**À bientôt! xx**

**\- _Zuzu-kun._**


	16. Cerné de barricades

**Bon aller, je vous souhaite de ne pas vous noyer dans les émotions!**

**Bonne lecture mes louloups xx**

* * *

Chapitre XVI : Cerné de barricades

Rider faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur. Il se tourna alors vers moi, le visage peint par la honte et la culpabilité :

\- Kirua, si j'avais su…

Je poussai un long soupir. Et c'était reparti.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir comment ça se terminerait. Et ce qui est arrivé n'est en aucun cas de votre faute.

Je fixai ma baguette d'un air sombre, les tripes bouillantes d'une rage meurtrière.

\- L'entière responsable est ce fou furieux d'Hisoka, et personne d'autre.

J'aurais pu le jurer : c'était son aura diabolique qui sortait du bout de bois comme du poison mortel. Mais, évidemment, le directeur Mustang ne partageait pas de mon avis :

\- Franchement, ce n'est pas ton beau-père qui aurait ensorcelé ta baguette! Il y a des limites à inventer des histoires…

\- Ce n'est pas mon beau-père, putain!

\- Ton langage jeune homme, et sois mature un peu. Oui, cela peut être difficile de voir deux hommes ensemble, mais…

_Euh, pardon?_

En voyant mon air égaré, la sous-directrice rectifia ses derniers mots :

\- Ce que Roy veut dire, c'est qu'il est souvent difficile de voir son propre père, ici Tsukiyama-sensei, dans les bras d'un autre. La vie est faite ainsi, elle est jonchée d'obstacles à passer au-travers, mon chéri, et pour cela, tu dois accepter les choses comme elles sont.

Je baissai les bras, ne souhaitant pas leur expliquer pour la mille-et-unième fois que je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec ce clown débile, ni avec l'autre salaud pervers me faisant office de père pour l'année.

\- Enfin, bref, y'a-t-il une façon de renverser le sort lancé par ma baguette?

\- Bien sûr, mais pour cela, tu devrais consulter Saber, qui s'y connait bien mieux que nous dans le domaine. Si tu veux, je pourrais m'en occuper tandis que tu iras saluer Gon à l'infirmerie!

Je me crispai quand elle se remit à parler de _lui_. Puis, je la dévisageai; je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle nous savait amis.

\- Allons, allons, fit-elle en voyant mon drôle d'air. Vous êtes très proches, je l'ai remarqué dès votre arrivée. Et vos maisons respectives ne devraient avoir aucune influence sur votre relation.

Mes muscles se détendirent et je fus bercé par le doux sentiment que me procurait son appui. Madame Hawkeye avait tout à fait raison, et pour cette raison, je lui renvoyai son sourire sincère. Mon estime pour elle venait de monter d'un cran, et peut-être que j'avais jugé trop vite cette gentille femme.

Puis, Rider se leva et m'invita à faire de même. Nous quittâmes le bureau en direction de l'infirmerie, et plus je m'approchai de l'endroit, plus mes souliers étaient lourds, plus mes mouvements étaient difficiles. Non, je ne voulais définitivement pas y aller. Les remords m'agressaient, mes pensées m'assaillaient de la vue abominable de Gon souffrant à terre. Par ma faute.

_Va à l'infirmerie._

La voix me donnait maintenant des ordres! Malheureusement, elle ne m'aidait pas du tout… J'avais encore plus envie de déguerpir, de fuir mes responsabilités.

_Va à l'infirmerie. Affronte tes démons. _

Tourmenté, j'arrêtai ma marche, alors que Rider me lança un regard curieux. Cette voix avait raison. Quelque chose me tracassait depuis bien longtemps, et jamais je n'y avait fait face. J'avais ignoré ce problème. En quoi cela avait rapport avec Gon? À cause de moi, c'était lui qui souffrait… Lui qui avait toujours souffert!

_Va à l'infirmerie. Affronte tes démons. Exactement comme Marco._

Je reculai d'un pas, ma tension m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Voilà que Marco était mêlé à tout cela! Certes, les deux avaient éprouvés bien du chagrin lors de leur chicane, mais Gon ne ressentait qu'un mal physique dans cette histoire. Je me souvins aussi que Marco était allé retrouver Jean, et que leurs excuses avaient été très, pour ainsi dire, _intenses_… Mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Gon!

_ARRÊTE DE MENTIR!_

\- …Rua… Kirua?!

J'eus un sursaut en sentant les mains de Rider se poser sur mes épaules. Depuis combien de temps essayait-il de me tirer des confins de ma tête?!

\- Tout va bien?! Tu es vert…

\- C'est de ma faute s'il souffre, comme toujours…

\- Quoi? Mais de quoi–

Je me dégageai de lui sans piper mot et courut du plus vite que je ne le pus à travers le long corridor. Sans ma vitesse supersonique, j'avais sûrement l'air d'un idiot, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'allais pas voir Gon, puisque je ne méritais aucunement son pardon.

Après tout, jamais un bourreau n'avait eu le droit de revoir sa victime.

* * *

_Presque minuit. Confiné à l'intérieur de ta Salle commune. Sale poule mouillée!_

La voix me torturait l'esprit depuis un bon moment déjà. Impossible de me défaire de celle-ci, elle me drainait mon énergie comme une sangsue depuis que j'avais évité la visite à l'infirmerie. Bien au chaud dans mon dortoir, je regrettais tout de même amèrement mon choix facile. Ma relation avec Gon n'allait plus jamais être pareille, j'en étais convaincu. J'avais rompu ma promesse en le blessant, et je n'étais pas aller prendre de ses nouvelles par la suite. Quel lâche j'étais…

\- À toi.

Mori-senpai ne semblait pas pressé de finir sa partie d'échec, puisqu'il m'arrivait de prendre de très longues pauses entre chaque tour. Cela prenait encore plus de temps lorsque je me remettais dans la partie, analysant chaque pièce du jeu pour me reconstruire une stratégie. Durant mon analyse, je tiquai sur un détail.

\- Attends une seconde… Tu as éliminé une de mes tours?

\- Oui, je viens tout juste.

Il en fallut aussi peu pour que je pète un câble. La colère m'envahit d'un coup. Je projetai la plaquette et toutes les pièces au sol, causant un fouillis sur les dalles du plancher. Je criai ma rage en faisant pareille avec le divan sur lequel j'étais assis. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à détruire le foyer, quand j'entendis Mori-senpai dire tranquillement :

\- Kirua, va le voir.

Je figeai, ne croyant pas avoir bien entendu.

\- Kirua, répéta-t-il. Va le voir.

Mon ami n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Il ne m'avait fallu que cette minuscule dose de motivation pour me précipiter hors de la pièce sous les contestations des autres hôtes. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

En entrant dans un hall me permettant d'atteindre l'infirmerie, je réalisai que j'étais très audacieux d'aller à l'encontre du règlement interdisant les sorties de nuit. Mais, au final, s'il m'était possible de_ le_ voir, cela en valait la chandelle.

Je m'arrêtai net en voyant une source de lumière en mouvement émaner de l'intersection où je me dirigeais. Instinctivement, j'effaçai ma présence puis grimpai sur un mur adjacent et me cramponnai au plafond. Je vis ensuite passer Kotomine Kirei, qui lui illuminait les alentours avec sa baguette grâce à l'incantation _Lumos_. Cet homme sérieux paraissait chercher quelque chose dans le noir, et j'en vins à penser qu'il fouinait peut-être les environs pour dénicher des aventuriers dans mon genre. Je ne voulais pas imaginer les conséquences de ce qu'il advenait si je me faisais prendre la main dans le sac…

Lorsque sa silhouette disparut complètement, je me remis en route et jugeai qu'il serait plus prudent si je me promenais à l'extérieur pour aller voir Gon. J'ouvris une fenêtre sans difficulté et me glissai au-dehors, avant de la refermer. Je passai près d'une demi-heure à longer la façade du château en m'accrochant aux pierres, tout en me cachant derrière le mur quand je percevais du mouvement au-travers des volets. Outre les professeurs qui allaient se mettre au lit, les Exterminateurs, c'est-à-dire Hisoka et Tsukiyama, faisaient probablement des rondes de nuit. Mieux valait rester vigilent.

Il n'y eut aucun pépin durant ma traversée en hauteur, puis j'arrivai devant l'une des fenêtres ouvertes de l'infirmerie, permettant à l'air frais de la nuit de circuler librement dans cet endroit. Je jetai un coup d'œil et y trouvai Gon étendu sur un matelas confortable. Je me raclai la gorge et entrai dans la pièce sans un bruit.

Gon dormait à poing fermé, le visage serein, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son bras blessé avait été pansé et tenait fermement en place grâce à une attelle accroché à son cou. Son autre bras, libre de se mouvoir, s'étirait au-dessus de sa tête. Sa couverture et son oreiller moelleux étaient vraisemblablement tombés au sol, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus dans le lit. Ces deux points prouvaient sans équivoque que Gon bougeait dans son sommeil, et cela lui donnait un air enfantin à croquer.

Je m'avançai telle une ombre tout en continuant de l'observer. Il ne semblait pas ressentir mon aura, sinon, il se serait réveillé. Peut-être était-il habitué à celle-ci? Cette pensée fit naitre en moi de drôles d'émotions, dont une certaine satisfaction. Mais cette idée ne réussit pas à me faire gagner le sourire, car mes tourments se remirent à l'œuvre : m'en voudra-t-il éternellement de l'avoir blessé?

_Il s'en remettra, cesse de te tourmenter. _

Me considérera-t-il toujours avec cette flamme passionnée se nichant dans son regard?

_Il n'arrêtera jamais de le faire. _

Cette voix se transformait étonnamment en un allié précieux, car je me sentais déjà beaucoup plus léger lorsqu'elle me rassurait de la sorte.

Puis, j'eus une envie soudaine de lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

_Ne te retiens pas._

Alors que mes doigts effleuraient ses mèches hérissés que j'adorais tant, une voix féminine me ramena à l'ordre :

\- Kirua, c'est toi?

Je retirai ma main par réflexe. L'infirmière albinos à l'expression éberluée apportait un plateau de biscottes, visiblement pour nourrir mon meilleur ami. Malgré sa bonne intention, elle venait tout juste de briser un moment empli de magie.

\- Que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive?

\- O-Oh, madame Von Einzbern, je partais, justement…

\- Non, reste, chuchota-t-elle sans manquer de fermeté. Tu lui as manqué, tu sais?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment elle avait pu en être informée.

\- Il semblait réellement peiné que tu ne sois pas passé faire un tour. Mais maintenant que tu es là, et même endormi, j'ai l'impression que ta présence lui semble bénéfique.

Je détaillai Gon sans pour autant voir une quelconque différence.

\- Je vous laisse, je voulais simplement voir s'il se portait mieux.

\- D'accord, je vais lui dire que tu es passé.

\- N-Non!, objectai-je vivement, les joues en feu.

Je déglutis, et repris plus doucement :

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire.

\- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Par contre, je suis persuadée que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de le savoir…

Elle déposa son plateau sur une petite table de nuit et immédiatement je regrettai que Gon n'allait pas être avisé de ma visite nocturne. N'étais-je pas justement venu en ces lieux pour me faire pardonner, pour lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi? Que je m'en voulais à mourir de mon acte regrettable?

\- Kirua, une dernière chose : fait attention en revenant. Poudlard le soir n'est plus ce qu'il était…

J'écoutai distraitement son conseil alors que mon chagrin doubla lorsque je franchis le portail de la fenêtre. J'étais sur le point de franchir un point de non-retour. J'aurais pu dire à l'instant à l'infirmière que j'avais changé d'idée, mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne méritais pas d'avoir le pardon de la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, car je méritais plutôt de souffrir après avoir causé son mal.

Je ne méritais pas Gon, point barre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais resté là, derrière le mur de pierre, à attendre quelque chose. Je mis le doigt dessus quand j'entendis la femme tira mon meilleur ami de ses songes :

\- Désolée de te réveiller, mais tu dois avaler quelques bouchées pour mieux récupérer.

Un ''quoi?'' rauque venant de lui me fit doucement sourire. Sans pour autant regarder dans leur direction, j'avais mentalement une image de son air fatigué, voire un peu perdu.

\- Kirua…?

Mon pouls se fit intense avant que je ne réalise qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi. Mais tout de même, la première chose qu'il avait en tête en se réveillant, constatai-je en rosissant, c'était moi.

\- Non, malheureusement…

\- C'est bizarre, je pourrais jurer sentir son odeur!

Un frisson agréable me parcourut. Il savait reconnaitre mon odeur naturelle? Cela me paraissait tellement peu tangible que j'avais envie de m'esclaffer!

Il eut un délai, puis Gon poursuivit :

\- J'ai fait un rêve.

\- Ah oui? Quoi donc?

Gon fit une pause, choisissant ses mots, et certifia :

\- Un ange était passé me voir.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se déroula à une lenteur inimaginable. D'abord, j'avais très mal dormi, me réveillant à chaque heure de la nuit. J'avais donc sécher le Club d'Hôtes –encore. Rien n'était réglé entre Gon et moi, et je sentais un poids énorme lorsque je pensais à lui, c'est-à-dire au moins une fois par minute.

Nauséeux, je me présentai avec mes partenaires de dortoir, Imayoshi et Makoto, en trainant du pied dans la classe d'Études des goules. Je n'avais déjà pas envie d'y aller, imaginez devoir subir le premier cours avec, en guise de professeur, un pervers en costard mauve qui aimait bien faire joujou avec ses étudiants!

Je m'installai à la même place que la dernière fois avec Sakurai, au plus haut gradin avec vue sur le terrain de quidditch grâce à la baie vitrée sur le côté gauche. Toutefois, étant donné que je tenais absolument à sortir de mes pensées sombres, je prévus me forcer à porter attention au cours.

\- _Bienvenido_ mes sucres à la crème! Nous parlerons aujourd'hui de l'évolution des goules à-travers les années.

Il désigna une ligne du temps d'où était accrochés divers rapports et photographies en lien avec celles-ci.

\- Il faut savoir qu'elles ont toujours existées dans le monde magique. Auparavant, elles étaient complètement inoffensives et se plaisaient dans les maisons de sorciers, dérangeant les occupants en causant du tapage. À l'époque, en avoir un dans sa demeure était considéré comme parfaitement normal.

Tsukiyama-sensei but une gorgée de son café et reprit :

\- De nos jours, ces créatures magiques ont radicalement changées. Ayant jadis une apparence similaire à un gobelin de taille normale, leurs traits se sont métamorphosés. Il serait même plus judicieux de dire que les goules se sont embellies! On aurait pu les confondre avec des sorciers ou des Moldus tout à fait ordinaires. Ainsi, il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui, de vous comme de moi.

Il darda ses yeux améthyste dans les miens, et j'en frissonnai d'horreur.

\- Seulement, une caractéristique bien particulière nous distingue des goules…

Tsukiyama tourna son tableau noir amovible de sens, dévoilant une série d'images affreuses : des membres empilés, des corps déchirés, des morsures effroyables et bien d'autres atrocités du genre. Certains se retournèrent brusquement, ne voulant pas avoir cette scène morbide sous les yeux. Moi, j'analysai ses clichés du mieux que je ne le pus et en arrivai à cette conclusion : il était possible que ces clichés aient été pris par l'enseignant lui-même…

\- Lentement, les goules ont développées une soif de chair incontrôlable, les transformant en dangereux prédateurs, menaçant de chambouler l'équilibre du monde en bouleversant la chaine alimentaire. Cela a créé une énorme pagaille dans le Ministère de la Magie il y a quelques mois –vous en avez surement eu vent–, puisque ces créatures sont attirées par les amas de personnes, mais aussi par l'odeur du sang. Et ou retrouve-t-on le plus ces deux points précis, selon vous?

\- …Dans les écoles, répondis-je malgré moi, le souffle coupé.

Dès lors, je revis son mouchoir imbibé de sang, et je portai la main à ma bouche. Pourrait-il être…?

\- Exactement. À ce stade, certains pensaient que les goules descendaient des vampires et formaient d'autres théories ridicules. L'important, c'était que le Ministère les débusque le plus vite possible, et trouver leur point faible.

\- A-t-on trouvé une façon de les contrer?, s'informa Momoi à l'avant.

\- Les sorciers, non. Mais je dois avouer que les Moldus ont été plus inventifs que nous sur le domaine, puisqu'ils sont désormais capables de repousser leurs attaques en fabriquant des armes sophistiquées. Ainsi, les goules se rassemblent de plus en plus dans nos quartiers sorciers, au lieu de s'aventurer dans les contrées Moldues.

\- Et qu'en est-il de leur point faible?, demanda un Honey-senpai effrayé, tout en serrant Usa-chan, sa peluche rose, contre son petit torse.

\- Leur point faible même consiste à les affaiblir de l'intérieur. S'ils ne se nourrissent pas, elles ne peuvent survivre.

\- Comment les reconnaitre parmi nous?!, m'enquis-je.

Tsukiyama plissa les yeux. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre :

\- Lorsqu'elles chassent ou s'apprêtent à tuer pour se défendre, leur physique change. Dépendamment des types de goules, une sorte de queue ou des ailes difformes apparaissent sur leur dos. Leur blanc d'œil vire au noir et leur iris devient rouge.

Le monde alentour s'effaça d'un coup.

Kaneki Ken.

Kirishima Touka.

Tsukiyama Shuu.

Tous des goules, sans exception.

Je me levai comme un robot, les méninges travaillant à cent-mille à l'heure. Je devais fuir au plus vite. Et sauver tous les Serpentards présents. Nous étions face à un être ayant des capacités inconnues, pouvant à tout moment sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un.

\- Kirua Zoldik, où comptes-tu aller, comme ça?

Ce fou furieux flairait ma peur, il savait que je paniquais, que je voulais quitter sa classe. Désirant survivre, une suite de mots franchit elle-même mes lèvres :

\- _Père_, puis-je aller à la salle de bain?

Jamais je n'aurais voulu l'appeler de la sorte, mais je comptais l'embobiner, puis me débarrasser de lui plus tard. Les autres, très surpris, faisaient aller leurs regards de moi à Tsukiyama, et vice-versa. Seules Momoi et Annie savaient, dû à notre retenue de samedi passée, que nous n'étions pas réellement parentés.

\- Bien sûr, roucoula-t-il. Tu peux y aller, _fiston_. Ne flâne pas dans les couloirs!

Je partis en sentant son aura monstrueuse dans mon dos. J'aurais besoin de me faire transplanter un troisième œil derrière le crâne afin de prévoir ses gestes, pensai-je en me dirigeant vers ma Salle commune pour y déposer mes cahiers. J'allais devoir organiser une réunion express dans le bunker avec Annie, Bert et Reiner pour les informer de ma nouvelle trouvaille.

Et, comme vous l'aurez deviné, j'étais si préoccupé que je ne revins pas au cours.

Je m'étais directement rendu à mon prochain cours et attendu, tel un enfant, l'heure exacte de l'ouverture du local pour que je puisse m'y réfugier. J'avais besoin de me familiariser avec l'environnement pour m'armer de courage; dans quelques instants, Gon allait franchir la porte de la classe d'Histoire de la magie pour s'assoir tout proche. C'était ce qui comptait le plus à présent.

Je me doutais bien qu'il allait encore m'en vouloir, et j'eus la confirmation que c'était bel et bien le cas lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Marco sans me dire quoi que ce soit. La vue de son attelle me fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur, et je n'avais rien en tête pour briser la glace. Percevant le malaise grandissant, notre ami Poufsouffle ne put se tenir en place et plaisanta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? C'est une chicane de couple ou quoi?!

Une atmosphère pesante reprit sa place alors qu'il cessa de rigoler graduellement. Marco avait dû oublier que le duel du jour précédent avait causé certaines répercussions.

\- Non, j'ai simplement constaté ou sont les priorités de Kirua, trancha Gon, aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace.

_Aïe. _

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Gon, je m'excuse…

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir?!

Le fait qu'il me coupe au beau milieu de ma phrase était le signe qu'il était irrité comme jamais, et sa confrontation me prit au dépourvu. Cela m'aurait paru toutefois trop bizarre si je lui avais avoué m'être levé en pleine nuit pour aller le voir, donc j'essayai de plaider ma cause d'une autre façon :

\- Gon, c'est ma baguette qui a été ensorce…

\- Mais je m'en fiche de ça!, s'écria-t-il, toujours aussi sec.

Ayant parfaitement conscience que je n'allais pas trouver une solution miracle en tourner autour du pot, je levai la main et demandai à madame Ral de sortir de la classe avec lui. Ma rousse très compréhensive favorite acquiesça, alors que j'entrainai Gon sans vergogne dans un espace plus privé. Une fois en tête à tête, je vis son attitude s'adoucir et qu'il me paraissait déjà moins renfrogné. Peut-être que mes excuses mollasses, lancées à la va-vite, lui avaient déplus. Qui plus est, je les lui avais faites dans un lieu public, mon manque de solennité avait dû le frustrer davantage.

Franchement, je faisais un meilleur ami de merde.

\- Écoute, entamai-je en me frottant la nuque. Je crois que je te dois beaucoup plus que de simples excuses. D'abord, je ne mérite pas ton pardon, je l'admets. Cependant, je ferai tout pour me racheter si jamais tu m'en donnes la chance.

\- Tout…?

\- Tout.

Il murmura une phrase inaudible tout en froissant son habit sorcier. Il paraissait gêné. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'as-tu dit?

\- N-Non, rien…

\- Dis-le, et je le ferai.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Kirua…

\- Tu n'as qu'à me dire quoi faire!

Mon ton avait haussé malgré moi, tandis qu'il planta son regard brun-doré dans le mien.

\- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit, Kirua. Je me fiche de cette promesse ridicule! Que tu m'aies blessé physiquement, je m'en moque éperdument… D'autant plus que ce n'était pas de ta faute!

Mon cerveau était en bouilli. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me boudait ainsi si le duel n'avait aucun lien avec la cause de son énervement.

\- Quel est le problème, alors?

\- Le problème, c'est que tu m'as laissé seul ensuite. Comme si je ne valais pas la peine que tu bouges ne serait-ce qu'un petit orteil pour moi…

_Oh Gon, si tu savais…_

La gorge nouée, je me repris :

\- J'étais bien trop honteux de te regarder en face après cet accident… Après ce que je t'ai infligé…

Ma voix se cassa et j'inspectai pour la millionième fois le bandage de son bras meurtri. Gon souffla, eut un air pensif, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et répondit finalement :

\- Très bien. Mais ne me mets plus jamais de côté.

Emporté par une vague d'émotions qui se déferlaient en moi, je le pris dans mes bras, lui donnant un câlin des plus réconfortants qui soit. J'avais l'impression de balayer ce mauvais souvenir, d'enterrer de vieux maux, de renaitre. Je ressentais déjà les effets bénéfiques de notre réconciliation.

Soudain, je me raidis en constatant mon affection inhabituelle. Je m'apprêtai à me séparer de lui, mais quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses bras musculeux s'enrouler autour de mes côtes. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Nous étions si bien dans notre bulle de complicité. Je sentis son front se poser sur mon épaule. Je resserrai mon étreinte.

Ce moment allait être gravé dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité.

Nous nous dégageâmes –tristement, maladroitement– de l'autre, puis nous retournâmes en classe, ni vu ni connu. L'entièreté des yeux, provenant d'un mélange d'individus de toutes les maisons (résultat du manque de professeurs à Poudlard), nous fixaient curieusement. Ces idiots pensaient probablement que nous étions ennemis…

_Bien au contraire._

J'approuvai avec satisfaction la petite voix, tandis que Marco nous questionna sans tourner autour du pot :

\- Le problème est derrière vous?

\- Très loin derrière!, reprit un Gon enthousiaste.

\- Tant mieux, car nous avons un devoir à compléter…

Nous nous mîmes à la tâche non sans quelques sourires complices et un clin d'œil à Petra Ral qui signifiait qu'elle me trouvait mature de ne pas avoir engagé le combat. De toute façon, jamais je ne l'aurais fait…

Car Gon était mon meilleur, meilleur ami.

* * *

**Un autre long chapitre pour ce mois-ci ;) **

**On se retrouve au prochain 22 les cocos! N'oubliez pas de faire part de vos impressions!**

**\- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	17. Ange déchu

**-RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS-**

**Pour fêter le 17ème, chiffre chanceux pour moi, je vous propose une réponse à cette petite poignée de reviews que j'ai collecté depuis le début de cette merveilleuse aventure. C'est d'ailleurs plus simple pour moi de les inscrire à même ma fic au lieu de vous envoyez à chacun un mp. **

**\- _Melissa the kawaii yandere_ : Court, concis et efficace. Merci pour ton joli mot! **

**\- _Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka_ : Évidemment qu'il n'y a que Kiru pour douter de ça... Gon, homophobe?! :') La bonne blague! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste... Je te décevrai pas, chère correctrice adorée ;) **

**\- _HISKOA_ : C'est génial que tu aimes, j'ai hâte de recevoir d'autres commentaires de ta part!**

**\- _machiruda_ : Ah, ma chère machidaruda! Je souhaiterai tellement connaitre plus de gens telles que toi! Tes reviews constructives m'ont portées une grande aide pour continuer! Et en ce qui concerne la popularité, j'ai la conviction que le plaisir d'écrire passe, avant tout, par se sentir bien dans ce que l'on fait! :D xx**

**\- _ruinedsandwich_ : well, I didn't planned on translating my own stuff; it's too much trouble for me :P But, if I will ever do that, I'll message you lmao**

**\- auroreauchocolat_petitdelice : ton énergie m'a fait chaud au cœur! Ça fait plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous :) **

**Bref, je vous adore, vous êtes mes petites lucioles dans ce monde ténébreux!**

* * *

Chapitre XVII : Ange déchu

En entrant dans le cours de Potions, Monsieur Ackerman nous avait annoncé qu'il y avait un test surprise en début de période. Alors que la majorité des élèves se retenaient difficilement de jurer, un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres. Je ne craignais pas ce petit examen, bien au contraire : l'une de mes plus grandes qualités était ma mémoire infaillible, et donc, j'étais certain d'obtenir une bonne note.

Résultat : la moitié des élèves avaient coulés, et seuls Midorima et moi-même avions eu tout bon. Cela fit gagner 5 points à chacune de nos maisons, soit Serdaigle et Serpentard. Impressionnés par mon talent, mes amis m'acclamèrent chaleureusement. Midorima, lui, me proposa stratégiquement d'être son partenaire pour le prochain travail. Bien sûr, j'acceptai; tant qu'à me présenter en classe, autant avoir le meilleur bulletin possible!

À ma sortie du local, je remarquai qu'une petite blonde sublime, à la cravate rouge et or et aux yeux bleus pétillants, qui patientait sagement, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Ymir, tel un coup de vent, se rua sur elle, hissant la Gryffondor sur ses hanches, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement devant toute notre assemblée, et ce, sans même lui donner le temps de parler. Gêné par leur manque de pudeur, je passai à côté d'elles à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. Leurs bouches ne se décollant plus, on aurait pu penser que ce duo ne formait qu'une seule et même personne. Et les gens continuaient de marcher, ignorant leur échange sensuel. Étais-je le seul qui me demandait pourquoi personne ne réagissait en voyant deux personnes du même sexe se montrer aussi ouvertement? Je croyais, notamment à cause de l'accrochage de Jean et Marco, que c'était encore un sujet tabou dans cette école.

\- Reluquer un couple de lesbiennes te donne des bouffées de chaleur, Zoldik?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face au commentaire pervers d'Himuro, alors que le reste de la bande se mit à rire. Je ne trouvai rien de mieux à faire que de contester cette supposition. Personne ne sembla me croire, mais je m'en fichais. Au fond de moi, je savais très bien que cette scène ne m'avait même pas allumé un brin…

\- Tu peux pas vraiment parler, Himuro!, répliqua Imayoshi, ce qui déclencha un deuxième fou rire dans le corridor.

\- Pas ma faute… Ce sont deux filles, après tout!

Je ne compris pas cette référence. Pour ma part, j'avais seulement essayé d'identifier les réactions des gens –des réactions homophobes, pour être exact– lors du jeu de langues des deux demoiselles. Serpentard semblait être la maison portant le moins de jugements sur ce genre de choses.

D'ailleurs, je ne saisissais pas pourquoi Himuro, Imayoshi, Makoto et Aomine ne cessaient de jeter des regards _très_ attentifs dans leurs dos, comme si voir les deux filles s'embrasser leur donnaient des envies impures. Pour moi, cette vue faisait complètement l'effet inverse.

\- Ymir s'est trouvé une vraie bombe, ça c'est sûr…

\- J'ai entendu dire que son nom est Historia!

\- Ouais, Historia est la seule raison pour laquelle je pardonne à Ymir de s'associer avec une lionne…

\- Tu penses que, comme son nom l'indique, elle griffe au lit?

Ils se remirent à ricaner tout en se dirigeant vers leur lieu de prédilection : la bibliothèque.

\- Dis donc Zoldik, t'es plutôt silencieux tout d'un coup!

\- On dirait que… la chatte t'a mangé la langue!

Je sortis de mon mutisme en prétextant avoir à faire avec un élève quelconque, et m'éclipsai aussitôt que j'eus sorti cette excuse bidon. Je m'engageai dans un couloir vide, direction ma Salle commune, et me mis à réfléchir.

J'étais, comment dire... préoccupé. Préoccupé pour aucune raison valable. À vrai dire, leur jeu de langues m'avait franchement troublé. D'abord, personne n'avait dit quoi que ce soit par rapport à l'embrassade d'Ymir et Historia, si ce n'était que cette scène leur avait donné chaud. Je me doutais que de voir Marco et Jean faire de même ne leur aurait pas autant plu, voire pas plu du tout. Et là, peut-être auraient-ils jugé la situation comme Eren l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt, simplement car ils étaient des garçons.

Mon inconfort partait sûrement de cet odieux Gryffondor. Il avait attaqué Jean directement par sa sexualité, car il souhaitait l'humilier, comme si être homosexuel était une honte. Depuis, j'avais peur du jugement des autres par rapport à cela. Et si, par malheur, tous cachaient un petit Eren fermé d'esprit en eux? Je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer…

Je devais me changer les idées. Plus j'y pensais, plus il y avait de questions en attente. De toute façon, rien ne me concernait sur le sujet! Après tout, une horde de dames en chaleur étaient à mes pieds et ne demandaient qu'à se perdre dans mes bras… J'étais le mâle alpha qu'elles recherchaient toutes!

…Ou du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre, car une infime pointe d'incertitude, de la taille d'un grain de poussière, persistait à rester tapie au fond de mon crâne.

* * *

Le reste du mercredi avait été très calme. J'avais croisé Reiner et Bert par hasard, et leur avait donné rendez-vous le samedi pour discuter sérieusement de Tsukiyama. Notant l'urgence dans ma voix, ils avaient fixé une heure et prévoyaient me rencontrer sous peu.

J'étais ensuite rentré à mon dortoir et avais lu La Gazette tout en sirotant un thé au jasmin. Rien de nouveau à signaler, si ce n'était que des goules avaient fait d'autres blessés un peu partout dans le monde, et bien plus de victimes parmi les Moldus. J'avais eu la bonne idée de rédiger une lettre pour ma sœur, Kurapika, Leorio et Wing pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Sakurai me proposa d'aller la porter puisqu'il avait lui aussi du courrier à expédier.

Plus tard, d'autres Serpy m'avaient rejoint et nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, entre autre de l'initiation qui arrivait à grands pas. Depuis que mon amitié avec Momoi prenait une forme intéressante, j'avais plutôt hâte à cette soirée de festivités. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, je ne comptais même pas m'y présenter! J'aurais raté quelque chose, je le voyais dans le regard aguicheur que Momoi me lançait de temps à autres…

Une autre motivation me poussant à y aller était le retard que j'avais pris sur Gon en matière de filles à séduire. Je n'acceptais toujours pas le fait qu'il avait vécu des rapprochements dans le noir avec certaines pouffiasses dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. D'ailleurs, il valait plutôt mieux pour ces agaces que je ne n'apprenne jamais qui elles étaient…

* * *

Mon sommeil avait été fort ressourçant, et en ce jeudi matin, je me levai d'un très bon pied. Le simple fait de m'être réconcilié avec Gon me rendait tout chose!

J'arrivai au Club d'Hôtes avant tout le monde, m'apprêtant à enfiler mon habit officiel, quand je vis une petite note posée sur mon veston. Il y était inscrit : ''Ne te souviens-tu pas que tu dois te vêtir du déguisement le plus extravagant de la semaine? Le tien se trouve à droite dans la commode''.

Tout de suite moins pressé de commencer le travail, je me rendis au lieu souhaité et ouvris le placard, tassant des pièces de costumes avant d'atterrir sur ce que je recherchais. Quand je vis le morceau de vêtement, si l'on pouvait toujours le considérer comme tel, je manquai de tomber sur le derrière.

Une énorme robe bouffante d'un bleu royal et ornementée de designs en argent se trouvait là. Un collier de perles et plusieurs bracelets luxueux complétaient ce style chargé. J'étouffais déjà à la vue du corset à lacets dans le dos et des souliers à talon haut posés au sol.

Je voulais mourir.

Quel était donc le thème de cette semaine pour devoir m'obliger à porter une telle horreur?! Je consultai le calendrier et une écriture soignée en lettres attachée –probablement celle de Kyoya– m'apprit qu'il s'agissait des occupants d'un château. Les jumeaux avaient été attitrés au rôle des fous du roi, Mori-senpai à celui du chevalier, Honey-senpai à celui de la princesse, Haruhi à l'écuyer, Tamaki à celui du prince (ce n'était pas surprenant), Kyoya à celui du barde, et finalement, mon nom, associé à celui de la reine.

Prenant de l'avance, j'allai le mettre dans la salle d'essayage, mais ne put compléter le look qu'une fois qu'Haruhi fut arrivée, afin d'attacher le corset. Quand elle se retira, je pris plus de temps que je l'avouerai à me reluquer dans le miroir. Je tassai même une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour avoir l'air plus féminin. En constatant ce réflexe, je me mis au garde-à-vous et me réprimandai mentalement.

\- Peut-on te mettre du maquillage?, me demanda Kaoru de manière innocente derrière le rideau.

\- Essaie, et je te tue.

Je respirai un bon coup, et lorsque je me dévoilai à la vue de tous les hôtes en même temps, Haruhi ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée face à mon inconfort évident. Les autres, par contre, me considérèrent avec un certain intérêt.

\- Kirua, tu n'auras jamais été aussi belle!, s'empressa de me complimenter le Sire.

\- Oui, tu as vraiment l'air d'une jeune femme!, approuva Honey-senpai, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es né garçon?, plaisanta Hikaru.

\- Oh, la ferme!, répliquai-je, sans vraiment être frustré. Je veux finir cette matinée au plus vite, c'est tout.

C'est en voyant les premières clientes arriver que je me dis que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que je l'avais espéré…

\- Ok, laissez tomber, je vais aller me pendre au rideau le plus proche!

Les jumeaux m'empêchèrent sournoisement d'éviter cette corvée et me dirigèrent vers nos invitées. Celles-ci parurent très surprises en me voyant habillé de la sorte, et je sentis mes oreilles rougir. Depuis quand avais-je accepté de participer à ces conneries, déjà?!

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées plus rapidement que je ne l'avais imaginé. En effet, de nouvelles fidèles de Serdaigle se joignaient désormais au Club. Ainsi, j'avais eu bien plus de clientes dont je devais m'occuper, et elles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses à me choisir. Je me fiai sur chaque conseil qu'Haruhi me donnait car, visiblement, elle aussi avait réussi à se créer un cercle de fans avec bien de la patience et de la séduction. Par contre, je ne m'identifiais pas à ses faits et gestes; elle était trop délicate, trop gentille avec ses demoiselles. Mon amie m'avait dit que c'était dû à notre type de séduction qui différait de l'autre : le sien était celui de type plutôt ''naturel'', tandis que le mien était similaire à celui du ''mauvais garçon''. Je devais commencer bientôt à exploiter cette branche pour me sentir totalement à l'aise dans mon jeu.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fermeture, quand on m'assigna à une dernière cliente. C'est en voyant les couleurs de sa cravate que j'eus l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens. Tamaki me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles lorsque tu es laissé à toi-même...

Je fis face à une Gryffondor inconnue. D'abord figé, je l'entraînai ensuite, comme à mon habitude, à une table plus en retrait des autres. J'avais besoin de mon espace pour préserver ma concentration. Celle-ci était une fille tout à fait ordinaire, avec un petit air d'Haruhi : de petite taille, elle avait de courts cheveux bruns dont la frange était tenue vers l'arrière grâce à deux bob épines, et elle possédait un visage en triangle et des yeux marrons. Son nom : Riko Aida. Nous n'avions discuté que quelques minutes, et je me rendis compte qu'elle était très attachante.

\- Quel bon vent t'amènes, Riko?

\- Je me trouve tout à fait ridicule… J'ai eu une dispute avec mon amoureux, et pour le rendre jaloux, je me suis précipitée ici. Tu peux considérer que je te donne une pause bien méritée!

Nous n'aurions pas pu mieux nous entendre, dans ce cas. Je ne faisais que séduire ces demoiselles puisque j'étais obligé de le faire.

\- Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble?

\- Je suis avec Junpei depuis quelques mois, mais nous nous connaissions depuis très longtemps avant.

\- Junpei… Hyuga?!

\- Ah, tu le connais?

Un sourire mesquin s'accrocha à mes lèvres sans que Riko ne s'en aperçoive. La pauvre, j'allais utiliser sa personne à son insu. Junpei Hyuga, ce Gryffondor qui avait ridiculisé Sakurai à la Salle d'Affrontements le jour précédent, allait bientôt payer pour avoir insulté l'un des miens. Et comment atteindre un jeune homme plus facilement qu'en s'attaquant à son amoureuse chérie…

\- Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui, Riko!

Je mis une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Celle-ci posa un regard confus sur ma paume.

\- Bah, tu sais, on s'habitue aux chicanes de couple…

\- S'il t'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait pas commencé à te faire volontairement de la peine.

Elle sursauta en analysant mes paroles. Riko n'aurait pas dû les considérer avec autant de sérieux, je n'avais aucune expérience dans le domaine amoureux! Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, mais elle les chassa en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'il se fout de ce que je ressens?

\- Qui sait, peut-être que son intérêt pour toi s'est dissipé au fil du temps…

Je la menais par le bout du nez, lui faisant croire des choses qui n'étaient même pas l'ombre de la vérité. Je constatai à ses dépens qu'il m'était très facile de manipuler une personne blessée.

\- Mais le jour d'avant, il a pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment…

J'eus une idée malveillante.

\- As-tu pensé qu'il le disait de façon amicale? Avait-il l'intention dès le départ de te laisser bientôt?

\- De… De l'amitié?

\- Oui. On confond parfois ces deux sentiments profonds, même moi, je dois avouer que…

Je mis subitement fin à cette phrase. Savais-je vraiment comment elle allait se conclure? Même moi, je mélangeais ces deux sentiments profonds?! Et puis quoi encore! Le seul avec qui j'avais une amitié importante, puissante, liée par le cœur et par l'esprit, c'était avec Gon…

_Justement, grand dadais. _

Confus, je repris mon personnage en voyant une perle brillante glisser le long de la joue de Riko et mouiller son habit sorcier. À ce moment, je ne croyais pas être encore suffisamment loin pour venger Sakurai. Mes pensées s'obscurcirent. Je devais poursuivre ma lancée.

\- Regarde autour de toi, pleins de garçons seraient prêts à s'occuper de toi, mieux que Junpei ne le fera jamais…

J'approchai ma main de son visage, et voyant qu'elle ne la repoussait pas, je mis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille –oui, comme je l'avais fait en m'étudiant plus tôt dans le miroir. Riko rougit subitement et baragouina des mots incompréhensibles. Mes progrès en séduction semblaient fonctionner lorsque je m'y mettais sérieusement!

Mon but final était de la prendre directement par les sentiments, mais contrairement à Momoi, je sentais qu'il y avait une certaine résistance venant de sa part.

Et c'était justement cette barrière, sa relation avec Junpei, que je voulais réduire en cendres. Mon sourire intérieur était atroce, et dans une autre situation, je me serais trouvé dégoûtant, mais en me repassant la phrase que Sakurai m'avait imploré après son duel, j'avais complètement oublié qui j'étais...

«Venge-moi, Kirua. Sauve mon honneur!».

J'allais complètement le lui redonner, son précieux honneur, et même le rendre gagnant par extension.

Et ce, malgré que le vrai champion ici, _c'était moi_.

Riko ne bougeait pas davantage. Je remontai son menton avec mon index, approchai ma bouche de la sienne et…

\- Riko?!

Tel un choc électrique, cette dernière se réveilla de sa torpeur et s'éloigna vivement de moi. Je fus moi-même étonné d'entendre une voix masculine qui ne m'était pas familière au Club. Quand je me tournai vers la provenance de celle-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire diabolique…

Ça n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

Junpei Hyuga nous dévisageait à tour de rôle, un mélange de déception, de colère et d'une autre émotion que je connaissais par cœur, la jalousie, maquillait ses traits. Il darda ses yeux hostiles dans les miens, alors que je le lui renvoyai un regard tout aussi menaçant. Sa pomme d'Adam bougea tandis qu'il ravalait sa fierté.

Il tourna ensuite ses pupilles chagrinées vers celles de sa douce, et lui dit :

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne te retiendrai pas, tu es libre de faire tes propres choix. J'aurais par contre désiré que tu ne m'en avises d'abord, avant d'aller fricoter avec des Serpentards…

Il se racla la gorge, se retourna, les épaules voûtées, et termina avec un :

\- Adieu, Riko.

On se serait cru dans un vieux film bourré de clichés, mais cela ne me chamboula pas : triomphant, je bus une gorgée de mon thé au miel, avant de voir Riko s'élancer à la poursuite de celui qu'elle aimait. Je n'avais jamais douté un seul instant qu'elle portait des sentiments pour Junpei Hyuga, cependant, j'avais adoré lui faire penser le contraire! J'étais vraiment le pire des salauds, mais pour me consoler, je me disais que j'avais au moins atteint mon but.

Ce que j'ignorais, à cet instant, était que mis à part les hôtes et les dernières clientes qui s'en allaient, une autre personne m'avait observé depuis la porte de la sortie…

En d'autres mots; on m'avait pris la main dans le sac.

* * *

Saber nous attendait d'un pied ferme dans le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Cela ne me disait rien de bon; j'avais plutôt la chair de poule, pour être exact.

\- Suite au dernier cours, qui s'est avéré être un enfer total, je demanderai à Armin de prendre la parole et de nous faire part de ses impressions du point de vue d'un des blessés.

Le blond frêle à la coupe bol fit tel que demandé et toisa l'ensemble des élèves. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce qui allait suivre, puisque le Serdaigle entama un speech inouï sur le respect d'autrui et le contrôle de soi qui nous réduisit au silence total. Il rappela à tous les dommages causés par le duel et le fait que seuls les Poufsouffles avaient adoptés une réaction posée et réfléchie : celle de ne pas envenimer les choses, et surtout, de secourir les blessés. Quiconque aurait assisté à ce monologue aurait approuvé le talent d'orateur qu'avait Armin!

Le Serdaigle termina en me remerciant de l'avoir conduit à l'infirmerie. Je lui souris et fus surpris de le voir ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés. Pas que cela me dérangeait, mais son amitié avec Eren ne me donnait pas spécialement envie de le connaitre…

\- Je te suis redevable, me dit-il.

Un déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Je pouvais vraiment user de sa reconnaissance à mon avantage.

\- Tu veux te rendre utile?

Il opina du chef, et je lui murmurai en le sentant se tendre :

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de me dire de quelle catégorie de monstre ton pote Eren fait partie…

\- Comment…

La professeure reprit la parole :

\- Ceci étant dit, je crois que je connais une excellente méthode pour régler définitivement vos querelles.

J'en oubliai Armin. Mon pouls retentit alors dans mes tympans, mes mains devinrent moites. J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu…

\- Vendredi midi, certaines personnes seront convoquées à la Salle d'Affrontements.

Je me raidis comme un balai et me retins pour ne pas enfoncer mon poing sur la surface de la table. Si jamais j'étais appelé alors que je n'avais fait que séparer les participants, j'allais péter un plomb. La seule bonne nouvelle : je ne risquai pas d'affronter Gon!

\- Vous connaissez déjà, pour la plupart, le principe de la Salle d'Affrontements : les duels sérieux n'opposent pas les élèves d'une même maison. Donc, les duos formés sont tous de différente appartenance. De ce fait, je commence par Jean contre Eren, évidemment.

Certains se lancèrent des regards anxieux, et ils avaient raison de le faire.

\- Ça vous servira de leçon, et vous pourrez enfin enterrer la hache de guerre, se justifia l'enseignante. Pour le deuxième combat, il sera question d'Ymir contre Reiner.

Cela ne surprit personne. Depuis quelques temps, les deux étaient incapables de se tolérer, j'en avais même entendu parler dans mon dortoir. Ymir, sourire aux lèvres, fit craquer ses jointures et Reiner lui lança un regard empli de haine.

\- Pour finir, il y aura le duel opposant Kirua et Mikasa.

Un rire sarcastique sortit de ma gorge. Voilà; j'étais maudit!

Il y avait encore une fois un malentendu, mais je m'en fichais. Que je combatte une fille ou un garçon, cela m'importait peu, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon meilleur ami. Qui plus est, quand je vis l'échange muet entre ma future adversaire et Eren, je sus que je pourrais le faire payer d'une manière atroce : en m'en prenant directement à son amie d'enfance.

Prenant Makoto pour modèle, un sourire hideux me donna un air de psychopathe. Je croisai le regard impassible de Mikasa –ou qui essayait de l'être, suivi de celui d'Eren, qui semblait m'implorer de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Oh oui… _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me dirigeai avec Momoi, Jean et Sakurai en direction de la Grande Salle. Je fus arrêté dans mon élan par Armin :

\- Kirua, peut-on discuter dans un endroit plus… privé?

J'acquiesçai. Le Serdaigle voulait sans aucun doute parler du fait que je savais qu'Eren n'était pas un humain, en raison de son aura tachetée. Et si j'apprenais ce qu'il était, j'allais par extension apprendre l'identité d'Annie, Bert, et Reiner. En chemin, j'avais remarqué avoir touché une corde sensible, puisqu'Armin regardait compulsivement tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que nous n'étions pas suivi.

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, nous choisîmes un endroit tranquille, et il commença :

\- Comment as-tu su… pour Eren?

Je soupirai et lui affirmai :

\- Ce qu'il dégage est bien particulier, je n'ai pas la sensation d'être à côté d'un humain lorsqu'il est dans les parages.

\- Et que devrais-je savoir sur toi?

Je roulai des yeux pour la millionième fois, et j'expliquai encore une fois que j'étais parfaitement humain, mais que je possédais une force incommensurable que seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous avaient eu la chance de développer.

C'est alors que l'idée de faire d'Armin un allié me passa en tête. Je l'informai de tout ce qui touchait les Exterminateurs. Son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs au fur à mesure qu'il en apprenait davantage sur le sujet.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'en venant ici, nous serions en sécurité…

\- Détrompez-vous : le danger se terre dans chaque recoin à Poudlard. Même l'infirmière m'avait prévenu de ne pas me promener la nuit dans l'école.

Je soufflai. Parler des Exterminateurs m'avait donné le tournis.

\- Vas-tu maintenant me dire ce qu'est Eren?

Le blond s'essuya le front, et cracha le morceau :

\- Un… Un titan. Un humain capable de se transformer en… géant d'au moins 15 mètres de haut.

Je pris le temps de m'imaginer la chose.

Puis je fus pris d'un rire incontrôlable.

C'était de la folie! Verrais-je un jour la fin de ses stupidités?! Des goules, des Exterminateurs, et voilà que j'avais affaire à un monstre qui faisait la taille d'un immeuble?! Mes spasmes s'arrêtèrent progressivement, et j'essuyai les larmes qui s'étaient formés à force à force de me tordre de rire. J'avais bel et bien atteint le fond du baril.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Armin, _Ô Armin_! Si tu savais tout ce qui se trame dans cette école… Tu en rirais toi aussi!

Au loin, je vis Kaneki Ken s'avancer dans ma direction. Il me fit signe de venir le voir. Je me levai et abandonnai Armin à ses multiples questionnements.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il?, demandai-je en voyant mon allié afficher un sérieux déroutant.

\- Nous avons un gros problème sur les bras.

Armin nous rejoignit et s'insinua dans la conversation, curieux de savoir ce qui m'avait fait partir en trombe.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Une disparition d'un élève vient d'être signalée dans mon dortoir.

\- Et puis quoi encore!, m'emportai-je.

Armin en fit toute une scène :

\- Q-Quoi? Une disparition?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette école, bordel?!

Je me frottai les tempes.

Alors que je pensais que mes soucis disparaissaient, d'autres encore bien plus gros étaient sur le point apparaître.

* * *

**Eeeeet coupé! C'était le chap _Ange déchu_ en ondes! Nous nous retrouverons le mois prochain avec _Karma_. **

**Votre présentateur favori, **

**\- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	18. Karma

**-RÉPONSE AU REVIEW-**

**\- Guest : bien dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte Fanfic... on aurait pu discuter comme tu le désires! Je t'invite donc à en créer un pour une prochaine fois :) Parle-moi dès que tu peux, je suis ouverte à rencontrer des gens de partout et de toutes sortes! Ceci dit, merci pour ton texte, ça m'a tellement fait sourire! Parfois, je me surprends à aller relire ton review simplement car il m'enthousiaste. Bien heureuse que les réactions de Kiru t'ont conduites à de telles émotions... C'est justement le but de tout ça! Ton ''Daddy, je veux la suite'' m'a trop TUÉ! Merci mille fois!**

**Petit conseil de l'auteure**

**Puisque cette Fic renferme divers personnages d'animes et de mangas différents, je vous suggère fortement de taper le nom des personnages qui vous sont inconnus dans la barre de recherche si vous avez de la difficulté à le visualiser… Au moins, vous pourrez les associer à un visage :)**

* * *

Chapitre XVIII : Karma

Jeudi soir, j'eus l'intelligence de dresser une liste de mes alliés qui connaissaient l'existence des Exterminateurs, et ce, selon chacune de leurs maisons. Concevoir un plan sur papier me permettait de mieux visualiser mes points d'ancrage à Poudlard. Il allait comme suit :

GRYFFONDOR

\- Gon (contrôle du Nen)

\- Reiner Braun (humain-titan)

POUFSOUFFLE

\- Zushi (contrôle du Nen)

SERDAIGLE

\- Armin Arlert (petit génie sans pouvoir)

\- Berthold Hoover (humain-titan)

\- Kaneki Ken (goule, mes yeux et mes oreilles)

\- Touka Kirishima (goule)

SERPENTARD

\- Annie Leonhart (humain-titan)

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans ce plan, j'omettais volontairement de placer des gens comme Roy Mustang, le directeur, ou Riza Hawkeye, la sous-directrice. Dieu seul savait dans quel camp ces adultes étranges faisaient partie! En outre, je ne me risquais pas de placer Irisviel Von Einzbern, l'infirmière, dans une catégorie précise non plus. Je créai donc deux points supplémentaires :

ENNEMIS SÛRS

\- Hisoka (contrôle du Nen –avais-je simplement besoin de le préciser mon ennemi)

\- Tsukiyama Shuu (goule, prof d'Études des goules… tout s'explique)

INCONNUS

\- Neferupitou (le fantôme d'une Kimera Ant, contrôle du Nen)

\- Ymir (humaine-titan)

\- Eren (humain-titan)

\- Mikasa (humaine, meilleure amie d'Eren)

\- Irisviel Von Einzbern (infirmière m'ayant déjà soigné)

\- Selim Bradley (Serpentard, plus jeune de 3 ans, ?)

\- Greed (stagiaire d'Alchimie, possible frère de Selim Bradley, ?)

\- L'ensemble des autres professeurs dont le directeur et la sous-directrice

Et, finalement, tous les autres élèves avaient de grandes chances de ne faire partie d'aucun des groupes précédents. En bref, ils étaient soit ignorants du monde qui les entourait, ou si vous préférez, neutres dans le conflit.

Je me couchai aux alentours de minuit. Le voile sombre mais apaisant du sommeil m'obscurcit progressivement la vue, et je ne fus bientôt qu'une âme endormie parmi tant d'autres à Poudlard.

Je rêvai d'une sorte de conseil afin de réunir tous mes alliés à Poudlard. Ainsi, il serait bien plus pratique de discuter de ce que chacun d'entre nous avaient à dire au sujet des Exterminateurs. Le plan final était évidemment de nous débarrasser d'eux, car avec la nouvelle disparition sur les bras, quelque chose clochait évidemment dans cette école machiavélique. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas organiser quoi que ce soit au bunker; à la vue de Neferupitou, Gon aurait détruit tout ce qui bougeait!

Au lieu de cela, je visualisais un refuge. Un lieu où nous pourrions nous réunir en paix et parler sérieusement sans craindre d'être espionner. Il existait sans aucun doute un local qui avait la même fonction que la Salle sur demande, qui elle était déjà utilisée par le Club d'Hôtes. Rien ne me vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

D'ailleurs, je me réveillai le lendemain peu reposé et encore moins apte à commencer une journée du bon pied. Les sacs noirs sous mes yeux étaient flagrants et je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de m'en débarrasser. J'espérais surtout que Tamaki m'offrirait un congé en raison de mon apparence déplorable.

La tension dans mes épaules se dissipa lorsque j'arrivai au Club d'Hôtes. Haruhi m'offrit son sourire frais du matin tandis que les autres se mettaient promptement à la tâche. Ce jour-là, pas de costume de reine à enfiler! Je soupirai de soulagement et me versai un thé au miel (coupable, je l'avoue, il s'agissait de mon coup de cœur), tandis que la routine se mettait tranquillement en marche.

Je dois avouer que je commençais, lentement mais sûrement, à apprécier l'atmosphère de la séduction. Avec l'aide de Mori-senpai, j'avais réussi à bien cerner le personnage que je jouais; un garnement qui ne demandait qu'à créer le chaos. Mon déguisement était simpliste; un peu de poudre pour créer de fausses ecchymoses, paraitre plus indomptable qu'à mon habitude, et coller un pansement sur mon nez, comme si je m'étais battu peu de temps auparavant. J'aimais bien l'attitude que je devais faire preuve au Club. Il me dissociait des autres qui semblaient plus courtois et aimables avec les dames; voire trop à mon gout.

J'appris, dégouté, que mon premier cours se déroulait en compagnie d'Hisoka. J'aurais tout fait pour trouver une raison de m'absenter, mais comme le directeur me l'avait bien fait comprendre, ce n'était plus possible pour moi d'inventer une excuse.

Comme les horaires des maisons différaient souvent, Gon et moi nous nous étions cette semaine retrouvés dans le même cours de Métamorphose. Chantonnant, mon attitude meurtrière matinale s'étant soudainement dissipée, je choisis la place à côté de lui et notai immédiatement qu'il ne portait plus son bandage. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire que l'infirmière s'était bien occupée de lui. Mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire, mais ce dernier disparut tout aussi vite lorsque je vis son air rembruni.

\- Gon, t'as une drôle de tête… Ça va?

\- O-Oui… J'ai simplement reçu un mauvais résultat en cours de Potions... C'est pas grave.

Cette explication faisait, à priori, bien du sens. Gon n'avait jamais été doué pour l'étude intensive; c'était un fait. Par contre, mon taux de scepticisme augmenta drastiquement lorsque je me mis à analyser son comportement plutôt louche; il détournait constamment le regard, ne me répondait que par quelques onomatopées et _écoutait en classe._ Pas n'importe quelle classe… celle d'Hisoka, putain!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le paranoïaque en moi s'éveille. Qu'avais-je donc fait de mal?!

Hisoka m'interrompait constamment –oui bon, peut-être que c'est moi qui l'interrompait puisqu'il était le professeur, mais qui s'en fout?– et je ne pus soutirer à mon meilleur ami aucune information pertinente sur sa condition. C'était en fait bien dommage, car je n'en eus pas davantage le temps à la fin du cours. En effet, le temps me bottait constamment le derrière : je devais absolument trouver une salle pour la réunion du samedi suivant! Je laissai donc Gon à ses occupations, non sans une pointe de culpabilité me malmenant l'esprit.

Je déambulai dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du troisième étage quand je vis une porte entrouverte. Je m'y glissai furtivement et fus plongé dans un bain de lumière agréable. La clarté illuminait de toutes parts des trophées, médailles, écussons et tout objet en or massif ou en argent délicat. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareille et d'aussi grandiose dans ma courte vie.

En m'aventurant plus loin, mon soulier frôla un objet au sol. Sans vraiment me poser de questions, j'agrippai ledit objet, avant de rougir furieusement. Je n'avais pas énormément de connaissances en la matière, mais il ne m'en fallut pas beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un soutien-gorge de couleur blanche.

Tandis que je me demandai ce que ce bout de tissus fichait là (sûrement une autre mésaventure de Roy Mustang et de la sous-directrice), des bruits de pas derrière moi me firent paniquer; j'enfouis le soutien-gorge dans la manche ample de mon habit sorcier et j'espérai que les nouveaux arrivants n'eurent pas remarqués la chose que j'avais tenu entre mes mains quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Tiens donc, si ce n'est pas Kirua Zoldik! Que nous vaut cet honneur?

Je fis face à Akashi Seijurou, ce Serdaigle avec qui j'avais fait connaissance grâce à Momoi lors notre séchage de cours de la première semaine d'école. Franchement, j'aurais souhaité ne pas le revoir de sitôt. Murasakibara Atsushi, son ami Poufsouffle géant, fit lui aussi son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Vous me suiviez ou quoi?, les attaquai-je presque.

\- Oh, pitié! Certes, ta popularité est fleurissante, mais tu ne devrais pas faire ta grosse tête pour autant…

Son œil de lynx me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, et il me vint à me demander ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici, dans ce cas. Et pourquoi donc faisait-on référence à ma popularité inexistante une fois de plus?!

\- Si tu veux réellement le savoir, nous avons des recherches à faire sur les plus grands joueurs de quidditch de l'histoire; un sujet d'oral très intéressant.

Il se rapprocha d'un long mur où quelques pendentifs étaient accrochés derrière une vitrine. Il les désigna du doigt et poursuivit :

\- Voici, par exemple, certains prix attribués aux exploits du Vol sur balais. On y retrouve des sorciers qui étaient fort populaires auparavant, dû à toute l'histoire complexe avec les Mages noirs, soit Harry Potter dans les années 2000, et d'autres joueurs d'époques plus anciennes encore.

Je m'approchai à mon tour. Akashi, ce petit aux cheveux rouge, disait vrai.

\- Auparavant, la maison Gryffondor remportait très souvent les concours, quels qu'ils soient. Avec le temps, la donne a changée; Serdaigle est de nouveau en piste.

Je le dévisageai, pas convaincu pour deux sous que Serdaigle, son dortoir, allait remporter la victoire cette année. Serpentard était aussi sur le droit chemin…

\- Comment s'appelle cet endroit?

Je poursuivis mon analyse. Cette galerie bourrée en récompenses et en victoires nostalgiques était l'endroit tout désigné pour y établir mon ordre des Chevaliers de la Tables ronde version 2.0. En l'occurrence, il me fallait connaitre son nom.

\- Tu as devant toi la Salle des Trophées, là où sont réunis tous les prix que l'école a remporté depuis des centaines d'années.

Je glissai un œil au géant aux cheveux mauves, Murasakibara, qui manipulait précautionneusement des bijoux dans ses mains gigantesques. Il avait l'air d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine! En jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son aura, je fus soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain.

\- Ah. Pas que ce n'est pas intéressant tout ça mais… J'ai des trucs à régler.

Je m'en allai tout aussi vite que j'étais apparu, soulagé d'avoir trouvé un refuge, et je me dirigeai en cours de Sortilèges. Arrivé en classe, j'eus la brillante idée de demander au professeur d'enlever la malédiction qu'Hisoka avait lancé sur ma baguette. Il ne semblait pas aussi enclin à l'idée; il m'avait regardé d'un œil vide et froid puis, sans se gêner pour paraitre exténué d'effectuer un si petit service, monsieur Kotomine prononça quelques incantations et la fit disparaitre. Je le remerciai tout de même sans vraiment le penser et je rejoignis ensuite le bureau à côté de Jean.

La période avait tout de même été enrichissante et avait passée à une vitesse éclair. Nous avions réalisés quelques travaux sur le sortilège d'Amnésie, et j'en apprenais davantage sur la théorie en lien avec le sujet.

Durant les exercices, Jean m'avait supplié de ne pas faire du mal à Mikasa lors du midi à venir :

\- S'il-te-plait, Kirua, envisage une seconde de ne pas la blesser…

\- Et pourquoi? Parce que c'est une fille? C'est une pensée sexiste, mon cher Jean.

Il soupira, conscient que j'avais la tête dure, mais reprit tout de même :

\- Mikasa ne mérite pas de recevoir les résidus de la haine que tu portes pour Eren. Rien dans votre conflit n'est de sa faute; crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu ainsi à la défendre?, m'emportai-je, un brin énervé.

Il plongea un regard très sérieux dans le mien, ce qui me fit tressaillir.

\- J'éprouverais de la difficulté à la voir se tordre de douleur sur la scène, comme ton pote Gon Freecss la dernière fois. Tu vaux plus que ça.

Je me raclai la gorge et détourna les yeux. Je me forçai à ne pas repenser à cette situation bourrée de tracas. Gon n'avait rien à voir là-dedans; Gon était un halo de lumière vivant. _Mon_ halo de lumière… Et je n'acceptais pas de l'associer à de mauvais souvenirs.

Ceci dit, je ne connaissais rien du passé de Jean, et je ne savais pas non plus s'il avait déjà été ami avec Mikasa. Je ne voulais pas le savoir, de toute façon : je n'allais pas démordre pour si peu mon idée de faire payer Eren. Je mis cela sur la faute de l'ignorance.

Tout comme Junpei Hyuga, Eren Jaeger l'avait cherché…

Et il l'avait bien trouvé, ma colère.

* * *

La première fois que j'avais participé à la Salle d'Affrontements, le public n'était pas aussi nombreux que cette fois-là. Pour être exact, il y avait à peu près le double de spectateurs qu'au mardi passé. Je crois que la Salle devenait de plus en plus de populaire lorsque des combats étaient aussi souvent organisés. Et puisque j'étais souvent en demande, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi…

Au loin, je repérai Marco, Sasha, Connie et Zushi qui m'envoyaient des signes de réussite du haut des gradins Poufsouffles. C'était génial de savoir que ces quatre-là étaient devenus proches! Chez les lions, je vis que Gon affichait toujours une expression indéchiffrable. Son petit sourire en coin ne m'embobina pas; je savais pertinemment qu'il s'était passé une chose plus grave qu'une mauvaise note en Potions. Je comptais régler le souci tout suite après mon combat, mais pour l'instant, j'avais des priorités plus urgentes.

En parlant du duel, Mikasa venait tout juste de passer à côté de moi. Nos regards déterminés s'étaient croisés et la salle avait cessée de respirer suite à cet échange muet. Je passai en revue les maisons devant moi, et tous les regards étaient incontestablement rivés dans ma direction. Akashi avait peut-être raison, au final; j'étais un des piliers des plus importants dans cette école.

Quand les élèves se furent calmés, Kotomine s'avança sur scène et entama son speech de présentation d'une voix grave :

\- Pour cette troisième édition de la Salle d'Affrontements, je demanderai à Ymir et Reiner Braun de s'avancer sur scène!

Le duo ennemi ne se fit pas prier pour arriver à la seconde. L'atmosphère était chargée d'attentes et d'applaudissements bruyants. Les opposants n'avaient échangés que quelques mots et ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, leurs visages déformés par la rage. Il paraissait évident qu'ils se retenaient difficilement de se rouer de coups. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre avant de se placer en position.

\- Allez-y!

Ymir, plus imprudente, ne calcula pas son premier mouvement et s'élança vers Reiner tout en lançant un _Confundo_. Lui qui avait prévu le coup roula sur le côté et évita aisément le sort. Ymir utilisa ce qui lui resta de son élan pour formuler une série de coups similaires. Alors que quelques-uns d'entre eux arrivèrent presque à toucher leur cible, le Gryffondor créa une sphère de protection autour de lui grâce à un _Protego_, ce qui annula les sortilèges de sa concurrente. Prise au dépourvu, cette dernière fit un faux mouvement et perdit l'équilibre, ce qui la mit en position de vulnérabilité. Concentré et prompt à réagir, Reiner saisit cette chance pour pointer sa baguette vers elle, puisqu'il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Ymir, comprenant le risque, tourna sur elle-même et lui expédia un _Flipendo_, tout en longeant le bras tendu de Braun. Celui-ci, n'y ayant vu que du feu, perdit trois secondes du fil des évènements, avant de la chercher frénétiquement des yeux. Maintenant derrière lui, elle ne fit qu'appuyer sa baguette sur sa nuque.

Dans un vrai combat, il aurait été défait.

Une explosion de cris de joie retentit de notre maison et j'applaudis furieusement Ymir pour cette magnifique feinte. Elle avait peut-être remporté la victoire de peu, mais elle avait fini par bien évaluer ses capacités. La surprise n'était même pas à son comble; Ymir alla même tendre la main à son vieil ennemi, histoire de laisser leurs vieilles querelles derrière.

\- Sans rancune?

\- Ouais, on est quittes.

Reiner la saisit et nous applaudîmes encore plus la conclusion des choses. Une touche d'espoir naquit dans mon cœur; il existait peut-être une fin heureuse dans la confrontation des Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

J'avais bien dit _peut-être_.

Ymir rejoignit Historia et l'emmena dans notre direction, une main possessive sur sa hanche frêle.

\- C'est fini, soupira Ymir, le cœur léger.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Vos incessantes disputes?

\- Aussi, mais je parlais surtout de l'entente que j'avais avec lui. Si je gagnais, Reiner n'allait plus jamais t'approcher.

\- Tu es incorrigible…

Elles s'assirent près de moi et je les vis s'embrasser. Tout finit par s'arranger, elles eurent beaucoup d'enfants, blablabla, vous connaissez les fins heureuses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi de voir ce couple heureux me procurait tant de jalousie.

\- Eren Jaeger contre Jean Kirschtein!

J'oubliai rapidement les deux amoureuses en entendant ce grand titre. L'ambiance détendue laissa place à un silence lourd. Ces deux-là venaient de se réconcilier, et voilà qu'on les obligeait désormais à se combattre! Marco et Mikasa semblait dans le même bateau; les deux se rongeaient les ongles jusqu'au sang en vue dudit duel. Eren tenta quelque chose :

\- Monsieur Kotomine, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire…

Mais le professeur de Sortilèges ne voulut rien entendre :

\- Vous allez combattre selon les règles, un point c'est tout.

Saber, qui comprenait que les garçons avaient retenus leurs leçons, voulut elle aussi le ramener à la raison :

\- J'ai la certitude que ces deux-là ont compris leur erreur passée. Laissez-les partir.

Outré de se faire dicter ses actions, l'interpellé tempêta sèchement :

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui est en charge des Affrontements? Si vous n'êtes pas contente d'assister à ce qui va suivre… Vous savez où se trouve la sortie.

Il la planta là alors que ma professeure de Défenses contre les forces du mal le dévisagea durement.

\- Commencez!

Jean et Eren ne bougèrent même pas le petit doigt, n'étant pas prêt à s'affronter. Ils se mirent plutôt à se taquiner sans méchanceté :

\- Prépare-toi, Jaeger, je ne vais pas me retenir!

\- Désolé, mais moi je n'ai pas le choix; sinon, je te réduirai en bouillis!

Ils rigolèrent et se placèrent lentement mais sûrement en position défensive. Je n'aimais pas les voir agir de manière aussi amicale mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leurs maisons opposées. En fait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jean avait pardonné à ce Gryffondor stupide ses derniers agissements. Ne l'avait-il pourtant pas profondément insulté?!

_Jean s'en fiche, désormais. Il est amoureux de Marco, et cela ne changera pas, peu importe les commentaires haineux qu'il recevra à l'avenir._

Je réfléchissais à ce sermon quand la voix m'interpella de nouveau :

_Peux-tu en dire autant?_

Bien sûr que non! La raison étant que je n'avais jamais aimé qui que ce soit dans mon existence.

_Tu fais un piètre menteur._

Je n'ai pourtant pas la preuve du contraire.

_Ton premier amour est resté le même._

Mais qui pouvait bien être mon premier amour?! Je farfouillai dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'un indice. Kanari? Je doutais fortement que je n'avais jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour elle. Jadis, j'appréciais jouer avec une amie de mon âge comme j'appréciais recevoir un nouveau jouet pour ma fête. Certes, je la trouvais toujours jolie, et encore là, je n'allais pas mettre ma main au feu en disant que j'avais déjà été attiré par elle. Il y a une énorme différence entre trouver une personne esthétiquement belle et la désirer!

_C'est justement ça, le problème. Qui as-tu vu dans tes rêves torrides, récemment?_

J'eus une bouffée de chaleur, me sentant coupable d'avoir mentalement embrassé Marco. Mais encore; je ne voyais pas ou cette chenapan voulait en venir!

_Tu n'as jamais aimé Kanari. _

Ça, c'était vrai. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.

_Après tout, tu n'as jamais trouvé de filles attirantes. _

Alors là, ça allait trop loin! Momoi était la preuve vivante du contraire! J'avais sûrement bandé sans m'en rendre compte lorsque j'avais été coincé avec elle dans le placard de la Salle des professeurs…

_Oh, vraiment? Au risque de me répéter, cesse de te mentir._

Je replongeai à cet instant dans la bataille, peinant à rattraper les miettes du combat envolées. Il vaudrait mieux pour moi ne pas affronter mes pensées de sitôt…

_Ou plutôt de leur faire davantage confiance._

Ta gueule, merde!

Sur scène, Jean et Eren paraissaient exténués et ils ne voulaient visiblement pas se battre. Au fond, je les comprenais parfaitement. L'auditoire, quant à elle, s'impatienta au bout d'un moment :

\- Finissez le combat, bordel!

\- Ras-le-bol d'attendre… Passez aux prochains!

\- Aller, Eren, termine ça!

À son tour agacé, celui-ci lança vivement un _Petrificus Totalus_ que Jean ne se força même pas à esquiver. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine et le match se conclut finalement, sous les regards déçus de ceux qui avaient fait des paris ou des autres qui s'attendaient à voir la bataille de leur vie. Hisoka et Tsukiyama semblaient tout aussi contrariés de ne pas les avoir vus s'affronter à leur plein potentiel. C'était normal; ces deux-là cherchaient à démystifier les monstres, et quoi de mieux que la Salle d'Affrontements pour percer les coupables à jour!

Après le départ de Jean et d'Eren, je mis pied sur scène sans même que Kotomine eut à nous nommer, Mikasa et moi. Elle me rejoignit et sortit de son manteau une longue baguette d'un noir de geais, tout le contraire de la mienne qui était d'un bois plus pâle. La sienne devait renfermer en son centre des poils de licorne, car je n'en avais jamais étudié de semblable. Visiblement, elle semblait être porteuse d'une grande force magique; une autre bonne raison de rester sur mes gardes tout au long de notre duel.

Nous dégainâmes nos baguettes simultanément et les spectateurs sursautèrent. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais ils avaient raison d'être aussi concentrés : je prévoyais donner le tout pour le tout. Mes heures de dur labeur à étudier chaque formule l'été dernier, dans le but de faire l'examen pour entrer à Poudlard, allaient enfin me servir. Cependant, cela n'allait pas être facile d'empocher la victoire… Mikasa Ackerman paraissait experte dans le domaine des confrontations de sorcellerie.

Le responsable de la salle n'eut qu'à faire un geste de la main et, tout de suite, Mikasa bondit vers l'avant tout en criant :

\- _Lashlabask_!

Il fallait avoir un parfait contrôle sur ses incantations pour lancer un_ Lashlabask_, car aussi utile était-il dans certaines circonstances, ce sort était aussi très dangereux. Comme je le disais, une nuée de fumée noire et d'étincelles se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Je me jetai au sol alors que mon torse s'écrasa de tout son long sur la surface lisse de la scène, me permettant de l'éviter. Toutefois, une partie de mon habit sorcier prit feu et, de l'autre côté, Mikasa en avait profité pour courir vers moi. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, mais grâce à mon esprit vif, j'éteignis d'un coup de pied les flammes et remis une certaine distance entre elle et moi.

Mon adversaire coriace ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle, et ne me laissa pas préparer une riposte non plus; elle poursuivit son assaut avec un _Locomotor Mortis_ qui m'empêcha de reculer davantage. À cause de ce sort, je ne pouvais plus mouvoir mes jambes. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui renvoyer la pareille; un _Obscuro_ venait de franchir mes lèvres.

À mon grand bonheur, mon sort l'atteignit, et un bandeau noir magiquement créé lui bloqua la vue. Privée de sa vision et moi de mes déplacements, nous étions tous les deux dans de mauvaises postures. Par contre, Mikasa risquait bien plus de perdre que moi, étant donné que l'un de ses cinq sens lui avait été enlevé.

Un sort: c'était tout ce qu'il me manquait pour gagner! Pendant que je réfléchissais à ma prochaine attaque, elle tâta le sol à l'aide de ses pieds avec empressement. La pauvre devait tellement se sentir humiliée! La voir dans cet état m'illumina le visage d'un sourire et j'en profitai pour lancer un regard à Eren. Il avait immédiatement compris ce à quoi je faisais référence.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle le karma, salaud!_

Méchamment, je me promenais silencieusement autour de Mikasa, jouissant de son incompréhension totale et des rires mauvais provenant de ma maison. J'avais le parfait contrôle sur la situation; tous le savait.

_Alors, comment on se sent, chérie?_

J'en profitai même pour reprendre mon souffle durant cette courte pause durement méritée. Au moment où j'aspirais une bonne bouffée d'air, la tête de mon ennemie se tourna vivement dans ma direction.

Je venais de la sous-estimer gravement… Et j'avais commis une erreur fatale.

La Serdaigle avait perçu ma respiration saccadée et m'envoya un _Levicorpus_. Il me frappa de plein fouet et, mon cœur battant la chamade, je me rendis compte que mon corps s'éleva dans les airs. Mes pieds décollèrent du sol et je me mis à paniquer malgré moi. Les yeux grands comme des boules de billard, le public me fixait monter dans le ciel pour terminer tête en bas, suspendu dans le vide. Certains étaient heureux de la tournure des choses, d'autres priaient pour qu'on me libère aussitôt.

_Le karma, tu disais? _

Réalisant que j'allais décevoir ma maison, je cessai de gigoter en tous sens et me concentrai au maximum.

Le combat n'était pas terminé pour autant.

Je pointai ma baguette vers Mikasa et, malgré ma position peu adéquate pour le faire, je m'apprêtai à la foudroyer d'un sortilège.

C'est pile à ce moment qu'un objet non-identifié tomba de ma manche.

L'objet s'accapara de l'attention de chaque individu dans la Salle. Il atteignit la scène dans un bruit léger et Mikasa ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Moi, le sang me montait littéralement au visage, et j'attendais avec impatience qu'on vienne me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Comment diable allais-je expliquer cette situation?!

Un silence pesant retomba dans la pièce. Seigneur, je voulais disparaitre à jamais. C'est pile à ce moment qu'Historia, la copine blonde d'Ymir, demanda impulsivement :

\- Dis donc… Ce ne serait pas à moi, par hasard?

_Le soutien-gorge blanc trouvé dans la Salle des Trophées. _

Je rougis d'autant plus alors qu'Ymir et le reste des spectateurs se tournèrent dans ma direction. Oh là là, ça virait au vinaigre…

\- Tout s'explique, Zoldik, s'exclama Imayoshi tout en me faisant un clin d'œil complice. C'est donc ce à quoi te sert le Club d'Hôtes de Poudlard!

\- Bien dit; il voulait garder ce truc miracle pour toi seul, coquin!, renchérit Himuro.

_Attendez une minute… QUOI?!_

\- On ne se demande plus pourquoi tu es aussi populaire auprès des filles!, conclut Makoto, une moue horrible sur les traits.

Depuis quand les joueurs de quidditch savaient que je faisais partie du Club? Ou que j'étais populaire? Où avaient-ils sus que j'étais aimé de la gente féminine?! Depuis quand les ragots sur moi circulaient tout court?! Et que faisait le soutien-gorge d'Historia dans la Salle des Trophées?

Discernant ma gêne, la Salle d'Affrontements entière éclata de rire tandis que Mikasa, suite à un quelconque sort d'annulation, put enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle me glissa un regard empli d'amusement.

_Oui, bon, c'est une longue histoire ok…_

Monsieur Kotomine, se rendant compte que la situation délicate devenait rapidement hors de contrôle, eut peine et de misère à faire respecter le calme :

\- Eh bien… Je dois dire que c'était tout à fait… imprévisible! Je déclare ce combat comme ayant terminé sur une égalité.

Mikasa m'aida à annuler son sort grâce à un _Liberacorpus_. De nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens, je me frottai la nuque et, mal à l'aise, je décidai d'aller m'excuser à son égard :

\- Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de nom dans les jours précédents et d'avoir voulu te combattre pour me venger. J'ai été stupide…

\- Oui, moi aussi, je me suis facilement frustré.

D'un simple croisement d'œil, nous savions que cette chamaille était déjà loin derrière nous. Peut-être allions-nous, qui sait, devenir amis?

J'entendais déjà des dires circuler sur moi, autant positifs que négatifs. Plusieurs filles se bousculaient pour me poser diverses questions, et j'ignorai cette horde de fans, car tout ce qui me motivait à poursuivre mon chemin, c'était de parler à Gon.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je le vus se lever, le dos voûté, et sortir sans un regard en arrière.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en constant, à mon grand désarroi, que je l'avais encore froissé.

* * *

**Ouais, bon, Kiru n'a pas beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps, j'en suis parfaitement consciente :P **

**Rendez-vous le mois prochain pour le chapitre le plus haut en couleurs depuis le début de notre aventure!**

**-_ Zuzu-kun._**


	19. Arabella

**-RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS-**

**\- Guest: eh oui, toujours aussi frustrant, c'est le cas de le dire! La suite, je te préviens, est pire... ;) M'enfin, du côté de Wattpad, j'ai un compte avec le même pseudo, mais je n'y vais presque jamais... J'aime plus pour publier! Et toi, quel est ton pseudo? Je suis certaine que tu es capable de pondre des histoires superbes, ne te décourage pas! Bien contente de savoir que tu continues de me suivre; aller on se reparle! Je te renvois la bise! xx**

**\- machi: (tu permets que je te donne ce petit nom :P ? ) Super, bien heureuse de l'apprendre! Et bon, comme j'ai dit à Guest plus tôt, tu risques de me détester un peu après ce chapitre... À toi de voir, bisous ! xx**

**Ambiance optionnelle**

**À ****partir du d****é****but de l****'****initiation, je vous conseille d****'****é****couter Arabella ****(du groupe Artic Monkeys) en fond de trame****… ****Ç****a rajoute un peu de piment ****à ****la chose! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre XIX : Arabella

Après un copieux dîner que j'avais tranquillement dégusté en compagnie de Sakurai, Jean, Momoi et Haruhi à la Tour d'astronomie, nous nous étions rendus au second cours de Sortilèges qui, après les mille et une péripéties qui m'étaient arrivées cette journée-là, m'avait paru duré une éternité.

Ensuite, dans le but de fuir mes groupies étouffantes, je prétextai une fatigue soudaine et je me réfugiai dans ma Salle commune. Je gardais pour moi le secret suivant: je détestais être le centre de l'attention. À mon grand dam, après seulement deux semaines passées à Poudlard, il n'était pas prétentieux de dire que j'étais devenu l'un des élèves les plus populaires de cette école. Le Club d'Hôtes m'avait aidé à me construire une réputation, tout comme mon inscription dans l'équipe de quidditch.

À mon humble avis, il y avait là-dedans plus de désavantages que d'avantages, car en plus d'être surveillé par des Exterminateurs dont j'ignorais auparavant l'existence, il m'était désormais impossible de prendre une petite marche sans me faire aborder. Plusieurs m'avaient demandés des conseils de séduction auxquels je ne détenais pas de réponse... En réalité, je n'y connaissais rien à rien. Apparemment, depuis l'incident du soutif appartenant à Historia, on me prenait pour un vrai coureur de jupons!

En parlant de cet événement cocasse, il va sans dire qu'Ymir m'avait bien étampé dans le mur pour m'avertir que j'avais dépassé les bornes, que j'avais piétiné son territoire. Je lui avais pourtant certifié un bon nombre de fois que n'avais pas d'œil sur sa copine; ce qu'elle avait gentiment répondu par :

\- Tu as intérêt, sinon, je les crèverai tous les deux avec joie!

Puis, elle avait dégagé de mon champ de vision, une main dans celle d'Historia (sa douce non plus n'avait rien compris de cette histoire) et l'autre bien refermée sur le soutien-gorge en question. Je dois dire que j'étais tout aussi confus! Si j'avais à retenir une chose de cette pagaille, c'était que les lieux peu fréquentés étaient sûrement ceux qui renfermaient le plus de phéromones. Me fiant à cette logique, je ne voulais pas connaitre la raison pour laquelle cet objet avait été égaré dans la Salle des trophées...

À ce stade, vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'il était advenu de Gon. Vous allez donc inévitablement être déçus de savoir que je ne l'avais pas recroisé depuis son départ de la Salle d'Affrontements. Les regrets m'assaillaient, comme d'habitude; oui oui, je faisais un meilleur ami de merde… On connait la chanson!

Ceci dit, mon arrivée dans le dortoir Serpy n'avait pas passé inaperçu. J'avais été acclamé par mes compatriotes, alors que certaines –Seigneur, fusillez-moi sur place– réclamaient des autographes sur un calendrier du Club d'Hôtes, et plus particulièrement celui qui me mettait en vedette. Je les trouvais pathétique de m'idolâtrer, moi, Kirua Zoldik, un humain parmi sept milliards d'autres. Dans un sens, mon égo s'en voyait flatté, mais de l'autre, je craignais que ma tête enfle inconsciemment pour de telles inepties. Les sorciers vénéraient habituellement des sangs purs; ils allaient être déçus d'apprendre que j'étais ce qu'on nommait un sang-de-bourbe!

En tout cas, je les avais remerciés pour cet accueil chaleureux, semblable à celui dont ils m'avaient fait lors de mon affiliation. La différence avec cette fois-là était que j'avais été reconnaissant. J'avais apprécié ce geste qui, je m'en souviens encore, m'avait beaucoup touché.

Au final, j'étais fier de dire que ma maison de cœur et d'âme est Serpentard. Ne vous détrompez pas : non, ce n'était pas la même chose sans Gon, mais parfois, il faut prendre du recul pour apprécier pleinement ce que l'on a...

* * *

Tamaki, le préfet en chef, nous avait interdit de manger un trop gros repas lors du souper. Haruhi m'avait suggéré de boire beaucoup d'eau afin de rester hydrater pour l'initiation à venir, selon son propre vécu. Naïf que j'étais, je n'avais pas saisi que ces conseils s'appliquaient lorsque l'alcool allait être dans les parages et influencerait notre capacité à l'encaisser, ou pour certains, à ne pas la régurgiter. De toute façon, j'allais l'expérimenter à mes dépends, car je ne m'étais jamais saoulé.

Je me souviens qu'une fois, à la fête de Gon pour ses 16 ans en mai dernier (et Aruka qui nous disait de ne pas commettre de bêtises en arrière-plan), nous avions volé les quelques gorgées de vin qui restaient dans la bouteille de Leorio. Cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose; lui et Kurapika étaient ivres depuis des heures et ils auraient vidés la bouteille de toute manière. Pour notre part, nous n'en avions pas assez consommé pour ressentir un quelconque effet; c'était plutôt décevant, et franchement, je n'avais pas aimé le gout amer du rouge.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que je n'avais jamais fait de folie sous l'influence de la boisson, et je n'aurais jamais pensé en faire. Mais comme le dit le dicton; il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

J'avais un peu honte, car du haut de mes 16 ans, mon anniversaire fétiche en juillet n'avait pas inclue plus d'alcool que celle de Gon. Nous étions ce que les Moldus appellent des ''Alcohol Virgins''. En fait, Gon n'en était plus un, et j'étais un peu (beaucoup) jaloux de savoir qu'il avait participé à sa première débauche sans ma compagnie.

\- Tout va bien, Kirua?

Mori-senpai était en train d'allumer des chandeliers grâce au sort Incendio, préparant l'endroit pour l'initiation, et me fixait de temps à autres, l'air indéchiffrable. Étais-je devenu si facile à lire qu'on me prenait maintenant pour un livre ouvert?

\- Oui-oui, mentis-je. J'ai seulement l'impression que cette soirée va déraper…

\- C'est bien vrai, approuva-t-il simplement.

Sa nonchalance me choqua, mais je ne fis pas de commentaire. Voulais-je vraiment savoir ce à quoi l'initiation serpy allait ressembler?

Peu de temps après, le reste des nouveaux initiés se rassemblèrent dans le salon et seules quelques bougies étaient toujours allumées, nous plongeant dans une pénombre riche en promesses. Très excités, nous nous échangeâmes nos appréhensions dans cette ambiance émoustillante. Momoi en profita pour passer son bras sous le mien, histoire de me garder près d'elle.

\- Ne me laisse jamais seule, d'accord?

\- Promis, Satsuki-chan.

\- K-Kiru-chan!, me réprimanda-t-elle en rougissant, puisque j'avais de nouveau employé ce surnom coquin.

Je rigolai à gorge déployée quand les portes menant aux chambres derrière s'ouvrirent dans un fracas soudain. Nous regardâmes tous dans cette direction et je remarquai, ennuyé, que Tamaki s'était encore accaparé de toute l'attention disponible. Et le silence fut.

Accoutré d'un ensemble intégralement blanc, il ne pouvait paraître plus chic et élégant. Il tenait dans sa main une coupe en or dont les reliures formaient des motifs précis et magnifiques. J'avais l'impression que cet objet parcouru de gravures et qui scintillait de mille feux avait volé la lumière au Soleil lui-même; je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cet artéfact aux aspects antiques. Cette coupe imposait le respect et méritait d'être comparée à un bibelot divin.

\- Mes chers amis, annonça-t-il en s'approchant de notre petit groupe, j'ai l'honneur d'organiser cette quatrième édition de l'initiation des Serpentards! Grâce à mes fidèles acolytes, vos senpais attitrés, vous serez divertis grâce à de nombreuses épreuves.

Nos senpais formèrent deux équipes bien distinctes; d'un côté, il y avait Haruhi, Sakurai, Momoi, Annie, Jean, moi-même, et d'autres 6ème année qui m'étaient inconnus. De l'autre, on retrouvait Makoto, Imayoshi, Aomine, Himuro, Ymir et des visages qui m'étaient plus ou moins familiers. En tout, nous étions aux alentours de 50 participants. Je n'imaginais pas quel fouillis les organisateurs allait avoir à se taper le jour suivant…

Vous vous posez sûrement la même question : qui eut cru qu'Annie serait venue faire un tour à une fête de bienvenue?! J'avais entendu dire qu'ils l'avaient choppé en revenant d'un cours, et elle n'avait pas eu le droit de refuser. Petite précision : malgré le fait que Makoto et Imayoshi sont en 7ème année, ils peuvent tout de même se joindre à nous car ils sont eux aussi à leur première année à Poudlard.

Tamaki s'approcha alors d'un élève au hasard et lui plaça la coupe entre les mains. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'un douteux mélange la remplissait. L'élève porta ce verre cérémonieux à ses lèvres et but une lampée du liquide rougeâtre sans même poser de question. Je blanchis en le voyant faire.

\- Notre frère, ici présent, a fait pénétrer le sang de nos ancêtres dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Vous devez maintenant suivre cet exemple!

Le cœur me leva sans crier gare. En quoi étions-nous si différents des goules si nous buvions du sang à notre tour?! En voyant mon visage qui se détériorait, Haruhi me souffla illico-presto :

\- Kirua, pas de panique : c'est du Vin de sureau bon marché.

Je ne pourrais dire si j'étais plus soulagé ou découragé. Le seul alcool que j'avais goûté de ma vie –et que j'avais trouvé mauvais, soit-dit-en-passant– allait m'être servi en début de soirée. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je me retins difficilement de faire une moue d'aversion en sentant son odeur. Je pris alors la coupe entre mes doigts. Une force incroyable se propagea en moi, et ce, à partir de mes mains, là où je tenais la babiole en or. Je me perdis un moment dans mon reflet à force de contempler la puissance que dégageait l'objet divin.

\- Hey, Narcisse, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou…?

Je me piquai un fard en sortant de ma torpeur et le public se mit à rire. Jean m'avait bien eu sur celle-là! Dès que je la passai au prochain, le contact brûlant du verre disparut, et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Tamaki où il l'avait déniché.

\- Ce vieux truc? Je l'ai trouvé par coïncidence dans la Salle des trophées. Pourquoi?

J'haussai les épaules et replanta mon regard sur l'objet en question. Il me fallait connaitre ses origines pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Après que tout le monde eut savouré un avant-gout de l'organisation, Tamaki demanda à Honey et Mori-senpais de distribuer les costumes. Les deux différentes équipes allaient être identifiées grâce à leurs vêtements. Je m'en étais pas plaint, c'était tout simplement une question de logique : il fallait se vêtir plus adéquatement pour l'occasion. Déjà que le bout de mon habit sorcier était calciné à cause de la Salle d'Affrontements…

Nous nous rendîmes à la hâte à nos chambres afin de se changer. Makoto et Imayoshi eurent tôt fait de terminer. Quand je levai les yeux vers eux, je fus d'abord sidéré, puis je me mis à rire aux éclats. Cette scène était ridicule!

\- La ferme, Zoldik!, aboya mon colocataire qui portait des lunettes, lui aussi sur le point d'avoir un fou rire.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette merde?!, demanda un Makoto atterré en se détaillant dans la glace.

Désormais vêtus d'un costume de renard, mes deux amis hésitaient entre se tirer une balle dans le crâne ou participer à cet événement, ma foi, très coloré. Ils portaient de grandes oreilles orangées, qui elles tenaient sur place grâce à une passe de la même couleur, de longues queues (esprits pervers s'abstenir de tout commentaire) qui étaient accrochés à des shorts tout aussi voyantes, pour finir avec des pantoufles en formes de pattes velues. Pour finir, ils étaient tous deux torses nus, et je m'efforçai de ne pas attarder mon regard sur leurs abdominaux aussi sculptés que les miens.

Devais-je être étonné par ces déguisements? Je ne l'étais aucunement! Pour moi, c'était du déjà-vu; je me sentais comme au Club d'Hôtes. J'allai ensuite enfiler le mien dans la salle de bain adjacente, avant qu'un problème ne me cloue sur place; je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de le mettre!

Puis, à mon grand dam, je compris. Je portai ma main à ma bouche; je venais de réaliser que mon costume était cent fois pire que le leur.

_Bordel de merde_…

\- Zoldik, ouvre cette porte ou on la défonce! Tu as bien ris de nous, c'est à notre tour maintenant…

J'obtempérai malgré moi et je vis leurs visages se détériorer. Après tout, c'était compréhensible.

\- Je crois qu'ils m'ont confondu avec une fille…

Mon habit de lapin provocant devrait les faire fuir d'une seconde à l'autre. Au lieu de porter des shorts comme les Renards, mon costume avait la même forme qu'un maillot de bain féminin noir, sauf qu'au lieu de couvrir mes seins inexistants, il était si serré et petit qu'on voyait mes pectoraux dépasser. Il moulait littéralement toutes les parties de mon corps, si bien que je me dis qu'il faudrait que je n'aie aucun trouble à un certain niveau, sinon, tout le monde en serait informé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

De longues oreilles blanches me tombaient sur les épaules et se mêlaient à mes cheveux de la même couleur. Pire encore : je devais porter des gants surdimensionnés, à la Mickey Mouse, et des collants de résille roses. Et ce n'était pas tout : j'avais aussi dû attacher une lanière de cuir à mon cou d'où pendouillait une clochette qui tintait lorsque je me déplaçais. Hisoka et Tsukiyama en auraient bavé de désir…

Rouge pivoine, je me tenais devant eux, attendant un quelconque mot d'encouragement. Celui que Makoto me fit ne m'aida pas :

\- Zoldik, cache-toi et ne reviens jamais…

Je soupirai, alors que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et nous fit sursauter.

\- Kiruaaaa, nous savions que l'ensemble allait t'aller à merveille!, me dit Hikaru, l'un des jumeaux roux.

\- Tu es si belle!, fit l'autre, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

J'attrapai un coussin non loin de là et leur projetai en espérant les atteindre en plein visage. Ils réussirent à l'esquiver et je vis que, derrière eux, se tenaient plusieurs Serpentards qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Voulant garder une bonne image, je repris mon sérieux et fis comme si de rien n'était.

Avec mes deux colocs sur les talons, nous nous rendîmes, incertains, au salon. Kyoya sortit alors son fameux appareil photo et pris un cliché de mon arrivée. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais n'arrêtai pas ma marche pour autant; si j'avais eu une seconde d'hésitation, ma façade confiante se serait écroulée.

Mon apparition avait l'air d'avoir porté ses fruits; je vis que Jean avait de la difficulté à détourner ses yeux de mon corps, tout comme Sakurai qui, semblait-il, ne m'aurait jamais pensé aussi musclé. Il faut dire que cet habit coquin était tout le contraire de mon moi habituel. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il renforçait même mes attributs masculins comme ma grandeur (j'étais un peu plus petit qu'Aomine, donc je devais mesurer entre 5'11'' et 6' à l'époque) puisque mes longues jambes étaient visibles. Il en allait de même avec mes épaules qui semblaient plus larges lorsqu'elles étaient ainsi dévoilées. En bref, les Serpy semblaient envoûtés par ma personne!

Je dois dire que la venue de Momoi n'avait laissé personne indifférent non plus. Aomine et Ymir la détaillaient sans aucune gêne alors qu'elle se plaignait de l'inconfort de l'habit. En raison de ses seins surdimensionnés, son costume de Lapin semblait tout aussi étroit que le mien. Je la rejoignis et, avec un regard froid lancé vers Aomine, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle était mienne pour la soirée. Il grinça des dents puis tourna sauvagement la tête. Je retins un rire cynique; il avait l'air bien moins menaçant quand il était déguisé de cette manière.

Nos deux équipes se mirent à la queue leu-leu et Tamaki reprit la parole :

\- Le prochain défi est très simple : vous jouerez au bras de fer, et le perdant devra boire deux verres à ''shooter'' de Rhum groseille!

Si ce défi se perpétuerait tout au long de l'initiation, une chose allait être sûre; je n'allais jamais avoir à boire! Même contre la poigne brute d'Ymir, je gagnai en une demi-seconde sans même avoir eu le temps de m'échauffer.

Quand le dos de sa main eut percutée la table en marbre, une fissure fit craquer le plancher de dalles et les spectateurs s'éloignèrent vivement de nous. Nous eûmes un regard entendu; elle venait de comprendre que j'étais bien plus fort qu'un humain, moi aussi. Faut croire que j'allais bientôt avoir une discussion avec elle…

Malgré le point que je venais de marquer, mon équipe en avait remporté moins que les Renards. La pauvre Momoi avait dû affronter Aomine! Étonnamment, ''Dai-chan'' l'avait laissé gagner. Momoi lui en avait été redevable, et j'en venu à penser que c'était peut-être lui qu'elle aimait. Si c'était le cas, elle me décevait beaucoup; une fille aussi intelligente que Momoi ne devrait pas sortir avec un connard comme Aomine Daiki!

Quand je lui avais discrètement posé la question, Momoi s'était enflammée :

\- P-Pardon?! N-Non! Bien sûr que non… Jamais de la vie! Kiru-chan, tu es trop drôle! Lui, c'est mon meilleur ami…

Je copiai malicieusement les dires de Gon :

\- Meilleur, meilleur ami, je suppose…?

Elle tenta de me repousser furieusement, mais elle ne réussit pas à me faire bouger d'un centimètre, ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

Ensuite, le prochain défi annoncé était plus compliqué. Les organisateurs amenèrent une longue table rectangulaire noire sur laquelle ils posèrent quatorze verres aux couleurs de Serpentard et les divisèrent en deux. Ils montèrent trois cerceaux de chaque côté et qui tenaient en l'air grâce à des tiges de bois. Je compris immédiatement la référence : un mini-terrain de quidditch alcoolisé. Je souris tout en me disant que j'avais déjà envie d'y participer. Les septièmes années formèrent des équipes de deux et je fus jumelé avec Sakurai. Immédiatement, Himuro me glissa un avertissement à l'oreille :

\- Je te déconseille de te traîner avec Sakurai durant l'ini. Il a été désigné comme bouc-émissaire cette année…

\- Le quoi?

\- Bouc-émissaire : le nouveau qu'il faudra obligatoirement saoulé…

Eh merde... Si j'étais placé en équipe avec lui, il fallait m'attendre à prendre un coup moi aussi!

Le temps passa : les parties s'enchaînaient l'une après l'autre, les beaux moments se succédaient et je buvais des Bièraubeurres cul sec dès que je le pouvais. Il s'agissait d'une boisson forte populaire auprès des Sorciers et pour laquelle j'avais développé un intérêt particulier; ma dent sucrée était au ciel quand j'en consommais!

Vint ensuite le jeu des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Nous nous étions mis en rond, et nous nous passions un gros paquet de ces bonbons très connus. Il fallait ensuite en piger un au sort et l'avaler. Si on le recrachait, notre équipe ne récoltait aucun point, et en plus, le perdant devait boire. Dans le lot, il y en avait donc qui goûtaient extrêmement mauvais, et je le constatai par moi-même, en pigeant un qui reprenait l'odeur du vomi. Immédiatement, je recrachai le morceau fétide et m'abreuvai d'eau de vie. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que l'un de mes cinq sens aiguisés –ici étant le gout– m'avait trahi.

Après quelques tours, j'avais ingurgité une quantité considérable d'alcool. Contrairement à la première fois que j'en avais bu, je remarquai que mes réactions étaient plus lentes, moins précises. Il faisait déjà son effet. Mes parents m'avaient peut-être torturés pour que je sois tolérant au poison, mais visiblement, pas assez du côté des toxines du genre…

Puis, les septièmes années nous présentèrent le prochain jeu : trouver des objets divers cachés partout dans notre dortoir. Les règles étaient simples : chaque babiole trouvée égalait à un point. Nous nous mîmes à la tâche tout en créant un fouillis inimaginable autour de nous. Les meubles furent renversés, les tableaux retirés, les chambres pillées. Dans la liste, on retrouvait sept cartes à collectionner différentes reliées aux Chocogrenouilles (je les avais toutes puisque Gon me les avait données, dans le Poudlard Express, après qu'il ait acheté toutes les friandises du wagon). J'allai donc porter en courant les cartes des célèbres sorciers suivants : Adalbert Lasornette, Mangouste Bonham, Flavius Belby, Félix Labeille, Merwyn le Malicieux, Minerva McGonagall ainsi que celle de Ronald Weasley. J'avais un peu honte de ne connaitre aucun d'eux…

En remontant les escaliers, je fus pris d'un mal de cœur soudain et j'eus la bonne idée d'aller m'étendre sur un lit quelconque. L'univers tournait autour de moi et lorsque je me couchai, des points noirs obscurcirent ma vue. Ma tête était inondée de pensées plus confuses les unes que les autres. Je voyais les Lapins et les Renards qui couraient en tous sens pour trouver un journal intime ou des sous-vêtements fuchsias, mais le jeu me passait désormais 10 000 kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. Comme moi, certains devaient s'être réfugiés dans un coin tranquille et prier pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain. Sakurai, lui, devait à présent dégobiller ses tripes dans la salle de bain.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Momoi se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air attendri sur le visage. Elle était à croquer dans son habit de Lapin, personne ne pouvait contester ce fait. Dès lors, en avançant de manière tout aussi gauche que moi quelques secondes plus tôt, la rosée me rejoignit sur le lit. Elle mit une main compatissante sur mon dos à moitié dénudé, comme si elle pouvait me servir d'appui. Mensonge : j'aurais pu jurer que Momoi Satsuki, à cet instant, n'arrivait plus à gérer le taux d'alcool dans son sang… exactement comme moi, d'ailleurs.

\- V-Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher une serviette d'eau froide, Kiru-chan?

Elle hoqueta à la fin de sa phrase. Non, je n'allais pas être un boulet pour elle, car de toute façon, je savais qu'elle aurait déboulé les marches en pensant faire une bonne action de la sorte. Au lieu de quoi, je me tournai vers elle, et lui posai une question sans faire de détours :

\- Momoi, qui aimes-tu?

Ses joues avaient rosies et je n'aurais su dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou du regard séducteur que je venais de lui adresser. En tout cas, elle me répondit honnêtement :

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, un Gryffondor.

Je peinais à me souvenir de ce petit aux cheveux et aux bleus comme le ciel; disons que ce n'était pas ma préoccupation du moment. En fait, je savais bien pourquoi je lui avais posé cette question : arriver à mes fins était ma seule motivation. Comme avec Riko, je me mis à lui faire des avances discrètes, tournant l'une de ses mèches rosées entre mes doigts.

_Oui, Gon, je vais rattraper mon retard sur toi._

\- Et… que s'est-il passé?

\- Tetsu-kun… Je veux dire… Kuroko… Il est maintenant en couple.

Je me relevai et m'assis tout près d'elle. Je vis au léger tremblement de son menton que j'avais touché une corde sensible. C'était justement ce point que je devais exploiter. J'affichai une moue faussement compréhensive et passai un bras derrière elle sans toutefois la toucher. J'avais senti que ce rapprochement la faisant languir.

_C'est presque trop facile…_

Saoul, j'avais l'impression que la voix devenait mesquine, voire carrément sournoise. Mais, encore une fois, je ne m'en occupai par pour l'instant…

\- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire?

Elle plongea un regard envieux, presque suppliant, dans le mien. J'en eus des frissons de plaisir en sachant que ma parade fonctionnait à merveille. Je passai tout doucement ma main sur le bas de son dos. Elle frémit; un sourire mauvais s'attacha à mon visage. Dans le noir, elle ne se doutait de rien…

De l'autre paume, je pris son menton et l'approchai de moi. N'y tenant plus, elle répondit :

\- Je vais essayer… d'oublier.

Elle ne put se contenir davantage; elle posa ses lèvres sucrées sur les miennes. D'abord intrigué par la forme que prenait cette douce caresse, j'y répondis. Comme un miroir, je mimai ces moindres gestes pour assimiler ses trucs d'experte. Peu à peu, j'amplifiai ce baiser et fit courir ma main jusqu'à sa nuque.

Momoi Satsuki m'avait volé mon premier baiser.

Elle gémit doucement tandis que je nous trouvai une position plus confortable; je la déplaçai de sorte à ce qu'elle se place en califourchon sur moi. Elle resserra ses cuisses et je me laissai un moment bercé par l'élan de désir qui se propageait en moi. L'alcool me donnait le tournis, mais le contact de sa peau chaude augmenta l'intensité de notre échange et m'en fit oublier le reste du monde.

C'est ça; j'étais ivre de contacts humains.

Puis, je sentis une langue coquine, avide d'en avoir plus, se joindre à la mienne. Les jumelles se mirent à danser frénétiquement, tandis que je passai mes mains dans son dos. Les siennes firent de même et je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Pour répliquer, je lui pressai les fesses tout en rapprochant son bassin du mien. Nous fûmes simultanément parcourus d'un éclair de désir.

Je commençai à avoir chaud, mes mouvements se firent plus sauvages, plus indomptables. Mon ardeur augmenta quand j'en oubliai complètement Momoi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, mais ce n'était pas elle que je voyais. La boisson me brouillait les pensées; j'avais simplement conscience qu'une âme se donnait entièrement à moi, me permettait de la salir, de la déclarer mienne. Et c'était ce marquage qui me donnait envie de plus, de posséder quelque chose.

Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de _le_ surpasser.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement dans la pénombre, avant que la voix portante de Tamaki ne résonne du salon et ne se fasse entendre dans notre antre :

\- C'est terminé! Nous allons maintenant annoncer les grands vainqueurs de l'initiation…

Nous nous séparâmes, sourire aux lèvres, sans toutefois se lâcher la main. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et tous, sans exception, nous lancèrent un regard curieux d'en savoir plus sur nos deux mains liées. Momoi et moi sourîmes davantage; je crois, comme moi, que c'était pile l'attention qu'elle recherchait…

Peut-être voulait-elle que notre embrassade se rende aux oreilles de Kuroko? Et qu'en était-il de moi? Même saoul, je devais avoir un plus profond motif…

_Tu le connais très bien, ce motif._

Je ne pouvais pas filtrer mes pensées et les mettre sous clé quand le rhum me barbouillait l'estomac. La réponse parvenue à moi comme une évidence…

Moi aussi, je voulais qu'_il_ en soit informé.

_Tu veux qu'il soit aussi jaloux que tu ne l'as été, pas vrai?_

Je serrai les dents en me remémorant la fois où _Gon_ nous avait raconté, à Zushi et moi, ses épopées avec les lionnes à sa propre initiation. Qui croyait-il impressionner, maintenant que j'avais eu des rapprochements avec la fille la plus canon de l'école?

Les hôtes ne remarquèrent pas le subtil subterfuge, si ce n'était Haruhi qui m'avait glissé un regard interrogateur qui en disait bien plus long. Je ne lui avais pas porté attention; je n'avais pas besoin d'une présence maternelle pour me chaperonner. Elle était sûrement la seule à avoir senti le piège dans cette fausse union, mais je voulais voler de mes propres ailes, ou autrement dit, expérimenter par moi-même. Je souhaitais goûter à l'intense.

Exactement comme _lui_, au final.

Les organisateurs annoncèrent alors la victoire de mon équipe, les Lapins. Nous nous mîmes à crier et à brandir nos poings dans les airs, à la manière d'héros. Enseveli par une vague de bonheur et de fierté, je reposai mes lèvres sur celles de Momoi devant toute l'assemblée sans ressentir une once de pudeur. Je me fichais, à cet instant, de ce dont j'avais l'air; j'avais simplement envie que cette rumeur se répande le plus vite possible.

Puis, nous sortîmes du dortoir telle la horde de saoulons que nous étions. Je n'écoutai pas les directives sévères de Tamaki qui menait nos deux équipes, maintenant tout à fait homogènes, à-travers les couloirs de l'école. Le brouhaha était si intense que je me demandai pourquoi aucun surveillant ne nous avait encore avertis. On m'avait informé qu'une fois par an, il était possible d'avoir une autorisation par maison pour sortir. Chaque professeur devait s'en tenir à une règle; laisser les élèves faire ce qui leur plaisait le temps d'une nuit. Reprenant le principe de la Purge, cela les obligeait à rester droits et civilisés le reste de l'année. Je l'avais constaté en remarquant que chaque couloir et chaque classe où nous passions était totalement silencieux.

Je me permis donc de parler à haute voix moi aussi, espérant me faire entendre par Momoi en couvrant le bruit des autres un minimum. Pendue à mon bras, cette dernière riait joyeusement en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

En regardant autour, je notai qu'Ymir et Imayoshi chantonnaient l'hymne Serpentard avec une bouteille à la main, et Jean et Himuro trainaient dans leurs bras (un peu trop joyeusement, à mon avis) un Sakurai à demi-inconscient. Makoto et Kyoya, pour leur part, discutaient courtoisement à l'avant, ne laissant paraître aucun dommage de l'alcool sur leur organisme. Finalement, je vis qu'Aomine marchait en retrait, les mains dans les poches, à l'arrière de la troupe. Annie, elle, s'était éclipsée depuis longtemps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cette adorable bande de Serpy, avec lesquels je ne cessais de renforcer mes liens, était la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée –excluant ma rencontre avec Gon. C'était comme si j'avais enfin la chance d'avoir une famille à mon image.

Nous fûmes traînés hors de l'école et traversâmes un long pont suspendu sans même remarquer le froid environnant tellement que la boisson faisait effet sur nous. Moi, je ne me doutais de rien, je pensais qu'il était tout à fait normal de marcher dehors à une température pareille, et ce, à deux heures du matin. Hélas, ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le Lac de Poudlard que mon esprit aux réflexes tardifs se douta de la supercherie. Qu'est-ce que nous faisions là, d'abord?

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu le terme ''bain de minuit''?

Tamaki avait introduit la chose discrètement, sans trop l'être. Moi, je n'avais pas encore compris, mais certains, moins saouls, avaient saisis. Ymir, la réplique vivante du mot ''débauche'', avait déjà enlevé son costume en entier et avait plongé tête première dans la source glaciale. Plusieurs avaient suivis son exemple; Momoi et moi, par contre, étions restés cloués sur place.

Comme je l'avais déjà mentionné, ce n'était pas mon genre d'attirer l'attention. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me mettre à nu devant autant de personnes, dans un tel endroit. Le froid me mordait les joues, de légers tremblements animaient mes jambes. J'imaginais que cette étendue d'eau devait être dix fois pire.

_Kirua… Il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

\- Tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas seule, Kiru-chan.

Je me tournai vers ma partenaire. Ses joues avaient rougies, et timidement, elle avait commencé à se dénuder en ne me lâchant pas du regard. J'en avais été encore plus étonné et j'avais laissé dériver mes yeux sur la courbe de sa poitrine qui était, pour l'instant, toujours couverte.

_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites?_

C'était difficile à dire… D'une part, j'étais curieux, je voulais savoir ce à quoi Gon avait…touché dans le noir. Mais de l'autre, je n'étais pas Gon…

Remarquant les regards des malpolis aux alentours, je mis mes bras autour d'elle pour leur bloquer cette vue qu'ils considéraient très certainement comme alléchante. La gêne de Momoi se dissipa un peu et elle poursuivit sa mise à nu.

Et moi, qu'allais-je faire? Je ne sentais pas la pression sociale, et si j'avais voulu, j'aurais simplement pu rentrer à l'intérieur comme Aomine l'avait discrètement fait. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait?

_Rien. Rien ne te retient… Sauf Gon._

Au diable Gon! Je souhaitais suivre la troupe, entrer dans la vague. Je ne le faisais pas pour personne d'autre que moi-même. Cet acte symbolisait l'acceptation de soi, la liberté, la renaissance, mais aussi un fond d'égoïsme pur. Je voulais me déshabiller et sauter dans cette étendue d'eau frisquette… Pas parce que je le devais, mais parce que je le voulais bien. Et parce que je savais qu'_il_ l'apprenne le lendemain.

Ce que je fis.

Mon costume de lapin avait été abandonné sur la plage, et je m'avançai plus profondément dans le lac en frissonnant, Momoi se collant à mon dos pour ne pas exposer ses seins aux regards furtifs des alentours. Malgré ce contact, j'oubliai sa présence, la présence des initiés, la présence de tous. Je regardai l'amoncellement des nuages gris au-dessus de ma tête qui se déplaçaient rapidement, cachant par moments la lune épinglée à ce ciel ténébreux. Je respirai un bon coup. C'est de ça dont j'avais besoin. La senteur pure de l'automne, la nature dans toute sa splendeur.

Je rentrai ma tête complètement dans l'eau et visualisai, dans le noir total, un sourire, bientôt un visage rayonnant. Ces yeux qui reflétaient la bonté n'étaient nuls autres que ceux de Gon. Pourquoi peuplait-il toujours mon esprit? Pourquoi m'étais-je toujours convaincu que nous allions vivre éternellement ensemble? Pourquoi étais-je si protecteur à son égard? Il fallait bien que j'aille quelque chose pour lui, un sentiment que je n'avais su identifier. J'avais de trop nombreuses fois repoussé ces lointaines pensées. En fait, la voix avait été là pour me diriger, pour m'aider. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter plus souvent…

«Gon, tu es parfois si éblouissant que je dois détourner les yeux… Et tu serais tout de même prêt à rester avec une ombre comme moi jusqu'à la fin?»

Quand je sortis ma tête de l'eau, les gens commençaient à sortir du lac, pressés de rentrer au sec. Nous mettre tous nus devait certainement nous avoir rapprochés, car nous ne nous cachions littéralement plus rien. Et moi, ça m'avait permis de faire le vide dans mon crâne.

\- À notre tour, Kiru-chan.

J'emportai Momoi hors de l'eau, une main sur sa taille de guêpe, avec l'intention de retrouver nos habits.

Dès lors, nous nous mîmes à paniquer un brin. Les organisateurs semblaient être dans le même pétrin que nous. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qui se tramait : nos vêtements avaient disparus.

Au loin, on entendit alors des voix et des rires cyniques. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil vers le pont que nous venions de traverser, et nous vîmes une poignée de personnes trimbaler nos effets personnels avec eux.

Puis, je me raidis davantage en distinguant très clairement, grâce à la lumière lunaire, leurs écharpes Gryffondor.

\- Allez, tout le monde… La force est dans le nombre!

Nous nous ruâmes dans la même direction qu'eux; Poudlard. Me cachant les parties génitales d'une main, j'avais peine à croire qu'il fallait que je me mette à la poursuite de voyous fouteurs de trouble… L'alcool s'était dissipé presque d'un coup dans mon organisme en raison de leur vol irraisonnable. Dans tous les cas, je n'avais plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Arrivés aux portes de l'école, nous nous divisâmes de part et d'autre. Je perdis Momoi des yeux, mais peu importe, l'important était de retrouver nos biens. Je grimpai un escalier quatre à quatre, suivis un long couloir, longeai un corridor, passai devant une salle à aire ouverte, puis une autre…

En bref, je me perdis.

Je cessai de courir et essayai d'entendre un quelconque son qui m'aurait permis de retrouver mes pas. _Nada._ Je m'apprêtai à continuer ma marche quand j'entendis, dans mon dos :

\- K-K-Kiru… Kirua… C'est toi?!

Je me tournai lentement tandis que mille et un scénarios me traversèrent l'esprit. Tentant de me calmer, je me dis qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un Serpy ou d'une de mes fans qui salivait en me voyant à poil dans l'école.

Le fait étant que ce n'était pas à un quelconque étranger que je fis face, ni à un Serpy.

Mais à Gon lui-même.

Comme je n'avais rien pour me vêtir, je me tins droit comme un piquet et plaçai instinctivement mes deux mains sur mon outil, histoire de le dissimuler à mon meilleur_, meilleur ami_. L'alcool, de ce que j'avais appris, m'excitait et me rendait plus sensible, car tout ce qui me retenait d'avoir un vilain trouble à ce moment-là, c'était qu'un enfant pouvait à tout moment surgir du bout du couloir…

Je remarquai qu'un joli rose avait pris place sur ses joues, tandis qu'il restait planter là, à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

_Euh… Oui? Que puis-je faire pour toi?_

Sortant enfin de son ahurissement, il rougit davantage tout en se déshabillant en vitesse. Il s'approcha alors, incertain, et me tendit son habit sorcier. Sous sa cape, il n'était vêtu que d'une camisole moulante blanche et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Je me retins de ne pas saliver devant cette scène, mais surtout de ne pas arracher ses vêtements. Encore une fois, le mince fil entre la réalité et mes pulsions semblait s'être dissout…

\- Euh… Par où commencer… C'est notre initiation et…

\- Oui, je sais, me coupa-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Il regarda ailleurs pendant que je me vêtais. Pour dissiper le malaise, il rajouta :

\- Je… Je vois que c'était très intense…

Je rigolai et répliquai sans méchanceté :

\- Pas autant que toi! Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas embrassé cinq filles en une soirée…

Il tiqua quand je lui rappelai sa propre initiation, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Puis, quand j'eus fini de me vêtir, je sentis son odeur corporel se dégager de l'habit et ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir comme à la maison.

\- M-Merci, Gon.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

\- Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais volé nos costumes, pas vrai?

\- Non, il y avait du tapage, alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça!

Je le vis se retourner, et pris de court, j'essayai de le retenir :

\- G-Gon, attends. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien?

Il s'arrêta, dos à moi, et me répondit trop vite à mon gout :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça va, Kirua.

Pour m'en assurer, je m'enquis :

\- Tu es sûr?

Il se tourna machinalement dans ma direction, tout en disant nonchalamment :

\- À toi de me le dire… Ce n'est pas moi qui aie causé la rupture de Riko et Junpei.

Mes mains se firent moites et ma respiration s'accéléra. Bordel de merde, il avait probablement dû accompagner Junpei à la Salle sur Demande afin d'y retrouver Riko! Je venais de me faire prendre la main dans le sac…

D'autant plus qu'il m'avait surpris alors que j'étais déguisée en reine au Club! Dans un certain sens, c'était comique, mais de l'autre, je ne savais pas comment il avait interprété la chose…

\- Poudlard semble t'avoir changé, Kirua…

«Ce n'est pas cette école qui me bouleverse, c'est toi», avais-je failli répondre. Mais je me retins, évidemment.

_Ne te retiens pas, ducon!_

Voilà que la voix devenait agressive. Moi qui croyais qu'elle était mon alliée…

\- Gon, attends! Écoute : je vais aller recoller les assiettes cassées entre ces deux-là, d'accord? J'ai agis comme un trou de cul, j'en ai conscience maintenant…Je… Je n'ai aucune excuse…

J'étais incorrigible jusqu'aux bouts des ongles et je m'en voulais, et ce, depuis que Gon m'avait fait savoir qu'il était déçu de mes agissements. Cette fois, il se tourna complètement vers moi, la tristesse perlant dans ses magnifiques yeux, et il me sermonna de nouveau :

\- Et qu'en est-il d'Eren, Kirua? Je t'avais pourtant dit de laisser ta haine derrière toi… Et aujourd'hui, enfin… Hier midi, je te vois à la Salle d'Affrontements… voulant clairement te venger!

Je ne pipai mot après cette déclaration. Il avait complètement raison de m'en vouloir. Je m'en étais pris à une fille totalement innocente dans le conflit, Mikasa, et ce, pour une question aussi futile qu'une vengeance personnelle. Au final, Eren ne m'avait rien fait, à moi. Pourquoi avais-je donc été si colérique envers son homophobie? En quoi ça me concernait?

_Kirua, la réponse est juste devant tes yeux._

Gon Freecss. Cet idiot que j'avais comme meilleur, meilleur ami… Et sans qui je n'étais rien… était donc la réponse à tous mes soucis, tous mes questionnements?

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire de telles choses, Kirua…

Il m'abandonna alors, en jetant un dernier regard en arrière. La peine se propagea soudainement en moi.

_Gon, n'as-tu jamais entendu l'expression ''il ne faut jamais dire jamais''…?_

* * *

**Oh làlàlà… la fin de cette énorme partie (plus de 7000 mots!) est comme du poison :/ Pardonnez-moi mes louloups, mais il le fallait! J'espère, toutefois, qu'il a été intéressant ;) Considérez le tout comme étant votre cadeau de Noël virtuel!**

**Le titre du chapitre n'était pas seulement associé à la chanson que j'avais écouté en l'écrivant… mais aussi une référence à Momoi avec ''Ara'', le perroquet, qui est un animal coloré, et ''Bella'' pour représenter son indéniable beauté!**

**Un gros merci à ma correctrice, Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka, pour la correction d'_Arabella_!**

**Joyeux temps des fêtes à tous! Je vous adore xoxoxox**

**_\- Zuzu-kun._**


	20. Juré craché!

**-RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS-**

**Guest : ****toujours aussi fidèle dans tes messages, merci! Et oui bon je me suis gâtée avec les costumes... Non seulement c'était hilarant écrire là-dessus, mais ils ont une signification plus profonde. Je me suis inspiré de la conception du dominant/dominé qui s'intitule plutôt seme/uke dans l'_Anime World_. Je te laisse deviner qui sont seme et qui sont les uke dans l'initiation... Le choix des animaux en dit gros ;) Sinon, oui je fais parvenir ta claque à Kiru avec un plaisir malsain... Il est si perdu ces derniers temps qu'il me ferait plaisir de remettre les idées en place! Xx**

**Rappel concernant les auras**

_**D****é****finition d****'****une aura**_**: ****é****nergie produite par tous les ****ê****tres vivants et qui s****'****é****chappe du corps dans une forme lumineuse.**

**\- ****Humains (Moldus et Sorciers) = aucune particularit****é ****ajout****é****. Ainsi, il est facile pour Kirua de distinguer un Sorcier ordinaire d****'****un ****''****Sorcier****'' ****ayant des pouvoirs...**

**\- ****Kimera Ant = auras d****'****un noir de geais.**

**\- ****Humains capables de se changer en titans = auras mouchet****é****e de noir.**

**\- ****Goules = auras qui absorbe l****'****é****nergie au lieu de la rejeter.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Juré craché!

\- Kirua Zoldik… J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu vas me causer des ennuis cette année.

J'avoue qu'à ce stade, je devais avoir volé la vedette à d'autres fauteurs de troubles comme Jean ou Eren. Kirua Zoldik, mesdames et messieurs, prenait le relais! Je venais tout juste de donner une bonne raclée aux lions qui nous avaient dérobés nos costumes de Lapins et de Renards. Après l'épisode terrible avec Gon, je crois qu'un fil dans mon crâne s'était rompit et que j'avais évacué ma colère sur les voleurs. Et me voilà maintenant chez le directeur…

À vrai dire, il m'aurait été facile de mettre le blâme sur les organisateurs, l'alcool, ou sur un tout autre prétexte. Cependant, après ma discussion avec Gon, j'avais vraiment envie de me faire renvoyer de cette putain d'école de magie de merde (pardon pour les gros mots… Je crois que je ressentais déjà les effets de ma première gueule de bois)!

\- Ouais, approuvais-je presque. Disons que l'initiation a… dérapée.

C'était le cas de le dire! Ce n'était pas aussi tragique que la destruction de la statue de Minerva Serdaigle dans le dortoir de Kaneki et Touka (lors de notre bataille il y avait un certain temps), mais il y avait quand même des dégâts considérables dans l'école par notre faute. Pour ma part, je puais l'alcool et mes idées étaient embrouillées… Franchement, je n'avais pas envie de discuter aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Roy Mustang, à la tête qu'il faisait, n'y prenait pas plus plaisir que moi.

\- Qui sont les responsables de ce grabuge?

_Oh oh_. L'homme taciturne devant moi plongeait déjà dans le vif du sujet. Comme d'habitude, il n'aimait pas passer par quatre chemins. J'avais la certitude que le directeur connaissait d'avance la punition qu'il infligerait à mes amis. Évidemment, l'idée de les dénoncer ne me passa même pas à l'esprit. Mon sentiment d'appartenance à ma nouvelle famille résistait parfaitement bien à ses menaces. En guise de réponse, j'haussai les épaules avant de me croiser les bras, l'air provocateur.

\- Kirua Zoldik, je ne me répéterai pas…

\- Dites ce que vous voulez… je ne suis pas un traître!

Je vis ses yeux d'un noir charbon se plisser et une moue irritée déformer son visage.

\- En es-tu sûr? Car pour l'instant, je n'ai pas été très sévère avec toi. Ai-je besoin de te remémorer ton séchage de cours, le fait que tu as insulté un enseignant, que tu t'es inséré dans un combat…

\- C'était uniquement dans le but de les séparer!, grognai-je.

\- Ne m'interromps pas!, riposta-t-il.

Son ton avait été tranchant. Je venais tout juste de créer une fissure dans le personnage sévère de Roy Mustang. Un détail dans son aura, qu'auparavant je n'avais su identifier, venait tout juste de remonter à la surface. La sienne avait quelque chose qui différait de ceux d'un Sorcier ordinaire... Je vous préviens; vous ne me croirez pas. Ou peut-être allez-vous être terrifiés par ce que vous allez lire… n'empêche que, lorsque je la sondai, je manquai de crier comme une fillette.

Une main.

Une main translucide était posée sur son épaule. Cette main de couleur cadavérique, dont le bras se perdait dans le plafond au-dessus, était comme liée à son être. Autrement dit, cette image de main était indissociable de son âme.

Bon sang… Le directeur lui-même n'était rien d'autre qu'un nouveau type de monstre. Pire encore…_ Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était_.

Nous étions seuls dans son bureau isolé, et je pressentais une autre présence dans la pièce d'à côté; j'étais en mauvaise posture et en nombre inférieur. Tout ça s'annonçait très mal. Discernant ma panique, il me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Je me levai de mon siège et m'éloignai de lui progressivement. Il avait dû pressentir mon agitation car il se leva précipitamment à son tour. Ce fût alors à moi de lui poser une question sans user de détour :

\- Roy Mustang, qu'êtes-vous?

Le foyer derrière moi sembla soudainement crépiter plus vivement. Mon pouls augmenta et l'adrénaline se propagea en moi en quelques secondes. J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'un duel était imminent…

\- Je pourrais très bien te retourner la question, observa-t-il.

Sa réplique me jeta au tapis. Il avait visé juste, ce vieux timbré! Tsukiyama devait lui avoir rapporté que j'étais son fils, et en plus, que je me déplaçais à une vitesse hors du commun. Mustang, fidèle à ses principes, ne devait pas avoir cru mon ''père''; après tout, cette goule folle du sang n'inspirait confiance à personne.

\- Je suis à cent pour cent humain.

\- Et moi donc.

Je devais avouer que son aura avait une essence parfaitement humaine. Par contre, cette chose, cette main sur son épaule, me laissait croire le contraire et me dérangeait au plus haut point.

\- Kirua Zoldik, je vais devoir te faire passer un test.

Je le suivais des yeux tandis qu'il me dit qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans la pièce adjacente. Me préparant au pire, j'attendais son retour dans une position défensive; celle que j'avais appris à adopter dans la Salle d'Affrontements.

Après une bonne minute à me tourner les pouces, il revint avec, sur les talons, la sous-directrice. Celle-ci, une moue sévère sur le visage, s'approcha de moi. Je reculai de quelques pas avant qu'elle ne me dise :

\- Kirua, ce qui va suivre est d'une importance capitale. Il faut que tu dises la vérité, et seulement la stricte vérité. Si tu mens, il pourrait y avoir de très, très grosses conséquences…

Perplexe, j'attendis sagement qu'elle m'énonce les termes de notre arrangement, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder :

\- Il faut que tu promettes trois choses : de un, que tu es un humain comme tu prétends l'être, de deux, que tu n'avais pas eu d'intentions malveillantes en venant étudier à Poudlard, et de trois, que tu ne tueras jamais d'élèves innocents dans l'enceinte de cette école.

Ses mots étaient tellement crus qu'ils me prirent de court. Tuer un étudiant, un camarade? Pour qui ces deux-là me prenaient-ils?! Notant qu'ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rigoler, je ne fis pas de remarque mesquine.

\- Je le promets, certifiai-je.

Ma conviction sembla la rassurer, et pour ma part, je n'avais rien à craindre : je disais bel et bien juste (j'étais un humain, je voulais simplement expérimenter l'école de sorcellerie, et je n'avais jamais tué un autre élève ou eut l'intention de le faire).

\- Prouve-le.

Mustang me tendit la main, et je ne fis que la fixer, troublé.

\- Nous ferons un Serment inviolable.

La simple entente de ce nom me donna des frissons.

\- C'est une promesse magique que tu ne peux trahir… car si tu le fais, tu mourras instantanément.

Je me reculai et lui lançai un regard paniqué. Oui, je disais vrai, mais je n'étais prêt à mettre ma vie en jeu pour si peu!

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi?!

\- C'est une excellente question… Je pourrais, par exemple, te donner l'identité de tous les Exterminateurs.

Je me figeai quand il se mit à parler de mes ennemis. Il savait que moi-même je savais être surveillé… Était-il si intelligent, si prévoyant? Je me raclai la gorge, mais lui serrai tout de même la pince.

_Je le fais pour toi, Gon._

Riza Hawkeye s'avança et agita sa baguette blanche au-dessus de nos mains jointes. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi elle avait été convoquée ici; une troisième personne devait être présente pour effectuer un Serment inviolable. Dès lors, trois cerceaux orangés se dessinèrent autour de nos paumes. En temps normal, j'aurais pris peur et j'aurais lâché prise, mais j'avais une bonne raison de poursuivre.

_Pour te protéger._

Les cerceaux en question, comme des chaînes, s'enroulèrent et nous compressèrent les mains. Leur contact était douloureux; je sentis ma peau brûler sous elles. C'est alors que la sous-directrice prit la parole :

\- T'engages-tu, Kirua Zoldik, à ne jamais enlever la vie à un élève de Poudlard, à promettre que tu es aussi humain que moi, et à prouver que tu n'as jamais eu d'intentions malveillantes en venant habiter ici?

Je me roulai la langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de répondre :

\- Je m'y engage.

Les chaines de feu disparurent et nos mains se séparèrent. Je frottais mes nouvelles plaies, des plaies éternelles : des lignes minces et rouges foncées tout autour de mon avant-bras droit. Je déglutis; ça ne passera pas toujours inaperçu. Riza me fit un sourire reconnaissant et j'en oubliai mes maux.

Maintenant que j'étais lavé de tous soupçons, Roy Mustang sembla enfin plus compréhensif. Il m'entoura la main d'un bandage et me conseilla dorénavant de toujours le porter. Ça ne me dérangeait aucunement; ça s'agençait bien avec mon rôle de mauvais garçon au Club d'Hôtes.

Puis, le directeur sortit un cigare de son tiroir et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Je sursautai, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de baguette pour se faire. Dès lors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis un fond de gentillesse perler dans son regard.

\- Kirua Zoldik, es-tu prêt à entendre une très longue histoire?

* * *

La dernière bouffée de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche avant de se disperser une énième fois au-travers de la pièce. Alors que les rayons de soleil battaient leur plein au-dehors, je venais effectivement d'entendre l'histoire d'une vie. Notre conversation, qui s'était prolongée jusqu'à l'aube, avait été nécessaire.

En résumé, j'avais appris que lui et Riza ne venaient pas de la même époque que moi, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient seulement une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. En fait, le duo vivait quelques mois plus tôt en _1931_. Ne me prenez pas pour un fou; au départ, je ne les avais pas cru non plus. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils ne m'expliquent tout le reste… Commençons par le début, voulez-vous?

Dans le monde magique, il existe un objet très prisé qui se nomme le Retourneur de Temps… Lorsque le tout premier incident relié aux goules était arrivé dans le monde Moldu quelques années plus tôt, Minerva McGonagall, l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, savait que les goules allaient poser un réel problème pour le monde Sorcier.

Cette femme très puissante s'était donc rendue, grâce au Retourneur de Temps, en 1931. À l'époque, le monde Sorcier n'était pas aussi bien développé, ce pourquoi la magie différait beaucoup d'aujourd'hui. Par contre, un bruit courait comme quoi ces années abritaient les plus forts d'entre eux. Les Sorciers ne s'appelaient pas tous des ''Sorciers'', certains d'entre eux utilisaient plutôt le nom d'_Alchimistes_.

Cherchant de l'aide parmi les Alchimistes, Minerva McGonagall étaient tombés par hasard sur un Général de guerre respecté, Roy Mustang, et sa compagne, madame Riza Hawkeye. C'est alors qu'elle avait choisi Roy parmi tous les autres Alchimistes grâce à son pouvoir de contrôler le feu sans lancer un seul sort pour se faire! Le nouveau devoir de Mustang était de prendre soin de Poudlard lorsque McGonagall allait être trop affaiblie par la vieillesse pour s'en charger elle-même.

Usant de nouveau du Retourneur de Temps, elle les avait ramenés avec elle à notre époque en leur jurant qu'ils retourneraient finir leurs vieux jours à leur époque. Cependant, il y avait une condition : mener à bien leur travail, c'est-à-dire de s'occuper de Poudlard le temps que le problème des monstres ne soient réglés, et que les Sorciers de souche ne reviennent à l'école.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas étonnant que Roy ait engagé sur un coup de tête les Exterminateurs, car même les Détraqueurs avaient foutu le camp et ne pouvaient plus protéger l'établissement des individus indésirables.

En gros, Roy, un Alchimiste, ainsi que sa femme Riza, étaient cloitrés dans notre époque sans pouvoir retourner dans leurs propres années s'ils ne se débarrassaient pas des intrus dangereux. Ainsi, Poudlard était plus à risque que jamais de faire face à des conflits comprenant les goules.

J'avais de la difficulté à digérer toutes ces informations, d'autant plus que le Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas seulement permis au directeur et à sa conjointe de venir, mais aussi à tous les autres Alchimistes qui désiraient l'aider. Il devait donc y avoir beaucoup plus d'un Alchimiste parmi nos rangs…

Après son interminable monologue, je me risquai à dire :

\- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté tout cela?

Il répondit :

\- Je crois que t'avoir dans mon camp est une bonne chose. Ici, tu es un phénomène à toi seul!

\- Un phénomène?

\- La plupart semble te respecter, ou en ce qui concerne les Gryffondors, te craindre…Tu as donc beaucoup d'influence ici.

\- Et alors? Pensez-vous vraiment que les étudiants vont me suivre si je crée une sorte de rébellion contre les monstres?

\- Personne n'a parlé de rébellion, me corrigea-t-il. Surtout, aucun Sorcier ne doit être au courant de ce qui s'est dit ici. Sinon, nous allons définitivement perdre tous les Sorciers de famille souche jusqu'au dernier à Poudlard…

\- Quels Sorciers de souche sont restés malgré les rumeurs sur les monstres?

\- Un seul ne s'est pas enfui : le professeur de Botanique, un certain Neville Londubat. Il faut à tout prix qu'il reste. Il est d'une extrême importance… sans lui, je pourrai dire adieu aux années 1900! Il est la clé pour que les autres familles sorcières ne reviennent un jour.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse?

\- Ce que j'espérais de ta part, c'est que, tout comme ton père, tu démystifies les monstres grâce à vos capacités. Ensemble, nous pourrions rendre Poudlard sécuritaire à nouveau!

J'étais tiré d'un côté par mon alliance avec les goules et les titans, et de l'autre par l'alliance des Exterminateurs. Je ne pouvais pas faire de compromis entre les deux; si je continuais à suivre les rebelles, je devrais ultimement avouer à Mustang que Tsukiyama et Hisoka ne faisait pas partie de ma famille et qu'il s'agissait des dangers potentiels. Dans l'autre cas, rejoindre le camp de Roy me permettrait de connaitre l'identité des Exterminateurs, mais me mettrait tout de suite à dos de Touka, Reiner et bien d'autres. Quel clan choisir?

_Là n'est pas la question. L'important, c'est que _lui_ soit sain et sauf._

\- J'y réfléchirai.

\- Merci, Kirua… Pour ta patience.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, me levai, puis sentis les bras protecteurs de Riza m'enrouler en une étreinte chaleureuse. J'avais appris à apprécier cette femme qui n'avait que de l'amour à donner. Je m'excusai auprès des deux tourtereaux et me rendis à ma Salle commune.

Là-bas, je me sentis faiblir dû à mon manque de sommeil et je m'écroulai comme une épave au beau milieu du salon. Je ne remarquai pas les autres Serpys endormis autour de moi, et je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée en deux temps trois mouvements. Cette nuit m'avait épuisée au plus haut point.

J'eus une ultime pensée pour la main translucide posée sur l'épaule de Roy; voilà ce qui distinguait un Alchimiste d'un Sorcier ordinaire qui ne pouvait lancer de sort sans baguette.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la journée, j'ouvris un œil, puis le deuxième. Des Serpy me regardaient, amusés, et je ne pus placer deux mots à la suite de l'autre. Je réfléchissais à une lenteur inimaginable, et contre toutes attentes, la Bièraubeurre remonta le long de ma gorge sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Il fallait que je trouve les toilettes, et vite.

Haruhi, qui passait par là, vit mon air malade. Elle me traîna jusqu'aux toilettes et je m'étendis sur le plancher froid, attendant que mon malaise passe. Sakurai y sommeillait déjà, la tête mi-enfoui dans l'une des cuvettes. Mon amie garda son air stoïque et j'attendis qu'elle ne me réprimande. Rien ne vint.

\- Haru, réussis-je à articuler, suis-je une mauvaise personne?

Elle soupira et se mit à ma hauteur pour passer une main dans mes cheveux, son rôle maternel reprenant le dessus.

\- Pas du tout, Kirua. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Je me suis servie d'elle…

Elle comprit immédiatement que je faisais référence à Momoi. Seigneur, je n'avais aucune idée comment regarder la rosée en face, désormais!

\- Je crois, comme tout le monde, que tu as besoin de te trouver, de faire des expériences. Et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, Kirua.

Je me sentis un peu mieux. Haru n'avait pas tort, mais j'avais quand même agi comme le dernier des salopards le soir d'avant. Je me rappelai avoir pensé à l'utiliser dans le but de rendre Gon jaloux; en fait, c'était mon plan initial depuis mon arrivée ici. Depuis sa remarque à ce propos, j'avais réalisé à quel point je me jouais des filles fragiles comme Riko. Je ne voulais plus le décevoir.

Haru me fit couler un bon bain chaud et, presque sans gêne, je me déshabillai complètement avant de m'enfouir dans l'eau bouillante. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre tandis qu'elle sortit de la pièce avec l'intention de me ramener un verre de jus d'orange.

Puis, Momoi entra à son tour. Elle s'assit dos à moi, et puisque je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, le silence reprit sa place. Après une bonne minute passée ainsi, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'excusa :

\- K-Kiru-chan… Hier… Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligée ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise…

L'incompréhension m'empêcha de saisir le sens de ses mots. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulut en venir... Moi aussi, j'en avais profité à son insu!

\- Je t'ai contrôlé… Et je me sens atrocement mal…

Contrôlé? C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite! C'est moi qui avais fait les premiers pas, d'abord. Alors, de quoi diable se sentait-elle coupable?!

\- Je veux mettre quelque chose au clair, Kirua. Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui…

Elle faisait référence à Kuroko; elle avait donc toujours des sentiments pour lui. Ça ne m'affectait pas du tout.

\- Je sais.

Momoi Satsuki, naïve qu'elle était, pensait qu'elle m'avait créé de faux espoirs!

_Chérie, si tu savais…_

\- Mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, toi aussi, tu en aimes une autre?

Oups, j'avais oublié que je lui avais raconté ces âneries. Tant pis, j'allais m'enfoncer davantage dans ce mensonge :

\- Oui,_ je l'aime_.

_Ce que tu n'as jamais voulu assumer, Kirua…_

Je chassai la voix d'un geste de la main, trop en forme de lendemain de cuite pour m'obstiner. Soulagée, elle poursuivit :

\- J-Je ne suis pas prête à aller plus loin qu'embrasser…Surtout entre amis...

\- De même pour moi.

Nous fûmes plongés dans un silence apaisant. Je nous sentais déjà plus calmes maintenant que la tension s'était dissipée. Embarrassée, elle eut une moue piteuse et murmura :

\- Mais ça ne fait rien de laisser faire supposer le contraire aux gens alentour…

Cela eut don d'éveiller ma curiosité. Tiens donc… Elle laissait clairement sous-entendre que cela ne lui dérangeait pas de jouer la comédie. Voulait-elle rendre Kuroko jaloux en nous qualifiant de couple? Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il pour moi?

_C'est une mauvaise idée, Kirua… Et tu le sais._

Une idée sournoise naquit dans mon esprit. Obtiendrais-je son attention une bonne fois pour toutes? Fallait-il vraiment que j'en arrive à ce point de non-retour?

_Oublie ça… Tu te mentirais encore à toi-même. Et tu lui mentirais, à _lui_ aussi._

Malheureusement, ma conscience ne me ramena pas à l'ordre. J'approuvais complètement mon nouvel accord avec Momoi. Après tout, nous en avions déjà discuté à Pré-au-lard; nous avions nos propres intérêts dans une relation aussi ambiguë.

Mais ça, personne d'autre que nous n'avait besoin de le savoir.

\- En passant, Satsuki-chan, tu embrasses à la manière d'une déesse.

Sa nuque se colora de rouge et, satisfait, je me mis à lui jouer dans ses longs cheveux aussi doux que de la soie. Ce compliment, je le pensais vraiment; si je devais remercier quelqu'un pour savoir embrasser aussi bien aujourd'hui, ce devait être grâce à son enseignement. Je me mis à lui jouer dans les cheveux, lui masser les tempes, les épaules. Nous étions dans notre bulle, dans notre univers de séduction qui reprenait tranquillement sa place... Au grand dam de la petite voix dans ma tête.

\- Kiru-chan, tu as des doigts de fée…

Je tournai son menton vers moi et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, attendant l'autorisation pour y aller moins en douceur. Sans l'alcool, je devais avouer que c'était bien moins plaisant, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

Là était mon devoir de mauvais garçon.

Elle se mit à m'embrasser longuement, mais je n'en ressentis bizarrement aucun plaisir malgré son talent naturel dans le domaine. C'était, pour moi, comme passer de la théorie à la pratique, y aller par étapes, sans vraiment y prendre part. Je considérais Momoi comme mon amie proche, et mon amie proche seulement; jamais il n'allait y avoir plus entre nous.

Je m'étais dit, pour me consoler, qu'un des avantages était que j'allais y retirer des leçons; j'avais enfin rattrapé Gon en la matière et je savais maintenant comment m'y prendre avec les filles.

Notre échange de salive fut interrompu par une voix aiguë :

\- Ouh là… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Je ne me fis pas interrompre deux fois; je me décollai de Momoi comme si j'avais touché à du fer rouge. Une chose était sûre; l'exploration du corps féminin s'était étendue bien plus loin que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…

Momoi avait eu l'air d'apprécier plus que moi, puisqu'elle me glissa un de ses regards ravageurs avant de se décoller complètement. Elle quitta la pièce en trombe et passa devant une Haruhi éberluée, qui elle tenait un verre de jus dans ses mains.

\- Kirua, je croyais que…

Je ne m'en voulais même pas. Pas encore, du moins. Je me servais d'elle, elle faisait pareille… Tout le monde était content. Contrairement à l'épisode avec Riko, Momoi et moi avions une entente.

Je servis à Haruhi un sourire ravissant.

\- Ouais, je sais… j'ai encore fait une bêtise!

_Et c'est Gon qui ne va pas apprécier._

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de poster un petit mot… Pour moi, c'est comme recevoir un bonbon pour mes efforts! Xx**

**À dans un mois pour d'intenses rapprochements... ;) **

**\- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	21. Esclave d'une nuit

**Nouvelle sorte d'aura identifiée**

**Alchimistes : auras à priori normale, si ce n'est qu'une main translucide est posée sur leurs épaules. À la différence des Sorciers, les Alchimistes sont plus puissants, puisqu'ils utilisent une forme de magie sans même avoir à lancer de sort!**

**Oyé oyé!**

**Présence dans ce chapitre de OC de FMA Brotherhood qui sont en fait la nouvelle génération Elric selon mon point de vue d'auteur. Lisez et vous verrez par vous-mêmes! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Esclave d'une nuit

\- Silence, bordel!

J'essayai de faire régner une ambiance propice à la discussion dans la Salle des trophées. Il était près de six heures du soir et presque tous mes alliés étaient arrivés (les retardataires n'étaient nuls autres que Gon et Armin). Le reste blablatait en criant sur tous les toits; heureusement que j'avais formulé un sort empêchant tout bruit de se faire entendre hors de la pièce, car Reiner et Touka semblaient être en plein débat d'opinion et leurs voix me donnaient mal au crâne. Je constatai, ennuyé au plus haut point, que mon lendemain de veille ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

Je les laissai à leurs occupations pour aller ouvrir la porte à de nouveaux arrivants. Moi qui m'attendais avec l'estomac noué à affronter un Gon furibond, je tombai nez à nez avec Mikasa. Je m'étouffai dans ma propre salive avant de lui demander :

\- Euh… oui?

Armin et Eren apparurent alors dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le deuxième curieux, m'étais-je dit avec une moue désapprobatrice, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir invité…

\- Eren et moi souhaitons rejoindre le clan des rebelles. Nous serions de loyaux alliés, c'est promis.

Mikasa était connue comme une humaine puissante en terme de duel, alors ça ne poserait pas de problème aux autres de l'avoir dans notre camp. Eren, dans son cas…Eren n'était qu'un monstre imprévisible et homophobe : une vraie bombe à retardement!

«_Et qu'en est-il d'Eren, Kirua? Je t'avais pourtant dit de laisser ta haine derrière toi…_»

Je soupirai en réentendant la voix de Gon dans ma tête. Je devais refouler la colère qu'il ne méritait supposément pas de recevoir. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul humain capable de se changer en titan dans le lot! Grâce à un effort surhumain, je réussis à dire, un peu sèchement tout de même :

\- Entrez, mais faites-vous discrets.

Maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que Gon, j'attendais son arrivée avec impatience. Sinon, je n'allais pas avoir le choix de commencer la réunion sans lui, et sans sa présence médiatrice, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à endurer Eren bien longtemps, surtout s'il se mettait à dire des conneries…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte de la Salle des Trophées. J'allai ouvrir pressement, certain de tomber sur Gon une bonne fois pour toute, mais à mon grand dam, ce ne fut que Selim Bradley.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit; ce petit en quatrième année entra avec trois de ses amis sur les talons. L'un d'eux, qui me paraissait plus vieux, referma la porte, tandis que les voix s'estompèrent peu à peu à leur arrivée. Je passai en revue leurs auras et remarquai, tout en blêmissant, qu'ils étaient tous (en excluant Selim) des Alchmistes. Cela signifiait qu'ils venaient eux aussi d'une époque lointaine à cause du Retourneur de Temps…

Nous offrant son sourire du dimanche, Selim entama :

\- Nous désirons la rejoindre la ligue des justiciers!

Des visages hargneux se tournèrent vers moi, attendant que je ne les renvois, mais je fis plutôt l'inverse :

\- En quoi pouvez-vous nous être utile?

Le jeune Serpentard affirma :

\- Nous faisons office de pont entre le monde Sorcier et le monde Moldu; les informations majeures passent toujours par nous, puisque nous faisons partie du Club de journalisme : nous filtrons les nouvelles des journaux, mais aussi les informations qui passent, comme on dit, en-dessous de la table…

Ce gamin s'accapara de toute mon attention. D'abord, ce groupe possédait des pouvoirs pouvant nous aider à détruire nos ennemis. En plus, si lui et ses amis pouvaient nous dire ce qui se passait chez les Moldus, ils étaient les bienvenues parmi nous.

Je détaillai d'ailleurs les autres personnages; un Gryffondor blond aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, se présenta sous le nom de Theo Elric. Il était en terminal. Sa présentation fut suivie d'une Serdaigle, sa sœur, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau :

\- Nina Elric, en 6ème année. Et voici notre cousin, Maes Elric.

Elle désigna un Poufsouffle qui ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'une douzaine d'année. Le gamin avait des cheveux lisses et noirs qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'or. Il partageait quand même les mêmes traits de visage que ces cousins.

Je glissai un regard à mes alliés, souhaitant connaitre leur opinion. Touka, Annie, Bert et Reiner semblaient sur leurs gardes, tandis que Kaneki, Armin, Mikasa, Eren et Zushi paraissaient indifférents. Je pris la décision de les laisser se justifier :

\- Je vous donne cinq minutes pour nous dire ce que vous savez.

Selim ne se fit pas prier pour entamer un long monologue sur ce qu'ils avaient appris. En résumé, le monde tel que nous le connaissions était à un cheveu de sombrer. Toutes les nouvelles recueillies dans La Gazette n'étaient que le commencement d'une foule de problèmes semblables. En gros, les goules avaient bien plus d'impact que les Sorciers ne le laissaient entendre; ils étaient en train d'envahir toute l'humanité! Les seuls endroits qui n'avaient pas été touchés par les goules étaient ceux du monde Sorcier, tel que le Chemin de Traverse.

Kaneki et Touka en étaient déjà informés; c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient voulu recommencer leur vie à zéro en s'excluant de cette communauté à laquelle ils ne s'identifiaient pas… une communauté de monstres sanguinaires, comme Tsukiyama.

Ce devait être la véritable raison pour laquelle Leorio, Kurapika et les autres n'avaient pas encore répondu à ma lettre; ils devaient être pris par leur devoir. En poussant cette théorie encore plus loin, je comprenais mieux pourquoi eux et Wing avaient voulu nous inscrire à Poudlard avec Zushi. Ils savaient pertinemment que Gon et moi aurions voulu nous bagarrer et cela leur aurait causé du fil à retorde de nous avoir dans les pattes.

Certes, je leur en voulais un peu de ne pas nous avoir informés de ce qui se tramait autour du globe, mais en même temps, c'était compréhensif. De plus, ils souhaitaient seulement que nous soyons en sécurité.

_En sécurité._ Les goules avaient déjà percés la protection magique de Poudlard… ce n'est pas ce que j'appelais être en sûreté! Toutefois, notre situation semblait bien moins chaotique qu'à l'extérieur.

Selon Selim, l'envahissement de cette espèce était concentré en Asie, mais plus particulièrement au Japon, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les parents de Tamaki et du reste des Hôtes, qui étaient originaires de familles richissimes japonaises, avaient envoyé leurs petits protégés dans un institut classé comme à la fine pointe de la protection. Il en était de même avec Momoi et les joueurs de quidditch qui provenaient de ce pays et qui, grâce à des bourses d'étude en sport, avaient pu être admis à Poudlard. Plus loin ils se trouvaient de leur pays natal, le mieux c'était pour eux.

Ce quatuor nous avait réduit au silence total et nous avait évidemment convaincu de retenir leur candidature. J'avais demandé à Selim comment il avait appris notre existence, les rebelles voulant se débarrasser des Exterminateurs, ce par quoi il m'avait répondu qu'il possédait lui-même des dons puissants qui pourraient nous être utiles. Encore une fois, j'évitai de sonder son aura… J'avais franchement peur d'y trouver une autre sorte de créature qui m'était inconnue. Par contre, tôt ou tard, il faudrait que je m'en informe. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'il n'était pas un Alchimiste comme ses copains ou Mustang, mais qu'il n'était pas totalement humain non plus…

En parlant de cela, je me tournai vers mes alliés et les inspectai rapidement. Si je voulais que notre accord tienne, il fallait tous avouer qui nous étions à la base. Se cacher des choses ne rendrait pas notre collaboration plus facile, au contraire; se mentir en pleine face en se disant humain n'arrangerait rien. J'enchaînai donc :

\- Je suis Kirua Zoldik, un Serpentard issus de deux parents Moldus. Je suis un humain ayant la capacité d'utiliser le Nen; une forme de magie me permettant d'utiliser l'électricité à ma guise.

Évidemment, le fait de me dire humain n'attisait pas la haine dans le cœur des gens, c'était donc plus simple pour moi de leur faire cette confession. Je doutais que cela serait aussi facile à avouer pour Kaneki ou Annie, eux qui étaient tous sauf humains. Voyant que personne ne parlait, je leur lançai l'ultimatum suivant :

\- C'est maintenant à votre tour. Si vous ne voulez pas dire ce que vous êtes, veuillez immédiatement quitter cette pièce; nous ne pourrions pas vous faire confiance si vous refusez d'admettre votre propre statut.

Figée, l'auditoire se lança des regards anxieux. Il y eut un long silence avant que Zushi ne me sorte de l'embarras :

\- Je suis Zushi, un Poufouffle issus moi aussi de famille Moldue. Pour ma part, grâce au Nen, je peux rendre mon corps quasi-indestructible.

Il se rassit alors, et sa nonchalance en fit rire quelques-uns. Dès lors, ce qui me surprit, ce fut à Bert de se lever. Il expliqua ce que lui, Annie et Reiner étaient. Il ajouta même qu'Ymir, dans ma maison, était aussi l'une des leurs, tout comme Eren. Donc, les humains capables de se changer en titans étaient ces cinq-là à Poudlard.

\- Mais c'est insensé!, objecta Theo Elric à l'arrière. Comment avez-vous pu être admis avec de telles capacités?

\- Ils n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal chez nous, faut croire, supposa Reiner. Et vous, le Club de journalisme, vous êtes quoi?

\- Des Alchimistes : des Sorciers venus de _tr__è__s loin_ pour régler les conflits à Poudlard. Nous disposons chacun d'une réserve magique en nous qui nous permet d'user de la sorcellerie sans avoir besoin de baguette!

La séance se poursuivit ainsi dans le respect et les confidences. Je leur expliquai ce que je savais sur les Exterminateurs et je leur fis part de mes craintes envers Tsukiyama et Hisoka. De l'autre côté, l'assemblée avait été choquée d'apprendre que Touka et Kaneki étaient eux aussi des goules, mais rassurée en sachant qu'ils étaient capables d'identifier leurs semblables. Les liens de confiance se tissaient à vue d'œil entre nous. Si tout se passait comme sur des roulettes, nous pourrions même bientôt commencer notre chasse aux Exterminateurs. Cependant, mon petit doigt me disait que Selim avait mentit en se disant complètement humain… J'allais devoir vérifier la chose une prochaine fois.

Et alors que je pensais notre discussion secrète, une voix me fit dresser le poil sur mes bras :

\- On m'exclue des réunions, maintenant?

Neferupitou, grâce à ses capacités de fantôme, venait d'apparaitre ici en passant à-travers un mur. Pour ceux qui n'en avaient jamais vu, ils sursautèrent en la voyant faire, alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

\- Ah oui, je t'avais complètement oublié. Voici une autre de nos alliés, Neferupitou, la présentai-je alors au groupe. C'est mon meilleur ami qui l'a tué.

Ma dernière déclaration, constatai-je, avait peut-être été de trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui glissai de ne _jamais_, au grand jamais, venir ici si Gon était dans les parages, ce qu'elle me jura sur Meruem-sama. Pour cela, je la crus.

Les discussions s'estompèrent petit à petit et je compris que Gon n'allait tout simplement pas venir. Avant notre départ, nous avions établi la règle de se fixer des rendez-vous pour voir nos avancements et se donner des informations recueillies au courant de la semaine. La réunion des rebelles se conclut finalement, puis nous quittâmes la pièce.

Je passai le reste du samedi emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine, le moral à plat. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver Gon pour arranger les choses. Donc, pour me changer les idées, je passai ma soirée à jouer aux échecs avec Mori-senpai, à aider Haruhi à coudre des pièces de vêtements et à faire quelques devoirs avec Momoi et Jean. Sakurai, pour sa part, resta cloîtré dans sa chambre toute la fin de semaine, encore trop malade pour remuer le petit orteil.

* * *

La nuit passa, mais le repos ne vint pas. J'étais condamné à laisser mon esprit errer à des stupidités qui n'étaient pas dignes de voler des miettes de mon sommeil. Je fus interrompu dans mon raisonnement platonique par l'ouverture de la porte de ma chambre. De qui cela pouvait-il bien s'agir à cette heure de la nuit?

\- Zoldik, réveille-toi!

Ce chuchotement grave sans trop l'être me tira bel et bien de mes rêveries. Tout en enfilant les pantoufles de lapins roses que m'avait offert Honey-senpai en souvenir de l'initiation, je sortis de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Imayoshi et Makoto, puis tombai nez à nez avec Ymir.

\- Pas trop tôt!, lui dis-je. Je savais que tu allais venir me voir…

\- Comment ça, tu savais?!

Son ton était acerbe et cela ne m'étonnait pas; elle croyait peut-être encore que sa copine Historia l'avait trompé avec moi. Je refermai la porte de la chambre et lui expliqua que notre bras de fer lors de l'initiation devait lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille que j'étais plus fort qu'un simple humain.

\- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je me considère moi-même comme étant invincible à ce genre de jeu…Et voilà que tu m'as battu.

\- Ymir, où veux-tu en venir?

Sa mâchoire se serra et elle m'agrippa par mon collet, me soulevant de terre comme j'aurais pu le faire moi aussi. Cette démonstration de force m'impressionna.

\- Je veux m'assurer que tu ne représentes pas une menace pour quiconque ici…Que tu es un humain!

Fatigué de l'entendre radoter, je vérifiai son aura, et presque sans surprise, je réalisai qu'elle était un humain capable de se changer en titan, exactement comme l'avait spécifié Bert dans la Salle des trophées. Je me dégageai de son emprise et tentai de contrôler mes paroles :

\- Oui, j'en suis un. Et non, je ne risque pas de m'en prendre à ta douce Gryffondor… Elle n'est pas du tout mon genre, crois-moi!

Elle sembla à la fois rassurée et sceptique; drôle de mélange. Puis, un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres. Je ne savais plus sur quelle émotion me concentrer.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es dans la même équipe que Marco et moi, c'est ça?

\- Une équipe? Mais de quoi tu parles?

Elle me lança un drôle de regard, l'air de dire ''arrête de te ficher de moi''. Je ne comprenais pas davantage ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

Puis, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête et mon visage prit feu sans crier care. _Eh merde_…

\- N-Non! Je n'aime pas… Je n'ai pas d'attirances pour les filles…Euh, les garçons, je veux dire…

_Même ta langue te joue des tours… Les lapsus sont très révélateurs._

\- Bah, si tu le dis…

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue pour deux sous; j'en avais marre de me faire prendre pour un homosexuel! Je ne comptais plus le nombre de personne qui l'avait sous-entendu, d'ailleurs… Kise, Jean, Haruhi, puis maintenant Ymir? C'était une blague, pas vrai? Matais-je des garçons à mon insu? Avais-je, collé sur le dos, le drapeau de la fierté gay chaque jour pour qu'on m'identifie comme tel?!

\- L-Laisse tomber!, éclatai-je pour dissiper mon malaise. Je dois aller dormir, de toute façon…

Elle me glissa un sourire cynique et eut l'air de se retenir pour ne pas me passer une autre remarque du même genre. Je le jure : si Ymir était un garçon, je lui aurais certainement éclaté les couilles d'un coup de genou.

* * *

J'avais repris toutes mes forces le dimanche matin et je commençai mes travaux d'équipe en force. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre ce jour-là; je devais présenter des excuses honnêtes à Riko et Junpei, mais surtout à Gon, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop, devrais-je dire. Celui-ci occupait toutes mes pensées, comme d'habitude.

Une fois mes devoirs complétés, je quittai ma Salle commune en trombe, dévalai les escaliers et cherchai précipitamment les trois Gryffondors à la Grande Salle. Je remarquai que Riko et Junpei étaient assis aux extrémités de la table, éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre. En revanche, Gon avait sûrement déjà terminé de déjeuner, car je ne le vis pas là-bas.

J'approchai d'abord la fille du lot, m'attendant à ce qu'elle soit plus facile à persuader que j'étais passé du bon côté de la force, mais je frappai immédiatement un mur : Riko me fit un doigt d'honneur mémorable, puis quitta le hall. Je reçus des vilaines remarques des lions suite à cet échange, mais je n'en tenus guère compte. Ravalant ma fierté, j'allai à la rencontre de Junpei et ne reçus pas un meilleur accueil de sa part : il se leva tranquillement, puis m'asséna tout à coup un coup de poing fulgurant dans les côtes, tout en criant :

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, espèce de con!

Notant que son attaque n'avait eu aucun effet sur ma personne, les rires des lions se turent, Junpei parut secoué et je repris poliment :

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai agi en salopard. Tu as tout à fait raison de vouloir t'en prendre à moi. J'étais venu pour m'excuser… Je constate que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, finalement.

La Salle au complet se fit silencieuse et parut surprise face à ma réponse réfléchie et mature. Ne désirant pas envenimer les choses, je poursuivis :

\- Voilà ce que je te propose : je nous inscrirai à la Salle d'Affrontements et te laisserai l'opportunité de me péter la gueule bien comme il faut… Après tout, je le mérite.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je lançai ma baguette à ses pieds, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se venger n'importe quand. Estomaqué, il bafouilla :

\- Non, je… Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec! Mais d'un autre côté, je ne te cacherai pas que tu m'as assez fait chier…

J'avais perçu la douleur dans sa voix. Je déglutis, sentant une boule de culpabilité se former dans ma gorge. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû ressentir dès le départ en ayant l'idée de briser un couple pour rendre un autre, ici étant mon meilleur ami, jaloux.

\- D'habitude, mes coups de poings sont plus forts…

Cette phrase étampa quelques sourires dans les visages environnants. Junpei me rendit ma baguette et me fit ensuite un signe de quitter la Salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous nous mîmes à discuter plus sereinement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… C'est moi le salaud, dans cette histoire. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde!

\- Mais si tu t'en veux autant, Zoldik, pourquoi avoir eu l'idée de la séduire? Je saisis qu'au Club vous avez des ratios de filles à remplir, mais savoir que l'un de vous s'en prend à Riko, ça ne m'est pas concevable…

\- Pour être honnête, je suis très confus ces temps-ci…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce n'est pas le genre de personnes qui m'attire, en plus.

Junpei fronça les sourcils. Je ne devais pas être assez clair, mais au moins, j'étais franc.

_Ce n__'__est pas le genre de personnes qui t__'__attire, en effet__…_

\- Je… Ce n'est pas de la faute à Riko, d'accord? Elle ne t'aurait jamais joué dans le dos, crois-moi; ça se voyait à la façon dont elle parlait de toi. Elle t'aime réellement, et je suis une merde d'avoir inséré le doute entre vous deux.

Il sembla se détendre et regarda au loin, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Au fond, il savait que je disais la vérité. C'était la moindre des choses d'essayer de réparer ce que j'avais détruit. Alors que Junpei me quitta, je me sentis plus léger. Je devais maintenant me préparer à affronter Gon et les tumultes qui suivront notre échange à venir…

Puis, je sentis une aura familière dans mon dos. Rien d'inquiétant, cependant; une belle aura, douce, mais forte. Je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Kirua.

\- Tu m'épies maintenant, Gon?, lui fis-je remarquer sur un ton de rigolade.

\- Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il en me prenant par l'épaule et en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aurais pas cru capable de gérer tout ça…

Un sourire incroyable étira alors ses lèvres et je fus transporté sur un petit nuage durant quelques secondes; il s'agissait là d'un vrai, enfin. Il m'avait suivi pour savoir comment j'allais régler le conflit… Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, celui-là!

\- Je suis fier de dire que tu es mon meilleur ami!

Mes pommettes se mirent à chauffer et je me fis soudainement silencieux. Gon avait le tour avec les mots et il me faisait souvent perdre mes moyens grâce à ce talent.

\- Y-Yosh! J'ai fait ça pour toi…

Après avoir dit cela, je m'étais mordu la langue en attendant la suite. J'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir gaffé en précisant qu'il avait été l'objet de ma motivation…

\- Ça me fait chaud au cœur de le savoir, Kirua.

Je fus soulagé de l'entendre, et même que je sentis un je-ne-sais-quoi étrange se produire dans mon ventre à cet instant. Ne sachant quoi répondre, je me laissais tirer par la manche vers une destination inconnue. Gon désirait m'emmener dans la Forêt interdite près du Lac noire, disait-il.

Une fois là-bas, le vent me joua dans les cheveux tandis que Gon s'était trouvé un coin confortable, assis sur une grosse pierre face à l'eau. La brise était fraîche et le ciel un peu grisâtre, ce jour-là, semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Le silence détendu entre nous ne nous gênait pas, au contraire… Parfois, nous avions justement besoin de la présence de l'autre sans nécessairement avoir quelque chose à raconter.

C'est l'image la plus paisible que je conserve de nous deux.

De toute façon, il y avait à la fois trop de choses et pas assez à se dire… Les derniers événements de la semaine, comme le duel contre Mikasa, mon déguisement de reine au Club ou encore mes agissements avec Riko, étaient des erreurs à ne plus commettre. J'avais compris que je devais, à l'avenir, tout raconter à Gon avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'un moyen externe. Il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre lorsque l'on s'était croisé, à la fin de mon initiation.

\- Gon, tu n'es pas venu, hier, à la Salle des trophées.

\- Bien vu…

Il avait manqué la réunion par exprès, je le savais, mais je devais en connaitre la raison.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai... caché des choses?

Disons que je ne lui avais pas vraiment dit faire partie du Club d'Hôtes ou d'avoir été sélectionné pour un second combat à la Salle d'Affrontements. En tant que meilleur ami, ça aurait dû être le premier informé. Mon pouls devenait de plus en plus intense quand il opina du chef, un air déçu sur les traits.

\- Me pardonneras-tu?

Mes pensées voulaient sortir d'elles-mêmes pour s'exprimer, mais je ne les laissais pas faire. Je devais me contrôler… Je ne devais pas lui dire que s'il ne me pardonnait pas, j'allais avoir des idées noires toute ma vie. Il prendrait peur et me quitterait… comme tous les autres à qui j'avais autrefois ouvert mon cœur.

\- Je… C'est difficile à dire, Kirua. Tu es… Tu sembles tellement distant, ces temps-ci. Parfois, je…

Il abaissa la tête et j'étais retenu pour ne pas… Pour ne pas lui dire que j'avais si peur de le perdre ou que je mettrais ma vie en jeu pour le rendre heureux à nouveau.

_C__'__est un bon d__é__but. _

_\- _Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te suffire.

_À __qui le dis-tu!_

\- Je… Je ferais tout pour me racheter, Gon! Tout! Tu n'as qu'à demander, et tu l'auras…

Ses épaules se soulevèrent et s'abaissèrent; il riait en silence. Avais-je dit quelque chose de drôle?

\- Tu ne peux pas me donner _tout_ ce que je veux, Kirua…

\- Bien sûr!

\- Oh que non…

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je cernai une forme espiègle, une cachotterie, dissimulée dans ses yeux. J'étais si désorienté… Depuis quand Gon usait de ce regard malin?

_Que cherches-tu __à __me dire, Gon?_

\- Pourquoi doutes-tu de ma parole?

Il rigola encore et, énervé de ne pas me faire prendre au sérieux, je fis deux pas de géant pour m'approcher, me planta devant lui et me mis à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai dit que je ferai _tout, _compris?

J'étais si près de son visage que je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. À cette distance, son odeur naturelle me fit flancher et je m'efforçais de ne pas me laisser embobiner par ce désir étrange de me rapprocher de son cou découvert.

Puis, sans prévenir, il me lança :

\- Dors avec moi, ce soir.

Nous étions aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre; Gon était connu pour être impulsif et parler sans réfléchir, mais là… C'était une demande très imprévisible! Tranquillement, la couleur pivoine s'installa nos joues.

\- Je… Euh…

J'aurais pu interpréter ses dires d'une façon perverse… En fait, c'était pile ce que je fis. Quant à Gon, il se racla la gorge, se releva de la pierre tout en se reprenant :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux venir dormir dans mon dortoir, cette nuit. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

Il me brandit une couverture brunâtre que je fixai sans vraiment comprendre le lien avec la précédente situation. J'étais encore bien trop ébranlé par sa proposition pour pouvoir établir un rapport entre ces deux choses.

\- C'est un objet magique… Une cape d'invisibilité!

Voilà l'explication manquante; j'allais ainsi pouvoir me faufiler chez les rouges et ors ni vu ni connu. Savoir que Gon avait pensé à moi pour une soirée pyjama me faisait un bien fou et me rassurait quant au sujet délicat de notre relation de ces derniers temps… J'avais déjà très hâte à cette soirée.

\- Je suis partant, Gon!

* * *

Il était près de dix heures du soir et nous espérions passer inaperçus dans les couloirs de l'école. Pour ma part, j'étais dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité… Seul Gon était conscient de ma présence et me guidait vers son dortoir.

\- Fais-toi discret, Kirua… Il n'y a pas eu d'intrus à Gryffondor depuis près de 800 ans…

Gon m'avait chuchoté cela alors que nous étions sur le point de franchir le portail de sa Salle commune, celui-ci étant caché derrière une peinture d'une grosse dame qui pouvait parler comme vous et moi. En voyant mon meilleur ami arrivé, elle s'était redressé et avait engagé la conversation de façon enthousiaste :

\- Il est bien tard pour se promener dans l'école, jeune homme!

Gon haussa les épaules et lança à haute voix le mot de passe :

\- Bourrasque!

La peinture nous laissa accéder au dortoir en question et je retins ma respiration. Qui d'autre quoi moi pouvait se vanter d'avoir été visité trois Salles communes différentes en aussi peu de temps?! Tout émoustillé, je parcourus des yeux l'endroit ou Gon avait cheminé ces deux dernières semaines. C'était sans surprise que je vis la couleur rouge régner en maître en ces lieux. Semblait-il aussi que le confort était la priorité des locataires; des divans mous et des tonnes de couvertures meublaient cet espace conviviale. Rien à voir avec mon dortoir qui était plutôt richement décoré, luxueux et harmonieux.

\- Hey Freeccs, tu veux te joindre à nous?

Près d'un âtre, il y avait quelques occupants qui jouaient aux cartes : Junpei, Riko, Kuroko, Kagami et Reiner. L'unique inconnu que je ne connaissais pas me disait tout de même quelque chose; il s'agissait du préfet Gryffondor, un certain Teppei Kiyoshi.

\- Ah mince alors, c'est une soirée de couple… dommage que tu ne puisses participer!

Ils rigolèrent sans méchanceté à l'égard de Gon et je réalisai avec soulagement que Riko et Junpei avaient repris, se tenant la main. Par contre, je remarquai que les quatre autres étaient des garçons à part entière.

_Ne me dites pas que__…_

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, faut croire!, répondit Gon en les saluant rapidement. J'ai des trucs à faire…

Je vis Reiner passer un bras autour des épaules de Teppei et je compris qu'ils étaient ensemble eux aussi. Regarder deux adolescents bâtis et très masculins se câliner ainsi me rendait toute chose, presque nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui me faisait autant réagir?

Mais une autre question était plus urgente. Si Junpei et Riko était en couple, Teppei et Reiner aussi, cela voulait dire que…

Mon cerveau court-circuita.

_Kuroko Tetsuya est en couple avec Kagami Taiga. _

Ma surprise atteignit son paroxysme quand Kagami, ce gros nounours qui donnait aux autres l'impression d'être un tueur en série, donna de petits becs délicatement dans les cheveux bleus de Kuroko.

J'avais trouvé l'anguille sous roche… Momoi n'avait personne à rendre jaloux : Kuroko était aux hommes! Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et cela ne valait pas du tout la peine de faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'elle et moi formions un couple! Il devait complètement se ficher d'elle, désormais. Et voilà que je devais prétendre être dans une quelconque relation avec la rosée…

Dans quelle merde venais-je encore de m'embarquer?

_Je t__'__avais pourtant dit que tu allais le regretter__… C__'__é__tait une tr__è__s mauvaise id__é__e. _

Pour ma part, j'avais saisi qu'utiliser autrui pour mon bien personnel allait me coûter cher. Je l'avais constaté en saccageant une relation; cela ne m'avait rien apporté de bon, sinon, la déception dans les yeux de Gon. Je ne voulais plus le tourner contre moi, bordel!

Arrivés dans sa chambre, je constatai que les autres lits étaient vides; il devait donc être jumelé avec les garçons dans le salon. Ainsi, nous aurions le temps de discuter jusqu'à ce que ses colocs ne se décident à aller se coucher à leur tour. J'en profitai pour remettre l'habit sorcier que Gon m'avait prêté dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

\- Tu permets que je me change?

J'acquiesçai à sa demande; nous y étions habitués de toute façon, à force de se traîner ensemble à la maison. Dès lors, de façon langoureuse, il enleva son habit sorcier, sa chemise d'en-dessous, son pantalon moulant… _Tout_.

Ouais bon, tout sauf ses boxers grises; faut pas abuser.

Plus sérieusement, je notai à quel point Gon avait pris de la masse; son corps autrefois composé de jambes fluettes et de bras d'allumettes avaient été remplacé par des muscles saillants. Ses épaules avaient pris en largeur et les muscles noueux de ses trapèzes se prolongeaient jusqu'au bas de son dos… Son évolution était visible.

_Et d__é__licieuse._

Pourquoi le remarquais-je maintenant seulement? Certes, auparavant, je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'attention à ce genre de détails… Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis?

_Tu acceptes__… __petit __à __petit. _

Mais qu'acceptais-je donc, précisément?

_Toi__… __Tu t__'__acceptes, toi._

Je n'avais pas compris la dernière phrase de la petite voix; j'étais trop absorbé par le chef d'œuvre devant mes yeux. Un détail m'avait aussi marqué chez lui; sa grandeur. Biskuit avait prédit que nous allions être tous les deux des géants, mais j'avais de la difficulté à concevoir que Gon ne me dépasse.

\- Dis donc, Gon, t'as pas pris quelques centimètres depuis le temps…?

\- Bah, c'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours été plus grand que toi!

\- Euh… Pardon?!

Gon se tourna dans ma direction, un sourire… indéchiffrable, ou plutôt : moqueur, sur le visage. Ainsi placé de profil, la courbe de ses reins et la rondeur de ses fesses m'étaient…

_D__é__lectables._

Tentant de me ramener sur terre, j'enfouis ses pensées loin dans mon crâne et allai me placer devant lui, encore. Je ne trouvais pas amusant qu'il se sente supérieur à moi d'une quelconque façon, autant en terme de grandeur qu'en attitude. Sérieusement, depuis quand Gon me prenait de haut, même pour plaisanter?!

\- Tu dissimules le fait que tu es plus petit avec tes cheveux hérissés; je suis le plus grand!

\- J'en doute, Kirua…

_Sa voix aussi, a chang__é__e. Une mélodie grave, suave, enchanteresse..._

Je nous mesurai avec mes mains, tentant de me concentrer. Zut, alors… Il me dépassait d'un centimètre, tout au plus.

\- Kirua…

À ce moment, le temps avait ralenti. Nos nez entraient presqu'en contact, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou… Mon cœur se mit à pomper à tout rompre et mes muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_Qu__'__attends-tu de plus?!_

Je devais vaincre la voix qui me disait de me blottir contre lui, d'oublier le monde extérieur. Car, certainement, je le regretterai… Je ne devais pas perdre Gon pour des rapprochements stupides qui nuiraient à notre amitié.

Feignant d'être frustré par la question de grandeur, je fis volte-face tel un coup de vent –il s'agissait plutôt d'une excuse pour ne plus avoir affaire à son regard profond, qui aurait d'ailleurs pu être comparé aux sept merveilles du monde. Je devais reprendre mon calme, car visiblement, Gon réussissait à me rendre toute chose. Je ne pouvais plus le nier, mais je restais tout de même très fier! Je ne voulais pas donner raison à Ymir ou qui que ce soit… et encore moi ma conscience à laquelle je tenais tête depuis trop longtemps.

Dès lors, je le sentis s'approcher de moi, tout doucement. Je pouvais sentir sa main chaude frôler ma hanche sans toutefois la toucher. Cloué sur place, j'attendais impatiemment qu'il…

_Respire, Kirua. Respire__…_

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Gon accota son front au milieu de mes omoplates, dans mon dos, et je le sentis se relâcher. Une vague de paix, de froid et de chaud m'envahit de la tête aux pieds et me brouilla les idées. Et cette vague sournoise eut tôt fait de provoquer chez moi un certain _contretemps_…

Je devais me sortir de ce pétrin au plus vite. Si jamais Gon se rendait compte du _p__ê__ch__é_, j'étais certain qu'il ne m'adresserait jamais plus la parole!

\- Gon!, criai-je presqu'en me décollant vivement. Je dois aller me changer…

\- A-Ah, d'accord.

J'attrapai mes vêtements et pris soin de dissimuler le fait que mon_ outil _faisait encore des siennes… Je m'enfermai alors dans la salle de bain, puis me donna une bonne gifle pour reprendre des forces. Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi?! Je n'avais aucun droit de fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami… c'était tout bonnement insensé!

Je me changeai en deux temps trois mouvements et m'occupai de l'_inconvénient_ en question, réglant la chose en quelques coups de poignets bien exécutés. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis de là, un peu plus détendu, avant de constater qu'un autre hic venait de se produire…

Gon était resté en caleçon.

\- Y'a un problème, Kirua?

_Un probl__è__me, un probl__è__me?! __É__videmment, pauvre andouille, comment veux-tu que je garde ma main __à __l__'__ext__é__rieur de mes pantalons si toi tu n__'__en as m__ê__me plus?!_

Je sentis mon bas de pyjama chauffé en approchant du lit, puis je m'arrêtai en voyant l'air faussement innocent qu'affichait mon _meilleur ami_. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il me mettait dans l'embarras comme jamais, ainsi dénudé…

_Correction__: ce n'est pas de l'embarras qu'il te cause, ainsi dénudé... Disons qu'il est dommage qu__'__il soit toujours v__ê__tu__…_

\- G-Gon… où veux-tu que j-je dorme?

J'avais de la difficulté à enchaîner mes phrases et j'étais complètement perdu. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il me pointa, innocemment, la place minuscule à ses côtés, dans son lit simple.

_Il n__'__y a rien d__'__innocent dans ses agissements__… __Crois-moi!_

Au risque de me répéter, depuis quand Gon était devenu aussi… provocateur?

_Ma question __à __moi est plut__ô__t__… __depuis quand penses-tu que Gon Freecss est un saint?!_

Certes, j'avais toujours associé sa naïveté à de la pureté… Avais-je eu tort depuis tout ce temps?

_L__'__innocence n__'__a rien __à __voir avec de l__'__ignorance, mon cher__…_

Je me glissai à sa droite, sous les couvertures, alors que mon meilleur ami était étendu sur le ventre. Je lançai un sort pour éteindre les bougies (cela évitai que je ne le détaille de nouveau) et me tournai immédiatement de mon côté, inquiet d'avoir créé un malaise entre nous.

Maintenant que ma tempête d'idées de l'initiation était passée, je pouvais me concentrer pleinement sur la petite voix dans ma tête. Depuis des semaines déjà, elle ne cessait de me conseiller, de me montrer la voie à suivre. Pourquoi refusai-je de lui faire confiance? Je devais pourtant lui accorder plus d'attention si je souhaitais évoluer…

Si je souhaitais retrouver cette part de moi que j'avais trop longtemps enfoui.

\- Kirua?

\- Oui, Gon?

\- Approche un peu…

Je sentis du mouvement de son côté, et je crois qu'il s'était rapproché, car je sentais maintenant son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, son torse qui se colla lentement à mon dos, le contact de sa main chaude sur ma hanche…

Les fibrillations dans ma poitrine, les papillons dans mon ventre, les émotions dans ma tête… Trop de stimulus, trop de stimulus, trop de stimulus. Mon corps était sur le point d'exploser, mais ça, ce n'était pas le problème. Ce qui était grave, c'était que j'avais envie de me blottir encore plus contre lui…

\- GON!, m'écriai-je soudainement.

Il n'était que mon meilleur ami, et rien de plus.

\- Je… Je peux dormir au sol?

Silence. Même dans le noir, je croyais avoir créé la situation la plus embarrassante qui soit. Heureusement, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et je me projetai au sol. Gon me couvrit de la tête aux pieds avec la cape d'invisibilité et nous nous tûmes.

\- Freecss, c'était quoi ce boucan?

\- Oh, r-rien… J'ai fait un rêve…

_Un r__ê__ve que tu as compl__è__tement g__â__ch__é__, Kirua. _

La voix, pleine de rancœur, avait raison; j'avais laissé envoler une chance.

Mais était-ce réellement pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire?

* * *

**J'avais promis d'intenses rapprochements... Je n'ai pas menti ;) ! **

**Des prévisions pour la suite? Des commentaires? Ne soyez pas gênés! Xx**

**-_ Zuzu-kun_.**


	22. Casus belli

**-RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS-**

**machidura-chan: Merci infiniment! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais à faire :3 Un rapprochement à la hauteur des derniers chapitres... Ouf! Bien content de savoir que ç'a fonctionné. Je te promets d'aussi intenses événements à venir ;) ...**

**Potitchatpsychopathe/Guest: Oui disons que j'ai laissé les lecteurs sur leur faim :D Je publierai plus rapidement maintenant, désolé du retard! Je l'ai spécifié dans ma Bio, mais là je me remets au boulot :) Et sur Wattpad, j'attendrai d'avoir plus de lecteurs car je ne suis même pas certain si des gens voient mon histoire :') Je te tiens au courant!**

**Petit mot sur ma courte pause...**

**J'étais en stage en Europe et il était impossible pour moi d'écrire en français puisque je me concentrais sur l'allemand :P Les prochains chapitres seront publiés plus rapidement! Bisous xoxox**

* * *

Chapitre XXII: Casus belli

Voilà plus d'une semaine que je ne comprenais plus Gon du tout. Ces agissements, la façon dont il me zieutait, ses bizarres de propositions… Je ne savais plus du tout comment interpréter ses faits et gestes. Pour comprendre ce que je radote, retournons là où nous nous sommes laissés, c'est-à-dire lorsque je me suis endormi au sol, à côté du lit de Gon, chez les Gryffondors.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé courbaturé et pas reposé pour deux sous. Puis, peu à peu, en me tirant des songes, j'avais réalisé ô combien ce qui s'était produit la veille avait été… intense. Mon développement psychologique en avait pris un sacré coup, et sous le choc, j'avais préféré m'enfuir de la chambre sans dire quoi que ce soit à Gon, fuyant les lions le plus rapidement possible… Eh oui, comme un voleur quoi! À la fois gêné et troublé par l'événement du dimanche soir, j'avais fuis au lieu d'affronter les prunelles magnifiques de Gon comme il aurait été convenable de faire. C'est justement ce qui allait me conduire à ma perte, la première marche du grand escalier que je commençais à peine à débouler.

J'avais d'abord fait un détour par mon dortoir afin de me vêtir correctement, puis je m'étais rendu au pas de course à mon premier cours à l'extérieur : Soins aux créatures magiques. Rien de spectaculaire n'était arrivé durant la période, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Mes idées dérivaient vers mon meilleur ami, et ce, malgré les clins d'œil taquins que Momoi me glissait de temps à autres.

Quand le groupe de Gryffondors s'était joint à nous pour la deuxième période, un mal intérieur me tenaillait l'estomac; je n'étais pas capable de me tourner dans la direction de Gon. Pour sa part, c'était une autre histoire; il s'était directement planté dans mon champ de vision, un sourire ridiculement grand sur le visage. Ce n'était pas une vision d'horreur pour autant, Gon avait toujours l'air à croquer. Cependant, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas aussi à l'aise en ma présence après ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pour lui qu'un grain de sable dans l'océan, quelque chose à ne pas prendre au sérieux… Alors que pour moi…

J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une étoile pour lui tandis qu'il était tout mon univers.

Le cours se déroula néanmoins sans accrochage. Bien sûr les autres nous dévisageaient quand nous nous mettions en équipe en raison de nos maisons opposées, mais sa bonne humeur était sans limite. Pour ma part, j'étais encore trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir à ce qui se passait atour de moi.

Au midi, j'essayais tant bien de mal d'éviter de regarder mon meilleur ami à la table d'en face. Mais Gon, visiblement, n'y allait pas de mains moites… Il me glissait des sourires craquants et toutes sortes de drôles de mimiques pour attirer mon attention. Et Dieu savait à quel point ce visage basané captait en entier mon attention…

Et pourtant, ce n'était même pas la situation la plus troublante de la journée, car sans crier gare, Makoto m'avait interpellé tout en brandissant le journal de l'école d'une main, une expression de surprise sur les traits. Fouillez-moi pourquoi, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos…

\- Zoldik, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es en première page?

Son commentaire avait réduit l'équipe de quidditch au silence. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire encore?! Presque furieux, j'agrippai le journal et tombai sur… Moi, en fait, dans une situation peu honorable.

\- Bordel… Qui a pris ça?!

Sur l'image, j'étais déguisé en Lapin! Je reconnaissais l'initiation Serpentard et le décor de notre maison. C'était donc un cliché pris par l'un des nôtres, ce qui était encore plus frustrant de savoir m'être fait piégé par un autre Serpentard!

Puis, une lumière s'alluma dans ma tête. Je me souvenais d'avoir été pris en photo juste avant de boire le ''sang'' de nos prédécesseurs… C'était donc Kyoya le responsable, lui qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table à ce moment. Quand je lui adressai un regard meurtrier, je pouvais presque lire dans ses verres : ''tu sais très bien que cette photo ne fera que te donner la cote dans le Club''. Je voyais aussi dans ses yeux calculateurs le signe des billets verts… Après avoir dévoilées mes jambes musclées à l'école toute entière, mon calendrier allait être encore plus populaire!

Le titre de l'article, rédigé par mes nouveaux alliés Nina, Selim, Theo et Maes, n'avait pourtant aucun rapport avec ma personne : ''NOUVEL ESPRIT COMBATIF ENTRE GRYFFONDOR ET SERPENTARD''. Les auteurs y débattaient le sale coup que les rouges et ors nous avaient fait en volant nos vêtements. J'étais tout de même heureux qu'aucun paparazzi ne m'avait pris en photo complètement nu! Le bulletin d'informations qu'était auparavant le journal de Poudlard s'était transformé en foire à potins… Et j'en faisais la couverture la plus imprévisible!

De loin, je vis Gon brandir le même ramassis d'idioties, et un peu plus tard, dans le corridor, il m'avait demandé en plaisantant de le signer. N'étant pas d'humeur à rire, je lui avais répondu de se tenir loin des journaux pour ne pas se construire une image faussée de moi, ce par quoi il avait répondu :

\- Oh ça va, on sait tous que ça te plait d'être la star de l'école!

Cette phrase m'avait un brin insulté malgré sa touche d'humour. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais déjà demandé à être aduler par qui que ce soit!

\- C'est faux, Gon!, avais-je répliqué, blessé. La seule chose que j'ai jamais voulu, et tu le sais, c'est que tu…

_Que tu m__'__aimes pour qui je suis. _

\- Dis-moi, Kirua…

Je tournai sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche et décidai de laisser tomber. Je mis la faute sur la fatigue pour que cette citation m'ait traversé. Cependant, avant de partir, Gon m'avait attiré contre lui. Ce contact me réchauffa et m'étonna. Je laissai glisser mon regard sur son bras collé au mien, sur sa clavicule dévoilée, sur son cou… avant de me détacher complètement de son emprise. La chaleur qui s'était allumée avant en moi disparut par le fait même.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire et ces constants rapprochements devaient bien en être la cause.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine, Momoi et moi continuons de jouer notre jeu même si j'essayais tant bien que de mal de trouver une façon d'y mettre un terme. N'ayant plus d'intérêt à y prendre part, car je savais que si Gon l'apprenait il allait être très déçu, je tentais d'éviter mon amie. Toutefois, astucieuse comme elle l'était, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de me coincer dans des endroits publics, là où elle était certaine d'y voir du coin de l'œil son Kuroko chéri. Je trouvais ses tactiques stupides, car à chaque fois que nous voyions au loin une touffe de cheveux bleus, je repérais aussitôt le grand Kagami à ses côtés. Très bientôt, je n'allais avoir d'autre choix que d'en glisser un mot à Momoi… Nous ne faisions que perdre notre temps; Kuroko avait_ un_ _copain_!

De mon côté, je priais pour que Gon ne se trouve pas par hasard à ces places précises, mais comme mes rencontres avec la rosée étaient de plus en plus récurrentes, j'allais bien avoir affaires à lui un moment donné. J'avais la certitude que s'il me voyait en train d'embrasser mon amie aussi sensuellement, il ne trouverait pas ça comique du tout. Il se construirait peut-être même une perception de moi que je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il aille. Quand je ne sentais pas son aura dans les parages, je rentrais par contre complètement dans mon personnage. Je me permettais même d'onduler sur Momoi, de la prendre en califourchon dans la bibliothèque tout en entendant des bouquins tomber au sol autour de nous. Malgré nos vêtements, les scènes créées étaient très coquines et nos rendez-vous passaient rarement inaperçus…

À chaque fois que l'on s'embrassait, je me disais que prendre un verre avant pourrait me faciliter la tâche, voire me motiverait… Je ne ressentais rien en me collant à son corps pourtant si désirable pour les autres garçons. Quelque chose d'invisible mais de perceptible me privait de ressentir du désir au-delà de nos mouvements érotiques.

Que de questionnements dont je ne trouvais pas les réponses. Appréciais-je simplement la proximité? Oui, je l'avais expérimenté le dimanche précédent, dans un certain lit… Alors pourquoi mes désirs s'évaporaient à la vue de la Serpentard? Je ne lui trouvais même pas de défaut, alors pourquoi mon _manche_ n'était pas fonctionnel en sa présence? Enfin, il n'était pas défectueux pour autant, mais j'avais l'impression que si une autre personne avait pris sa place… Voilà longtemps que j'aurais voulu passer à l'étape suivante.

Et en ce sens, que voulais-je insinuer par ''une autre personne''? Certes, j'avais déjà rêvé de Marco… Et je me voyais très bien dans une position semblable avec lui… Qu'est-ce que Marco possédait que Momoi n'avait pas?

_Un engin entre les jambes, peut-__ê__tre?_

J'embrassai Momoi plus vivement en ayant cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas donner raison à ceux qui m'avaient crus… vous voyez… _pas h__é__t__é__ro_.

Après qu'on se soit séparé, nous reprenions notre souffle tandis que je poussais, pour une fois, ma réflexion. Peut-être que étais-je simplement… curieux d'aller voir ailleurs? Mes séances avec Momoi devenaient redondantes et inintéressantes... J'avais bien le droit à d'autres expériences, moi aussi!

_Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller voir ailleurs? _

Ça ne serait pas le genre de Gon d'embrasser d'autres personnes que des... filles.

_Vous êtes différents. H__é__t__é__ro ou pas, tu seras toujours__… __Kirua. _

Cette maudite voix, je vous jure…

Je fus toutefois interrompu quand je perçus des rires aigus dans notre dos. Je fis volte-face et surpris quelques demoiselles qui nous espionnaient entre les bouquins dans la rangée d'en face. Celles-ci semblaient adorer notre prestation. Quand je plongeai mon regard dans les leurs, elles faiblirent puis elles quittèrent leur séance d'espionnage en courant et en rigolant comme des gamines.

\- Toujours et encore des fans, Kiru-chan?, me demanda Momoi en se replaçant les cheveux.

\- J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas aller raconter ça à n'importe qui…

\- Et alors? Je croyais que c'était notre but que ça se propage…

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. J'étais épuisé mentalement, physiquement, et l'épisode des groupies avait été de trop. J'étais dû pour une séance de paix en solitaire à la Tour d'astronomie…

* * *

Mes travaux interminables m'ayant occupé toutes mes pauses, je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps de siroter un thé au coin du feu. Nous avions un rapport à écrire en Potions, de la mémorisation en Études des goules, une recherche en Histoire et bien d'autres conneries. J'étais exténué mais surtout abattu, puisque quand je n'avais pas le nez plongé dans des documents de révision, je dépensais mon énergie au quidditch. Mon envol était désormais plus aisé, mais mon équilibre dans les airs faisait toujours aussi pitié… Je ne risquais pas de remporter la palme d'or en terme de dextérité dans ce sport et Aomine ne se gênait pas pour me le rappeler avec dédain. En retour, je lui envoyai gracieusement un doigt d'honneur bien mérité.

D'un autre côté, Gon avait développé une manie de me suivre comme un petit chien, et ce, sans raison apparente. Lorsqu'il me croisait dans l'école, il s'arrêtait longuement pour blablater, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Seulement, ces temps-ci, il se rapprochait davantage, me prenait les mains et ajustait même mes vêtements comme pour réduire la distance entre nos deux corps. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, lui et ses gestes quasi-romantiques. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait fait part de ses réelles intentions!

Pourquoi me donner tant d'attention, de compliments à la dérobée? En sa présence, j'étais devenu un automate; je ne voulais pas le froisser en lui disant de se décoller, mais je ne l'empêchais pas pour autant. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus, de le voir s'éloigner… Mais le regard des autres, le souvenir douloureux que la dispute entre Jean et Marco avait provoqué en moi… Tout ça semblait étrangement près de ma réalité.

On dirait qu'il… on dirait qu'il flirtait avec moi, son meilleur ami depuis des lustres!

_Quel fin limier!_

J'avais tant souhaité que Gon ne voit que moi dans sa soupe, que quand ce moment était finalement arrivé, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Était-ce tant une bonne chose qu'il m'envoie des clins d'œil en plein milieu de la Grande Salle? Personne hormis moi le remarquait, mais tout de même! Si jamais quelqu'un s'en apercevait, cela causerait-il un drame? Serais-je de nouveau mis en couverture du journal avec l'étiquette '''GAY'' accroché dans le dos?!

Je pris une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver mon calme. Peut-être que Gon agissait ainsi en tant qu'ami seulement… Ce n'était qu'une passe.

_Bien s__û__r! Si Gon n__'__est que ton meilleur ami, et bien moi, je suis le P__è__re No__ë__l!_

Ce n'est qu'une passe. Je n'ai rien pour lui et vice-versa... Ce serait complètement insensé!

_Ce serait plutôt très plausible..._

Ce. N'est. Qu'une. Passe.

Mettant de côté mes interrogations, j'avais tout de même accepté son invitation du vendredi pour aller assister ensemble au premier match officiel de quidditch : Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Et connaissant la suite, j'aurais dû refuser et laisser tomber la poussière avant de l'y accompagner…

Premièrement, je m'étais rendu avec lui et Jean à l'entrée des vestiaires communs pour encourager Marco, Zushi, Sasha et Connie -ce quatuor inséparable. Les deux derniers paraissaient en pleine séance de méditation ancestrale; ils effectuaient des postures de méditation alors que Gon et moi nous nous retenions pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Marco, lui, semblait stressé et gardait Jean près de lui, se réconfortant dans les bras de sa tendre moitié avant de mettre le pied sur le terrain.

\- Je crois qu'il annonce de la pluie. Je ne veux pas être trempé…, se lamenta notre ami.

\- Ça va aller, chéri, le rassura Jean. Je t'attendrai avec une couverture et un chocolat chaud.

Empli d'amour, le Poufsouffle du duo attira son homme vers lui et ils se serrèrent une dernière fois devant mes yeux envieux. Gon avait dû remarquer ma jalousie, car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, l'air de dire : ''oui, je sais, je te comprends aussi''. Quand je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami, dans le but de faire une blague sur notre éternel célibat, il fit un mouvement qui m'électrisa.

Je voyais bien son nez se rapprocher du mien, ses prunelles qui se refermaient tranquillement... Nous n'étions qu'à un battement de cil de...

Paniqué, je me séparai d'un coup en prétextant vouloir serrer Marco afin de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Je venais d'éviter la catastrophe... Nous avions été si près de s'embrasser! Les lèvres de Gon, sauvages et expertes, sur les miennes?! Cette idée m'avait donné le tournis! J'étais complètement chamboulé et rouge tomate...

Gon ne m'aurait pas vraiment embrassé... pas vrai?

Je chassai cette idée absurde... Je venais peut-être juste d'imaginer ce scénario, moi et mon imagination fertile...

\- Bonne chance pour la suite! On se verra après le match.

\- Merci Kirua, c'est vraiment apprécié!

Sur ce, Marco s'approcha à son tour –un peu trop à mon gout. Je ne m'étais pas mentalement préparé à ce qu'il m'enlace à son tour, mais c'est ce qu'il fit. Et soudainement, le souvenir mielleux de mon rêve l'incluant se mis à me trotter dans l'esprit. Déjà que l'épisode avec Gon m'avait chamboulé, le torse de Marco sur le mien n'aidait en rien mon état. Je me souvenais soudainement très bien de la sensualité qui découlait de mon rêve, toutes les impuretés que nous nous faisions mutuellement… provoquant par le fait même…

_KIRUA PUTAIN, S__É__PARE-TOI!_

Et pour une fois, la voix avait sacrément raison. Le ressenti dans mon pantalon était amplement suffisant pour que je sursaute et le repousse sèchement. Marco me regarda, éberlué, et s'excusa d'avoir rentré dans ma bulle. Comprenant qu'il n'avait rien senti, je pus respirer à nouveau, mais il était trop tard pour que la couleur pivoine se déloge de mes joues. J'avais chaud, puis froid et les picotements désagréables d'en bas en étaient les responsables...

\- Ça va, Kirua?

Gon m'avait rejoint et essayait de faire le lien entre les deux événements. Je lui offris un sourire à peu près convainquant; après tout, j'avais de nouveau échappé au pire! Mais au fond, cela annonçait simplement une autre vague de questions. Je voulus immédiatement oublier cette scène étrange. Je fis une rapide poignée de mains à Zushi, puis Gon et moi quittions les vestiaires en direction des bancs des spectateurs.

Là-haut, sur les estrades, la foule était en délire. Puisqu'il s'agissait du premier match de la saison, tous les étudiants s'étaient pointés au rendez-vous. Accueillis par un torrent d'applaudissement, on vit d'abord les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle entrer à la queue leu-leu : Sasha, Connie ainsi que Marco. Vinrent ensuite les batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch : Zushi et Mikasa, suivi de Maes Elric, l'attrapeur, que je reconnus grâce à sa touffe de cheveux noirs. Le dernier mais non le moindre, Murasakibara, entra en scène en tant que gardien. Chose certaine : ce groupe éclectique devait être pris au sérieux par leurs concurrents, car les sous-estimer serait une erreur fatale.

L'équipe de Serdaigle dégageait une aura beaucoup plus sérieuse, voir complètement dominatrice. Menée par le gardien Akashi Seijuro qui ouvrait la marche, l'équipe des bleus et argent n'avait jamais semblé aussi dangereuse par le passé. Les deux batteurs, Touka et un certain Kasamatsu Yukio, marchaient bien droits à ses côtés. Derrière eux, les trois poursuiveurs jetaient eux aussi une ombre sur leurs opposants en raison de leurs puissantes auras. Il s'agissait de Midorima Shintaro, mon partenaire de Potions, son ami Kazunari Takao qui s'était déjà fait réprimander par le professeur Levi Ackerman, puis Kise Ryota, celui qui avait tenté de me draguer au Club d'hôtes.

Je les voyais très mal perdre ce combat, mais ce n'est qu'en voyant leur attrapeur que je découvris leur talon d'Achille… Ce pauvre Armin, invisible derrière les autres brutes, peinait à suivre leurs traces. Les paris désormais ouverts, Gon et moi n'avions par contre aucune idée de qui allait remporter la mise! Je sentais d'ailleurs une tension omniprésente dans l'air; les valeurs contraires de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle construisaient une rivalité similaire avec celle de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Peu de temps après, le début du match fut annoncé. La pluie se fit plus forte mais cela n'empêcha en rien les joueurs de s'envoler. Pendant ce temps, Gon avait ouvert un parapluie miteux qui ne nous couvrait pas du tout; peut-être était-ce une excuse pour que l'on se réchauffe de notre souffle, car après nous avoir tous deux abrité sous ce bidule inefficace, nos joues se touchaient presque. Je n'osais pas tourner mon visage vers le sien, par peur d'avoir un contact qui m'aurait fait rougir davantage…

J'essayais de me concentrer à dénombrer les multiples expressions de peur que pouvait afficher Armin lorsqu'il perdait le Vif d'or des yeux, mais Gon avait accoté sa tête sur mon épaule et son parfum naturel me chatouillait maintenant les narines. Départagé entre le fait que certains, surtout Jean à ma droite, nous lançaient des regards curieux, et le fait que le match était d'une intensité anormale, je ne savais pas sur quoi me concentrer. Bon sang, Gon ne me rendait pas la tâche facile ce jour-là…

Au final, Serdaigle avait remporté la partie sans même que je ne passe de commentaire. Muet comme une carpe, j'avais raccompagné Gon à son dortoir sans que la défaite de mes amis ne m'importune. Plus rien ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid… Sauf la main brûlante de Gon dans la mienne durant notre trajet du retour.

Cette nuit-là, les questionnements, mes fidèles compatriotes, avaient repris de plus belle leur interminable parcours dans mon esprit. Pourquoi diable avais-je eu un soulèvement dans mon pantalon lorsque Marco m'avait enlacé?! En plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je trouvais que Marco ressemblait à Gon… Ce n'était donc pas normal que je les associe s'il m'arrivait de telles choses! J'avais honte de les regarder en face, ces deux-là…

Je devais à tout prix remettre ma vie à l'ordre pour ne pas créer de malaises entre nous. Gon n'avait jamais paru se soucier de me provoquer ainsi; le dimanche passé en était le plus bel exemple…

_Oui, il adore te faire saliver__…_

En tout cas, ça ne l'avait pas déranger de dormir en caleçon à côté de moi! Chose que je n'aurais pas été capable de faire sans me tortiller dans tous les sens… Comment pouvait-il me faire vivre un tel flot d'émotions?! Bref, ç'a allait de pire en pire. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait euthanasier mes craintes du futur, car à la simple idée de perdre Gon pour une telle futilité, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je m'étais endormis cette nuit-là comme un enfant qui craint le tonnerre; en boule dans mon lit, les couvertes sur ma tête… Comme si les couvertures pouvaient me sauver d'une chute sans échappatoire possible.

J'étais coincé entre Gon et mes sentiments, nulle part où aller sans faire face à l'un des deux.

* * *

Et voilà en quoi ma semaine avait été passablement catastrophique. Je n'avais toujours pas réglé mes conflits émotionnels ou parler à Momoi de notre situation actuelle. Le dimanche soir, après avoir soupé à la Grande Salle, toutes les étudiants sortaient du lieu en direction de leur dortoir. C'est là que je repérai Momoi de loin; tant mieux, j'avais besoin de mettre les points sur les ''i'' avec elle! Je voulais me sortir de l'étau qui me compressait, celui de prétendre que nous formions un couple. J'en avais marre de mentir à Gon, mentir aux autres... Mais surtout de me mentir à moi-même. Oui, j'étais rendu très doué pour embrasser, mais il était temps de passer à autre chose. Je l'interpellai donc :

\- Satsuki-chan!

Je la rejoignis en trottant et mon amie se tourna dans ma direction en balayant l'air de ses longs cheveux, une expression satisfaite sur les traits. Mon cerveau prit quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement entre la présence de Kuroko, qui marchait à quelques centimètres de moi, et la rosée, qui venait tout juste de se rapprocher dangereusement de mes lèvres. Tout se passa trop vite.

Il était trop tard pour reculer; mon cœur se serra quand je sentis le gout sucrée du gloss de Momoi sur ma bouche.

_Oh, oh__…_

Devant toutes les maisons confondues, Momoi Satsuki venait de me déclarer sien.

Je fis volte-face, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Par ma faute, un voile noir venait de tomber sur l'ambiance décontractée de ce dimanche soir.

Et les pupilles de Gon me paraissaient plus sombres que jamais.

* * *

**Casus belli = ''voici une raison pour faire la guerre'', en latin. Car si vous pensiez que Gon n'entretenait aucune rancune depuis le temps que Kiru fait des bêtises, vous allez être choqués par la suite ;)**

**Rendez-vous le mois prochain les cocos! Xx**

**_\- Zuzu-kun._**


	23. Embrasser l'inconcevable

**-RÉPONSE AU REVIEW-**

**machidura-chan: Merci beaucoup pour ton appui! Oui le courage je vais en insuffler un peu à notre pauvre Kiru qui est en plein déni... C'est plutôt lui qui en aura besoin pour le futur :O ! **

**Je publie à quelques jours de la dernière update... Oui je sais, je suis en feu! :P **

* * *

Chapitre XXlll : Embrasser l'inconcevable

\- Du nerf, Kiru-chan! Comment vas-tu réagir quand les lions vont te piler sur les chaussures vendredi?! Aller hop!

Momoi, notre coach, changeait complètement lorsqu'elle mettait le pied sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle devenait soudainement très sévère et prompte à nous rappeler à l'ordre. En outre, elle insistait sur le fait que nous allions bientôt jouer notre premier match lorsqu'elle nous corrigeait. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ayant ouvert le bal, c'était au tour de Serpentard et de Gryffondor de s'affronter.

Le hic, c'était que ma motivation avait atteint le fond du baril depuis le regard noir que Gon m'avait lancé. Les derniers jours avaient été tout aussi peu productifs que la semaine précédente! Je ne faisais que suivre un horaire bien droit : le Club au petit matin, école, quidditch, dodo. Aucune distraction, presqu'aucune vie sociale, et beaucoup trop de devoirs. Au moins, ça allait super bien de ce côté-là, étant donné que je m'acharnais pour récolter les meilleures notes de la classe. En réalité, j'essayais simplement de me convaincre avec mes bonnes notes que ma vie n'était pas une catastrophe à part entière!

J'avais d'ailleurs un stress de plus en ce mardi soir : Momoi allait nous assigner nos rôles dans l'équipe après avoir évalué nos forces et faiblesses. Après avoir fait une grande ligne bien solennelle devant elle, elle débuta son monologue :

\- Les plus agiles, j'ai nommé Dai-chan, Sakurai et Himuro, vous serez nos trois poursuiveurs.

Grosso modo, leur rôle est de combiner force et équilibre. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir concentrer leurs efforts à se passer le Souafle, une balle de la grosseur d'un ballon de basket, afin de marquer le plus de points possibles dans les anneaux adverses.

\- Ensuite, les batteurs seront Imayoshi et Makoto.

Les batteurs devaient être sans pitié, car leur tâche principale était de frapper les Cognards pour les envoyer vers les adversaires. C'était aussi leur de devoir que de protéger nos joueurs des balles ensorcelées. Ce fut sans surprise que ces deux-là reçurent ce titre, car à en juger par leurs personnalités excentriques, je ne doutais pas qu'ils allaient frapper très, très fort…

\- Le gardien cette année sera… Jean! Et pour ta patience et ton savoir-faire, je t'élue capitaine de l'équipe!

J'avoue que l'idée d'être nommé capitaine m'avait passé par la tête, mais j'avais rapidement remis les pieds sur terre quand Momoi avaient choisi ''Horse Face'' pour ce rôle tout-puissant. Même Jean, blanc comme un drap, n'y croyait pas du tout.

\- Euh… Je… Merci? Je ne m'y attendais pas!

\- Et le dernier mais non le moindre… Kirua, tu seras notre attrapeur!

L'unique attrapeur, un rôle des plus importants, venait de m'être assigné. Ému, je répondis :

\- Wow! M'avoir choisi moi pour–

Mais Momoi me fit descendre assez vite de mes grands chevaux.

\- Ne dis rien qui pourrait te nuire, Kiru-chan… Je t'ai donné ce rôle car tu n'as démontré aucune réelle compétence dans les autres domaines.

Ceci déclencha évidemment un fou rire parmi les autres joueurs tandis que j'aurais voulu me cacher dans le sol à jamais… Moi aussi, je me permis de rigoler un peu, ce qui dissipa mes craintes du match à venir. L'important, c'était de participer!

Une fois la pratique terminée, mon amie m'avait confié qu'être attrapeur m'allait aussi très bien, étant donné que je ne baissais jamais les bras dans les situations difficiles.

Profitant de ce moment d'intimité, je me permis de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec la rosée :

\- Écoute Satsuki-chan, j'ai voulu que l'on conclue un accord pour faire jalouser une personne en particulier, tu t'en souviens?

Elle hocha la tête, me permettant de continuer sans interruption.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire…

\- Tu as complètement raison, Kiru-chan.

Abasourdi, je me tus.

\- Je m'en doutais depuis peu que ça ne te convenait plus.

Momoi n'avait jamais été dupe, de toute façon, et encore moins naïve! Mon attitude détachée devait m'avoir trahie et je l'avais sous-estimé dans son pouvoir d'analyser les autres.

\- Et moi non plus, pour être exacte. J'ai agis de manière enfantine pour attirer l'attention d'un homme dont je n'aurais justement jamais le cœur. J'ai appris que…

\- Kuroko était en couple avec Kagami?

Elle me glissa un regard surpris. _Oups…_

\- Oui, bon, je l'ai su récemment moi aussi…

Elle rigola avant de m'interrompre, sans haine toutefois :

\- T'en fais pas, je crois que ça nous a simplement servi de leçon. Nous nous sommes abaissés à un niveau qui ne nous représente pas. J'espère simplement que ça n'affectera pas notre amitié!

Pour la rassurer, j'entourai ses épaules de mon bras sans que rien de sensuel ne se dégage de mon geste. Nous étions redevenus de bons copains, sans rancune ni malaise! Ça m'ôtait un lourd poids de sur les épaules.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi le plan n'a pas fonctionné pour toi? Est-ce que la fille t'en a voulu?

_La fille, hein Kirua__…_

\- On… on peut dire ça comme ça. Notre jeu ne m'a pas attiré ses louanges, et je le… la comprends. Je vais devoir m'expliquer auprès d'_elle_ d'ailleurs, pour ne pas que ce malentendu se prolonge entre nous…

* * *

Le tout s'étant merveilleusement bien déroulé avec mon amie, je souhaitais que ça soit pareille avec Gon. J'avais quelques appréhensions de ce côté; je peinais maintenant à le croiser dans les corridors de l'école, alors que nous avions l'habitude de se rejoindre à certains endroits selon notre horaire. En Soins aux créatures magiques, j'avais senti qu'il m'ignorait et j'en avais eu la confirmation quand il avait séché notre cours commun d'Histoire de la magie avec Petra. La rivalité du match à venir n'aidant en rien, je ne faisais que me faire des scénarios mentaux aussi pires les uns que les autres.

J'étais allé faire mes devoirs avec Haruhi, Mori-senpai et Honey-senpai à la bibliothèque, quand j'y vis tout bonnement Gon en pleine discussion avec Reiner. Ne voulant pas les importuner, je commençai mes travaux en silence sous l'œil curieux d'Haruhi qui ne voyait pas pourquoi je ne le saluais pas :

\- Kiru, qu'attends-tu pour aller lui faire un coucou?

\- J'ai besoin de le voir seul à seul…

Mori-senpai fut le premier à remarquer mon moral à plat :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je leur expliquai que mon meilleur ami m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Momoi et qu'il n'avait pas semblé enchanté. J'avais moi-même créé de toutes pièces cette machination pour le rendre jaloux de ma popularité. Je voulais donc lui avouer que j'avais mis un terme à cette relation mensongère. Désormais, je comprenais pourquoi me mentir, mais surtout lui mentir, avait été un geste immature. Gon devait penser que je m'étais mis en couple sans même lui avoir mentionné le prénom de Momoi avant, ce qui indiquait que notre amitié n'était pas ma priorité. Vous le savez déjà, mais cela était tout à fait faux.

Je remarquai à quel point j'avais été égoïste; durant tout ce temps, je n'avais voulu que Gon soit épaté de mes progrès avec les filles et qu'il désire même être à ma place. Mais la vérité, c'était que… j'aurais voulu être aussi proche de Gon pour…

_Pour que ce soit lui qui aille le r__ô__le de Momoi, c__'__est __ç__a?_

Pendant ce temps, un sourire maternel s'était glissé sur les traits d'Haruhi tandis qu'elle me pressa l'épaule d'une main, comme pour approuver mon choix pour une fois sensé.

\- Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas enfoui là-dedans plus longtemps.

\- C'était la bonne chose à faire, me confirma Mori-senpai à son tour.

Honey-senpai, enjoué à ce que je règle mes conflits, pointa son doigt dans la direction de Gon et me dit :

\- Il est libre! Va le voir, Kiru-chan!

Mon ami avait raison; Gon faisait désormais ses travaux en solo, ce qui était l'occasion parfaite pour moi afin de m'expliquer. Je pris donc le siège en face de lui. Il leva les yeux sur moi, mais son sourire forcé ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

\- Oi, Kirua!

\- Hey, ça fait longtemps… Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis dimanche passé…

Après tout, j'avais embrassé ce jour-là la fille la plus canon devant tout le monde, alors que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'en parler d'abord à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi…

\- Ouais, j'étais occupé.

Le silence retomba. Je me tortillai sur mon siège tandis qu'il poursuivait ses calculs. La conversation n'était pas aussi fluide que je l'avais imaginé…

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

Il releva son regard vers moi tout en arrêtant d'écrire; je venais de marquer un point avec mes excuses, ça se voyait.

\- J'aurais dû te parler avant, pour Momoi et moi…

\- Non, Kirua, y'a aucun mal, vraiment. Je t'en veux pas pour avoir gardé ça secret avant la grande révélation! Tout le monde a été choqué, c'est tout…

Il referma sèchement la bouche, comme pour contrôler son flux de mots. Il ne voulait visiblement pas tout me dévoiler d'un coup. Le visage de Gon, bizarrement, restait de marbre. J'avais de la difficulté à cerner sa pensée dans cette histoire…

\- Justement, j'aurais dû t'en glisser un mot! Tu as plus de valeur que tous les autres pour moi et je t'ai placé sur le même pied d'égalité qu'eux en ne daignant pas t'en parler...

Je marquai un autre point, puisqu'il me regarda dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Du peu que je pouvais décortiquer chez lui, j'y lus une émotion passagère, un fond de tristesse, de déception. Il semblait même vouloir m'implorer, réveiller quelque chose en moi, une idée, un vague souvenir peut-être…

\- C'est vrai, tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais en couple, Kirua… Surtout avant que…

Il baissa la tête, embarrassé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité; je sentais qu'il ouvrait une façade sensible dont je ne pouvais que me cogner à la porte par le passé. Là, il me la tenait, grande ouverte, et mon passage dans cette pièce douce et précieuse risquait de le marquer directement sur son soul.

Je ne devais pas foirer avec la suite; sinon, j'allais lui faire encore plus mal.

\- Surtout avant que quoi, Gon?

\- Non, rien, laisse tomber…

_Surtout avant qu__'__il t__'__invite __à __passer la nuit __à __ses c__ô__t__é__s? _

\- Je veux savoir, Gon. S'il-te-plait…

_Le pauvre n__'__é__tait pas au courant que tu avais d__é__j__à __quelqu__'__un dans ta vie__…_

Cette théorie me faisait encore plus peur. Si jamais mon idiot de meilleur ami, Gon Freecss, avait un quelconque intérêt dans ce sens pour m'avoir invité dans sa maison, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit s'être fait devancer par une fille!

_Par une fille, pff__… __quel absurde malentendu!_

Tout malentendu est absurde, qu'une fille fasse partie ou non de l'équation n'avait aucun rapport.

_Hum-hum, bien s__û__r. _

Bref… Tout ça pour dire que Gon ne risquait de se faire devancer par personne, encore moins par une fille, d'autant plus que j'étais célibataire depuis ma naissance!

\- Non, ce n'est rien… Depuis, je me sens ridicule…

Un rire qui sonnait faux à mes oreilles sortit de sa gorge, ce qui atténua l'ambiance sérieuse de la seconde précédente. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter la scène. Il venait de me dire quelque chose, même dans son silence…

Gon se sentait ridicule? Pourquoi diable?!

_Il a vu ses chances s__'__envoler aussi vite que le baiser qui a __é__t__é __press__é __sur tes l__è__vres. _

Mon incompréhension se transforma en honte. J'avais abusé de sa loyauté et voulus attirer son attention pour qu'il me remarque. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Gon m'avait toujours eu dans sa ligne de mire. J'avais sous-estimé à quel point nous étions proches, et tout ça parce qu'il s'était fait pleins de nouveaux amis à Gryffondor! J'aurais dû être heureux pour lui, mais j'avais été jaloux et égocentrique.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Gon ne m'avait pas encore souhaité ''longue vie'' ou toute autre vœu pour que ma vie à deux prospère… Gon était mauvais menteur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'approuvait pas tant que ça ma soudaine ''mise en couple'', puisque j'aurais vu tout de suite s'il m'aurait conté des bobards. Son silence était très révélateur...

\- Tu n'as jamais été ridicule, Gon, voyons! C'est moi qui devrais m'en vouloir de te faire sentir comme ça…

Je tentai de me calmer. Il se fichait peut-être de toute cette histoire et il avait simplement passé une mauvaise journée. De toute façon, depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, j'étais devenu la reine du drame… J'exagérais et déformais surement la situation!

_Regarde-le dans les yeux et redis-toi __ç__a. Tu en seras incapable, puisque Gon a de la peine. _

\- En… En tout cas, bravo pour cette bonne pêche! On se voit plus tard…

Comme Haruhi, il me pressa l'épaule avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision, le cerveau en compote. Je n'avais rien saisi à ce qui venait de se produire… Je craignais que les liens que j'avais établis étaient réels.

Je soupirai en réalisant n'avoir pas eu suffisamment de temps pour lui dévoiler la vérité. Et même à-travers le tissu de ma tenue de sorcier, j'avais senti sa paume froide comme de la glace.

* * *

Le lendemain, je mis un point d'honneur à trouver le coupable de l'ensorcellement de ma baguette lors de mon duel contre Gon. J'avais repoussé cet épisode compliqué de ma vie depuis trop longtemps déjà, et puisque j'étais devenu le représentant du comité de chasseurs d'Exterminateurs, il était de mon devoir de prendre la chose au sérieux. Ainsi, j'apostrophai Saber à la fin du cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal pour avoir son avis :

\- Madame, je voulais m'informer de ce qui est arrivé à ma baguette à la Salle d'Affrontements. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis et je commence à prendre du retard à cause de ça dans certaines matières.

Elle inspecta l'objet des yeux sans même la prendre entre ses doigts. Elle n'en avait pas besoin; elle et moi savions pertinemment qu'un sort l'avait affecté.

\- Tu t'en doutes probablement, mais on lui a lancé une malédiction.

\- Ouais, ça avait complètement ravagé le bras de Gon!, répondis-je sur un ton furieux. J'ai beau répéter à Roy Mustang que la faute revient à Hisoka, puisque je l'avais oublié dans son cours juste avant mon combat, mais il refuse de me croire!

Saber fronça les sourcils et eut un air pensif. Je me tus, curieux de connaitre la suite.

\- Pas que je doute de ta parole, mais il est tout à fait impossible que ce soit ton beau-père qui ait causé cela.

D'abord sceptique, je la laissai tout de même poursuivre.

\- Il faut être un sorcier très doué pour jeter un tel sort. Hisoka, de ce qu'on m'a dit, est nouveau dans le monde de la magie. Même s'il avait vraiment voulu te causer autant de soucis, il n'en aurait pas eu les capacités magiques…

Me fiant à ses paroles, cela voulait dire que je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil… Hisoka aurait donc malicieusement volé ma baguette et l'aurait confié à quelqu'un d'autre, un expert, pour me jouer un mauvais tour. Hisoka étant Exterminateur, il était facile d'établir une connexion entre lui et le réel coupable, l'un de ses partenaires de crime. Tsukiyama étant aussi un débutant dans le monde de la sorcellerie selon Touka et Kaneki, il n'était pas plus responsable.

En l'occurrence, il y avait au moins un troisième Exterminateur dans l'école qui nous était totalement inconnu.

Tout à coup, le souvenir douloureux de la plaie à mon bras, le Serment inviolable, remonta à la surface. Mustang et Riza Hawkeye devaient me donner les réponses en ce qui concernait nos ennemis, tel que promis. J'allais alors découvrir l'identité de l'autre coupable, celui qui avait formulé le sort et qui m'avait piégé.

Une mauvaise aura se dégagea de moi tandis que je quittai en trombe la classe. Quiconque blessait Gon, volontairement ou pas, devait s'attendre à ce que je lui fasse amèrement regretter.

* * *

Je voulus prendre rendez-vous avec Mustang ou Riza, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air d'être disponibles pour me recevoir; ils avaient changé le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur, et les connaissant, je ne désirais pas particulièrement interrompre l'une de leurs fameuses rencontres…

Ceci dit, il ne me restait pas grand choix pour pouvoir avancer dans mes recherches. Comme je vivais à ce moment un mélange d'anxiété, de colère et d'impuissance, ce mélange d'émotions me fit vivre un rare moment d'impulsivité. Je sentis une aura dans la classe d'Hisoka, et je m'étais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente occasion pour le confronter à ce sujet.

Quand j'entrai violemment dans sa salle de classe, je tombai nez à nez non pas avec mon ennemi juré, mais avec Momoi. Cloué sur place, je la dévisageai, attendant qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle était assise sur le bureau du prof. Premier détail étrange : son chemisier était un peu déboutonné…

\- Satsuki-chan, qu'est-ce que tu–

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me voir, Kirua…

Elle se mit à avancer vers moi, usant d'une démarche trop langoureuse pour concorder avec la discussion que nous avions eu précédemment. Elle mâchouilla une gomme puis la remplit d'air avant de la faire éclater. De ses doigts manucurés, elle commença à défaire le reste de son pull encore attaché. Je commençai à rougir, pas que cette vision me faisait languir, bien au contraire, mais parce que la scène était tellement inconfortable pour moi que c'était la seule réaction physiologique que mon corps pouvait faire.

Avait-elle bu? Et si un élève passait par hasard dans le corridor, qu'est-ce qui arriverait? Voulait-elle que l'on refasse un accord?

_Merde, merde et re-merde__…_

Elle arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, mais je n'avais pas encore effectué le moindre mouvement. Qu'aurais-je pu faire?! Peut-être étais-je à l'instant diffusé dans un show de télé-réalité sorcier et on se foutait de ma gueule?

En tout cas, la bouche de Momoi contre la mienne fit évaporer cette théorie aussitôt que je l'avais émise. Bon sang, elle avait beaucoup d'initiative! Dès l'instant où je sentis sa langue caresser la mienne, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

_Repousse-la!_

Normalement, elle aurait tombé au sol tel mon geste avait été brusque. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui me remplit de méfiance. Elle passa sa langue rose sur ses lèvres comme pour goûter aux miennes qui venaient de passer par là, ce qui confirma mes doutes…

Ce n'était pas mon amie qui se tenait en face de moi.

Ne sachant pas à qui j'avais affaires, je voulus l'agripper par le cou, mais mon adversaire anticipa mon mouvement et me fit plonger à la renverse, tout en pressant deux doigts monstrueux contre ma jugulaire. Je savais très bien à qui ces griffes diaboliques appartenaient, mais je ne voulais pas y croire…

\- Tu aimes mon chewing-gum, Kiru-chéri?

La saveur de gomme balloune emplit aussitôt mes récepteurs buccaux. Durant notre échange de salive, mon opposant m'avait oralement transmis sa sucrerie. Dégoûté, je crachai l'immonde morceau au sol, espérant ne pas avoir attrapé une maladie aussi grave que le sida.

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas, récitai-je alors qu'un nuage noir se mit à planer au-dessus de ma tête, je te tuerai dans la seconde.

Rire cynique, puis l'ennemi me lâcha. Je bondis à reculons, mettant une distance sécuritaire entre nous. J'avais des haut-le-cœur juste en pensant à son véritable visage…

\- Dis-moi qui tu es, vermine!

Le beau visage de Momoi se métamorphosa alors en traits plus bâclés, plus masculins, plus… clownesques. Tous mes pires cauchemars semblaient se réaliser sous mes yeux... Eh oui, vous aurez devinés aussi bien que moi : Hisoka, ce monstre dégueulasse et pervers, venait tout juste d'apparaître derrières ces formes féminines plus que prononcés. Tous mes muscles se crispèrent quand il reprit sa forme originale, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement.

D'une voix rauque, je murmurai :

\- Va te faire foutre, connard…

Dès lors, une voix fusa dans mon dos :

\- C'est justement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire!

Tsukiyama, mon professeur d'Études de goules –alors qu'il en était une lui-même, venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de porte. Il ne se gêna pas pour ôter lui aussi ses vêtements du haut, donc je faisais désormais face à deux fous torses nus. Il me contourna, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait senti mon odeur, puisqu'une étincelle noire s'alluma dans ses yeux mauves. Je me mis sur la défensive en voyant cette flamme obscure. Toute mon agressivité semblait refaire surface à la vue de ces deux spécimens de foire.

Hisoka me fit alors une proposition dépassant toutes mes appréhensions réunies :

\- La vraie question c'est… est-ce que tu nous rejoins ou pas?

Un mal de cœur soudain mais justifié se propagea en moi, tandis que je grinçai des dents. C'était probablement la réaction souhaitée, car les deux se mirent à rire avant de se rapprocher dangereusement l'un de l'autre…

\- Je suis sûr que tu aimerais au moins assister au spectacle…

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et Tsukiyama se rapprocha de son cou à découvert. Cette proximité me laissa perplexe, mais je ne trouvais pas cela attrayant. Puis, sans crier gare, la goule enfonça ses longs crocs profondément dans la gorge d'Hisoka qui ne broncha même pas. Le sang s'écoula de la plaie abondamment, tandis que je me glaçai sur place, traumatisé. J'en perdis ma rancœur; cet acte imprévisible venait de me jeter au tapis!

Une autre vague de malaise m'emporta tandis qu'Hisoka m'adressa une expression sadique, pleine d'envies et de pensées impures. Comme la fois où je l'avais surpris aussi peu habillé avec Gon et Biskuit, il n'était pas maquillé. Mais je le reconnaissais grâce à une caractéristique très distinctive : son _soldat_ était au _garde-à-vous_.

Quand je sortis de ma torpeur, le duo sadomasochiste me fixait, trop amusé à ce que je les regarde avec autant d'intensité. De petits points blancs bloquèrent ma vue à l'horrible phénomène qui se déroulait devant moi et je leur tournai le dos pour sortir. Dehors, je pris un moment pour inspirer et pour ravaler l'acide qui avait commencé à monter le long de ma gorge.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, tout comme Hisoka qui restera toujours ce vieux pervers sordide peuplant les cauchemars de mon enfance.

Et moi, je venais d'embrasser mon plus grand ennemi.

* * *

**Tant que l'inspiration vienne, moi je suis preneuse! :) Bien des développements pour nos deux amours pour leur premier mois passé à Poudlard. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis!**

**-_ Zuzu-kun_. **


End file.
